


One and Only ; George Weasley

by Stylesobsession



Series: The One and Only series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Hogwarts, Love, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 102
Words: 97,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesobsession/pseuds/Stylesobsession
Summary: "𝙄 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙠𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙩 𝙨𝙤 𝙗𝙖𝙙𝙡𝙮"
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The One and Only series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178090
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS:  
> 1\. This story follows the movies though a few details may have been changed.  
> 2\. I do not own any of the recognizable characters.  
> 3\. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling for the Harry Potter world, though I do not agree with her views or opinions.  
> 4\. There will be typos so be prepared for that.  
> 5\. Somewhere in the story there will be mistakes. Either something I've forgotten from another chapter or simple details I've gotten wrong. At first I didn't really take the story seriously and I just wrote it for fun. No way did I expect it to get as much attention as it has gotten.  
> 6\. Smut will occur but only after chapter 90 so be patient!  
> 7\. The story will contain violence, aggressive language and as said before... smut.  
> 8\. A lot of people were surprised when Fred reads in this, but I genuinely think he'd be the kind of person that loves to read so he is a reader and a book lover in this.

"And you've got everything?" Mum asked, handing me my backpack. "Wand? Robes? A book to keep yourself occupied."

"Got it all." I nodded, patting the bag. "My wand. Robes so I can change and my favorite book."

I watched my mum's face as her eyes glistened, almost as if she were to cry. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her makeup was neat as always but it wouldn't be if she started crying.

"I'll be okay, mum." I told her. "You need to remember that I'm a sixth year now. I've been taking the Hogwarts Express since I was eleven."

"I know, Liz." She nodded, reaching out to lock a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I just have this stupid habit of worrying but after everything that's happened since that Potter boy started Hogwarts, I've been terrified of something happening to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, mum." I said, hugging her. "And if something does happen, I have a very good group of friends who'd help me."

"And I am very grateful for those friends." She told me, patting my back. I pulled out of the hug, looking at her and then down at my ten-year-old brother Benjamin. He was busy looking around, his eyes wide. He loved everything that had to do with Hogwarts so he went with each year when it was time for me to start school again.

"Especially that George boy." Mum then spoke, causing me to look at her. "You have have grown close, haven't you?"

"He's my best friend."

The train whistled and I pulled my mum in for another hug before then hugging my brother.

"Next year it'll be you." I told him before swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Can you get Harry's autograph for me this year?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Oh alright, sure." I said, his face lighting up. "I have to go now though. I don't want to miss the train."

"Send an owl!" Mum called as I hurried onto the train. I waved at her and Benjamin out of the door and they both waved back as the train whistled again and started moving.

It was always visible to everyone who were who. Who were first years and who weren't.

The first-year students were always the ones looking confused yet excited. They'd walk around, confused as to where they should be. The second-year students on the other hand were thrilled and energetic. They'd finished their first year and learned how much they loved school which only meant they were more excited to be back.

I walked down the aisle of one of the wagons, walking straight past the closed compartments, knowing my friends would have chosen one of the open ones.

I was right. I stood in the doorway between the aisle of the closed compartments and the open ones, watching as some of my friends sat by a table, talking.

Kathleen was the first one I noticed. She was sitting by the window, facing me. Her half-long brown curls were sitting around her face and reached just above her shoulders and her brown eyes were glistening in the light from the ceiling. She was wearing makeup and was dressed in a black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and a pair of high waisted jeans like she usual wore outside of school.

Sitting beside her was Fred. He was leaned back, his fingers tapping against the table while saying something, a small smile on his face. His hair was red and reached to just above his shoulders.

And across from Kathleen, my favorite person in the whole entire world was sitting. I could only see the back of his head but I could already tell he looked as handsome as ever. He was identical to Fred but I could always tell the difference. Sure, they looked similar but they still looked so different to me. His name... is George.

"Move out of the way." Someone said, bumping his shoulder into me as he walked past and I stumbled forward, earning attention from most people in here.

"Some people can just be so rude." I said as I slid into the booth, sitting next to George. I placed my bag on the table and let out a sigh as I sat back properly.

"It's very nice to see you too." Kathleen said. I sent her an apologetic look, digging into my backpack to retrieve one of the books I had been reading over the summer.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it." I told Fred, handing it to him.

"Sure." He nodded, looking at the book before glancing at me. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yeah." I nodded. "It's definitely in my top five."

I felt George take my hand under the table so that it wasn't visible to anyone and I loved his touch, smiling to myself for a moment. I looked at him, smiling again.

"How are you?" I asked him as he played with my fingers under the table. He turned his body towards me, resting his head against the glass of the window and his eyes focused on me.

"How's George?" Fred scoffed. "How am I is the real question."

I laughed, looking at Fred while using my free hand to run it through my hair. "Okay Fred, how are you then?"

"I'm good, thank you very much for asking." He said with a smug smile. "Yeah, no we actually went to the quidditch World Cup this year around with dad, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Amos Diggory and his son Cedric."

"Who won?" I asked.

"Ireland." Fred told me. "Though Victor Krum caught the snitch, making sure that Bulgaria didn't completely lose."

"And then it happened." George took over the explanation. "Death eaters attacked the area."

I looked at George, watching his face while he spoke. "Burned down the place."

"And you were there?" I asked him before looking at Fred again.

"Oh don't worry about them." Kathleen said. "They weren't hurt, luckily."

"And that one time I choose not to spend the summer at the Burrow."

"It wasn't that interesting anyway." George told me, sitting up straight as he leaned over and pecked my cheek. "Now how was your summer, love?"

Fred fake gagged at us and Kathleen hit him in the shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Leave them be you twat."

I removed my eyes from them and looked at George as he gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"I beat up my brother's bullies." I said. George raised his eyebrows in surprise and Kathleen bit back a laugh while Fred didn't even try to hide his laughter.

"You beat up your brother's bullies?" George questioned. "Isn't your brother ten? How old are they."

"Ten." I replied. "Well, I didn't exactly beat them up. I just kindly threatened them... with my wand."

"What!" Kathleen shouted, causing me to shush her. "You can't just walk around threatening kids with your wands."

Then George started laughing, leaning back against the window again.

"What're you laughing at?" I asked him. "What's so funny?"

"It didn't scare them, did it?" He asked. "They were probably thinking; why is this much more grown girl threatening us with a stick."

Fred joined in on his laughing which caused me to roll my eyes. Kathleen covered her mouth, obviously trying to not laugh but she soon joined them. I crossed my arms over m chest, noticing that people were looking. I was used to it. We were the loud friend group at school. We were also the one most people found annoying because we're loud.

George was right. The boys that had been bullying my brother, had just burst out laughing like they did now. They're muggles so a sixteen-year-old girl pulling out a wand and threatening them with it, must've looked both funny and ridiculous. They probably thought it was a toy or something.

"Can you stop laughing?!" I shouted as I was close to laughing myself. What can I say? Their laughs are contagious.

"Alright, alright." George said once the laughter died down. He leaned close to me again, wrapping an arm around my stomach, kissing my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lizzie."

"Very sorry, Lizzie." Fred mocked, making me throw my bag at his face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, catching it before it hit him. It wasn't hard anyway. It was only my robes, my wand...oh, and my book. "You need to be nice to me, Elizabeth Blossom. Your mum still doesn't know about you two, now does she?"

"So?" I chuckled. "Want to tell her? Go ahead. I've got nothing to hide."

"Nothing to hide." George repeated, backing me up as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Then why haven't you told your mum?" Kathleen joined in and now they were all three looking at me.

"Actually." George said. "I'd like to know that as well. We've been dating since November last year and you went home with us for Christmas. My mum absolutely loves you and yet you haven't told your family."

"Okay what is this." I said. "An interrogation?"

"Just a simple question is all." George said. "I've only ever met your mum and your brother as one of your friends. I'd like to someday meet her as your boyfriend."

"And you will." I assured him. "It'a complicated, okay?"

"You've spend all summer with your mum." Fred said and Kathleen hit him again. "Stop doing that!"

Fred then looked at me, straightening up. "I love you, Liz. You know I do but I am just trying to look after my younger brother. I don't want him end up getting hurt because you're feeling embarrassed of dating a Weasley."

"Woah!" I hurried to say.

"Fred, c'mon." George spoke, shaking his head.

"Why would I be embarrassed?" I asked. "You think I believe there's something wrong with your family? Why'd I think that?"

"I don't know." Fred shrugged. "You must have a reason for not wanting your family to know about him."

"I want them to know." I argued. "My mum already adore all three of you. I just haven't told her yet because of my dad."

"Your dad?" George questioned me.

"He and my mum met at Hogwarts when they were young and went to school there. Everything that reminds her of her own relationship, kinda sets her off. She's been dealing with some really bad anxiety since he died and I don't want this to be one of the things to set her off."

"See what do you did you dimwit?" Kathleen said, hitting Fred for the third time.

"You don't have to say anything to your mum before you think she can handle it." George told me. "I am in no way trying to put any pressure on you."

I smiled and George pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. He leaned back against the window, holding my hand again.

"I'm sorry Lizzie." Fred told me. I looked at him again, shrugging as I send him a small smile.

"You're only trying to look out for George. I know and I appreciate that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like we're almost there." Kathleen said, looking out of the window, a hand pressed to the glass. "I'll never get tired of this view."

"Neither will I." George muttered and when I looked at him, he was staring right at me. Our eyes locked and he wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh silently.

Such a silly one, he is. Not that it was something I was only figuring out now. I've known him and been his best friend since our first year so I obviously know him very well.

"Can you three promise me something?" Kathleen asked as she looked at us. "Can you not get in as much trouble as you always do? It's getting tiring to watch you get detention all the time."

The twins looked at each other while I scooted closer to George who automatically wrapped an arm around me.

"Never." The two of them said in unison.

"And someone has to make sure they don't completely kill the professors." I said.

"But weren't you the one who came up with that one prank that made Snape red as a tomato?" Kathleen asked and I quickly shushed her, making George laugh underneath me.

"We don't mention that." I told her. "But to be honest that was quite funny."

I sat up straight, grabbing my bag. Since we were almost there, I should probably change into my robes. Kathleen was the first one to go change so she had been wearing the for almost an hour, then Fred went and then George. Like normal, I was the last one.

"I'll be back in a moment." I told them as I made my way down the aisle and into the car with the closed compartments. I walked through and reached the toilets. Some students just pull on their robes over their regular clothing but I'd get too hot.

As I stood in front of the small mirror in the small bathroom, I zipped down my jacket, took took off the white crop top and put it on the toilet seat for now. I undid the thick black belt around my waist, placing it there as well, followed by the loose high waisted blue jeans.

The first thing I grabbed from the bag was the white short-sleeved button-up shirt. I watched myself in the mirror as I buttoned it, starting at the bottom but as I did, the door suddenly opened, making not only my body jump but also my heart.

It was George and he hurried inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

"How in the Merlin did you manage that?" I asked, turned towards him. I crossed my arms over my chest, watching as he looked at the lock and then at me again.

He then held up a hair pin, a smirk painted on his face and I rolled my eyes, turning back to the mirror.

"You scared the living hell out of me." I said, continuing to button my shirt. "Thought I was going to be completely exposed to some creep."

"You are completely exposed to some creep." He told me as he walked behind me and watched me through the mirror. When I finished buttoning my shirt, I reached for the black skirt in my bag and pulled it on, tucking in the shirt. "You're very beautiful."

I watched George as I grabbed my grey v-neck jumper. I smiled lightly at him and pulled on the jumper, tucking it into the skirt as well before finally grabbing my red Gryffindor tie with the gold stripes. I placed it around my collar, trying to remember how to tie it. I struggled with it each year and George knew.

That's also why he was currently smirking at me through the mirror, waiting for me to ask for his help. That's something else he knew about me. I was too proud to ask for anyone's help and he found that amusing.

"Fine." I groaned after struggling with it for a couple of minutes. I turned around towards George, looking up at him.

Boy he was tall. Really tall. It always surprised me even though I've known him for years.

"Can you help me?" I asked.

"Still clueless when it comes to tying a tie?" He asked me and grabbed each ends of it, starting to tie it.

"Still clueless." I confirmed. "A good thing I have you then, isn't it?"

"Sure is." He chuckled. When he finished tying it, he pulled the knot up to my throat, making sure it wasn't too right but not too loose either. He folded the collar of my button-up shirt down over the tie and looked at my eyes.

"Thank you." I smiled as I turned to my bag again. I pulled on the grey knee socks that was mandatory to wear and finished off with my black shoes. "Great. I am ready to go. Feels like the train is slowing down, doesn't it?"

I packed down all the clothes I had been wearing, making sure to close the bag properly.

As I reached for the door, George grabbed my wrist, making me look at him with a raised eyebrow. He pulled me closer to him and lifted my tie, showing it to me before tucking it into my jumper.

"Oh right." I said. "Forgot about that. Thanks."

If he hadn't noticed, I would have gotten into a whole lot of trouble. Ties have to be tucked into the jumper. It's mandatory and you lose house-points if it gets noticed.

"Shall we go?" I asked and George nodded at me before I unlocked and opened the door. The train had stopped and people were leaving the to walk onto the platform. We got some strange looks but that was probably from both leaving the toilet at the same time.

"Did you remember to use protection?" Fred asked as he and Kathleen approached us. He was carrying George's bag and handed it to him before basically jumping out of the train.

"Protection." I scoffed. "As if I'd ever have sex on a toilet."

"Just ignore him." Kathleen said, following Fred out onto the platform.

"C'mon." I told George. "I don't want to miss the carriages."


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you do it?" George asked when I basically ran back to him outside of the door to the Great Hall.

"He wouldn't know it was me." I said, making George smile at me.

Then he basically roared as he picked me up and spun me around, making me laugh loudly.

"Gosh I'm so proud of you!" He said, putting me down again. He took my face in his, kissing me.

"What did you two do?" Kathleen asked, her and Fred approaching us while students started entering the Great Hall for the welcome feast. We had made a short cut from the train, running all the way, hand in hand just so we could plant a prank. The first prank of the year and professor Snape is the target.

"Nothing!" George and I said in unison in the same tone.

"Wait." Fred said. "You did a prank, didn't you? And without me? How dare you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied, taking George's hand before leading him into the Great Hall, Fred and Kathleen following us.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and I nudged George's shoulder when Dumbledore entered the room once all students were sat down. But Dumbledore wasn't the reason I nudged him. I meant Snape who walked behind him along with all the other teachers.

"This is going to be an absolute thrill." George whispered to me before pecking my cheek.

"Seriously, what are you up to?" Kathleen asked us. "As the mature one in this group and the one who keeps everyone together, I demand to know."

We didn't get to answer her. The teachers were all standing up in front of their chairs and as Dumbledore walked over to the center to give his annual speech, the teachers sat down and a loud farting noise filled the room.

George and I both broke into laughter, soon followed by the entire room. Even Fred couldn't help but laugh but Kathleen was just annoyed, rolling her eyes at us.

Every teacher, including Dumbledore and what looked like a new one, looked at Snape who to our pleasantness, looked very angry. He stood up, turning around and picked up the whoopee cushion that he had picked up, then turned back around, holding it up.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore roared and the entire room turned as quiet as a mouse.

"If I may say a few words, headmaster." Snape said in his cold and boring tone. Dumbledore stepped aside and gestured towards the stand while Snape approached. "Who does this belong to?"

Professor Snape looked over the silent room, mostly looking towards us at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George had always been known for their pranks and in the past couple of years, I had been joining it.

Snape looked at the whoopee cushion and then looked up again, his eyes focused on George.

"Property of George Weasley." He said and I instantly looked at my boyfriend.

"You made me use one with your name on it?" I whispered/hissed at him.

"I didn't even know it had my name on it." He whispered back. "It's probably my mum's work."

Fred clamped a hand over his mouth and George sent him a glare as Snape approached our table.

"Mr Weasley." Snape said once he stood on the other side of table, right behind Fred and Kathleen. "This is certainly one of your more brainless pranks."

"It wasn't his prank." I said and stood up. "I put it there."

"I gave it to her." George said and joined me by standing up.

"How sweet." I heard Fred whisper to Ron who sat next to him. "The lovely couple stick together no matter what."

"He did not." I lied. "It was my doing and George didn't even know about it."

"Lizzie, I think everyone in this room knows that's not true." George said with a grin.

"Enough!" Snape said. "How would you like to start the year off with detention? Both of you."

George and I looked at each other before looking at Snape again.

"That sounds delightful, sir." I said, trying to keep a straight face but really I just felt like laughing.

"Wouldn't want anything more." George joked along.

Snape let out a dramatic sigh as he rolled his eyes. "One weeks detention in the dungeon from tomorrow on."

He turned to walk back to the teacher's table, throwing the whoopee cushion in the trash can first and George and I sat down, laughing silently, both covering our mouths.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous." Hermione spoke.

"I'd like to think we're brilliant." George smiled before looking at me, winking.

Dumbledore presented the first year students who then entered, following Professor McGonagall up the aisle to the chair and the sorting hat.

"Remember when that was us?" Kathleen asked as we all looked at the first-year students.

"Feels like a lifetime away." Fred replied.

"I wonder who we're getting this year." I then spoke before the sorting ceremony started.

Slytherin ended up getting Malcolm Baddock and Graham Pritchard.

Ravenclaw got Stewart Ackerley and Orla Quirke.

Hufflepuff got Eleanor Branstone, Owen Cauldwell, Laura Madley and Kevin Whitby.

And Gryffindor got Dennis Creevey, Nigel Wolpert, Jimmy Peakes, James Porter, Samuel Adams and Natalie McDonald.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Dumbledore spoke into the silent air of the room that just seconds ago cheered as the last student was sorted. George grabbed my hand on the table, playing with my fingers just like on the train. He did that a lot and neither of us cared if anyone saw us or what they were thinking. "This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen..."

Dumbledore was interrupted by the doors opening and Filch running in with his knees almost at the same height as his chin, making it look awfully funny. He ran up to Dumbledore, whispered something before running out again in the same exact way.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event." Dumbledore continued. "The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestent is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

The doors opened again and a group of girls dressed in the same light blue uniforms, walked in but then started dancing in sync up the aisle, shooting butterflies into the air. When they reached the end, they bowed and everyone cheered for them, including my friends and I.

Dumbledore walked down the few steps to take Madam Maxime's hand and guide her up the stairs as a way of welcoming her.

"Blimey." It came from Seamus. "That's one big woman."

He was right. Madam Maxime was about the double of Dumbledore's height, meaning she was very tall. She must've been a giant.

"And now our friends from the north." Dumbledore presented. "Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

Once again the doors opened and now it was a group of older boys who entered. They were carrying bo staffs, twirling them around as they walked up the aisle, continuously banging them against the floor.

"Blimey." It now came from Ron. "It's him, Victor Krum!"

The boys breathed fire as they got to the end and Dumbledore went down to great their headmaster.

"Albus!" Igor exclaimed, sounding happy to see him as he went to hug him.

"Igor." Dumbledore greeted, guiding him up to the table.

"He's dashing, isn't he?" Kathleen said as she let out a sigh, her eyes basically glued to Victor Krum.

"I suppose he is very handsome." I agreed, causing George to immediately look at me, a frown on his face. "Oh c'mon, Georgie. You're still my favorite person."

"Good." He nodded. "Otherwise I might just have to show everyone, especially Krum that I am your favorite person."

"Yeah?" I chuckled. "And how would you do that?"

"You'll see." He smirked as Dumbledore announced for the feast to begin and all tables immediately filled with food.


	4. Chapter 4

When the feast was over and everyone had eaten, Dumbledore got up and walked to the front, joined by Barty from the ministry.

George was again sitting with my hand but this time it was under the table and he was just holding it, our fingers intertwined while he with his other hand drew circles on the back of mine.

"Your attention, please!" Dumbledore shouted, the room getting quiet. "I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." Fred smiled and I reached over the table to smack his arm.

"For this reason—" Dumbledore continued. "...the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation, Mister Bartimus Crouch."

A thunder sounded loudly from outside and the rain started leaking through the food. Someone sealed it with magic and everyone turned to see a strange looking man in the doorway with one fake eye.

"Bloody hell." I whispered. "It's Mad-Eye Moody."

"Alastor Moody?" Hermione asked me. "The auror?"

"He was a catcher." I said. "Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days."

Mad-Eye started walking down the aisle, approaching Dumbledore who opened his arms and welcomed him.

"My dear old friend." He said. "Thanks for coming."

"That stupid roof." Mad-Eye said, taking a drink from a bottle he was holding.

"What's that he's drinking, you suppose?" A student from Gryffindor asked but I didn't get to see who it was.

"Dunno." Harry replied. "But I don't think it's pumpkin juice."

As Mad-Eye walked up to stand in a corner, Barty from the ministry stepped forward. "After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final."

The room was filled with angry banter and people booing. Even George and Fred got annoyed with it.

"That's rubbish!" They shouted in unison before George continued alone. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared, the room immediately going quiet. He casted some magic over a box which melted into a goblet that contained a blue flame. "The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment, the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

"Bloody Merlin." Fred said when some started leaving the great hall while others stayed in their seats, talking in groups. "It's not fair. We're seven months away from turning seventeen."

"You were considering putting your names in there?" Kathleen asked and the twins both nodded. "You're mental."

"To be honest, I was considering it as well." I said. "It's obviously impossibly now. I'm still sixteen for another eight months."

"I wouldn't have allowed you to join anyway." George said. I raised my eyebrows, taken back by his comment before I turned my full body towards him.

"That's our cue to leave." Fred said, getting up while rushing Kathleen. "Quick. Before they start pulling each other's heads off."

"You wouldn't allow me?" I asked George through gritted teeth. "Excuse me Weasley but I am capable of making my own decisions. I do not make my choices based on what my boyfriend thinks."

Fred and Kathleen hurried away and we were some of the last students on the hall.

"I might have worded it wrong." George said as I pulled one leg over the bench. George followed my actions so he could fully face me.

"Yeah, you worded that so wrong."

"I didn't mean I wouldn't let you. I just meant I wouldn't want you to put your name in the goblet. The tri-Wizard tournament is a dangerous thing to take part of and I wouldn't want you to get hurt if you got chosen."

"What shouldn't I say?" I asked. "You and Fred wanted to join too. If you put your name in it and got chosen, I'd be the one worrying that I'd lose you like I lost my father."

George pushed some of my hair behind my ear before he rested his hand against my jaw.

"And you need to know something, George." I said. "I love you but you are not the person to allow me to do certain things."

"No, I know." He nodded, pulling me into a hug as we sat here on the bench, facing each other with one leg on either side. "I just worded it wrong. I'm sorry darling."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, George had already left the common room but I quickly found him as I walked down the corridors on my way to class and heard him wolf whistling at me as loud as possible. I looked at him, seeing Fred next to him, shaking his head with a sigh.

George smirked at me and I laughed lightly before the two of them joined me on the way to Muggle Studies on the first floor.

"Tell your boyfriend to stop embarrassing me." Fred told me. "Him acting like a wolf gets a bit tiring."

"George." I said, looking at my boyfriend. "Fred needs you to stop embarrassing him."

"Well then tell Fred that he needs to stop being jealous that I have a girlfriend and he doesn't."

"I could get a girlfriend if I wanted to!" Fred argued.

"So you don't want to?" George mocked. "What about Kathleen? Rumors has it you're crazy about her."

"Oh shut up!" Fred exclaimed. "But where is Kathleen by the way?"

"Sick." I said. "Her theory is that someone tried to poison her last night but I just think she ate a bad muffin."

"Is she throwing up?" George asked me as we reached the stairs and started walking up.

"Yes. Had to help her to the hospital wing early this morning. She couldn't stay alone in the dormitory when she keeps throwing up. Madam Pomfrey's taking care of her."

"Maybe she's just pregnant." Fred suggested.

"Just?" I asked, looking at him. "And no, she's not. She's still a virgin as far as I'm concerned."

"Yeah." Fred nervously laughed, making me stop up. Him and a George followed my actions but George stepped aside to let other people past.

"She's not?" I asked Fred who suddenly looked awfully nervous. "Did you two sleep together or something?"

"What is it with all these questions?" Fred asked. "We have a class to get to."

He continued up the stairs, hurrying more than usual and I looked at George who shrugged.

"What do you know about it?" I asked him when we resumed walking again.

"Why do you assume I know something?"

"Well, I know that Kathleen went home with you and Fred for the summer so she's been spending a lot of time with you. Did Fred and her sneak off at any time?"

"I honestly wouldn't know, Lizzie."

"You know something!" I said, reading his face. I knew him too well and I knew when he was hiding something.

"I promised not to say anything." George sighed. "Kathleen was pretty embarrassed."

"I'm her best friend." I argued. "I ran to her when I lost my virginity."

"You did?" He asked, looking at me with one raised eyebrow. "What'd you tell her?"

"Oh don't worry Georgie." I smiled, patting his shoulder. "I didn't tell her about your skills."

"But what does that mean?" He asked, chasing me up the stairs as I started walking faster. "Does that mean I was bad during our first time?"

When we reached the top of the stairs, I turned around, facing him as he stood on the step below me. Somehow he still managed to be taller than me but not much.

"You weren't bad." I told him. "I have nothing to compare to but I like our sex so don't worry about it."

"Good." He nodded. "That's all I wanted to hear."

I smiled, turning around while I walked towards the door to the muggle studies classroom. George caught up with me, opening the door by pressing a hand to it above my head.

"Thanks." I told him, walking inside. We sat in the seats behind Fred and as George sat down next to me, he firstly patted his brother's shoulders.

Fred turned around in his chair to look at us, still some nervousness in his eyes.

"Don't sweat it, Freddie." I smiled. "I'm not gonna be asking you any further questions."

"You're not?"

"No." I shrugged. "But I will go see Kathleen after class."

"If you remember to do so." George said and I turned to look at him. "What? We're stuck here for two hours and your memory isn't what it used to be."

"Shut up." I laughed. "I'll go during lunch."

"What? No." George pouted, wrapping his arms around me. "I'll miss you too much then."

He pressed a kiss to my neck, causing Fred to fake gag like he usually did as a joke. I giggled when George kissed a ticklish spot and my giggle made him laugh against my skin.

"Isn't that George's sweater you're wearing under your robes?" Fred asked me, making me look down and George moved my robes a little to get a look.

"What would make you think that?" I asked with a playful smirk.

"Well, it has a 'G' on the front and it's the same kind as those my mum's knitting."

"I think it looks great on you." George told me. "They are comfortable, aren't they?"

"So comfortable." I agreed. "Molly's very talented."


	6. Chapter 6

After class that day and during lunch, I went up to the hospital wing to see Kathleen. I asked her straight up if her and Fred slept together and she was honest and told me she had asked him for a favor because she didn't want to be a virgin anymore.

It also turned out that George had walked in on them after Fred thought he had locked the door.

Well, enough about that. Kathleen had been food poisoned like she first thought. How that happened is a mystery thought. It was fresh food from the kitchen and we hadn't see anyone do anything to it.

A few days later, Kathleen was still in the hospital wing, getting her homework sent up there with me. Currently I was sat in the goblet room, reading my book as Cedric Diggory put his name in the goblet, his fellow Hufflepuff's cheering for him.

Then I heard the family sound of the twins. They came running in, cheering and making people cheer alongside them.

"Thank you, thank you." George said as they ran in between the benches where most people sat, including me. Thought I was sitting at the end and they were in the middle. "Well lads, we've done it."

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred said and I turned my head to watch them. They were both holding a small bottle with some blue liquid in it.

"It's not going to work." I told them. Both boys looked at me, then smirked at each other as they approached me, sitting on each side of me.

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked. "And why is that, Lizzie?"

"You see this?" I asked, motioning the blue circle around the goblet. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" He asked.

"So." I scoffed, smacking my book down against my legs. "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant." George told me with a smile. "Cause it's so pathetically dimwitted."

Both guys got up and intertwined their arms.

"Ready Fred?" George asked.

"Ready George." Fred replied.

"Bottoms up." Both said in unison as they drank the liquid in each glass. I watched as they jumped into the age line, cheering when they realized it had worked. They high-fived and threw their names in the goblet. It took a second and it looked like it worked. They cheered again but then something happened.

The flame fired up and the twins were suddenly thrown across the room, landing on the floor. I bit back a laugh when I saw them. Both of their heads were filled with long grey hair along with beard.

"You said!" George exclaimed before Fred repeated and they started rolling around on the floor, fighting each other.

People surrounded them, cheering them up as they repeatedly shouted; 'fight!'

Then the tension in the room changed. Viktor Krum entered and the crowd of people dissolved as he walked through with his headmaster behind him. He walked through the age line with ease, put his name in the goblet before turning, his eyes locking with mine.

He smiled sweetly at me as he then turned around and left and I rolled my eyes, not being the slightest interested.

After the twins had run out of the room, both looking like old men, I went back up to the hospital wing to inform Kathleen about what just happened and even later the same day, I entered the common room to see the boys back to normal.

"Well that's a nice sight." I breathed. "What were you two thinking? Trying to trick an age line that Dumbledore drew."

"We actually thought it was quite smart." George protested. "I don't get how it backfired like that though."

"How much did you drink of it?" I asked, walking over to one of the tables where I sat down with my book.

"Not much." Fred spoke. "We measured it perfectly to make sure we only aged by around a year."

"Then it must've been the age line." I said. "It knew you tried to trick it so it tricked you."

As I spoke, they looked at each other. They both stood facing me with arms crossed over their chests.

"We got tricked by an age line." George said. "Rubbish."

He walked over and sat across from me, placing a hand on my book to pull it over to him so he could look at it.

"I have a question." I said as Fred joined us by the table again. "What does a guy think if he looks at you, make eye contact— like a really intense eye contact and then smile a little?"

George didn't answer as he was busy looking through my book but Fred looked like he was listening.

"How was the smile?" He asked. "Soft? Sweet?"

"Both." I nodded.

"Well then he probably want to bone you." He said and that George heard. He snapped his head up, looking at me, Fred and then at me again. "He definitely find you interesting. That's for sure."

"Find who interesting? Lizzie?" George asked. "Who're we talking about?"

"I don't know." Fred answered truthfully as they both looked at me.

"Nothing." I shrugged, scrunching my nose at the thought of Viktor Krum possibly wanting to 'bone' me.

"Someone hit on you, didn't they?" George asked me. "Tell me who did. I'll make sure they know you're not available."

"If you want to fight and lose to Viktor Krum then be my guest." I smiled and his face dropped.

"Viktor Krum? He hit on you?"

"He didn't hit on me." I said. "But after he put his name in the goblet, he looked at me, held eye contact and smiled. I felt a little uncomfortable if I have to be honest."

"I'll beat him up." George said, getting up to leave but Fred was quick to get up and lean over the table to push him back into his chair.

"Relax, Georgie." He said before looking at me. "I'll be the one beating him up."

Then before I could protest, Fred had fled out of the room, making me groan loudly as I laid my head on the table.

"I hope he beats him up good."

I narrowed my eyes at George which he noticed. "What?"

"Fred shouldn't be walking around beating up the guests of Hogwarts." I said. "That could get him in some serious trouble and could possibly ruin the entire tournament."

"No it won't." He scoffed. "And by the way, Krum deserves it for making you uncomfortable."

I rolled my eyes at George before I got up from the table and left the common room through the painting of the fat lady.

Fred was walking down the moving stairs and he was walking quickly. I tried to reach him but it was almost impossible with the stairs that kept moving. One I finally got down, I ran after him and ran in front of him, making him stop.

"Don't go looking for him." I said. "Let's go back to the common room and relax before dinner."

"No." Fred said, making me frown. Normally George and Fred, especially Fred would be scared of going against me because they know I can be strict and I wasn't used to Fred saying no to me.

"No?"

"No." He repeated. "You know, when people look at us, they see Fred and George, pranksters. Can't take anything serious. Only knows sarcasm and jokes but what they don't know is that you really shouldn't mess with people we care about."

"But Krum didn't mess with me." I said. "He looked at me and he smiled at me—"

"And he made you uncomfortable." Fred told me. "Everyone knows you and George are together. I've even talked to some of the girls from Beauxbatons Academy and even they know. You two are so open about it that anyone can see it and yet this Viktor Krum, Quidditch celebrity, thinks he can scoop right in and pursue you by undressing you with his eyes."

"Maybe I saw wrong." I shrugged. "I have no idea what each look mean so stop getting to riled up when there might not be a reason for it."

Fred sighed and lifted me up, placing me to the side like I was a bloody chair and then he kept walking.

"Fred!" I called, following him.

"It's not just what you described, Liz." He told me. "He's been looking at you ever since he and his school arrived. He's looking at you when George's not there, he's looking at you when George is there and he's looking at you when you're cuddled up with George during a meal. If he sent you the same look as the one I saw him have when looking at you, he definitely want to bone you."

"Alright..." I breathed. "But the feeling isn't mutual so why don't we just forget about it and go back to George?"

Fred sighed and stopped walking to look at me. "No, Elizabeth. I'm going to be clear towards Krum. If he tries anything or if he's messing with my brother's girlfriend, he's messing with me."

"That is very sweet of you, Freddie but I—"

"Hey Krum!" He then shouted and I felt my heart stop for a moment as I looked to see Krum alone in the empty corridor. He looked up at the sound of his name being shouted and I basically ran after Fred to try and stop him.

"Ah, you must be one of the Weasley twins." Victor said. "I'm going to be honest with you... I don't know which one you are."

"I'm the one who wants to have a little chat with you about sending Lizzie looks." Fred said but Victor simply ignored him and looked at me with a smile.

"So your name is Lizzie? I've been meaning to ask but I've yet to be able to get you alone."

"Woah." Fred said, stepping in front of me which completely blocked the view. "She is not available and I'll suggest you back off and leave her alone. Don't even look at her."

"I think Lizzie is able to speak for herself, don't you?"

I moved to Fred's side, glaring up at him. "I agree. Lizzie is very much capable to speak for herself."

I then looked at Victor with a smile and held out my hand which he gently shook. "I'm Lizzie. It's nice to meet you."

"What are you doing?" Fred asked me.

"Being polite." I said, shooting him a glance. "I am very sorry Viktor, I'll just take this one with me and we won't be bothering you anymore."

As I pulled Fred by his robes, I stopped once hearing Victor's voice again.

"You should learn how to control your boyfriend." He said. "We've all heard about the Weasleys from England. They can get quite agressive at times but I suppose that's a characteristic for red-heads."

Now I was definitely pissed. "Excuse me?"

I turned around, looking at him as I slowly crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm just saying that—"

"No I got it." I nodded. "But for your information, Viktor Krum. This one's not my boyfriend. He's simply my boyfriend's brother and you see how angry he is so just imagine how angry my boyfriend is."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No." I said, sending him a fake smile. "No, I am simply suggesting you back off. I don't ever want to hear you or anyone from your school, talk about my boyfriend, his brother or anything that has to do with their family. Oh, and don't tell me to control him 'cause he does not need to be controlled."

Viktor Krum looked at me for a moment before he continue past us without saying a word.

"So—" Fred spoke, making me look up at him. "Still nice to meet him?"

"Shut up." I scoffed as I turned around and started leading the way back to the common room. "He was insulting you and your family. I had to say something."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Fred had explained everything to George in a very enthusiastic way. I currently found him annoying and probably because I was already pissed after what Viktor Krum said.

George and I were cuddled up on the sofa and I was staring at the fire in the fireplace while Fred was talking and George was listening.

"First she was being polite which confused me because everyone can see he's a total prick who's full of himself but then he commented on our family and it wasn't the good kind of commenting. So then the alternative Lizzie Blossom appeared, staring at him like he was dead to her."

"He is dead to me." I said. "He was being rude towards the people I love."

"Aww." Fred pouted, placing a hand over his heart. "You love me?"

I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at the fire as I adjusted the way I laid in George's arms. He ran a hand through my hair to brush it out of my face and I smiled to myself but I think he saw it, cause he then ran a finger across my lips.

"Thank you for defending my family." He whispered against my head.

"Thank you for being my family." I replied, closing my eyes against his chest.

"Oh bloody Merlin!" Fred exclaimed. "That's so cute!"

George reached for a pillow and threw it at his brother who shrieked loudly before he talked about how rude George could be to him sometimes and then he walked up the stairs and into his dormitory.

"I'm gonna tell my mum." I said. "I can't live my entire life keeping secrets from her because I'm too scared. Plus, my dad doesn't deserve to be a forbidden subject."

George didn't reply, he just repeatedly ran his fingers through my hair, combing it.

"I'll send her an owl tonight." I said. "Explaining everything. Us, why I haven't told her, everything."

"Okay." He whispered. "If that's what you want."

"It is." I said as I sat up, looking at him. "What're you gonna do if you get chosen for the tournament?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Your name is in the goblet, Georgie. If Dumbledore reads your name off a piece of parchment, he will know you cheated and that could get you in big trouble, possibly expelled if you don't die during the challenges."

"I haven't thought that far." He admitted. I chuckled, shaking my head at him as he sat up as well, his face being nothing more than a couple of inches from mine. "But I'll do what I always do."

"And that is..."

"Just go with the flow." He said, smiling cheekily at me. I laughed, running my hand to the back of his neck as I gently kissed his lips.

When I pulled away again, he gently grabbed my jaw, pulling me back.

"I'm not done kissing you." He whispered, tilting his head as our lips met again. I smiled against him, kissing back, our lips moving in sync. I pushed him back, making him grunt as I straddled his waist. He ran his hands down to my hips and gently moved his head to break the kiss as he was smirking at me. "Will I be needing a safe word?"

"You tell me." I smiled, leaning down again to kiss him but instead I just brushed my lips over his and then kissed him under his jawline.

"I have to be honest, Liz." He said and I looked at him again, an eyebrow raised. "I am kinda getting—"

He was interrupted by the sound of Ginny shrieking. We both sat up straight and looked towards the painting where Ginny stood, covering her eyes with a hand.

"Why in the common room?!" She asked. "I don't want to see that!"

George and I laughed as I crawled off of him and sat in the other end of the sofa.

"You can open your eyes now." George said and she removed her hand.

"You two should really learn to not snog everywhere you go." Ginny told us. "I have to deal with it at the Burrow during most holidays and now here?"

"We didn't really think anyone was gonna be here." I said. "It's almost curfew and everyone's in their dormitories."

"So am I in a few seconds." She said before she hurried to her door.

"We should go to bed." I told George, patting his knee as I stood up.

"Or we could sneak down to the library and have some fun like we usually do after hours." He said, pulling me to stand between his leg. He gently pushed my skirt up, planting a kiss on my thigh and goosebumps immediately appeared on my skin.

Last year we kept sneaking off to the library after curfew to well— have sex. Only once did we get caught by Filch but we quickly packed up and ran, laughing the whole way while Filch cursed about how much he hate kids.

"We haven't done it in such a long time." George pouted up at me. "Four months."

"I'm tired. George." I said, brushing his hair back with my fingers. "Defending you and your family to Krum, takes a lot of energy."

George laughed at my comment but nodded and stood up.

"Geez." I spoke as I took a step back. "I'll never get used to that."

George crouched a little as he wrapped his arms around my waist, making me shriek when he lifted me up. He carried me to the stairs where he put me down so that we were equal tall.

"Goodnight then." He smiled, pecking my cheek.

"Night." I smiled back, turning around to walk up the stairs. "Love you!"

"Love you more." He replied before I walked into my dormitory and closed the door behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome back." I smiled, hugging Kathleen from behind as she sat by one of the tables in the Goblet room. "How're you feeling."

"Like a completely new person." She told me while I walked around the table to sit with Fred while George was next to Kathleen and now across from me. "I still want to know who messed with my food."

"It might have been an accident." I said. "Don't think too much of it. The most important thing is that you're okay again. No more food poisoning."

Kathleen looked at Fred and then at George. "It wasn't one of your pranks gone wrong, was it?"

"What?" Fred laughed. "We mess with food but not like that. Not to make people sick."

"We're also very good at our pranks so you thinking it could've gone wrong, is very offensive." George replied. Kathleen and I exchanged a look and both chuckled at their comments.

"Sit down, please!" Dumbledore called as he entered the room along with other teachers from both Hogwarts and the two other schools. All students sat down as ordered. Durmstrang sat with Slytherin just like they did during meals and Beauxbatons sat with Ravenclaw.

"I'm gonna murder the both of you if one of you gets chosen." I told the twins. "Cause there is no way you'll be a part of that tournament."

"And that comes from you." Kathleen spoke. "You wanted to join as well."

"Yes but I didn't." I replied. "And I didn't because of the rule. You have to be seventeen."

"I don't think the goblet took our name." Fred told me. "It shot us out of the ring so it probably destroyed the pieces of parchment."

"Let's hope."

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for!" Dumbledore shouted, opening his arms as he stood in front of the goblet that had a blue flame in it. "The champion selection!"

The blue flame turned red and a piece of parchment shot out of it, landing in Dumbledore's hand.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!

The Durmstrang school cheered as Krum got up and approached Dumbledore with a smile.

"He's so dreamy." Kathleen sighed, watching him while biting her lip.

"He's a twat." George said and I kicked him under the table, making him yelp quietly.

"What's up with you?" Kathleen asked him but she didn't get an answer since the flame turned red again and a new piece of parchment shot out.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour!"

The Beauxbatons girls cheered as a beautiful blonde girl stood up and walked over. Her and Dumbledore shook hands before he led her over to where Krum stood with the teachers.

"There's nothing up with me." George said. "'S just that Krum's full of himself and-"

I kicked him again under the table and he looked at me, questioning me with his eyes.

"Ouch! Why're you kicking me?"

"Because you need to stop talking about it." I said. "Not now, okay? You can tell her later if it that's important."

For the third time, the flame turned red and a piece of parchment shot out. Dumbledore grabbed it in the air and looked at it.

"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory!"

Every Hogwarts student cheered on, me included as Cedric's Hufflepuff friends pushed him up. He smiled a humble smile while making his way to Dumbledore and then over to the two other champions.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore shouted. "We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!"

The room filled with cheers and people then started talking.

"So who do you think's going to die first?" Fred asked as he turned towards us. I frowned at him before lifting the book I had put on the table before the announcement had started and I slapped Fred with it.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, grabbing the book from me. "I'm confiscating this!"

"You can't confiscate my book!"

"I can when you're hitting me with it!" He argued while Kathleen and George just watched us. Then the blue flame turned red again and everyone watched in confusion.

Dumbledore slowly turned around, approaching the goblet as if it was going to kill him. A piece of parchment shot out of it and Dumbledore caught it.

"Harry Potter." He muttered to himself but loud enough for people to hear and then he looked around the room. "Harry Potter?"

"No." It came from Hagrid as he shook his head. "No."

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore roared. I heard Hermione say something as she pushed Harry up and he slowly moved his way towards Dumbledore while looking around. Everyone were quiet, staring at him.

Dumbledore gave him the piece of parchment while staring at him and Harry continued through the room.

"He's a cheat!" A boy in the room yelled. "He's not even seventeen yet!"


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of days were kinda different. A lot of the girls around year five and up were chasing Viktor Krum around the castle when he simply walked to class or when he was working out, getting in shape for the tournament.

He really was a prick and full of himself. He kept looking at me when he saw me and one time he even winked at me. He knows I'm in a relationship and he knows who my boyfriend is, yet he still acts like that and all I do every time is roll my eyes at him, glare his way or simply make a face to show him that I wasn't interested.

"Lizzie!"

I turned around as I was walking across the courtyard, on my way back to the common room for my free lesson. It was Monday and I just came from charms.

George came running towards me with a smile but he was dressed in the clothes that Fred had been wearing today.

"George is looking for you." He said, confusing me.

Is he talking about himself in third person or is he trying to trick me. Knowing the twins, they were definitely up to something.

"He is?" I asked, playing along. "We just had Charms. Couldn't he have talked to me there?"

"He said something about remembering a thing he wanted to talk to you about." He said and an idea popped into my head.

I had to show George here that he shouldn't mess with his girlfriend.

"Walk with me?" I questioned as I turned back around and continued. George followed me, quickly catching up with me and my short legs. "I actually have to talk to him too."

"You do?"

"Yes." I nodded. "But I do need to talk to you about it first."

"Talk about what?"

"Don't act so clueless, Fred." I said. "I know we agreed on stopping and not telling George but I don't know. The guilt is eating me up. I'm going to tell him."

George got quiet, obviously not expecting this. I looked at him as he was staring right at me, not an emotion on his face.

"And it's your brother. How is the guilt not eating you up? You've been sleeping with your brothers girlfriend for months."

I let out a sigh, hoping he'd fall for it. I knew he already had but I hoped he wouldn't figure it out right now.

When we walked down the corridor, I pulled him with me into a broom closet, closing the door.

"What're you doing?" George asked as I pushed him against the wall, attaching my lips to his neck.

"I need you, Fred." I whispered. "One quickie and then we'll go talk to George together."

He gently pushed me away, watching me as I looked at him, my breathing heavy.

"What the hell, Lizzie." He said. He looked hurt. I stepped forward again, placing a hand on his neck. He watched my eyes as I tiptoed, brushing my lips over his.

"Hi, George." I whispered and he let out a breathy chuckle, throwing his head back against the wall.

"When did you know?"

"When you called my name." I said. "C'mon, you really think I wouldn't know it was you?"

"I was hoping." He shrugged. "We wanted to see if you'd know the difference even if I came up to you, wearing Fred's outfit."

"Georgie, love. I've known you two since we were eleven. I'm offended that you thought I wouldn't know the difference."

"So you got the smart idea to try and make me think you and Fred were sneaking around behind my back?" He asked. I smiled in satisfaction as I shrugged. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

"C'mon." I said, taking his hand in mine while opening the door. "We're gonna go tell Fred that your little prank didn't work."

I pulled him with me out of the broom closet and closed the door behind us.

"Where is he?" I asked George. "The common room? Charms classroom? Where?"

"Well we planned this outside of the classroom but I wouldn't expect him to still be there." He said. "He's probably in the library."

"Library?" I asked. "Okay. We'll go there."

I pulled George with me down the corridors and he was right. Fred was sitting by a table in the library, reading in a large book.

"That doesn't look like George Weasley." I said, approaching him. "George Weasley, my boyfriend doesn't really read a lot. But maybe you're not George."

Fred watched me as we approached and I leaned on my hands on the table, looking at him. "Hi Fred. Whatcha doing?"

He smiled lightly at me before he looked at George who stood behind me. "When did she find out?"

"She knew along along." George replied. "Even turned the whole thing around to make me think you were having an affair?"

"Us?" Fred asked, pointing between me and him.

"Yeah." George nodded and sat down, both of them looking at me. "She acted like she really thought I was you and talked about telling George about your affair. Kinda freaked me out to be honest."

"And by that-" I smiled, running a hand through my hair. "We now know who's smarter. Me, one, Weasley twins, zero."


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't get why they're so obsessed with him." I told Kathleen as we sat in the same arched window in the hallways surrounding the courtyard. We were facing each other and both had a leg outside and a leg inside. We had sat like this since lunch and we both currently had a free lesson while George and Fred were in class.

"He's hot." Kathleen shrugged, while we both watched Krum as he worked out in the middle of the courtyard.

"He's not."

"You're only saying that because you have a boyfriend."

"No." I chuckled. "I'm saying it because I mean it. And because I have a boyfriend."

"I want a boyfriend." Kathleen sighed, leaning her head back against the bricks.

"What about Fred?"

"Fred?" She laughed.

"Yeah. What's wrong with Fred?"

"There's nothing wrong with Fred."

"You've already lost your virginity to him." I said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes at me as she went back to watching Krum.

"Not everyone has to date the person that took their virginity. Fred only slept with me as a favor and I don't like him like that at all. We're all best friends. He is only my friend."

"Okay." I nodded, looking at Krum again. He was basically showing off only. He was making push-ups with an arm on his back while a group of girls were standing a few feet away, gushing over him.

"Why are you so against Krum?" Kathleen told me. "He's probably a nice guy."

"Not from what I've seen." I said. "George and Fred got angry because Krum had been looking at me as if he, and I'm quoting Fred; wanted to bone me so Fred went to confront him and he acted very murderous about the whole thing. He was obviously overreacting so I went after him to try and stop him. We found Krum and he acted like a jerk. He told me to control my boyfriend and said some things about the Weasley family having a temper because they're red-heads."

"That happened while I was in the hospital wing?" She asked me. I hummed in response. "And Krum's been hitting on you?"

"He hasn't been hitting on me." I explained. "But he keeps looking at me and a few days ago he winked at me."

"While he knows you're with George."

"Well, yeah."

"What a pig!" She exclaimed and I looked to see Krum who had heard Kathleen. Hopefully he didn't know she was talking about him. His eyes landed on me and I looked away, not bothering with him. A moment later, I heard steps and out of the corner of my eye, I could see him walk over.

"Lizzie, right?" He asked, causing me to look at him.

"Elizabeth." I corrected him. "Only my friends call me Lizzie."

"So what can I call you?" He asked with a smile as he leaned against the arched window.

"Elizabeth." I told him.

"Huh." He mumbled, watching me with narrowed eyes. "I was surprised when I first laid eyes on you in the goblet room."

"And why is that?" I questioned.

"Home in Bulgaria we don't have near as beautiful girls as you."

How bloody cheesy. I scrunched my nose in disgust, wanting to throw up.

"Listen, mate." Kathleen said. Krum turned to look at her, still smiling. "There are tons of single girls on this school but Lizzie is not one of them."

"Well, people have partners all the time and then they swap them out for new ones."

I scoffed at his comment, realizing that he was an even bigger jerk.

"We're not talking about bloody shoes here." Kathleen said. "Leave her alone. She doesn't want you."

"We'll see." Krum said, looking at me again before walking away, the crowd of girls following him.

"I've changed my mind." Kathleen told me. "He just completely turned me off with that personality."

"Yeah." I muttered, shaking my head before looking at her. "Don't tell George or Fred about this, okay? They'd both freak out and go into protective mode and honestly I like them better when they're happy and make jokes than when they look like they could burst out of anger."

"It's probably for the best." She agrees. "To not tell them."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey." George and Fred breathed as they sat down on each side of Kathleen and I.

"Hi." I replied, patting George's knee. He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers as he lifted my hand to his mouth, kissing it.

"So what did we miss?" Fred asked.

"Well." Kathleen said. "While you were busy with your little joke shop, they presented the challenge. All four champions has a dragon that they need to get past to get the golden egg."

"And if they don't get the egg, they're gonna have a hard time doing the second one."

"Why is that?" George asked me.

"Oh, cause the egg contains a clue for the second challenge." I said. "Fleur is going to be the first one out there."

George hummed and moved even closer to me, brushing some hair behind my ear as he leaned in, his lips brushing past my earlobe, giving me goosebumps.

"Who do you think we could make the most uncomfortable by making out?" He whispered, planting a kiss just below my ear. "Fred? Kathleen? Maybe Hermione over there, Ron... perhaps Ginny."

"Not here, George." I smiled, looking at him. "Not right now. If it was a quidditch match where you weren't playing, I would love to focus on you but I want to see how this goes and if anyone dies."

"Okay." He whispered, kissing my cheek before looking out over the stadium.

The next couple of hours were spent watching as the champions fought their dragons and got their egg. Cedric had just been out there, successfully getting his egg and now it were Harry's turn since he was the last one left.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestent!" Dumbledore spoke over the speakers in the stadium.

Harry entered the rocky stadium. The crowd cheered his name, George and Fred included. I rested my elbows on my knees, my hands covering my mouth and nose.

I watched as Harry noticed the egg that was sitting alone but when he approached it, the dragon appeared and Harry quickly hid behind a rock as the dragon shot fire towards him.

"Your wand Harry!" Hermione screamed as she stood up. "Your wand!"

Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at the sky but nothing happened.

"What is he doing?" I whispered.

Soon after, his broom appeared and Harry jumped on, flying away. The dragon tried to fly after him but was held back by a metal change. I gasped when it snapped and followed Harry out of sight.

"He's flying towards the castle." Kathleen muttered.

I sighed and sat up straight, running my hands up and down my thigh.

"Hey." George said, nudging me with his shoulder. "You alright?"

"This is tense." I said. "Really tense."

"I'm sure Potter's fine." He told me. "He's probably killing that dragon right now."

"He's fourteen." I said. "Remember when we were fourteen? I couldn't imagine myself in the tournament back then."

"Like Fred said, he has survived loads of things these past years and he's gonna come out of this alive as well."

Everyone kept waiting for probably around ten to fifteen minutes before Harry suddenly came back on his broom, looking both burned and dirty. The crowd erupted into cheers and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Told you so." George smiled at me. Harry went straight for the golden egg and caught it. He had gotten through the challenge successfully.

About half an hour later, we were all celebrating Harry in the Gryffindor common room. I sat on the armrest of the sofa, watching as the crowd surrounded Harry who were sitting on George and Fred's shoulders.

"We knew you wouldn't die, Harry." George said.

"Lose a leg." Fred spoke.

"Or an arm." George added.

"Pack it in together." Fred said before they both shouted; "Never!"

Seamus handed Harry the golden egg. "Go on Harry, what's the clue?"

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asked and the crowd cheered. "You want me to open it?"

The crowd cheered again and Harry opened it. A loud deafening shriek left the egg and everyone, including me screamed in pain, covering our ears.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked. He had just entered the room and everyone looked at him.

"Alright everyone." Fred called. "Go back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosey sods listening in."

As everyone started leaving the room, I jumped off the arm rest and walked to George who waited for me. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the common room together.

"You know what we should do?" I asked as we made our way down the moving stairs.

"What?"

"We should sneak into the restricted section in the library."

George looked at me, a small smirk painted on his face. "I love you so much."


	12. Chapter 12

"What time is it?" I asked, pulling up my trousers while George buttoned his.

"I don't know." He breathed, looking at me. "But I think it's past curfew."

I zipped and buttoned my trousers, tucking my shirt into them.

"You gotta help me with my tie." I said, picking it up from the floor. George nodded at me, tucking his own shirt in before placing himself in front of me.

"I gotta teach you one day." He said as he wrapped the tie around the collar of my shirt and started tying it.

I smiled at him and he glanced up at my eyes, smiling himself when we made eye contact.

"Your pupils are dilated." He commented, finishing the knot on the tie, pushing it up so it sat correctly.

"So are yours." I told him, thanking him once he folded the collar over the tie. I put on my jumper and tucked in the tie so that I was wearing the uniform properly.

I watched George as he tied his own tie, pulling on his jumper and tucking it tie into it.

"Are you coming?" He asked, snapping me back to reality from staring at him. He was holding out his hand, waiting for me to take it. I laid my hand in his and together we left the restricted section.

The library was dark and quiet and so was the rest of the castle. We walked down the corridors, hand in hand, trying to not make any noise.

It was after hours and if we got caught, we'd both have points taken from the Gryffindor house plus detention and we had already had enough detention this year. We've only been here for nearly three months but we spend most afternoons in detention after doing some kind of prank on a teacher. Mostly it was George and Fred who pranked and then I'd do something to purposely have detention so I could join them.

Christmas was next month and I was getting excited, especially for the Yule ball that I was still waiting for George to ask me to.

As we rounded a corner, we saw Filch and I gasped but George was quick to pull me back with him, pushing me up against the wall, with a hand over my mouth.

He shushed me gently, taking a peek around the corner before quickly pulling his head back again.

"Come." He whispered, grabbing my hand again before he started pulling me the other way.

"Mrs Norris. Who's there?" I heard Filch faint voice said before his steps grew.

George and I looked at each other before we started running, still holding hands. I couldn't help but laugh as we rounded a corner and both almost slipped but we regained balance and kept running with the sound of Filch behind us somewhere.

"George, George, George!" I whispered/hissed, causing him to look at me. I tucked at his hand, pulling him down another hallway where we hid along the wall.

We weren't holding hands anymore and we were both trying to be as quite as possible with our breathing.

Filch ran right past where we were standing and Mrs Norris continued.

"We should really get back to the common room." I said. "And find out a way to get the fat lady to not snitch on us the next time she sees one of the professors."

"Don't worry about that. She has a soft spot for George Weasley."

I chuckled, playfully swatting his chest before I walked around the corner and made my way towards the common room, George following me.

When I started making my way up the moving stairs, George was right behind me, grabbing the railings and swinging himself forward.

"Caput Draconis." I told the fat lady in the painting, waking her up.

"Oh would you look at that." She said with a tired smile. "Is the cute couple out for a midnight stroll?"

"We would love to stay and chat but we need to get in." George said, his arms wrapping around my shoulders from the back as he rested his chin on my head.

"Caput Draconis." I repeated.

"Very well." The fat lady said and the painting opened.

"Can you do me a favor?" George asked her while letting go of me so I could walk inside. "Don't tell anyone that we came in after curfew."

"Of course. Anything for you Mr Weasley."

I looked back, scrunching my nose in disgust as I watched George walk in and the painting closing.

"That's weird." I said even though I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's weird?" George asked, kissing me.

"You and the fat lady's relationship." I said, tilting my head as he brushed his lips past mine.

"Are you jealous of the painting of the fat lady?" He mocked, making me laugh as I backed up towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, George."


	13. Chapter 13

We were currently stuck in detention after transfiguration class and by we, I meant George, Fred. Oh... and Viktor Krum.

Krum had sent me a note during class while I sat next to George. And guess what, George got pissed and he and Fred decided to pull a prank on Krum. It was pretty simply. Fred pulled out Krum's chair, using magic while George used magic to spill McGonagall's coffee over his head. Then I got detention for laughing and Krum got detention for punching George.

Maybe it wasn't so simple after all. I was annoyed. Mostly at Krum for not dropping his dumb attempt to make me dumb my boyfriend and get with him. Why would I even consider it? I'm happy with George and I don't even know Krum.

We were all sitting at our own table. Krum was sitting on the first row in the right side, staring at me which he had been doing this whole time.

Fred was sitting on the third row, left side, I was sitting on the fourth row, left side and George was sitting on the fifth row, also left side. I was leaned back in my chair, feet on the table while I was playing with my own hair and trying to ignore Krum.

"Hey." Fred called me in a whisper as he moved closer to my table. I looked at him, taking my feet off the table. "Did you ever get an owl back from your mum?"

"I did." I confirmed. "She told me to stop worrying about her but we all know how I am."

"Can't stop worrying for anything." He nodded. "But she's okay with you and George?"

"Yeah." I told him. "She was being very cool about it actually. Said she already knew I was lying when I referred to him as my best friend."

"Good so you can take him off my back then next summer?" Fred asked, making me laugh.

"Hey!" George exclaimed. "I can hear you."

As the two of them started to bicker, I looked around the room and noticed that Krum was still staring at me.

"Can you not take a hint?" I asked a little too loudly making the twins stop bickering so they could see what was going on.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lizzie." Krum replied, making my blood boil.

"Okay, first of all, to you I am Elizabeth and second of all, I do not want you. You may be used to getting everything you lay your eyes on but I will never want you. I will never go out with you and we will never be a thing so you need to get that into that little pea brain of yours and stop harassing me!"

I heard Fred snicker at my outburst, trying to hide it with his hand while George reached over to touch my arm.

"I don't know what's wrong with you." Krum said. "Every girl in this school wants me and you don't... why?"

"It may have something to do with you being a stuck-up brat who's too full of himself to have any sympathy for other or maybe it's the attitude... or maybe, just maybe... it's because I am in a bloody relationship with a guy who's sitting in this room, having to hear you hitting on his girlfriend!"

"I am absolutely loving this." Fred spoke, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Liz, calm down." George whispered. "Just ignore him."

"That's a little hard to do when he's staring at me constantly." I said, still staring at Krum who had a smirk on his face. "I can't wait for this tournament to end."

"Look." George said, gently nudging my shoulder before pointing at the window and I followed his finger. It had started to snow outside, making me smile. George always knew what could get me in a better mood and he knew I absolutely loved the snow.

I stood up from the chair, making my way to the window to look out. The ground was already covered in inches of deep snow and it was only the start of December.

"Are you thinking the same as me?" I heard George whisper in my ear as he stood behind me, hands on my upper arms.

Without answering, I started sprinting for the door.

"C'mon Liz, that's not fair!" George shouted after me as I heard him sprint as well.

"Guys!" Fred shouted from the room we had sat in for detention. "You'll just get another round of detention!"

I sprinted down the stairs, George right behind me as our laughs filled the castle. The students casually walking back and forth, shot us a glance when we passed them but they weren't surprised. They were used to see us act like this, being competitive with one and another.

As soon as I got outside on the lawn where we had looked at the snow from the window, I quickly grabbed some snow, forming it with my hands before turning to George who just now reached the door. I threw it at him and it hit him right in the face.

"Look, I'm still the snow war champion." I said with a smug smile.

He laughed devilish before forming his own snowball, chasing me around before he threw it. I screamed with laughter as it hit me and we continued like that until George caught up with me when I was forming a snowball. Him approaching me that fast made both of us lose balance and his hands automatically went to my waist to try and keep me steady but in the end we both fell over.

I couldn't stop laughing as I laid on my back in the snow, watching the blue sky but my laugh stopped when George sat up, grabbing my arms and pinning them down next to my face while he had a devilish smile on his.

"No-" I whispered before raising my voice. "No, George if you-"

He interrupted me by shoving tons of snow in my face, laughing as I screamed and tried to get out of his one hand that now held both of my wrists above my head.

"George!" I screamed/laughed.

"Admit that I'm the champion and I'll stop." He ordered, smiling smugly like the one I sent him after hitting him in the face with the snowball.

"Never!" I shouted as I turned my head to avoid another face wash but he still managed to hit me in the face with it.

It was cold in a way where it hurt but I didn't care. George and I did this almost every year as soon as the snow was deep enough.

"Fine!" I laughed. "Fine, you're the snow war champion!"

George stopped what he was doing, smiling at me as he carefully brushed the snow on my face away.

"Thank you." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his tie, pulling it out of his jumper while pulling him down, kissing him.

He let out a breath against my lips, kissing me back while he buried his right hand in the snow next to my hand as the left one ran along my jaw.

Since he was occupied with kissing me, I saw my loophole and pushed him back, him landing in the snow while I got on top of him. He whispered, obviously surprised by my actions. I pinned his hands down, breathing heavily as I looked at him.

"This is not smart, Elizabeth Blossom. If you just as much as touch the snow, I'll get my revenge. Just you wait and see."

I smiled and leaned back to his ear. "So will I."

I shoved snow in his face and he squeezed his eyes shut while holding his breath.

"What in earth is going on here."

The sound of Professor McGonagall made me freeze for a moment before I hurried off of George so he could sit up as well. He shook his head, shaking the snow out of his hair and face.

"You two are supposed to be up in detention." McGonagall spoke. "Get up from the ground immediately."

I stood up and George followed me. He brushes snow off of his robes while I just looked at McGonagall. "Ten points from Gryffindor and you two get to sit up there for another hour."

"But Professor, what about dinner?" I asked.

"You'll just have to hurry up after that extra hour." She said. "Now to change robes and then afterwards I want you to go directly to my classroom and stay there."


	14. Chapter 14

"George!" I called, leaving my dormitory on a Friday morning on December 9th of 1994. I had my tie in my hand and lifted it in the air when George leaned his head back on the sofa, watching me.

"Come here." He told me and I walked down the stairs, making my way over. George did my tie every morning. Five and a half years has passed since I started Hogwarts and I still do not know how to tie my own tie. I've tried learning but I just don't understand it.

George held out his hand as I sat down and as I handed him the tie, he turned towards me. He lifted the collars of my shirt, placing the tie under it and he got it tied really quickly.

"You need to learn it." Fred told me as he browsed the books in the bookshelf.

"I know I do." I said, watching him as he went to sit in one of the chairs. "But once I learn, it never really seem to stick."

"I'd get tired if I was the one tying your tie every damn morning." Kathleen said, glimpsing up from her wand. She was practicing movement, mumbling the words to herself.

"I don't mind." George said, pushing up the knot of the tie before he folded the collar over the fabric of it. "There you go."

"Thank you." I smiled, standing up to walk back to the dormitory. I grabbed my jumper from where I left it on the bed and pulled it on, grabbing my robes as I again left the dormitory.

"Alright. I have a free lesson." I told my friends. "I'll be at the library with Deanne if anyone needs me."

Deanne is my cousin. My father's sister's daughter. She's in Hufflepuff and she's a year older than me, in year seven.

George turned around on the sofa, watching me as I pulled on my jumper.

"You're taking your robes with you?"

"Yeah." I nodded, pulling them on as well and closing them over my chest. "I don't know if I'll be back before muggle studies."

"Okay." He nodded, holding out his hand to get me to approach him... and I did. I laid my hand in his and he pulled me closer to the sofa. "Be in the courtyard at ten past three?"

"Why?"

"That's a surprise." He smiled. "But it is important that you're there at ten last three. Not a minute later."

"And which courtyard?" I asked him. "There's fourteen."

"How do you know the number?" Kathleen asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I read a book about all the places at Hogwarts last week."

"The one by the clock tower." George told me, gently caressing my hand.

"Alright." I said and leaned down, planting a kiss on his lips. "I'll see you in the clock tower courtyard at ten past three"

I grabbed the muggle studies books I had put on the table and then left the room to walk down to the library.

Deanne was sitting by one of the tables, nose in one of the books and barely looked up when I sat down.

"Got your books?" She asked me. I hummed as I placed them in front of me. "I believe I have told you to stop doing your homework last minute."

"I work best under pressure." I said and shrugged. "But thank you for helping me."

Deanne looked at me, letting out a chuckle before she motioned for me to open my books, and I did.

"Wait." I said, as I opened the textbook. It wasn't my name in it, but George's.

"What?" Deanne asked.

"This is George's textbook. We must've swapped them out by accident."

Deanna sighed, running a hand over her forehead while leaning back in the chair.

"Elizabeth, we have one hour to finish your essay before you have to turn it in to class. Go get your textbook."

I got up from the chair and walked out with big steps. Only a couple minutes later, I got to the common room to see George and Fred wrestling on the floor with Kathleen, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny watching them.

"What in the world are they doing?" I asked.

"Fighting." Ginny told me.

"Well that part is pretty obvious." I chuckled. "What are they fighting about?"

"I have no idea."

"They're fighting about you." Kathleen told me with a sigh. "Fred was being his usual self, mocking George for being a softie and I guess George just wasn't in the mood for it."

I rolled my eyes at the thought and walked over to where they were fighting, pulling Fred away from George who was on the floor.

"Alright. That's enough." I said, helping George get up.

"I was joking!" Fred told George. "It was a bloody joke."

George stared at Fred for a moment before looking down at me, his look softening.

"Where's your textbook?"

"In my room, why?"

"We must've accidentally swapped books after yesterday's study session." I told him, handing him his.

"What?" He questioned, his eyes growing wide with concern. "You didn't read the last page, did you?"

"No." I chuckled. "Why? Hiding something from me?"

"No." He smiled. "But I've written every detail about your surprise down and wouldn't want you spoiling it by seeing it."

"I only read your name on the first page." I told him. "Don't worry."

"Good." He breathed. "I'll go get yours then."

As he turned around to walk up the stairs, I turned towards Fred, my arms crossed and me left eyebrow raised.

"He started it!" He defended himself, gesturing towards George who entered their dormitory.

"What did you say to him?" I asked.

"W-Well..." he stammered, scratching the back of his neck. "I suggested we'd make a prank on him, then called him a softie and a twat for being too scared to prank you again and he attacked me. Could've stabbed my eye out that lunatic."

"Oh, that makes sense." I said. "Yeah, George knows not to prank me again and you should too."

I patted his chest and then turned around when George came back with my textbook.

"There you go." He said, handing it over. I thanked him, giving him a quick hug before leaving the common room once again.

I really needed to get this essay written for next lesson which was in under an hour. I was always very good in my classes and I usually didn't wait this long to make my homework but I did always wait to the day before I had to turn it in because that's how I do my best work.

"Has George asked you to the ball yet?" Deanne asked me as the first thing when I sat back down.

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm curious. I'm guessing you're staying for Christmas to attend the ball."

"I am." I nodded. "But no, he hasn't asked me."

"Oh? He hasn't?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "He's going to, right?"

"I don't know, Deanne." I breathed. "Maybe he's just assuming we'll go together because we're in a relationship, I really don't know."


	15. Chapter 15

"The internet." Professor Burbage said while moving her wand, spelling the words on the board from a distance. "An invention by Robert E. Kahn and Vint Cerf, two muggles from America. Now, can anyone tell me the year the history of the internet started... yes, Towler."

I turned my head to see Kenneth Towler who had his hand up.

"In the early nineteen-sixties." He said.

"Do you perhaps have an idea of the exact year?" Burbage asked with a small smile, leaning against her desk while she placed her wand down.

"If I'm not wrong, I'd say nineteen-sixty-two." Kenneth said, playing with a curled up paper in his hands.

"You are correct Mr Towler." Burbage spoke. "In nineteen-sixty-two like Mr Towler just said, the scientist J.C.R. Licklider comes up with the brilliant idea for a global computer network."

George reached for my hand under the table and I felt him move my ring around. I glanced at him, seeing how focused he was. He was probably bored out of his mind. I found it exciting. I liked muggle studies.

"Licklider shared this idea with his colleagues at the U.S. Department of Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency, also called ARPA and seven years later, an ARPA founded computer network became a reality. Can anyone tell me what happened four years ago in the year of nineteen-ninety?"

I looked around but no one raised their hand so I raised mine.

"Yes, Miss Blossom."

As I took down my hand again, George rested his elbow on the table, putting his chin in his palm as he watched me with a smile.

"Hypertext markup language and the uniform resource locator were developed." I said.

"And what is those also called?" She asked me.

"HTML and URL."

"That's good!" She nodded enthusiastically as she wrote the two words on the board, using her wand. "Right. Now, the wizarding world does not have internet. We can use it if we come in contact with it but we don't have it and no one knows if we ever will. I want to talk a little about the things we have in common with muggles. Does anyone have something to say in that topic?"

This time it was Angelina Johnson who raised her hand.

"Yes." Burbage nodded, pointing the wand at her to allow her to speak.

"Well, most muggle schools in Britain has houses too. They get sorted and have colors. They become your family, your closest friends and just like we do, they compete for the house cup."

"That's true." Burbage said. "Another thing we have in common when it comes to the house system is that not everyone has it. Not all wizarding schools has it and it all muggle school has it so what you're saying, Miss Johnson is true. Yes, Mr Weasley in the back?"

I turned to see Fred with his hand up but he took it down to answer.

"Quidditch is a sport in the muggle world as well." He said. "It's as violent and it's basically the same but it takes place on the ground instead of the air."

"That's right." Professor Burbage smiled. "They even run around on brooms but they obviously cannot fly."

The class laughed and I let out a small chuckle, noticing that George was still staring at me.

'What' I mouthed. He shrugged, biting his lip and I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"What about you Miss Blossom?" Burbage asked. "You usually have a lot to say in my classes. Do you have any examples of things we have in common."

I looked at Burbage as I sat up straight, clearing my throat.

"Both worlds fight wars." I said. "The muggle world has wars with guns while we have wars with wands and our magic. People get killed everyday in both worlds. People lose their families and their friends. That's something that'll always happen no matter what and in the end, we are all just people, trying to survive 'till the next day."

The whole class went quiet and Professor Burbage watched me while she leaned back against her desk.

The bell in the clock tower sounded, letting everyone know that class was over.

"Alright. I want you all to read up on the internet in the muggle world and write an essay about it. One page should be enough!" Professor Burbage called as everyone gathered their stuff. "Miss Blossom, I'd like a word."

I sighed and turned to George who gave me a small nod. "We'll wait for you outside."

The room cleared and I pressed my books to my chest as I slowly approached Professor Burbage.

"Miss Blossom." She spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away."

"That's completely fine, Elizabeth." She smiled. "But I know about your father. I know he died fighting for what was right and with what you said about trying to survive, made me wonder if it had anything to do with him."

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"I knew your father." She told me, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise. "I went to school with him. He always fought for what was right, whether it was about bullies or criminals. He was a good man, Elizabeth."

I smiled lightly, looking down at my feet.

"We're nearing the anniversary of his death." She said and I slightly nodded. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded, looking at her again. "Thank you, Professor."

She smiled at me, motioning towards the door. "Now go. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

I turned around and walked out of the room where they in fact were waiting for me. Fred was leaning against the wall, Kathleen standing next to him and George was looking out of the window, watching the snow.

"What did she wanna talk about?" Fred asked, causing George to look at me.

"My dad." I said. "She thought that's what I meant when I talked about war and death."

"Is that what you meant?" Kathleen asked.

"No." I shrugged, starting to walk towards the stairs.

"She's lying." George commented, making me sigh as I turned towards them and they all stopped on the steps above me.

"It's been nearly fourteen years." I said. "He's dead and me sitting here and being sad about it isn't going to bring him back."


	16. Chapter 16

"Why do I need a reason?" I asked. "It was true, wasn't it? It is true. There is war in this world. You-know-who—"

"You-know-who is dead." Kathleen said. "Died the night he attacked the Potter family."

"That doesn't mean that all evil has disappeared. There are still death eaters out there. Death eaters who followed him once and would be willing to continue his work at one point."

"Liz." George said softly, placing his hand on mine.

"What? It's true, isn't it? You-know-who killed my father and the death eaters are just as guilty as everyone else." I said. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? I'm fine."

"Look." Fred said, trying to change the subject. He pointed a few feet away from us where Ron, Hermione and Harry sat. Ron had received a package and as he pulled out some very old and traditional dress robes.

"Mum sent me a dress?" He asked.

"Well it does match your eyes." Harry said as he looked in the box on the table. "Is there a bonnet? Aha!"

He showed the bonnet to Ron who then looked at him. "Put those down, Harry."

As Harry put down the bonnet, Ron walked over to where Ginny was sitting. "Ginny, these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that." Ginny protested. "It's ghastly."

Ron looked at Hermione who was nearly dying of laughter.

"What are you on about?" He asked her.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you." Hermione laughed and my friends and I broke into a laughter. "They're dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?"

I turned my head away and stopped listening to their conversation.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Fred asked, referring to my sandwich.

I pushed it over to him with a small smile. "Not hungry. Go ahead."

"Since when are you not hungry?" Kathleen asked. "You never skip a meal."

"Sometime has to be the first." I shrugged. "I'm gonna go grab my things for Herbology class."

My Herbology class lasted two hours and was very boring. It's not my favorite class but I have to be in it. My Herbology class ended at three and I had to be at the clock tower courtyard at ten past so I went up to the common room where I put my books down along with my robes.

When I got to the courtyard, there was only a few minutes left until it was ten past three and I couldn't see George anywhere. I sighed and decided to sit in one of the arched windows, swinging my legs as I waited for him.

"Hey." Fred said as he approached me from the other side of the window, standing in the hallway. He leaned against the ledge, watching me.

"Do you know where George is?"

"I do." He smiled. "That's why I'm here. I'm going to watch it all."

"Same here." Kathleen said as she ran to where we were, placing herself besides Fred.

I looked at both of them, wondering what they knew and suddenly there was the sound of firework, making me jump. I turned to look up at the sky, pulling my legs over the edge of the ledge.

Tons of fireworks moved to the sky and I frowned when I saw the words written across the sky out of the fireworks.

Go to the Yule ball with me Lizzie?

I heard Fred giggling like a girl behind me and when I looked around, I found George who stood near the center of the courtyard, smiling at me with open arms. He glanced towards the sky and then made eye contact with me again.

"Go." Fred said, pushing me in the back, causing me to slide off the arched window, landing on my feet. "Go hug your bloody boyfriend."

I did what he said and hurried over to George, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my back.

"I'll take that as a yes." He whispered, making me laugh lightly.

"Of course I'll go to the ball with you." I said. "You didn't have to make it this big."

I pulled my head back from his shoulder, our arms still around each other as I looked up at the sky. The words were still there. It was probably some enchanted fireworks.

"Of course I did." He told me. "You deserve the absolute best."

"Well, it's beautiful." I smiled and looked at him again. "Thank you, Georgie."


	17. Chapter 17

Today was December 15th. Fourteen years ago today, my dad was murdered by Voldemort. He was murdered for helping muggles and defending them.

I hated this day and I always felt terrible. Last year I skipped all my classes and I didn't get in trouble. Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about it but I didn't get in trouble because he knew I struggled that day.

Today was going to be different though. I was gonna fight my way through today and try not to think about it. I was gonna get through my classes and every meal and I was going to act normal.

I had ancient runes, care of magical creatures, history of magic, defense against the dark arts and transfigurations today so it was going to be fine. Also, DADA I had with the twins and transfiguration I had with the twins and Kathleen.

"Are you ready?" George asked. We stood in front of a mirror, he was behind me and had promised to teach me how to tie a tie. I nodded at him and he ran his hand down the fabric of the tie that was lying around my collar. "Right so... you move thins wide end over the smaller one."

He showed me, then glanced at my eyes and I nodded slightly to tell him to keep going.

"Loop the wide end of the tie horizontally around and behind the thin end. Take the wide end over from the top and through the opening of the X and pull tight. Hold the wide end with your right hand and wrap it in front over the thin end, from your right to your left." He guided me while doing what he instructed. "Keep the triangle intact with your left hand, being the wide end towards your chest and from behind the loop, pass it over the X. Use your index finger of your left hand to, open up the triangle that has now formed over the X and pull the wide end all the way through. Now you just need to adjust the length by pulling the knot up towards your collar while pulling the thin end of the tie down."

"You make it seem so easy." I sighed, moving the tie a little. "I'm never gonna learn it."

"Yes you will." George said, gently brushing my hand away before undoing the tie. "Try it yourself. I'll guide you."

I placed the tie like I knew how to do. That's pretty simple.

"Cross the wide end in front of the thin end from right to left." He guided me. "See, now you have a cross. Now you need to loop it around the thin end horizontally."

He continued guiding me while I did it myself but it went completely wrong. I groaned, pulling at the tie until it fell off and I threw it on the floor.

"I can't do it." I said, feeling pretty annoyed. "It doesn't even matter. I don't care if it's part of dress code. They can give me detention, it wouldn't make a difference."

I grabbed my bag from the floor, pulling it over my shoulder. "Why do we even have to wear those stupid ties? It's a freaking school."

As I turned around to leave, George grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Put down the bag."

"No."

"Just put down the bag, Liz." He told me, taking the bag off my shoulder. He picked up the tie from the floor and started tying it around my neck. "It just takes time to practice it."

"Yeah?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Five and a half years? We should all just admit that I'm dumb. How am I supposed to graduate next year if I can't do something as simple as tying a stupid tie?"

"Don't call yourself dumb." George told me. "You're one of the smartest people I know. I'm the one getting help from you whenever we're studying, right? Don't degrade yourself."

"I'm not degrading myself." I said. "But you have to admit it's stupid that a sixteen-year-old girl who needs a tie for school, doesn't know how to tie one."

"I don't have to admit anything since there is nothing to admit." He said as he finished the knot. He placed a hand on my jaw, looking into my eyes and when I looked away, he placed his other hand on the other side of my jaw, making me look at him again. "And we both know you aren't this upset over a tie."

"Just leave me alone, George." I sighed, stepping back.

"Lizzie."

I ignored him as I tucked my tie into my jumper and then grabbed my bag again. I pulled it over my shoulder and turned around, heading for the door.

"Elizabeth!"

I opened the door and left the dormitory, hurried down the stairs and past the other Gryffindor students, Fred and Kathleen included. They both looked at me as I hurried out but I decided to just ignore them.

My plan of acting normal to get through the day had started of really bad and I didn't want to look at George right now so I chose to skip breakfast and head straight up to class 6A on the sixth floor where I had ancient runes along without any of my friends.


	18. Chapter 18

I sat in the owlery, having some time for myself in my free lesson between Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. The owls kept me company so I wasn't exactly bored and I had just received a package from mum back home.

It seemed like a dress box and it had a letter with it.

Dear Elizabeth,

I found this in my stuff in the basement. It hasn't been used since I was around your age and I hope you can use it for the ball. I've made some readjustments so it's now your exact size and should fit you perfectly. It also matches your eyes and I'm sure George would love you in it. It's yours now and hopefully one day if you have a daughter, you can pass it on.

I hope you're well. I know today's tough. Both for you but also for me. Remember to let people in. You have a habit of shutting the people you love out and you push them away when they want to help. Accept a helping hand where it's offered, even if it's hard because I know it is but I also know it's important to face your feelings and not ignore them.

Your dad would be so proud of you and she would love the choice you've made with your boyfriend.

I love you sweetheart and I can't wait to see you for either the Easter holidays or next summer.

Have a nice ball and enjoy it.

Love,  
Mum

I folded the letter before putting it next to me along with the envelope and opened the package. It definitely was a dress and it was red. I got to my feet, holding up the dress to look at it.

It was a long dress with layers of lace, making it a little fluffy. The top was a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps and it had pearls all over. Overall, the dress was very beautiful and for a moment I kinda forgot about what today is.

For the first time today, I had a genuine smile on my face. I was so grateful that my mum gave me a dress like that and the part about passing it on to my own daughter one day, made me quite emotional. I took a deep breath, trying not to cry. I was happy but if I started crying of happiness, I knew it would turn into tears of sadness and I really didn't want to cry today.

When I heard steps, I nearly jumped as I quickly turned around to see my boyfriend's little sister.

"Oh, hi Ginny." I said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Hi. I'm just here to send a letter to mum and dad." She said, walking over to one of the owls. I sat down on the floor again, pulling the box over to me while starting to fold the dress so it could fit in it again.

"Is that your dress for the Yule ball?" Ginny asked me after sending the owl with her letter. I looked up as she approached me. "It's very pretty."

"It is." I told her. "My mum send it. She's giving it to me."

"That's nice." She said. "I have a little money to buy a dress for the ball. It's not going to be the most expensive one but as long as it's pretty."

"Yeah?" I smiled. "Is there a special someone you want to impress?"

"I don't know." She giggled, blushing as she looked away.

I chuckled at her reaction, closing the box. I grabbed the letter, putting it into the envelope before slipping it into the box.

"Fred told me you and George had a fight." Ginny said. "Are you gonna break up."

"Break up?" I questioned as she sat down next to me. "No. It wasn't really much of a fight. He was trying to help me and be there for me but I was being a stubborn pig and I got kinda rude about it."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." I smiled, gently nudging her with my shoulder. "I have a great boyfriend, some amazing friends and a very sweet sister-in-law."

Ginny smiled before she wrapped her arms around me to hug me. "I hope you marry George."

With those words she got up and ran out of the owlery but my smile faded when I saw Fred enter at the same time.

"Having a nice chat with Ginny?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah." I nodded, looking away. "Says she hopes I marry George."

"That would be great." Fred said as he sat down next to me. "Would be great to have you officially be a part of the family."

"We're sixteen." I stated. "We shouldn't be thinking about that."

"It's not a bad thing to have dreams." He told me.

I sighed, looking at him. "What're you doing up here? You have class."

"I snuck out." He told me. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"You usually don't tell George to leave you alone unless something's bothering you." He said. "And I know what today is."

"Today is a completely normal day like all others." I said. "It's not special because my dad died. It's a mess but it happens every day. People die every day."

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be allowed to talk about it with someone. You lost a very important person in your life so why are you trying to hide your emotions?"

"I don't want people to think I'm weak." I said, my voice breaking. I placed a hand over my mouth, closing my eyes as I tried to keep the tears from running.

"No one thinks you're weak, Liz." He said, placing an arm around my shoulders. I let him hug me as the tears took control.

"He was amazing, you know." I whispered against Fred's chest. "Mum told me so many stories about him."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey George?" I asked when I entered the classroom where he had detention and was busy cleaning under the desks from boogers and gums. He was lying under one of them, a gum scraping tool in his hand that he was using.

"Yes?" He asked, glancing at me as he continued to scrape the gums and stuff off from under the table. I walked over and sat on the desk behind the one he was working on.

"I wanted to apologize for this morning." I said. "I don't want you to leave me alone."

"I know." He spoke. "You were upset and sometimes people say stuff they don't mean when they're upset."

"Yeah."

"This is disgusting." George spoke, making a gagging noise. "Wait 'till my father hears about this."

He sat up, smiling up at me and I laughed at his attempt to do an impression of Malfoy.

"That boy is definitely special." I said, pressing my lips together and watched as he laid down again.

"He's a miniature version of the devil himself." George joked. "Why don't you come down here and help me with this? There's an extra scraper on McGonagall's desk."

"Why do you always get in trouble in her class?" I asked as I jumped off the table and walked to get the scraper.

"You're one to talk." He spoke. "You get in just as much trouble as I do."

"Yes but somehow you manage to mostly get detention by Professor McGonagall. There are other teachers, you know."

"Dunno what you're talking about, love." He said as I laid down next to him. "We've had some great times pranking Snape as well, isn't that right?"

"He's definitely the funniest to prank aside from Filch."

"Talking about Filch-" George started, taking a break to look at me while I continued scraping off gun. There was a ridiculous amount stuck under these tables. Probably Seamus or something. That boy is always chewing gum. "Fred and I have an idea for a prank we can pull on him and we want you to be a part of it."

"What kind of prank?"

"Well, we're gonna get a hold of a lot of super glue and put it all over the floor in his office."

"Wait really?" I smiled, now looking at him as well to see him nod slightly. "A good old prank with no magic?"

"With no magic." He confirmed. "Fred's actually out there stalking Filch right now to get an idea of when his office is empty so we can strike and we've got Peeves to distract him just to be on the safe side."

"Cool." I smiled. George scraped off the last piece of gum it landed right between us, almost hitting me in the face.

"That's bloody disgusting." I agreed to what he said before. "So McGonagall had you scrape the tables from gum this time around?"

"She sure did." He said as we both pulled out from under the table. "But that was the last one so I guess I'm done and we can go find Fred so we can prank Filch."

George threw out all the pieces of gum he had gathered and once he put away the gum scrapers, he grabbed my hand and we left.

We ended up finding Fred in the hallways close to Filch office and Peeves was floating away from him. They had obviously talked. When Fred turned around, he smiled. "Ahh, did the lovely couple make up?"

"She's in on the prank." George said, choosing to ignore his brother. "Have you got the glue?"

"No." Fred spoke, hissing lightly. "But I can quickly go find some. There should be some in the supply closets in the arts and craft room, right?"

"I'd think so." I nodded.

"Great." Fred smiled before making a run for the stairs.

"Do you know where Kathleen is?" I asked George.

"I believe she's hanging out with Lee in the quidditch field. She said something about teaching her." He told me. "On one side it's inconvenient because the quidditch matches has been cancelled due to the tournament but on the other hand it's smart because no one is going to use the field."

"Her and Lee?" I smiled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Do you think they're like- a thing now?"

"Oh, I don't know. Would be a bummer, really. Rumors has it that Fred fancies her."

"Yeah you keep saying that but if you keep joking about it, they're both gonna believe it and that'll suck for Lee if he likes her."

"Well of course he likes her." George smiled. "Haven't you seen the way he looks at her during meals or class? And why would he wanna teach her quidditch if he wasn't interested? The only problem is that Kathleen is just as clueless about it as you were when it was us."

"I wasn't that clueless."

"I was staring at you during most classes. I even got called out by a lot of professors and you didn't notice."

I rolled my eyes, pushing him playfully as I went to lean against the wall. "I wasn't clueless. I was just scared that we'd mess up our friendship by making a relationship out of it."


	20. Chapter 20

"She's going to absolutely murder us." I said as the three of us hid behind a wall after pranking Filch who was currently stuck on the floor of his office.

"Who?" George and Fred asked in unison.

"Who do you think? The fourth member of this group. When she hears about this prank, she's gonna lose it."

"So what?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, she's probably too busy snogging Lee right now. I don't think she'd care." George agreed.

"Shut up you two." I mumbled. "Listen, I want to tell you something."

"Who?" They once again asked in unison.

"You both." I said. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank us?" George asked and when I looked at him, he was smirking. Then I turned my head to see the very same smirk on Fred's face.

"I'm not gonna do it if you'll be smug about it."

"No one's being smug about anything." Fred said. "Go on. Thank us."

"No."

"Why?" George asked in a high-pitched voice. "You just said you wanted to thank us."

"That was before you both got a little ego boost out of it and acted all smug." I said. I took a look at both of them, seeing their curious looks before I sighed. "Fine. Turn around."

"Turn around?" George asked. "Woman, have you gone mental?"

"Just turn around!" I ordered them and they exchanged glances before both turning their backs to me. "Alright. Thank you for...always being there for me, I guess. Thank you for helping cheer me up today and—"

Before I got to continued, both boys had turned around and was now hugging me from each side. I laughed, pulling my arms up to wrap around them.

"We're always gonna be there for you." Fred said.

"No matter what." George added.

Dating George is like dating Fred. It's a package deal and I've definitely gotten closer to Fred after George and I began going out.

Fred is my best friend but he's also like a brother to me and he kinda is my brother-in-law even if George and I aren't married and have been dating for only thirteen months.

"Guys." Kathleen's voice spoke. "What are you doing?"

We all pulled away from each other to watch out forth friend as she stood there, a broomstick in her hand.

"We were..." Fred spoke, looking for something to say. "Communicating."

Communicating? Of all the words he could have chosen to describe what we were doing, he went with communicating?

"Communicating?" Kathleen asked with a small laugh. "Right, well I just had a very fun hour with Lee. You remember Lee right?"

"Of course we remember Lee." George and Fred said in unison, making me chuckle as I supported my head with a hand against my jaw.

"It was fun." She smiled but her smile faded when Professor McGonagall showed up, a strict look on her face and slowly behind her came Filch who looked angrier than ever.

"It was them!" He said, pointing at us all. "They put glue all over my floor and waited for me to go into their trap. They are the devils children!"

Kathleen quickly looked at the three of us, sending us a look that asked what we had been doing.

"This never gets boring, does it?" McGonagall asked as she looked at us with a firm expression but she didn't let us answer before continuing. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Five for each of you and I want all four of you to sit behind class on Tuesday."

When she walked away again, I heard Filch mumble stuff about us deserving to have taken fifty points from our house and that he hates kids.

"Kathleen, before you freak out—" I started, holding up a hand but she stated at me with a look that could shoot daggers.

"I told you three to stop these dumb pranks but you never listen!"

"Well, earlier you actually said you didn't care as long as you weren't pulled into it." George said.

"And what am I now, George?! You three got me in trouble because of something you did to Filch! I am so pissed right now I could commit murder!"

She let out a frustrated groan as she quickly walked around the corner, her steps fast and angry.

"I told you she'd murder us." I said. "Just wait until tonight. We'll all wake up to her hovered over us with a knife and the last thing we'll see and her is her stabbing us, the knife going through skin and intestines."

I realized I got a little carried away and watched the boys who looked at each other, a bit frightened of me.


	21. Chapter 21

"The Yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule ball is first and foremost... a dance."

We were all gathered in the assembly room. Every Gryffindor student there is. We were all standing to either side there was, some were sitting on benches and some were standing behind the benches.

I was standing up with George and Fred while Kathleen sat down in front of us.

McGongall stood in the middle of the room since she was leading this whole thing. The boys in the room groaned after her speech while the girls tended to listen more.

"Silence." Professor McGonagall spoke. "The house of Godrick Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

"Try saying that five times faster." George whispered to Fred and both boys tried it, sounding absolutely ridiculous.

"Now—" McGonagall continued. "To dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

"Something's about to burst out of Hilary." I heard Ron whisper to Seamus as they sat close to where we were standing. "But I don't think it's a swan."

"Inside every boy—" McGonagall spoke, looking directly at Ron. "A lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr Weasley, will you join me?"

She grabbed Ron and pulled him up to join her on the floor.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?" Ron's fragile voice asked, his eyes big.

"My waist." McGonagall continued and as he put his hand on her waist, there came a few wolf whistles from people around the room but especially from George and Fred. I held a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Now bend your arm." Professor McGonagall told him. "Mr Filch..."

Filch started the music, watching the scene while moving to the rhythm.

"One two three, one two three, one two three." McGonagall guide Ron through the dance and I couldn't help but feel bad for him and how embarrassed he was.

"Boys." Harry called and looked at George and Fred. Both of them leaned past me and down to listen. "You're never gonna let him forget this, are you?"

"Never." They said in unison and Harry chuckled, going back to watching the dancing while the boys stood up straight again.

"Everybody come together." McGonagall called and immediately most girls started approaching the guys.

"May I have this dance, madam?" George asked me, holding out his hand as he bowed. While bowing, he looked up from under his eyelashes, the hint of a playful smirk on his lips.

"It would be my pleasure, sir." I played along as I curtsied, placing my hand in his.

"You two are so wicked." It came from Fred and I stuck out my tongue at him before letting George guide me to the dance floor.

George swung me around before placing a hand on my waist, holding my hand with the other and I laughed, smiling up at him while placing my free hand on his shoulder.

"Did you watch how McGonagall did it?" I asked. "You're the guy. You're expected to be leading this thing."

"I think we'll manage."

The whole dancing lesson was spent with George and I not knowing how to dance. McGonagall had to come and correct something all the time. Either we had to stand straighter or else we weren't close enough. Then we were too close and then we weren't taking big enough steps.

"Do you have something to wear for the ball?" I asked, when we were starting to learn this. George picked me up in rhythm with everyone else, turning around and put me down before we continued.

"I do." He told me. "Do you?"

"Mum sent me a dress." I smiled. "It's beautiful."

"I bet it is." He smiled back. "If it's not, it will be with you wearing it."


	22. Chapter 22

"Do I look okay?" I asked, watching myself in the mirror as I stood there in the red fluffy dress. I was also wearing some red high heels that I bought in a small shop in Hogsmeade. They weren't too expensive. Deanne had done my hair and my makeup as well as her own and Kathleen.

My hair had been extra curled but not snake curls. They were more natural-looking and basically looked like my own natural curls, just more volume. She had taken some of the hair from the wrong and braided it to the back of my head where she made a bun out of the two braids, letting the rest of my hair be down against my back and I absolutely loved how it looked. Now, about my makeup... Deanne had made red smokey eyes on me which looked absolutely amazing and she had put a line of gold where the eyelid folds, making it look so much prettier. I had some mascara on as well but not lipstick since I'm not a big fan of that.

Kathleen was dressed in a red dress as well. Just like mine it was a spaghetti strap but hers was a v-neck. It was flowy like mine but in another way and it had layers of lace. Her makeup was natural yet beautiful and her shoulder-length hear was brushed back into a beautiful bun with some hair purposely hanging loosely on the side of her face.

And then there was Deanne. She was wearing a long blonde dress with layers of lace as well. The top of the dress and the short sleeves had golden leaves all over, making it look so pretty. Her hair was also made very beautifully. Kathleen was the one who did that. Her natural curls showed but some of it was pulled back into a braid that was hidden underneath the rest of her hair and her makeup was more natural but suited her perfectly, especially with the dress. She definitely looked like a Hufflepuff.

"You look beautiful." Deanne told me. "George will think so to so stop worrying about it."

"How do you know that's what I was worried about?"

"It's pretty obvious." Kathleen broke in. "You keep staring at yourself in the mirror, trying to make yourself look better and your thoughts are almost so loud that we can hear them."

"And let's be honest here." Deanne said. "George would love you even if you walked into the Yule ball, wearing a potato sack."

I laughed gently at her comment, my dimples showing in the mirror as well as my nose scrunch. "You'll both understand it one day if you have a boyfriend."

They knew I was joking with them and they both gasped dramatically before moving on with whatever they were doing.

"Right." I breathed. "I am ready to go down to the Great Hall to party all night."

"Well I am now." Deanne said as she put on another layer of lipgloss.

"Are you two still fine with not having dates?" I asked them. "I'm sure we could all go as a group?"

"Nonsense." Kathleen said. "You and George deserve to have a night where you can just dance with each other, maybe make out a little, I don't know."

"And I have a date."

Kathleen and I both turned to my dear cousin who smiled at us while putting away the lipgloss.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Fred."

"Fred?!" I exclaimed. "You mean, Fred Weasley?"

"No. Fred Adams." She said, looking at me with a questioning look. "Yes, Fred Weasley."

"My boyfriend's brother?" I asked. "His twin brother."

"Get it into your head, Liz."

"But— that's Fred and you're... you."

"Thanks." She laughed, rolling her eyes at me.

"No no no, don't get me wrong. It's not that I completely hate the idea but Fred is also my best friend. Our best friend." I pointed between Kathleen and I. "And I love you Deanne but you kinda have a habit of easily breaking the heart of guys you're with. I don't want to see Fred get hurt."

"It's just a date, Elizabeth." She told me. "Calm down. It's not like I'm going to start an emotional relationship with him. Hopefully it'll just be intimate."

Kathleen and I both watched as Deanne smiled at us and then walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Hufflepuff my ass." Kathleen spoke, letting out a scoff. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you're cousin's a bitch."

"I know." I sighed. "She can be."

I didn't like what Deanne was doing. I didn't like it at all. Fred wanted a girlfriend. He wanted a relationship not based on sex while she only wanted sex from him and she just admitted that. I couldn't let Fred fall for her in case she broke his heart.

"We need to stop that." I told Kathleen. "Fred is going to get hurt just like all the other guys in Deanne's life."

"Yeah." She breathed. "Listen, you let me worry about keeping an eye on Fred and Deanne. You're gonna enjoy partying with George, yeah? Great. Deal. Let's go so we don't miss the ball."

The corridors were full of people who were on their way to the Yule ball. Deanna was nowhere to be seen so she was probably already with Fred. I loved my cousin more than anything, she was like a sister to me but she could be a bitch and she could play around with feelings and I also love Fred so I felt like I needed to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"Wow." Kathleen spoke when we walked down the big marble staircase that led to the doors to the Great Hall.

The hall was beautiful decorated. Tables weren't here to make room for everyone but though there was seats and down by the end of the staircase stood George and Fred. George was leaning with his arm on the railing as Fred stood in front of him, hands in pockets of his trousers while they were talking.

Fred was the first one to notice us. His eyes met mine before he looked at Kathleen and then he nudged George who almost fell over before he turned to look. His eyes immediately landed on me and his stunned face turned into a small smile.

"Hi boys." Kathleen spoke when we reached them.

"Where's Deanne?" I asked as I looked around to try and spot her.

"Why?" Fred questioned, making me frown at him.

"Well, she's your date."

"What?" He laughed.

"Deanne told us you two were coming here together." Kathleen said.

"That's weird." Fred said. "I don't know why she told you that. I'm sure I'd know if I had a date."

"I'm never gonna understand her." I sighed and looked at George with a smile. He was staring straight at me, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"C'mon, Kathy." Fred said. "We should go and leave the two love doves to chat."

Kathleen agreed and they entered the Great Hall again.

"You look handsome." I smiled, tilting my head as I watched him.

"And you—" he breathed. "Absolutely beautiful."


	23. Chapter 23

Who'd be most uncomfortable about us making out?" George asked, looking around the room. I started doing it myself, my eyes landing on some Beauxbatons girls.

"Probably Beauxbatons." I said. "They don't seem very comfortable whenever we display our affection in the public."

"Or maybe Ginny."

"C'mon." I chuckled. "She's a child, Georgie. Of course she'd be uncomfortable with seeing her older brother snog his girlfriend."

"Our bet is on who would be the most uncomfortable. Didn't say anything about age." He told me. I rolled my eyes playfully, my eyes landing on Deanne across the room. She was dancing with a guy from Durmstrang.

"Why did she tell me she was going with Fred if she was going with a Durmstrang?"

"Maybe she was messing with you." George said, spinning me around before pulling me close.

"That would be rude." I pouted. "I got all worried."

"Why's that?"

"I don't want her to break Fred's heart." I said. "She's always the same. She gets a boyfriend for a few weeks and then she grows tired of them."

"Aww." George said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "You're worried about my brother."

"Of course I am. Not only is he your brother but he is just like one to me as well."

"Wouldn't that mean your brother and your boyfriend has the same face?"

I thought about it for a moment before scrunching my nose in disgust and George let out a laugh.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"What?" I questioned with a frown, looking up at him. We both stopped dancing and he smiled, shrugging lightly as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me with him.

"We should sneak out of here and get some alone time. It's not often we can get that in a school with so many students."

I looked around to see if anyone was watching before I let George lead me out of here. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I lifted my arm to intertwine out fingers while I hummed along to the music from the Great Hall that got fainted and fainter the longer away we walked.

We walked up in the astronomy tower and without saying a word, George grabbed my hand and spun me around before pulling me close, one hand staying in mine while the other hand went to my waist. I placed mine on his shoulder, staring up at him.

"You're really tall, you know that?"

"So you keep telling me." He smiled, pulling me closer and my hand went from his shoulder to around his neck while my other arm went up and around as well. The hand I had been holding when down to my waist and so we stood there, in the astronomy tower, dancing to the faint music from the ball.

"What did you get for Christmas?"

"Mum sent me a poetry book." I said. "It was from both her and Benjamin. Kathleen gave me a necklace which I'm wearing right now."

George looked at the necklace around my neck, humming with a slight smile.

"Fred also gave me a book, fiction from the muggle world." I said. "From Deanne I got a new quill which is very pretty and Ginny actually gave me something as well. She made me a friendship bracelet."

"The one you're wearing?" He questioned, running one hand up my arm to his shoulder where he found my wrist and the bracelet with the black pearls apart from one white one.

"And she has one as well but that's all white with one black pearl."

"My family likes you." He smiled a "They absolutely adore you."

"Thankfully they do." I breathed. "That was one of the most important things about our relationship. That your family liked me and that mine liked you."

"And your family likes me?" He questioned, moving his hand from my wrist to my jaw. He caressed my cheek for a moment before his hand went back to my waist.

"My mum does. That's all I really know."

"Oh, right. My mum sent you a Christmas present as well from her and my dad. What did she give you?"

I smiled, biting my lip gently. "One of the famous Weasley sweaters. My initial on the front and everything."

"Oh really?" He laughed, leaning down to kiss me. "About time. Maybe now you won't steal mine."

"I steal them because they are comfortable and they smell like you." I said.

George smiled, kissing me again before I pressed my head to his chest, my arms going down around his back, his wrapping around my shoulders.

"I still haven't given you your present." He said, placing his chin on the top of my head.

"I know." I replied. "You said you wanted to give it to me in person instead of it being under the tree."

"I'll give it to you later when we go back to the common room."

"Sounds great." I smiled closing my eyes, while taking a deep breath.

"You know, Lizzie." George said before lowering his voice into a whisper. "One day I'm gonna marry you."


	24. Chapter 24

So our little dance up in the astronomy tower turned into a full on heated make out session after he said he wanted to marry me one day. It even almost led to sex but then the music stopped and we heard professors shout that everyone should head back to their common rooms for the night so we hurried our way to the Gryffindor common room where we were now sitting on the sofa.

George had given me my present and I absolutely loved it. He knew I loved drawing but I hadn't had a sketchbook with free pages in it and he bought me one for Christmas. This one wasn't a regular one though. It made the drawings come to life. I would draw something and I then had to tap the drawing with my wand for it to start moving.

He had asked me to draw him and that's what I was currently doing. Gosh I was so happy with my present. It was so thoughtful of him and I didn't even know the wizarding world had sketchbooks like this.

George was staring at me, sitting with his back against the arm of the sofa, looking relaxed. His hair was a little messy but god did he look amazing. Every time I'd glance up from the sketchbook, he'd smile a little at me but then go back to his past expression when I continued to draw.

From time to time I had dip the quill in the ink bottle that stood on the coffee table.

"You look cute." George spoke. "You always do but especially right now. Are you tired?"

"A little."

"We could go to bed."

"No." I smiled. "I want to finish drawing you so we can see the drawing come to life."

Everyone had gone to bed and George and I did this a lot. We stayed up and hung out in the common room a lot to get some time together and it was nice. Everything was quiet and being in each other's presence was enough.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked, glancing up at him before dipping the quill in ink so I could continue.

"I did have fun, yeah." He smiled. "Hopefully you did as well."

"Was a lot of fun." I nodded as the door to one of the dormitories opened.

"You two are still up?" Fred said but it came out as more of a question. We both looked at him as he walked over, wearing his pajamas.

"I'm trying out the present George got me." I said.

"What is it? A sketchbook?"

"A magical sketchbook." George told him. "It makes the drawing come to life when tapping it with a wand."

"That's why you wanted to go to that bookshop in Diagon alley before school start?" Fred asked. He jumped over the back of the sofa, sliding down to the spot between us.

"I knew they had sketchbooks like that." George said. "I thought it was perfect and apparently I was right."

"It'a perfect." I commented, making George smile.

"So what're you drawing?" Fred asked and I pointed the quill at George before dipping it in the ink again. "Should we share the idea now?"

I looked up from the sketchbook out of curiosity, seeing the two look at each other.

"Share what idea?" I asked.

"Nothing." George said. "Fred's just being dumb."

Another door opened and this time it was Kathleen, walking out in her pajamas.

"Why're you all up?"

She walked down the stairs and joined us but went to sit on one of the chairs.

"Started out with Liz and I wanting to spend some time alone together but then Fred joined us and now you."

"Oh so we're interrupting?" Fred asked with a small smile. "I don't really care. I'm staying until I've seen the drawing move?"

"What drawing?" Kathleen asked. She stood up and walked around to look over my shoulder. "Is that a new sketchbook?"

"Christmas present from George." I told her.

"And the drawings move?"

"When you tap it with a wand." I nodded and she hummed in response, staying behind me to watch.

"You're really good." She told me. "I mean, you've always been good but you've improved your technique a lot. You should've been in Ravenclaw."

I chuckled, glancing at her before I dipped the quill in ink again. "I think the sorting hat made the right decision to put me in Gryffindor. Otherwise I wouldn't have met those two, the way we did that night."


	25. Chapter 25

The drawing was great and seeing it come to life was greater. We all watched as the drawing of George smiled cheekily before going shy, hiding his face. It was adorable. I had promised to draw Fred one day and then we went to bed.

A few weeks later, classes started again. It was January of 1995 and next month we'd have the second challenge of the tournament.

I had been sleeping terribly this past night and I was currently sitting in Arithmancy class before lunchtime, trying not to fall asleep with Kathleen by my side.

I had had a nightmare and that's why I couldn't sleep. I dreamt about George dying the same way my dad did. Killed by Voldemort. It scared me a lot. My mum lost the love of her life to the dark lord and I guess I was scared to lose mine.

I hated this feeling. Feelings absolutely helpless with the nightmares and the emotions that came with them.

I wasn't really listening to Professor Vector. Both because I was tired but also because I just felt sad and uncomfortable thinking about the nightmare. It all seemed so real.

It was about twenty years into the future. George and I lived in a cottage in the woods where it was nice and quiet, just how we liked it. I was asleep in my dream but woke up to the sound of voices. I walked through the house and it seemed as the hallway got longer and longer. Then at the end of it, a green light emerged and George was thrown against the wall, his lifeless body dropping to the floor and then Voldemort stepped forward and I saw him. He turned to me and smiled evilly before used the killing curse on me as well. I woke up just as the green light had hit me and I was sweating and shaking.

It was horrible and I couldn't let it go. Kathleen knew something was up. She kept glancing at me and whispering to me when Professor Vector wasn't looking.

When the clock sounded from the clock tower, I was probably the first one to gather my books and leave the room, not bothering to wait for Kathleen. I knew she had questions and she was gonna demand some answers but I was just so tired that I couldn't bother answering any. I was thinking about skipping lunch so I could take a nap in the dormitory. I only had an hour before potions class and that one lasted for two.

As I opened the door to my dormitory, George was on the bed, reading in one of my books. He was sitting against the headboard, his legs crossed by the ankles and he looked really comfortable.

"What are you doing here? You should be at lunch."

George looked up from the book, watching me. "It's already lunch time?"

"It's noon." I told him.

"Oh." He muttered. "Well. Put your book down then. We can't miss lunch."

"I'm not going." I told him and he raised an eyebrow in response.

"Why not?"

"I didn't sleep last night. Only for about an hour or so. I need to catch up on some of it before potions class."

George stood up and closed the book, placing it on my trunk behind my bed before he watched me walk over to sit down.

"You didn't sleep? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah." I breathed, lying down on my back. "It was intense. I was too scared to go back to sleep after that."

I closed my eyes and soon after I felt him sit on the edge of the bed while I felt his hand on my waist, gently squeezing me.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No." I said but immediately regretted it when I remembered my mum's letter before Christmas.

You have a habit of shutting the people you love out and you push them away when they want to help. Accept a helping hand where it's offered, even if it's hard because I know it is but I also know it's important to face your feelings and not ignore them.

I opened my eyes and looked at George as he stared into the room, licking his lips while he rested his elbows on his thighs.

"I mean—"

He turned his head to look at me and I sat up, resting my chin on his shoulder. "I do want to talk about it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I confirmed. "The nightmare was about you."

He didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on me, making sure I knew that he was listening.

"It was you dying the same way my dad died." I said. "Killed by you-know-who in our own home."

"Our own home?"

"Yes." I told him. "In the dream we were about twenty years older and lived in the woods. One night I woke up when I heard voices and I saw you getting killed in the hallway. I woke up right as he used the killing curse on me as well."

George turned his body towards me, resting his leg on the bed with the food reaching out over the edge. He grabbed one of my hands, looking at the ring on my index finger.

"He's dead, you know that... right?"

"I know." I sighed. "It's just scary, you know?"

"Yeah." He breathed. "I can understand that. Thank you for telling me though, I know that must've been hard."

"I'm not exactly used to opening up about stuff." I said. "I just remembered the letter my mum sent me before Christmas."

"What did she say?"

"A lot of things, really." I said. "But one thing I remember clearly was the part where she said I had a habit of pushing people away and shutting them out instead of opening up and accepting the help and comfort."

"She's right about that." George chuckled, pulling me in for a hug. "But you know you can always talk to me."


	26. Chapter 26

"I need to talk to you." I said, pulling my cousin aside as she was talking to a girl from Beauxbatons.

"What's up?" She asked with a smile. "Still mad at me for messing with you at the Yule ball?"

She had admitted to me that she lied about the whole going with Fred thing just to see my reaction and that was something I found pretty annoying. Deanne had always messed with me, ever since we were kids. Sometimes she can be so cruel that I wonder why she's in Hufflepuff and not in Slytherin.

"Kathleen said she saw you with Krum the other day."

"Okay?"

"Okay—"

"So what?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't hang out with Viktor?"

"Of course you can." I said. "I am in no way in control when it comes to that but she saw you acting all lovey-dovey and I was wondering if you were a thing? Especially because you went with another guy to the ball and you seemed to be hitting it off good."

"Well, he's very sweet but I'm not really interested." She said and shrugged.

"Anymore." I commented, making her raise an eyebrow. "C'mon, Deanne. You always do this. You sleep around with guys and then you leave to find someone new."

"Are you slut-shaming me, Elizabeth?"

"What?" I frowned. "Of course not. I'm just wondering why you feel the need to have sex with all kind of different guys?"

"It's none of your business." She spat, rolling her eyes at me. "I can sleep with whomever I like."

"Of course you can." I sighed. "But just stay away from Fred, alright? I don't want you breaking his heart."

Deanne scoffed, looking at me with that tiring look she had been sending me a lot during my life. "I'm almost convinced you're secretly in love with your boyfriends brother."

I didn't even any to answer that ridiculous suggestion so instead I just continued past her. I ran up the spiral staircase until I saw my friends who sat on the two upper steps. The twins sat next to each other and I sat down next to Kathleen on the step below.

"What did she say?" George asked, leaning forward.

"She accused me of slut-shaming her, said it was none of my business and then accused me of being in love with.." I sighed and looked at Fred. "You."

Fred stated at me without saying a word but both Kathleen and George looked at him.

"Disgusting." George said, earning a push from Fred.

"Hey!"

"She's my girlfriend! Of course I'd find it disgusting if you were in love!" George argued, then looked at me. "And that isn't happening, right?"

"Seriously George?" I asked. "No. Of course not."

"I was just checking!" He defended, holding up his hands in defense and laughed when I pushed him in the chest.

"Guys." Kathleen spoke, starting down at her muggle studies book. "I need to find three muggle jobs that I need to write about for class. I have lawyer but I can't really come up with two others."

"Muggle jobs." I muttered. "Well, there's te police."

"Police?"

"Yeah. The police is the aurors of the muggle world. They basically do the same but the police just have guns, tasers and they wear specific uniforms."

"What's a taser?" Fred asked, causing me to look at him. All three of them looked at me clueless.

"You don't know what a taser is?" I questioned. "It's Uh... it gives you electric shock. It helps the police put down people for long enough to put them in hand cuffs."

"Wait really?" Kathleen asked. "That's bloody scary."

"But they only really use it on people who deserve it." I said. "If they're chasing a criminal or someone is provoking them to the point it's the only way."

"And you know this... how?" Fred asked. I shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"I like muggle studies. I do my homework."

"A lot." George added. "She does her homework but she does more than necessary."

"It's interesting." I argued.

"So all the times you talked to our father about muggles, you actually found it interesting?" Fred asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah." I shrugged and turned to Kathleen again. "Alright. Lawyer and the police. There's also mechanic. They work on different stuff. Cars for an example. You know, they can't use magic to fix it if their car breaks down so they get it fixed in a workshop and pay for it."


	27. Chapter 27

"What's up with you two?" I asked when seeing both twins with their heads in some books. I was used to Fred reading but not George and I wasn't used to them not answering me either which was what they were doing right now... ignoring me.

I walked around them and placed my hands on each of their shoulders, looking at the books they were reading.

"Those are from the restricted section." I said and this time George looked up, his eyes meeting mine.

"We're helping Harry with the second challenge." He told me.

"This late? It's starting in less than an hour. I actually came to get you two. Kathleen's already waiting by the black lake."

"Ron is one of the people in the lake." Fred spoke and I looked at him as he scrolled up pages. "So we are helping to make sure our brother doesn't die down there."

"They chose Ron?" I asked. "I'll help look for something."

We kept looking and looking but couldn't find anything and when it was ten to eleven we made our way down to the black lake.

"Did Harry find a way?" Fred asked Kathleen when we reached her on one of the platforms. It looked like we were a bit too late and the champions were already in the water so now we just had to wait.

"Neville gave him some Gillyweed so he can survive in the lake for the hour it takes." She told us and the twins let out sighs of relief.

"Ron's going to be fine." I assured them. I decided to sit down on the platform, pulling me knees up to my chest and George joined me.

"Yeah." He agreed. "He might not seem like it but he's pretty tough for a fourteen-year-old."

"And Harry would never let him die down there." Kathleen said and I looked up at her to see her pat Fred's shoulder to try and comfort him as he stared at the water.

I looked at George again as I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. He gave my hand a squeeze and turned his head to look at me as well, smiling slightly.

I placed my head on his shoulder and looked out at the water. We couldn't do anything but wait. Wait for Harry to get back to the surface with Ron.

"Hermione's down there as well." Ginny spoke as she sat on the other side of me. I looked at her, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's got her?"

"Krum." She told me. "They went to the Yule ball together so she was chosen on his behalf."

"Who else's down there?" I asked.

"Uh, a young girl from Beauxbatons and Cho."

"How young?" I questioned but Ginny shrugged, looking out at the lake. I sighed, putting my head back on George's shoulder.

"These things are ridiculous." I said. "They shouldn't put children in that water and risk their lives just to find a winner."

After about only twenty minutes, Fleur Delacour came op from the water, unsuccessful and without the person she was supposed to rescue. She looked absolutely broken as her fellow schoolmates helped her out of the water.

Cedric and Cho then reached the surface about ten minutes later and everyone broke into cheers while they got helped onto the platform. As they got up from the water, Krum then reached the surface with Hermione and once again, the crowd cheered.

I felt George's grip tighten a little. Harry was the only contestant who hadn't come up which meant Ron was still down there and so was the young girl that Ginny talked about.

"If my brother dies, I'll kill everyone in charge of this tournament." I heard Fred whisper to Kathleen. I looked up at the big clock that showed the time. It was ten to twelve which meant there was ten minutes until the task was over. George let go of my hand and got to his feet. He and Fred walked to the railing where other people were standing.

Then as soon as the time turned twelve, Ron and a young girl arrived to the surface. She looked nothing older than twelve or thirteen.

I watched with a smile as the twins both cheered and Ginny quickly joined them, pushing herself in between them. Ron helped the young girl on their way up and Fleur quickly ran down to greet the girl. They looked close. They was probably sisters. While the girl and Ron quickly got up to get warm from the towels, Harry shot through the water, his wand in the air and the landed on one of the platforms.

Thank god. Everyone were out of the water and no one died. That's probably my biggest fear, seeing someone die in this competition.


	28. Chapter 28

"You owe me five galleons." George whispered with a smug smile after he just won our bet on who we could make the most uncomfortable by making out in the corridors. I guessed Hermione and he guessed Neville.

"I don't owe you anything." I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Give me the galleons, darling." He said, making me look at him as he held out a hand. "Or I'll reach into your pocket myself and grab them."

"You're not going near my pockets, mister!" I told him, pointing a finger at him as I quickly stepped backwards.

"Gosh." He laughed. "You're such a sore loser."

"Am not!"

"You are!" He argued and suddenly he bend down, pulling me over his shoulder which made me scream.

"George! Put me down you bloody moron!"

"I will when you give me the money you owe me." He said as he started walking down the corridors. "Five galleons, love. Five galleons."

"You're crazy!" I yelled, hitting him on the back. People were looking our way as I was screaming and kicking George to put me down but like everything else we did, they were used to it.

Moments later, I was thrown into the deep snow outside that had fallen over the night.

"Are you gonna give me my money?" He smirked, standing over me with a leg on each side of my body.

"You didn't win." I said, sticking out my tongue at him. "How could you possibly know if Neville was more uncomfortable than Hermione?"

"Because Neville was trembling and almost walked into a wall while Hermione simply rolled her eyes and left."

"That doesn't even prove anything!" I exclaimed. "You're not getting my money, you baboon!"

"Got anymore insults?" He smirked. "You could call me a whale, a cow— maybe a pig. That's a good one."

"Or a sloth." I said. "You ridiculous sloth."

"Oh? I'm a ridiculous sloth?" He chuckled, crouching down over me. "At least I'm not stubborn and a sore loser."

"I am not—" I started, pushing him into the snow before getting on top of him, banging my hands into the snow. "— a sore loser."

"I'm sorry." He pouted. "You're a very sore loser."

"I'm going to hit you." I warned him, making his smile grow.

"Do it. I dare you."

I glared at him and he smiled in satisfaction. He knew I'd never hit him for real. Only for fun.

When I was distracted, I suddenly got pushed into the snow myself and now George was on top of me. Then I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach as he started tickling me and I screamed in laughter.

"Stop!" I screamed, trying to push him away but he kept my wrists above me with one hand while tickling me with the other.

"Tell me you love me and I will." He said but I wasn't going to let him have his way. I tried holding my breath to see if it worked but it didn't. "It's three words, love. Prove to me you aren't stubborn."

"Fine!" I screamed. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

He stopped tickling me and looked at me as I let out a breath of relief.

"I love you, okay?" I said a little softer. George pouted playfully at me and ran his hand into my hair, kissing my lips.

"I love you too." He whispered. "Now give me my money."

"Seriously?" I groaned and he nodded at me before I reached into my pocket, pulling out the five galleons. "Here."

I placed them in his hand and he softly thanked me before kissing my cheek.

"Moron." I muttered. He laughed, standing up. He reached down his hand, helping me up.

"Your hair's full of snow." He said, trying to brush it out of my hair.

"No way, dirtbag." I said, pushing him in the chest. "But so is yours."

"I'll never get tired of your insults." He smiled, placing his hand in the spot I had pushed him. I looked past him, seeing some Beauxbatons girls in uniform, looking our way while talking. They were all smiling and when George saw me frowning, he turned around and as soon as his eyes landed on them, they started giggling.

"No! Nope." I said, grabbing George's wrist. "That is not happening."

"What's not happening?" George asked as I pulled him with me back inside of the castle. "Why're we walking so fast?"

I ignored him until we were in the common room about five minutes later. The painting closed behind us and we were the only ones in here apart from Fred.

"Where's Kathleen?" George asked, walking over to sit next to his twin brother.

"With Lee again." Fred replied. "On the quidditch field."

"Course." George smiled before they both looked at me. I hadn't moved one inch since we entered the room. "Now, would you like to tell me why you wanted to get out of there so quickly?"

"What happened?" Fred then asked as his eyes shun with excitement. "Something interesting?"

"Those French girls from Beauxbatons academy were looking at your brother like he was meat."

Fred raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at George who watched me with a confused expression before he simply laughed.

"Ahh, I get it! You're jealous!"

"Jealous?!" I scoffed. "I am not jealous. Jealousy is for losers and I do not need to be jealous."

"And why is that?" George asked.

"Because you adore her." Fred said. "You would never even look at anyone else."

"Exactly." I agreed. "So I'm not jealous."

"No." George smirked. "You aren't. Of course you aren't."

I watched the both of them for a couple of seconds before deciding that I didn't want to have this conversation. I scoffed, making both of them laugh as I stomped my way into my dormitory.


	29. Chapter 29

"Here you go, professor." I smiled, slipping the permission slip into McGonagall's hand before moving my way over to George, Fred and Kathleen. "Guess who's allowed to go."

"Your mum sent you the signed slip?" Kathleen asked and I hummed with a satisfied smile.

"Indeed she did."

Today was Saturday and the school was going to Hogsmeade for a trip. We can only go with permission from parents or guardians and I forgot to get mine with me at the start of the school year so mum promised to sent it and luckily it just got here this morning.

"Where're you going for easter holiday?" Fred asked Kathleen and I while George took my hand and pulled me closer, his arm going around my waist instead.

"Well, I am going home." Kathleen said. "I promised dad to come home this year. Everett and Lula will be there too so it'll be great."

Easter break starts next week. Every year we have this one-day trip to Hogsmeade the week before we leave for easter holidays.

"That's a bummer." Fred said. "I know mum would've been happy to see you again."

Kathleen chuckled, giving him a hug from the side. Fred wrapped his arm around me and looked at me. "What about you?"

"I don't know. I haven't really..."

"Nope." George interrupted. "You promised me you'd spend the easter at the Burrow after we didn't see each other all summer."

"I did?" I asked, looking up at him to see him nod. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'll spend the easter holidays at the Burrow."

"Listen up children!" McGonagall called. "We're gonna start making our way to Hogsmeade so keep up with the group or you won't be able to go another time."

She started walking and students followed, us included. George's hand dropped from my waist to grab mine and we walked side by side with Fred and Kathleen in front of us.

"Do you want to sneak off again like the last time?" George whispered, having to lean down a bit to reach me.

"When we get to Hogsmeade? Sure." I smiled, giving his hand a squeeze while holding onto his upper arm with my other hand.

We all made our way onto the viaduct and I slid closer to George. I hated how far down it was from the viaduct. I didn't like heights that much. Not like this, not when standing on a bridge of a viaduct. It was terrifying and I'd always imagine falling down and dying like that. What a horrible death.

"You okay?" George asked, looking down at me. I nodded and sent him an assuring smile. The last thing I wanted was to worry him about my fear of heights and how fast my heart was beating right now. I tried ignoring the fear, focusing on the feeling of George's hand in mine, the feeling of his bicep underneath my other hand and the knowing that he was right beside me. "What do you think the last task'll be?"

I looked up at George, seeing him watching me. I knew what he was doing. Trying to distract me because he knew I hated walking over the viaduct.

"I don't know." I said, offering him a smile. "It's probably going to be even crazier than the first two."

"The first one wasn't that crazy, was it?"

"They had to get past a dragon, George. I think that was pretty crazy."

"Crazier than being stuck in the water?" He asked, making me chuckle.

"Yeah. I'd rather fight a dragon than be stuck in the water. The black lake especially."

"Harry said he was attacked by merpeople." George said. "That's why he came later then Ron and Fleur's sister. He sent him up while being pulled down himself."

"See." I spoke. "Crazy."

When we got to Hogsmeade, George nudged me with his shoulder, getting me to look at him.

"Come." He whispered. We looked around and then snuck into an alleyway when no one was looking. George had me pushed up against the brick wall, a hand beside my head while the other held mine.

"Well, I like this position." I whispered, causing him to look at me. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled before he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine.


	30. Chapter 30

"Guess who." I said, placing my hands in front of George's eyes.

"Ahh, that's a hard one." He said. "Give me a hint. Are you one of Beauxbatons girls?"

I removed my hands from his eyes, gently pushing him as I joined him by his side, taking a seat. "'S not funny."

"Very funny." He nodded, bopping my nose. "I'm allowed to joke around with you, my darling. It's my birthday."

"You always joke around with me, Georgie. Don't use your birthday as an excuse." I said with a smile.

George and Fred were turning seventeen today. April 1st. No wonder they love jokes as much as they do.

"Am allowed to use my birthday as an excuse." He smiled. "It is my birthday."

I shook my head at him, standing up while running my arm around his shoulders. "Have you packed your trunk? We're leaving in a few days."

"I'm on it."

George always takes so long so pack his stuff for a vacation or holiday so I always make sure he starts about four days before. That way I'm sure he does it so we doesn't miss the train.

"Have you?" He asked, looking up at me, eyes leaving the books.

"Not yet." I smiled. "But I'm usually a lot faster about it than you."

I walked to the chair across from him and sat down while placing my bag on the table. I pulled out my books, scattering them across the table just like George's books. I loved having study sessions with him. It was really cozy and even though I'd be the one to study while George would watch me, it was still lovely to just have him here.

"How far are you?" I asked, opening the same book he had opened.

"Seven months."

I looked at him, seeing him try to hold back a laugh but as soon as our eyes met, he let it out and the lovely sound filled the library. I chuckled lightly, shaking my head at him as we were shushed by the librarian.

"I'm on page forty-seven." George then told me and I gave him a small nod, scrolling to that page.

"Alright." I breathed. "Nonverbal spells."

"Nonverbal sells." George repeated, keeping his eyes on me like always.

"Spell number ninety-three." I said, looking at him.

"Fire-making spell." He spoke. "You have to concentrate on the spell. If you wanna cast it nonverbally, you simply have to think about it... properly."

"And what is the word if you want to be verbal about it?" I asked.

"C'mon, love. That's first year magic."

"So?" I smiled. "What is the spell, George?"

"Incendio."

"That wasn't very hard, was it?" I smiled teasingly, running my tongue along my top teeth. "Now, spell number ninety-four."

"Mending charm." He told me. "Fixes broken objects. Bloody hell, Liz. We learned all of this in the first year."

"I know but now we're learning about it again." I said. "As nonverbal spells."

"It's ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous." I said. George raised his eyebrow at me, the hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh is that so?"

"It's definitely so." I replied, leaning over the table to place a finger on his book. "Get to reading, birthday boy. This is important and you won't learn anything new by looking at me."

"But I love looking at you."

"George—"

"Alright, alright." He laughed, sitting up straight. He glanced at me for a moment before his eyes dropped to the book in front of him. I smiled in satisfaction of him doing what I told him to, before I lifted my own book up, placing it against one hand while using the other one to scroll pages. But soon enough, the satisfaction inside of me disappeared when George opened his mouth. "I need to tell you something."

"Not now, Georgie." I told him. "We're studying. You can tell me later."

"What if it had something to do with the lives of someone?"

I looked up from under my lashes to see a cheeky smile on his face. I chuckled, shaking my head and went back to reading.

"C'mon, love. It's important." he begged.

"Does it revolve a building being on fire?"

"No."

"And no lives are at stake?"

"No."

"Then it can wait. I'm serious. This..." I shook the book a little to show him what I meant. "...is top priority right now."


	31. Chapter 31

"Open or closed?" Kathleen asked when we stepped up into the Hogwarts Express after it came to pick everyone up in Hogsmeade.

"Closed." George and Fred said in unison and Fred took over. "We have important business to tell you."

I turned slightly to look up at them as George continued. "And we wouldn't want anyone to steal our idea."

I turned back towards Kathleen and we exchanged glances before she pushed the door open to an empty compartment. I hurried to take a seat by the window and Fred sat down next to me while Kathleen and George shared the other seat. I watched as George pulled out his wand and used magic to close the door.

"Long live laziness." I teased, causing him to gently kick my foot with his. I chuckled, turning my head to look out of the window, watching the people in Hogsmeade.

"What kind of business did you want to tell us?" Kathleen asked, earning my attention again. I had completely forgotten that they needed to talk to us about something.

I watched the twins share glances before they both turned to look at us.

"Well..." Fred started off and George took over. "We want to open a joke shop in Diagon Alley after Hogwarts."

"We've got a name for it and all." Fred said.

"We even have ideas for products." George spoke.

"Like, some of the things we've been selling this year." Fred continued. I smiled. They both looked very passionate about it, their eyes glistening and everything.

"I like that." Kathleen said, making both of them smile even wider. "It sounds like fun."

"What's the name you were thinking about?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly. The twins looked at each other again and Fred gestured for George to tell me.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"I think it's going to be awesome." I said. "Definitely do that if it makes you happy."

"Yeah. I'd like to see how a shop started by you two, will look like." Kathleen said. "Probably loads of fun... and danger."

"Definitely danger." I chuckled as the train's whistle sounded and we started moving.

"We're just trying to find a way to afford a shop in Diagon Alley." Fred told us.

"We bet on the quidditch cup and won which meant we had the money but Ludo Bagman paid us with leprechaun gold so we lost all the savings we had." George said and shrugged. "We might find a way to get the money though."

"Wait." Kathleen spoke. "So that's why you've been walking around, selling products all year? To try and get the money for a shop?"

"Basically, yeah." George said as he and Fred nodded.

"That doesn't seem fair." I said. "I can help you pay if you want. My dad left some savings for me and my brother after he..."

"No." George and Fred interrupted me in unison.

"You are not spending the money your dad left for you, on us." George told me.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry." Fred spoke and sent me a soft smile.

"It's seriously no problem. What does a shop cost? A thousand galleons? I don't want your dreams to die because some douchebag tricked you."

"We will figure it out." George said firmly, repeating what his brother just said. "Who would we be to even accept such a crazy offer? Using your dads money on our shop? We're gonna keep selling products. We have the rest of this year plus the next and even if that isn't time enough, we can live at the burrow until we can afford the shop and afford to move out."

"Fine." I said. "That's fine. Just remember that if you do need my help, I'm here."

"And so am I." Kathleen said. "I mean, sure, my savings are for a home for me to move out but if you need it, I'd gladly sacrifice it."

The rest of the ride back to London were spent on talking mostly about their dream of opening a joke shop. I felt so happy for them and I couldn't wait for their dream to come true.


	32. Chapter 32

"Kiss me." George whispered when I refused to do so. We were laying in bed and it was in the middle of night but we had just been talking and enjoying that we were able to share a bed. I shook my head, smiling in amusement. "Just a little one."

"We're gonna wake up Fred."

"By kissing?"

"I know you." I whispered. "You're gonna get way too into it and by the end of it, we'll be laughing so hard that he wakes up."

George ran his hand up to my face and brushed some hair out of my face before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I know what you're doing." I whispered, making him look at me. "Trying to be all loving and sweet so that I want to kiss you."

"What?" he chuckled. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't." I smiled. "Try and sleep George. It's been a long day and we're both tired after the train ride."

"I can't sleep." he told me, his hand running back down to where it was before. On my waist, drawing circles on my bare skin.

"No?" I asked. "Why not?"

"I don't know." he said. "Maybe because you don't want to kiss me."

"Gosh!" Fred suddenly exclaimed, making me jump a little. "Just kiss him so he can shut up."

"See, Fred agrees with me." George said, smirking at me.

"I just want to sleep." Fred spoke. "So just kiss him, Liz but try not to make too much noise."

I laughed lightly, leaning closer to George, pressing my lips to his while I ran my hand into his hair.

"But I swear to god if you have sex in my bunk, I will make you regret it in the morning." Fred said and I broke the kiss as I laughed.

After a lot of persuading, George managed to talk Fred into letting us have the lower bunk for the Easter holiday because we are two people and George didn't want to let me sleep on a mattress on the floor again.

I convinced George to try and sleep but after about ten minutes of trying to do so, he sighed and sat up, making me look at him.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting up." He told me. "I can't sleep so I'm gonna go make some breakfast."

"Breakfast?" I chuckled. "It's in the middle of the night."

"Yeah." He smiled at me and I watched him get out of the bunk. He turned to me, resting his hand on the bars of the top bunk while he leaned down to look at me. "Do you wanna join me?"

I watched him for a moment before giving in and joining him out of bed.

"You look cute." George smiled at me, playing with the hem of my shirt. I looked down at myself before looking up at him again.

"I look like a child." I told him.

"Well, you are a child. You still have the trace on you." He smirked. "And I don't."

"You're seventeen, I get it." I chuckled. "But just wait until next month. I'll annoy you so much with the fact that I'm finally seventeen as well."

"Can't wait." He joked and made his way to the door, opening it. I followed him out and together we walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What are your plans after Hogwarts?" George asked me as he grabbed the package of bread from the kitchen table. "You've never mentioned your dreams. Literally never."

"I don't have any dreams." I told him. George looked at me and pointed at one of the chairs by the counter. I sat down, looking at him after I did.

"Everyone has dreams." He said. "You have too. You just don't want to tell me."

"How is it... that you know me so well?" I asked with a light laugh.

"I'm your boyfriend." He said, finding two plates before he slowly started preparing the bread. "I'm supposed to be good at reading you."

"Well, if you're that good at reading me." I breathed. "What do I want to do? What's my dream?"

George glanced at me, a small smile spreading across his face. "You want to be an artist. You like to draw. You love to draw."

"You're good." I said, making him laugh. "But it's stupid."

"It's not stupid." He told me. "Why do you think it's stupid?"

"I like to draw and I'm good at it but that doesn't mean I can make a career out of it."

"I believe you can." He said. "I believe you are going to do wonderful things with that skill of yours."

As I opened my mouth to reply, the door to the house opened and both George and I turned to see Percy. He snuck inside but froze when seeing us.

"Well, who do we have here." George said and when I looked at him, he was smirking. "Percy the rule-follower."

"Shut your mouth, George." Percy replied, closing the door behind him.

"Why're you sneaking in at night?" I questioned, crossing my legs.

"I was supposed to be here in the morning." He said. "But I got here a bit early and I didn't want to wake anyone up."

"Well." I smiled. "It's very nice to see you again, Percy. When was the last time? I don't remember."

Percy watched me for a moment before taking off his coat and his shoes, approaching us in the kitchen. "Must've been last year when I caught you sneaking into Filch office on behalf of Fred and George."

"Oh right." I nodded. "That was fun."

"Fun?" He asked. "You spent a week in detention."

"As I said—" I spoke. "Fun."

"What are you two doing up?" Percy asked. "It's three o'clock."

"Making breakfast." George said, showing him the plates with toast on them. "I couldn't sleep."

"And then he convinced me to get up as well." I said. Percy nodded slightly and took a step back.

"Well. I will go find my room. I'll see you in the morning."


	33. Chapter 33

"I'm glad you liked the jumper." Molly told me with a smile as I held her company in the kitchen while George and all his brothers were outside playing quidditch while Ginny was judging.

"I think they're cozy." I said. "And it makes me feel very welcome."

"I've known you since you were eleven years old." Molly said. "You're a part of the family, no matter if you're my son's girlfriend or just his friend. You'll always be welcome here, just like my sons were always welcome with your family."

"My family?" I questioned.

"Didn't you know? Your parents watched the oldest. It was mostly Bill, Charlie and Percy but when you were around a year, they also watched the twins a time or two. Your dad told me you three became good friends during those hours. We were all close friends and then he..."

Molly sighed as she stopped talking while she continued to bake bread.

"Then he died." I said, sitting down by the table.

"Your father was a good man." She told me, looking at me. "And don't think we haven't paid your parents back for the times they watched my oldest kids. We watched you a few times as well. The first time being when you were two."

"You did?" I asked. "I don't remember."

"Well how would you?" She chuckled. "You were very little. Most people can't remember stuff from when they were two. I certainly don't remember when I was."

"I didn't know you were friends with my parents." I said. "I knew Arthur and my dad were best friends at Hogwarts but I didn't know it continued after."

"Oh it did." She smiled. "Our hearts were shattered when we heard the news about your dad. It's been a long time, haven't it?"

"Fifteen years in December." I nodded. "My brother wishes he had known him."

"Benjamin, right?" She asked and I nodded in response. "He must be turning eleven soon."

"This month, actually." I told her. "He's very excited to be getting his letter so he can start at Hogwarts in September."

"That is very exciting." Molly agreed. "I have seven kids and all were excited when getting their letter. Percy got a job at the ministry, did you know?"

"I didn't, actually." I said. "What department is he in?"

"The department of international magical cooperation." She told me. "He works for Barty crouch senior."

"Barty?" I questioned. "So that's why he was present during the first tournament? I saw him from a distance, I didn't get to say hi though."

"Oh yes." Molly nodded. "Charlie was there too. He delivered the dragons safely and got them home safely too. Have the twins told you what they're planning after school? They want to start a joke shop."

"They did tell me, actually." I smiled. "They told Kathleen and I on the express."

"I don't know what to think of it, honestly." She told me. "I want them to be happy, of course I do but it's so risky. What if it doesn't work out? They need to make money to be able to keep the shop open and if not, then what are they gonna do?"

"I'm sure they have a backup plan." I said. "But even if they have, I don't think they're gonna need it. They're pretty good at selling and their products are great."

"And dangerous." She told me, shaking her head. "What about you, love? What do you want to do when you finish school?"

"Well—" I started. "One day I'd like to draw for a living, maybe even paint but I need to make sure I have some kind of stable income so I've been thinking either hit witch or maybe an auror."

"They're both great career choices, aren't they?" She smiled. "Though they have a big difference when it comes to the paycheck."

She was right. Hit witches make about 700 galleons a month while aurors make close to 900. It makes sense though. Hit witches fight the bad guys and mostly use violence while aurors have to do that plus investigate the crimes.

Suddenly George appeared behind me and I jumped when I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Bloody Merlin." I breathed, looking up at him as he laughed.

"Boy, are you trying to give her a heart attack?" Molly asked her son.

"He's been doing that since his birthday." I told her. "And he enjoys it, knowing that I can't pay him back the same way."

"You can next month." Molly said. "And promise me you will. Someone needs to teach that boy a lesson."

"Oh c'mon, mum." George laughed. "It's fun."


	34. Chapter 34

I glanced up as George sat down next to me, looking at the pocket watch I sat with in my hands. I had opened it and inside, on top of the glass where it showed the time, there was a picture. A picture of my dad and I from when I was around two.

"Was that your fathers?" George asked, rubbing his hands together while his eyes landed on the pocket watch.

"Yeah." I nodded. "He gave it to your dad when he died. Trusted him to give it to me when I was old enough. I turn seventeen next month. Your dad told me he believes I'm ready."

"And are you?" He questioned. "Ready to have it?"

"I am." I nodded.

"I didn't know my dad was there when yours died."

"Neither did I." I sighed and looked at him. "Did you know we met before we started at Hogwarts?"

George watched me and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"My parents babysat you, Fred and your older brothers while your parents babysat me a few times too."

"I wasn't aware of that."

"It's a small world." I breathed. "We didn't even remember each other, yet we found each other and became friends."

He smiled at me before taking the picture in the pocket watch.

"Is this you and him?" He asked and I hummed in response.

"I was two." I said. "They were planning to have another kid at the time but then dad died and years later mum remarried and had Ben. Mum took the picture. It looks ancient, doesn't it?"

"It's just been hidden for a long time." George said. "Fourteen years."

"I honestly didn't know it existed." I chuckled. "It's weird to think that he died only seven months later."

George looked at me again and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Do you think he'll come back?" I asked. "Not my dad but..."

"You-know-who?" He questioned and I nodded, biting my lip. "I honestly don't. I mean, how can he? He died the night he killed James and Lily Potter."

"I just have this feeling." I told him. "Like... like he's not even dead. That he's alive. I don't know."

"You're scared." He stated. "That's understandable. Things at school is stressful right now and we all fear that someone will die or get hurt badly during the tournament but I am one-hundred percent sure that the dark lord is dead and he won't be back."

George handed me back the picture and I placed it in the pocket watch which I closed.

"Am I crazy?" I asked. "For feeling like this? I have one memory of him and it's very faint. I'm not even sure if it's a memory of if it's my mind playing a trick on me. I was two years old so how could I remember him? I just miss him so much and I don't know if I'm being stupid. Fourteen years. He's been dead for fourteen years, fifteen in December. Why am I feeling like this?"

George grabbed my hand again, holding it in his lap as he intertwined our fingers. "Because it is your dad. You're missing a father so missing him even if you don't remember him, is far from stupid."

I smiled at him. I was so grateful for him. He always knew just what to say to make me feel better.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled at me and leaned in to press a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you too." He whispered back. "Tell me about that one memory of him that you have. I don't care if it's your mind playing a trick. Tell me about it."

I hummed, looking towards the window as I smiled at the thought.

"I was December, the day before he died. I came running to him with this goodnight story that I absolutely loved. I crawled into bed with mum and dad and he read the story to me while mum held me and brushed my hair with her fingers. I fell asleep to the sound of his voice. When I woke the next morning, he had gone to work and later we found out he had been killed by Voldemort so you can say it's a happy memory but also a sad one."

"If it helps, I'm positive he's looking down on you every single day and I'm sure he's happy to see you with such a handsome young fella like me."

I looked at George to see him smile smugly and I couldn't help but laugh, pushing him gently in the chest.

"Shut up, you dork."


	35. Chapter 35

Before I could look around, we were on the Hogwarts Express, on our way back to school. Easter Holidays were two weeks but it went by so fast and even though I was kinda excited to get back, I also really enjoyed having a break from it and spending it at the Burrow with my boyfriend and his family.

Most of the trip to Hogsmeade, I had been staring down at te pocket watch, thinking about my dad and the times where it was his and he'd pull it out to see the time. This watch had been in my dads hands and I had never felt closer to him.

Today was Sunday, April 16th of 1995. Tomorrow there was one month until both Kathleen and I turned seventeen. We share a birthday which is pretty awesome.

We've got twins in this friend group which means they share a birthday as well so within us friends, we only have two birthdays a year. April 1st and May 17th.

"We were born on a Saturday." I heard Fred say. I looked at my friends, wondering why they were talking about the weekday they were born on.

"Well, we were born on a Wednesday." Kathleen said, motioning between her and I. "So basically both our mum's got a day off work."

"That doesn't even make any sense." George said. "They were probably on maternity leave."

I looked down at the watch again but this time the people in the photo, started moving. Dad was tickling me and I was laughing before hugging him and then dad pointed at where mum was standing, making me look in that direction before the picture was taken.

"What do you think the last task will be?" Kathleen asked. "Maybe the champions fighting each other?"

"I don't think they'll fight each other." Fred said. "The school wouldn't purposely try and hurt the students, would they?"

"They did make them fight dragons." I commented, staring at the picture that was now still again. "And they chose to charm students to be in the black lake until they got saved or until the charm stopped working which would drown them."

"They shouldn't be licensed to work among children." Kathleen agreed. "Don't get me wrong, I admire Dumbledore but he is so wrong on many levels. Not allowing kids under seventeen to enter, yet involve them and risk their lives. Ridiculous."

"I'd find it funny if they hadn't included Ron." George said, making me glare at him. "I mean, no, it's completely ridiculous. They should have their license taken away."

"You're such a softie!" Fred laughed. "You should've seen your face! You're completely terrified of her."

"With good reason." George argued and Kathleen and I exchanged a look. "She might be small but she's violent."

"Small." I scoffed. "I'm five feet one."

"He's six foot three." Kathleen said. "They both are."

"So? Not my fault they couldn't stop growing." I said. "I might still grow a few inches."

"You're sixteen, Liz." she replied. "I don't think you will."

"It's not that bad, is it?" George asked me. "I kinda like that you're shorter."

"I don't." I said. "You always use it to your advantage."

"How am I using it to my advantage?" He laughed.

"Well, sometimes you lift your head when you know I want to kiss you." I said.

"Is that why you sometimes attack him?" Kathleen asked. "I mean, sometimes you jump him and you scare me at the same time."

"How else am I supposed to reach him? Bloody tall, both of them."

I always enjoyed the ride to Hogwarts. It was a long ride, leaving London at eleven and reaching Hogsmeade in the early evening. Took about six or seven hours and there wasn't much to do but when I was with my friends, I really enjoyed the ride.

"It's already getting bloody dark outside." Fred spoke and just then, thunder sounded and it started raining.

"Nope." I sighed. "That's just the dark clouds... and the rain."


	36. Chapter 36

We were officially back at school and classes had started. I was happy that Krum had left me alone ever since the Yule ball. Actually he started leaving me alone after the one detention where George and I ran away and fought in the snow.

Fred told me he had made a comment about me being too childish for his liking and I am completely fine with that. I gave George and wouldn't even want Krum if I had the opportunity, and I definitely had the opportunity.

I don't think Hermione fancy him too much anymore. I heard her tell Harry and Ron that he was too physical instead of emotional and she didn't quite like that.

My brother's eleventh birthday was yesterday and mum sent me a letter, explaining how Benjamin had gotten his Hogwarts acceptance letter and that he was over the moon that he'd be staring here in only five months.

I had started to prepare for my O.W.L.s. Sure, it's only mid April but that means there's two months until the exams and I want to be as prepared as possible. I need good greats to become an auror and even though I'm not sure about what I want to be, I need to keep my options open.

George and Fred had worked harder after Easter to sell their products. They kept walking around bags of products, selling to students in the hallway. We had been back for a week and they'd already been in detention five times for selling prank products that were used on teachers.

Kathleen had spent even more time with Lee on the quidditch field and I was almost positive they had a secret relationship going. On that note, I think Fred and my cousin Deanne had done something. Earlier this year, they both lied to me about where they were going but then I saw them leave the restricted section of the library together.

Just thinking about the possibility of them hooking up in the same spot that George and I had done a few times, made me wanna throw up. A lot of students had probably hooked up there but knowing that my cousin had done it in the same spot as me with the twin brother of my boyfriend? Disgusting.

"What did you get on question number fifteen?" George whispered after leaning closer to my ear during a quiz we had in transfiguration class.

I glanced up to see Professor McGonagall busy with something else by her desk so I discretely pushed my paper closer to George so he could see what I had answered on question number fifteen.

"Thank you ruffle-nuffle." He spoke, causing me to look at him at the old nickname he suddenly picked up again. He started calling me that after the first time we shared a bed and he saw me in the morning with my morning hair. I thought he had dropped it a long time ago.

"That is not making a comeback." I told him and he smirked without even looking at me. "Seriously, Georgie."

I lowered my voice as I cleaned closer to him, my lips brushing past the skin on his earlobe and I noticed how he got goosebumps on his wrist. "Start calling me that and you won't get anything for a month."

He slowly turned his head, his eyes meeting mine. "A month? A whole month? That's thirty whole days."

"Exactly." I smiled in amusement. "Call me that again and it'll be that long."

"Ruffle-nuffle." He repeated, deciding to push my buttons and test my words.

"Fine." I breathed. "One month without any action and if you continue, it'll just be longer... and longer."

"Wait—" George whispered, grabbing my wrist gently as I reached to grab my quill. "You weren't serious about it, were you?"

"Why would I say it if I weren't serious about it?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "That means you won't be getting anything either so I kinda thought you were bluffing."

"Definitely not bluffing." I smiled. "No action for a month, my love."

He stared at me for a moment. I enjoyed the power I held over him. He'd never be able to last a month when he knows he can't get anything.

When the clock tower rang, I was quick to gather my stuff after listening to McGongall who explained our homework for the next time.

I walked out of the classroom and George quickly caught up with me. "Alright, I'm sorry Liz. I'll never call you ruffle-nuffle again."

"Ruffle-nuffle?" Fred asked from behind us as him and Kathleen approached us.

"Just a stupid nickname I gave Lizzie."

"After the first time he saw my morning hair." I added. "He just brought it up again after months of neither of us mentioning it."

"So now, she's punishing me."


	37. Chapter 37

"Lizzie!" Kathleen called as I walked down the corridors after my ancient runes class. I turned around but kept walking, my eyes landing on Kathleen who made her way through the crowd to get me.

"What's wrong?" I questioned when I saw her face. I stopped walking and she nearly bumped into me.

"I am bloody traumatized." She breathed, trying to catch her breath from running. "I just came from class and when I walked by one of the broom closets, I heard Fred's voice, followed by Deanne who..."

She leaned closer, lowering her voice. "Moaned."

I scrunched my nose up in disgust, taking a step back to look at her properly.

"No." I basically gasped, moving a hand to my mouth. "You think they were—"

"No, she probably just moaned for fun. Think, Lizzie. Of course they were hooking up."

"That's bloody disgusting." I said. "I mean, sex is sex but it's gross to think of those two together."

"Maybe—" Kathleen suggested. "Maybe they're into each other. Maybe this is a good thing."

"Maybe." I shrugged. "I hope so. What I don't hope is that Fred is only another guy with a penis that she can have sex with."

"We'll talk to Fred later." she told me before she started walking and I turned around to walk with her. "Now, how was class?"

"Boring." I chuckled. "And you?"

"The same." She shrugged and looked over her shoulder when the sound of fast walking sounded. "Oh no. Not again."

I turned around and chuckled when I saw George.

"Elizabeth Chrissy Blossom!" He yelled. I stopped walking, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched him. "I caught you flirting with Flitwick yesterday! How many others have you betrayed me with?!"

People were looking like the usually did when we did this dramatic scene in front of everyone else. Kathleen stepped back, obviously not even wanting to bother with us right now.

"What can I say?" I shrugged, smiling up at him as he stood in front of me. "I love small men."

George broke into a smile before he laughed and leaned down to kiss me, his fingers tangling into my hair.

"We have to tell you something." Kathleen spoke, making George pulled away from me to look at her, his hand dropping from my hair. "Fred and Deanne has been getting busy in the broom closets on third floor."

George's eyebrows raised in surprise. "My brother is finally getting some action?"

"With my cousin." I said and he looked at me. "Your brother. Your twin brother and my cousin."

"So?"

"I hope they agree on the type of relationship they want." I said. "I'm afraid that Fred might want a real relationship while Deanne might only want sex."

"Don't worry about Fred." George chuckled. "I'll talk to him but I am sure everything's fine. The important thing is that my brother is getting some action."

I rolled my eyes at him, pushing him in the chest. He responded with a laugh and before I could protest, he had picked me up, making me shriek. He put me in the arched window and then leaned against the wall, himself, looking at Kathleen.

"Why?" She questioned, motioning between us. "What was that?"

"He think it's fun." I spoke. "To carry me around because according to him, I'm an ant compared to him."

"Well that parts true." Kathleen agreed, making me scoff and again... George laughed but this time it was in satisfaction of being right.

"You are both so annoying." I said before slipping out of the window on the other side which was the courtyard.

"What're you doing?" George asked as he and Kathleen looked at me.

"Running away." I shrugged with a smile. "I'll see you at Lunch in a few hours."

My next class was care of magical creatures which I did not have with neither Kathleen or the twins and after that I had history of magic which I also didn't have with them so I wouldn't see them before Lunch and then after lunch, I had defense against the dark arts with the twins, then a free lesson and at the end of the day, I had transfiguration with all three of them.


	38. Chapter 38

The next three weeks were pretty normal. Apart from Fred admitting that he and Deanne were just having sex and that he didn't want anything more than that from her, everything was fine.

We participated in our classes and normally George would stare at me in class or play with my fingers. Then when he actually did his stuff, he ended up cheating off of me but it didn't bother me.

It was currently late in May and I had started wearing my skirt again now that the weather was getting alright again. I liked wearing my skirt more than wearing my trousers.

The last task in the tournament is next month and everyone are getting quite excited. No one really knows what's going to happen or what the champions have to do.

"I won't be able to spend the summer at the Burrow." I said. "I know I didn't last year either but Ben's starting in September and he's going to want my help preparing. He's already asked me in a letter he sent yesterday."

"Okay." George nodded. "As long as you write me."

"I always write you." I smiled, intertwining my arm with his. "Unless I forget."

"You do forget quite a lot." He told me, the hint of a laugh in his voice. "I'd just have to remind you, won't I?"

"That's why we're so perfect together." I said. "I'm forgetful and you always remember to remind me."

When we reached the first floor, we entered the muggle studies classroom and found our usual seats in front of Fred and Kathleen.

"What took you so long?" Kathleen asked us as we both turned around to look at them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fred asked her. "They probably got freaky in the common room that's pretty much empty right now."

"Actually, Freddie—" I said, holding up a finger. "George taught me how to tie my own tie so now I know how to do it."

"Finally!" Kathleen exclaimed. "Only six years too late. Next year is our last."

"Better later than never." George shrugged. "Took a white, yes but now she knows how to do it and I can proudly say that I taught her how to do it."

"Alright, settle down students!" Professor Burbage called as she entered the classroom. George and I turned back properly in our seats, watching the front of the class along with everyone else. "Today, I want to start our last topic of the year. The last one before your O.W.L.s. Famous muggle books. Can anyone name a book that is written by a muggle?"

Angelina raised her hand and Burbage nodded at her.

"Well, I am currently reading a novel called; White noise. It was written by Don DeLillo and was published in nineteen-eighty-five."

"I haven't actually heard about that one." Professor Burbage said. "Have you got it with you?"

"This is boring." George whispered, his lips so close that I could feel his breath against my ear. "Wanna come up with an excuse to leave?"

"I can't." I whispered back. "I need the grades."

"But it's so boring." he pouted. He bit onto my earlobe and immediately, Kathleen cleared her throat, causing both of us to look at her and Fred. They were watching us.

"Guys." Kathleen sighed. "I love you both but we do not want to see you have sex right in front of us in class."

"Shut up." I whispered, throwing the piece of paper at her that I had been playing with during class.

"You four in the back." It sounded from Professor Burbage, earning the attention from us. Everyone were turned around in their seats, staring at us. "Is my class interrupting your conversation?"

"Sorry Professor." I spoke and turned my legs under the table again while I sat up straight.

"Actually, Professor Burbage." George spoke. "Can I go?"

"Mr Weasley." Burbage sighed, approaching our table. "Of course you can go. No ones forcing you to be here."

As George stood up, she continued. "But... if you do walk out that door, I'd have to give you detention for maybe a week. Perhaps two or perhaps for the rest of the school year, every Friday during Lunch, meaning you won't have time to eat."

I looked up at George. I wanted to laugh at his expression and the way he slowly sat back down.

"You wouldn't mind if I continued teaching, would you, Mr Weasley?" Burbage asked with a small smile. George just shook his head and as Professor Burbage walked back to the front of the class, I snickered into my hand, earning a gently push from George.


	39. Chapter 39

"What are you doing?" Deanne asked when she joined me by one of the tables in the library. I looked up from the book and glanced at my dads pocket watch and the photo inside of it.

"I'm trying to figure out how to make the photo move." I said. "It did once when we came back from Easter holiday but it hasn't moved since and I've tried so many things."

"Can I see?" She questioned, holding out her hand. I picked up the photo and placed it in her hand. She smiled as she looked down at it.

"Uncle Adrian." She muttered as she ran her fingers over the photo.

"Do you even remember him?" I asked. "You were three when he died."

"I do, actually." She said. "Not much but I have some memories."

"Can you tell me about them?" I asked. Deanne looked at me as she placed the photo on the book I was sitting with.

"Well, the one I remember the most clearly was when he came to pick me up from nursery school. Mum was working late and dad was chasing some dark wizard. Uncle Adrian, your dad, picked me up at two. I sat in the back in my car seat and he put on the radio. We'd sing along and he'd even show me some magic which I absolutely loved even back then. He took me to McDonald's for some late lunch and after that we picked up Everett and Lula from school and went home to our house where he watched us until mum got home."

I looked at the picture, taking a deep breath. "Do you know how I get the photo to move again?"

"Have you tried tapping it with your wand?"

"Of course I have." I told her. "I've tried tapping it, I've tried focusing but it's not working."

"Close the book and come with me." She said and stood up. I watched her for a moment but then put the photo in the pocket watch, closing it before closing the book again and putting it back on one of the shelves.

"Where're we going?" I asked and followed Deanne out of the library, my father's pocket watch in my hand.

"To the dungeons." She told me. "The potions classroom. We'll make a developing solution."

When we got to the classroom, I sat down in one of the chairs while Deanne gathered ingredients.

"I don't know how to make it." I told her honestly.

"I know." She smiled. "It isn't taught in school. Dad taught me a few years ago. Don't worry about it, I'll make it."

"Ohhh." It came from the door and George suddenly was by my side. "Making potions, are we?"

"We're trying to make a photo move again." Deanne said.

"The photo of my dad and I." I told George. "It moved on the train but I haven't been able to make it do it again since so Deanne is helping me."

George sat on the table, his knee brushing past my arm which I raised to lay down on his thighs.

"So, are you two planning on getting married after school?" Deanne asked as she started making the potion. George laughed and I looked up at him.

"I'd like it to happen some day." I said. "But after school seem extremely fast. Wouldn't you say so, Georgie?"

"A little, yes." He nodded. "It seems like a lot of people rush to get married after Hogwarts but we've got loads of time."

"Loads and loads of time." I confirmed as my hand found his. "But one day I am going to marry you, you dirtbag."

"That's cute." Deanne laughed. "Insults are the best romance."

"Your cousin is a very romantic person then." George joked. "Hey, how's it going with my brother? Is he treating you nice?"

"Your brother?" Deanne asked. "You've got like fifty of them."

"Only five." He replied. "But I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. The one with the same face as me, yet a little less handsome."

"Ahh." Deanne nodded. "You're talking about Fred."

"Yes I'm talking about Fred." George chuckled. "I heard a thing or two about you and him."

"George." I warned him. "I'm not sure you should—"

"Oh, you know about us?" Deanne asked and then looked at me. "How do you two know?"

"Well—" I breathed. "Kathleen kinda heard you in a broom closet."

"Yeah. Heard you were getting a little freaky—"

"George!" I exclaimed, swatting his chest. "Drop the subject."

"No, it's alright, Elizabeth." Deanne told me. "Sure, Fred and I occasionally have sex. I mean, we're both teenagers with hormones and both without a partner. You two have each other but I have never been in love. As long as I have sex, I'm fine."


	40. Chapter 40

So, the potion worked and my photo now move all the time. It's like a never ending look and I love it. I still keep the photo in the pocket watch and the watch I keep in my pocket.

"Happy birthday, my darling." I heard George sing as he left his dormitory the very next morning. "And to you, Kathy."

He looked to Kathleen and winked before approaching me. He leaned over me from behind as I sat on the sofa, and he hugged me.

"Now we can both do magic together outside of school. Isn't that just brilliant?"

"You know what else is brilliant?" I asked. "I can prank you just as much outside of school as you did during the Easter holidays."

"You remember that? You weren't serious about getting revenge, were you?"

"Oh, I was very serious." I said. "Just you wait until the summer. Suddenly I'll be in your bedroom at three o'clock at night."

"Sounds kinky." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, pushing him away and he laughed loudly as he jumped onto the back of the sofa, sliding down, his back hitting first so that he laid down, his legs over the back of the sofa.

"Hey, have you seen my jumper?" I asked him. "The one your mum made me. I put it in the same spot like always and this morning it was gone."

"Haven't seen it." He shrugged. "But I guess you'll just have to go back to wearing mine now, won't you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him before looking at Kathleen to see what she thought but she just shrugged and looked back down at her magazine.

"You hid it, didn't you?" I asked George. "You totally stole it and hid it!"

"Innocent until proven guilty." He told me with a smirk.

"Wrong." I argued. "In the criminal world it's guilty until proven innocent and right now, every evidence point to you."

George sat up properly, swinging his legs until he sat with them on the floor.

"You're gonna make a great auror." He told me, kissing my cheek before standing up to walk back to his dormitory.

That's right. I've chosen the same path as my father. I am going to be an auror which means that next year I will be focusing on the five classes that require the NEWT exams.

"I'm gonna go." I said as I stood up. "I have ancient runes in about ten minutes."

"I'll see you later then?" Kathleen asked and I nodded in response, sending her a smile and another happy birthday before exiting the common room.

It was actually quite nice to be sharing a birthday with my best friend. It's kinda what brought us closer back in our first year. We truly became best friends after we discovered that we were born the same day and the same year.

After my ancient runes class, I had care of magical creatures and then history of magic. Two of those I didn't really care about so at lunch I was excited to finally be able to be with my friends. Though, George and Fred weren't there. It was only Kathleen. She looked at me as I sat and she offered a small smile that I repaid.

"Where're the boys?"

"Detention." She told me. "Played another prank on Filch so now they're cleaning his office as punishment."

"Another prank you say? What'd they do?"

"I'm not really sure." She said, narrowing her eyes as she thought about it. "I think it had something to do with paint and feathers."

"Paint and feathers?" I asked. "Filch must've absolutely lost it."

"He did." Ron broke in and we both looked at him. "Sorry to interrupt but Fred and George are really getting a punishment right now. I don't think I've ever seen Filch that mad."

I sighed, realizing what I had to do and so did Kathleen. She looked at me, wide eyes as she shook her head.

"No. Lizzie, don't—" she said and watched as I stood up. "Sit down, Liz. It's our birthday. Don't go and get yourself detention."

"I'm sorry Kathy but that's my boyfriend and even though I kinda hate to sometimes, we promised to always be by each other's sides."

Kathleen sighed and watched me as I walked out of the Great Hall. I pulled out my wand, summoning a bucket of rotten eggs that I knew had been in the kitchen. I kept my wand in the air, making the bucket float as I made my way down the empty corridors to Filch' office. He was in there. I could hear him talking down to George and Fred and then I could hear their laughs.

When I entered the office with the bucket in the air, all three looked at me and while the twins smiled in satisfaction, Filch looked horrified.

"No." He basically begged. "I just got clean."

"Is he ever clean?" I heard Fred whisper to George.

"I'm really sorry about this, Mr Filch." I said before letting the bucket tip over, the content falling down over him. I stepped back to prevent it from splattering on me at the same time as Filch let out a horrifying roar.

"I hate children!" He yelled as he stomped out of his office and down the hallway to find a professor.

"That was brutal." Fred spoke. "Welcome to the worst kind of detention, birthday girl."

"Why thank you." I chuckled and pocketed my wand.

"You did not have to do that." George told me with a smile that showed he was proud of what I just did.

"I did." I assured him. "I once made a promise to not leave you when you get in trouble so here I am... keeping that promise."


	41. Chapter 41

For my birthday, George gave me a ring. He knew I loved wearing them so he had learned how to make one himself out of metal and it was absolutely perfect. It was this thick metal with the date we started dating carved into it.

Today was the day of the last task of the tournament and we were sitting on the seats around the arena where the champions were about to enter the maze. It was June 24th and in a week or so, we had our last O.W.L.s before going home for the summer.

"It's starting." Kathleen whispered as all four champions appeared in the arena, standing with each of their guardian during all of this while Dumbledore stood in front.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze." Dumbledore spoke to the audience. George and I both sat with a leg on either side of the bench while my back was pressed to his chest, my head right under his chin while his arms was wrapped around me loosely and in front of me, sat Fred and then Kathleen on the other side of him. "Only he knows it's exact position. Now as Mr Diggory—"

Dumbledore was interrupted by the audience loudly cheering at the sound of the name.

"— and Mr Potter tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr Krum—"

Once again, he was interrupted by the crowd cheering loudly, yet I just rolled my eyes at seeing how smug Krum was looking due to the attention. "— the first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdrawn from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather around!"

"Who do you reckon will win?" George whispered as she champions approached Dumbledore.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Maybe Harry?"

"In the maze, you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep." Dumbledore told the contestants. "Instead, you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way."

"Champions!" Moody called. "Prepare yourselves!"

Cedric hugged his father before he joined Harry at the front of the maze.

"On the count of three." Dumbledore spoke. "One..."

He was interrupted by the sound of the canon and while Harry and Cedric entered the maze through different entrances to the maze while Dumbledore looked to Filch who simply shrugged.

Then after, Krum entered and lastly so did Fleur. They were all in there and all we could do now was to wait for someone to leave the maze with the tri-wizard cup.

"Now what should we do?" Fred asked. "I'm already bored."

"We aren't gonna leave, that's for sure." Kathleen said. "They might be there for an hour or maybe only ten minutes. If we leave, we'll risk missing out."

"And I want to see who wins." I said, smiling as George's arms tightened a little around me.

At the end of May which was last month, something dark came over the wizarding world. The ministry of Magic, Barty Crouch was found dead by Harry. They believe he was murdered but they don't know by who. It's scary to think about to be honest but nothing has happened since so maybe it wasn't really a murder. Maybe something happened— like an accident for an example.

"Isn't it weird to think about?" I asked. "Next week we'll be going and when summer ends, we'll be starting our last year. In an exact year from now, we'll be at the end of Hogwarts, thinking about possibilities of jobs when it ends."

"I've basically got a job already." Kathleen said. "My dad's pretty high up in the ministry so he can get me one."

"And we're gonna try and start that shop." Fred said, glancing at George before looking at me.

"And then there's me." I breathed. "I'm not going to be auror for years. Three to be exact and that's only if I'll be accepted."

"Of course you'll be accepted." George said. "You're one of the most talented witches I know."

"That's sweet." I smiled, lifting my hand to gently pat his cheek. "But while you three can just leave Hogwarts and have your careers, I have to have five NEWT exams with top grades and then I have to apply and get accepted into the auror training programme. Three years of more school and training."

"It's going to be hard." George agreed. "But you're gonna handle it in the most amazing way ever and you'll finish it with top grades and become one of the bests aurors in history."

Then before they could respond, red sparks were sent into the air and shortly after, Fleur had been collected from the maze, looking ashamed and tired.

"What do you think happened?" Kathleen asked as Fleur was led away to be looked at by a physician or a healer.

"I don't know." I muttered, my eyes going back to the maze. "But this is getting kinda exciting. Three champions left."


	42. Chapter 42

The crowd erupted into cheers, my friend and I included as we stood up, clapping and shouting. Harry and Cedric were back with the cup but pretty quickly, I discovered that something was wrong.

Cedric was lying on his back, staring at the sky and Harry was crying, thrown over the body that wasn't moving.

"Stop." I spoke, nudging George with my elbow. He looked at me and I grabbed his wrist to force him to stop clapping. "Cedric's not moving."

George looked out at the arena again and slowly te crowd got quiet as they realized something had happened.

"Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore shouted, approaching the middle where Harry and Cedric were. The air was now so quiet that you could clearly hear Harry cry.

My hands went up to my face, hiding my nose and mouth while I watched the scene. Dumbledore tried pulling Harry away but he stayed, crying loudly.

"Tell me what happened!" Dumbledore demanded and Harry looked up, looking more broken than I had ever seen a person.

"He's back, he's back! Voldemort's back!" Harry yelled and immediately my heart dropped while I stumbled backwards, my legs hitting the bench while caused me to fall onto my behind, now sitting down instead of standing. George looked at me, his hand resting on my shoulder to try and comfort me while we watched the arena. "Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there."

"It's alright Harry." I heard Dumbledore say as Fudge entered the arena. "It's alright. He's home. You both are."

"Keep everyone in their seats!" Fudge shouted. "A boy has just been killed. The body must be moved, Dumbledore, there are... too many people."

By now, I was breathing heavily. All I could think about was Voldemort being back. The man who killed my father.

"Let me through!" Amos, Cedric's father shouted. "That's my son! My boy!"

"Liz." George whispered, leaning down to look at me. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

He gently grabbed my arm, guiding me up and in a moment, we had transferred from the arena to our common room. I plumped onto the sofa and neither of us said anything.

As I pulled my legs up onto the sofa, staring at the fireplace at the same time, George sat down next to me with a sigh. He leaned his head back, running both hands over his face and I turned to look at him.

"He was dead." I whispered. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I, honestly." He replied, staring at the ceiling for a moment before looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared." I admitted. "He killed my father fourteen years ago and then he died about ten months later. He's not supposed to be back— and he killed Cedric. Cedric's dead. I can't—"

As I broke into tears, George sat up straight and pulled me in for a hug, hiding his face in the crook of my neck while I tightly wrapped my arms around his shoulders, closing my eyes while letting the tears control the reins.

"He is never going to be able to reach you, are you listening?" George asked. "I won't allow it. I don't care what it takes. If he tries to seek you out, he will regret it. If he messes with you, he messes with the entire Weasley family."

"I love you so much." I sobbed, hugging him tighter.

"I love you too, darling." He whispered. "So much."

I couldn't explain what I was feeling right now. Confusion? Anger? Scared? I'd never actually thought he'd be back and alive. Knowing he was dead was one of the reasons I wasn't crying over my dads death every night. My dad's murderer was dead but now he's not and that's scary as hell. Especially if he decides to come after mum and me.

"You're going to be okay." George whispered. "Everything's alright. I'm right here."

I pulled away and looked at him. He raised his hands to my face, cupping it while wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

After looking at his beautiful brown eyes for an moment, I leaned in, my nose touching his cheek as I pressed my lips to his.

Tonight was horrible. Cedric died and the dark lord is back. Now I just wanted this year to end so I could come back and finish my last school year. Hopefully that would be a better year than this.


	43. Chapter 43

"Let me help you with that." George said, taking my trunk from me and placing it on the shelf. I thanked him and we sat down with Kathleen and Fred already sitting across from us.

The tension was strong. Not just between us four but between everyone at Hogwarts.

It's only been a week since Cedric was murdered and the return of Lord Voldemort. Everyone were scared 'cause everyone knew that him being back meant more killing and more trouble.

"It's weird." I spoke. "Don't you think? The whole dying thing. One moment they're there, moving around, smiling and you're talking to them but then suddenly they die. You no longer talk to them. You no longer hear their voice and once they're buried, you'll never see their face again."

"Are you okay, Lizzie?" Fred asked. "You're not having a mental breakdown, are you?"

George immediately threw something at him but I didn't see what. "Shut up you idiot!"

"I was trying to be sympathetic." Fred argued. "Don't call me an idiot and don't throw stuff at me!"

George raised his eyebrows, challenging his brother before pulling a curled up paper out of his pocket, throwing it.

"George! I am warning you!" Fred exclaimed, pushing the paper ball away with his hand as it had approached his face. George threw another piece of paper and Kathleen and I both scooted closer to the windows. "As your older brother, I am demanding you to stop!"

"Older brother." George scoffed. "A few minutes doesn't make you my older brother."

"Technically it does." Kathleen said but they were too busy to listen. Now Fred was picking up the paper balls from the floor, throwing them back and it ended up in some kind of paper ball war.

The rest of the ride home was actually okay. Once the boys calmed down and cleaned up the mess they'd made, we all just talked about our plans for the summer and our expectations for next year.

When we reached platform nine and three quarters, I hugged all three goodbye before I hurried over to my mum, my stepdad Badger Evergreen and my younger brother Ben.

First, I hugged mum, my arms wrapped tightly around her neck. She rubbed my back, letting out a small chuckle.

"I've missed you too, sweetie." She whispered. When I pulled back, I didn't even notice I had shed a few tears until mum brushed them away with her hand.

"I'm gonna grab your trunk." Badger said and I looked at him with a smile, nodding. He smiled back, giving my arm a squeeze before making his way to where all the luggage were currently getting unloaded.

"I missed you, Lizzie." Ben said, causing me to turn to him. I hugged him, messing up his hair which annoyed him like usual.

"I missed you too, Benny." I said. "Next time we're here, you'll be getting on board with me. Isn't that exciting?"

"I'm more excited to get my wand!" He said and I chuckled lightly. It felt so good to be back with my family after what happened. The entire wizarding world had been told what had happened and mum had written me right away. I sent a letter back a few days ago and I knew mum would want to talk when we got home. I was fine with that.

I turned to see if I could see George anywhere and I could. He stood with Fred, Ron and Ginny with Molly who had come to pick them up.

"Liz, are you coming?" Mum asked when Badger was back with my luggage. They were all ready to leave but I wanted a last hug from George.

"One moment." I told them. "I'll meet you by the car."

Mum nodded at me and I watched as the three of them went through the wall. George caught me looking and he smiled at me. I motioned for him to come closer and he said something to his family before approaching me.

"You okay?" He asked. I hummed and tiptoed, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my back.

"I just wanted a last hug." I whispered. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Of course you are." He joked and I pulled back to swat his chest. "I'm gonna miss you too. It's only two months, right? July, August and then we'll see each other again on September first."


	44. Chapter 44

The summer was rough. I told mum all details about what happened the night of his return and the night Cedric died. Even though she didn't want to admit it, I knew my mum was just as scared as I was.

George and I had been writing each other all summer and he even told me that Percy had cut all ties with his family. He didn't believe that the dark lord was back and chose to side with the ministry so he didn't want anything to do with the Weasleys.

The order of the Phoenix is a secret society that Dumbledore created back in the 1970's. My dad was a part of it and I guess that's what's got him killed.

I'm still in school so I won't officially join the order yet but I think I will once I graduate.

This morning, I left a letter on my pillow, written for mum, mostly telling her to not worry.

Currently I was standing in front of the head quarters, watching it fold out. When it was finished, I entered. Voices were coming from the main room and I was standing in the dark hallway.

"For Merlin sake!" I heard Molly. "Fred, George, go upstairs, now! I am tired of your little pranks!"

I heard the boys laugh before I heard steps on the other staircase in the house.

I ran my hand across the wallpaper, remembering the stories I had read in my dad's journal while growing up.

"Lizzie!"

I turned my head to see Ginny at the end of the hallway. I smiled and approached her.

"Hey Ginny." I smiled and met her in a hug. "How was your summer?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Percy hates us." She said. I pulled back to look at her, frowning.

"He's probably just confused by this whole thing. Give it time. Sooner or later, he'll realize that he can't live without his family."

"Elizabeth, dear." Molly said when we entered the main room. She walked over to me with open arms, giving me a hug. "It's so good to see you. What in the world are you doing here?"

"I came to help with whatever I can." I told her. "I can't sit and watch while more people get killed."

"Does your mother know you're here?" She asked me as she guided me to sit down for some food.

"I left her a letter. Told her not to worry." I said. "She wouldn't understand. She never got over the death of my father and she's absolutely terrified of the dark lord's return."

"So are we all." Molly breathed.

"Ahhh." A voice sounded, making me turn as I ate some bread. "You must be a Blossom. Adrian Blossom's daughter."

"In the flesh." I smiled. "Sirius Black I assume?"

"It is very nice to meet you." He nodded at me as he sat down at the end of the table. "You must be seventeen now, am I right?"

"Turned seventeen in May." I confirmed.

"And how's your mum? I haven't seen her since before your father passed."

"She's good." I said. "She remarried and had my younger brother."

"Did somebody say Lizzie?" I heard George say at the top of the stairs, making me look up. "Hey! When did you get here?"

"Just now, actually." I told him, taking the last bite of my bread. "What in the world did you do to your hair?"

His long locks were gone. It was short now but it still looked good.

"Fred and I both had a haircut." George smiled.

"Go on up." Molly told me with a smile. "Fred's up there too."

I got out of the chair and made my way up the stairs, smiling at George as he took my hand and led me into the room that he and Fred seemed to share.

"Liz!" Fred spoke when he saw me and soon after, I was lifted up by him. I laughed and when he spun me around and put me down again, I could give him a proper hug. "How was your summer? I only got to hear small details from whenever Georgie here was talking about your letters."

"I don't want to talk about my summer." I honestly said. "I'd rather talk about you two and your summer."

I sat down on one of the beds and looked at them as they shared a glance.

"I've told you everything there is to say." George said as he closed the door to the room. "From mum and dad joining the order again to Percy cutting us out of his life."

"It's rubbish." I said. "Why is he choosing not to believe that you-know-who is back?"

"I don't know." George shrugged as he sat down next to me.

"He's proven where his loyalty lays." Fred shrugged. "Are you staying? I don't see any luggage?"

"Kia should be dropping it off any moment." I said.

Kia is our owl at home. I got her to pick up my luggage because it would seem more suspicious of me walking out of the house with a bag.

"You know we can't tell Kathleen about this, right?" George asked. "We're only allowed here because our parents were members of the original order."

"I know." I spoke. "It's just too bad, isn't it? She's going to be so pissed if she ever finds out we were here and didn't tell her."

"I think she'd understand." Fred said. "We aren't allowed to tell her. She'd get that."


	45. Chapter 45

As we sat around the table downstairs, a door in the hallway were opening and shortly after, a female voice was shouting. "Filth! Scum! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers?!"

With a sigh, Sirius stood up. "I'm very sorry about that. That's my mother's painting."

He walked into the hallway and George and Fred went back to talking while I sat between them.

"Shut up, you miserable old hag! Quiet!" Sirius spoke out in the hallway.

"Blood traitor!" The same woman yelled. "Abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"Yes, yes." Sirius sighed. "Do shut up."

"Was that your—" I heard Harry's voice.

"Mother, yes." Sirius replied. "Dear old mum."

"But—" Harry said. "Why here?"

"This house has been my family's for centuries. It's mine now." Sirius told him. "I'm the last of the Blacks. I offered it up as headquarters for well... and Dumbledore accepted. It's about the most useful thing I've been able to do for a long time."

Molly made her way into the hallway. "Hello, Harry dear."

"Mrs Weasley!" Harry replied.

"Sirius, the meeting is about to start." Molly said.

"That's our cue." Fred spoke and together the three of us made our way upstairs and into the room. Since I arrived here a few weeks ago, I had been staying with the boys in their room, sharing a bed with George.

"Is that Kia out there?" George asked, causing me to look at the window he was looking at. He walked over to open it and in flew my family's owl.

"It's probably a letter from my mum." I said as I took the envelope from Kia's beak. Fred threw himself on his bed as George placed himself behind me, watching over my shoulder as I pulled out the letter and unfolded it. I read it quickly and then folded it again, pushing it back into the envelope.

"What did she say?" Fred asked, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Wasn't my mum." She simply said. "But my brother. He needs my help when it's time to buy supplies. Mum's busy and so is Badger."

"Do you want me to come with?" George asked, I turned around to look at him as he spoke.

"That would be great." I smiled. "Thank you. I'm gonna write back to Ben."

I put the letter on the bed that George and I shared and then crouched by the trunk at the end of it. After finding my quill, some ink and some parchment, I sat by the desk in the room while George and Fred started talking about ideas for the shop they wanted to start after school.

After I sent Kia out with my letter to my brother, I closed the window and joined George on the bed. He was sitting against the headboard and automatically opened his arms to me. I laid back against his chest and he closed his arms around me.

"Have you made enough money to open the shop?" I asked, both of them looking at me.

"We have the money." George told me, brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Even though we first said no, Harry insisted and gave us the money he won at the tournament last year." Fred said. "One thousand galleons, plus the money we have from selling and if we continue to sell this year, we'll have enough for a really great and possibly big shop."

"Mum still isn't too fond of the idea." George said. "Therefore she can't know about the money."

"Your secret's safe with me." I said, acting like I zipped my lips and threw away the key.

The door to the room opened and we all looked and saw Molly with a smile. "You can come down now. The meeting's over."

As she walked away, the three of us got up and followed her downstairs. Arthur was sitting by the long table along with Charlie whom I hadn't seen since Easter holiday earlier in the year.

"Arthur." Molly spoke and her husband and next-oldest son looked up before Arthur quickly rolled up the parchment in front of them.

As I tucked some hair behind my ear, I felt George grab my hand, causing me to look at him. He studied the ring on my finger. "I haven't noticed you were wearing it."

"Why wouldn't I be wearing it?" I questioned. "You made it for me and I love it."


	46. Chapter 46

"Hi buddy." I smiled as Ben came running towards us. I opened my arms and he ran straight into them, receiving my hug. "I am so sorry that I had to leave without saying goodbye."

"Why did you?" He asked and looked up at me. "I woke up and mum said you had left."

"I had some very important business to take care of." I said. "But I am here now to help you get your supplies and I'll still be attending Hogwarts this year just like you."

Benjamin stepped back and looked at George who was next to me. "You look familiar."

"Well I do believe we've met a couple of times." George smiled. "It's nice seeing you again, Benjamin."

"Are you Fred or are you George?" Ben asked and I couldn't help but laugh quietly at it.

"Who do you think I am?"

"Well, this summer while my sister was home, she kept talking about someone named George so I think you're him."

"He is George." I smiled. "His twin brother is Fred. You'll learn the difference when you get to know them."

"How long did it take you so know who was who?" Ben asked me.

"I actually always knew." I said and then looked at George. "From the moment they introduced themselves, I knew who was who."

George offered me a soft smile before I looked at Ben again. "Do you have your list?"

"Don't you remember what to get?" He asked, handing me the letter that had all the required items. "You had to get the same things once."

"That's six years ago, Benny." I said. "I can't really remember."

"Three sets of plain black robes, am I right?" George asked as I unfolded the piece of parchment.

"Yes. That's the first on the list." I said. "Followed by the pointy hat, gloves, winter cloak and then there're the books and other kind of supplies."

"When do we buy my wand?" Ben asked.

"Do you want that one first?" I chuckled. "We can go there now if you want."

"That's what I'm most excited about."

"Alright then. I guess that's settled. Do you have some money from mum so we can pay for everything?"

"It's in my bag." He told me.

As we walked towards Ollivanders, Ben walked rather quickly and George and I had to take big steps to keep up with him. He was extremely excited about getting his supplies, mostly his wand.

It was rather fun seeing my brother try out different wands that Ollivander handed to him. It brought back memories to when it was me.

I know I once said that I met the twins for the first time in the common room but that's not true. That was only when we introduced ourselves to one another. I met them for the first time here in Ollivander's wand shop when we were getting our first wands. I was in line behind George and he kept apologizing for being too long about finding the wand that was right for him and I assured him it was fine.

"Do you remember when it was us?" I asked George, glancing at him and he hummed in response. "You were so shy and insecure."

"I was eleven."

"We both were." I chuckled. "It's one of my favorite memories of you. When I think back, you were so adorable."

I looked up at him and he looked down at me, smiling.

"Look!" I heard Benjamin say. We both looked at him as he approached us, holding a wand. "This is so cool!"

"Is that a laurel wood?" George asked him and he nodded.

"With dragon heartstring. Thirteen inches and flexible." He said. "What's yours?"

"Well, mine's a thirteen and a half inch maple wood with dragon heartstring as well." George told him. "And your sister owns a what—"

George looked at me, narrowing his eyes. "I believe yours is a ten and one quarter inch dogwood with unicorn core."

"How'd you know that?" I questioned.

"I notice things." He shrugged. "You told me once."

"I don't understand it." Benjamin said. "What does each string and core mean to the wand?"

"That's something your sister is very smart about." George said and I noticed how they both looked at me, waiting for an answer. Ben was generally curious while George looked at me with a small smirk and his eyebrows raised.

"Unicorn hair generally produces the more consistent magic. They are also the most difficult ones to turn to dark arts. They are the most faithful out of all wands and are usually the ones that are strongest attached to their owner. A downside though is that the hair might die and need replacing." I told them. "Dragon heartstring have the most power. They have an easier time turning towards dark magic but they do learn more quickly and they have a quite big temper."

"What about the Phoenix core?" Ben asked. "Mum's a Phoenix core, isn't it?"

"I think you're right." I nodded. "Phoenix cores are the rarest of the three. They are capable of a great range of magic but they may take longer than the two others to reveal its true power. Phoenix core are also the ones that are more picky when it comes to getting an owner and that's why they're so rare, cause they choose very little people."

"How do you even know all of that?" Benjamin asked me.

"I've simply studied it a lot." I said. "I like school and I like to do my homework."

"That's true." George spoke. "Lizzie is very smart. I sometime cheat off of her in class... not that you should ever do that. Cheating on tests are wrong."


	47. Chapter 47

Here we were. Sitting in one of the closed compartments, on our way back to Hogwarts for our seventh and final year. We have some new prefects. Ron and Hermione. They were both sent letters about it yesterday.

Kathleen didn't know anything about us being at the head quarters of the order for the whole month of August. She couldn't know. We weren't allowed to say anything about it.

I was quite nervous to be back. Last year ended horribly and this year had to be perfect, otherwise I was scared I'd have a mental breakdown or something.

I helped Ben get on the train earlier when we left London. He immediately made friends with a boy named Euan Abercrombie so I was quite happy about that.

"Can I see your schedule?" George asked, pulling me back to reality. I pulled out the piece of paper in my pocket and placed it in the hand he held out. He looked at it, his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated. "This is a lot, you know that?"

"It's not more than last year." I said, watching his face.

"Oh c'mon, darling." He sighed. "We have only six classes together."

"And six isn't enough." I laughed. "Six is a lot."

"Not when you have—" he counted them and then looked at me with a regretful look.

"Eight classes?" I laughed. "Yeah. I'm going to be with you for six out of eight classes. Stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining anymore." He smiled, handing me back the paper. I folded it and pushed it back into my pocket, before I moved so that my back was against the window and my feet was pulled up on the seat.

"You know what you should do?" George suggested. "Tryout for the quidditch team.

"No way." I laughed. "I might be good at the academic stuff but when it comes to quidditch, I am absolutely rubbing. Remember when you tried to teach me a few years ago? To repeat myself; rubbish."

"You can't be that bad." Kathleen said. "Lee has been teaching me and I'm getting quite good at it if I have to be honest."

"Is that so?" Fred smirked. "Do you and Lee? I never got to ask you but you two are a thing, huh?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe. I like him and I think he likes me."

"He definitely do." I spoke. "You should do something about it this year."

"Maybe I will." She said before she turned to look at Fred. "You must be hummed about going back for another year."

"Why?"

"Because now you don't have Deanne." She said. "She graduated in June and according to Liz, she's now working for the ministry of Magic."

"Well, it was only sex." Fred shrugged. It was definitely not only sex. There was something about his face as he spoke. He definitely had started to grow feelings for my cousin.

I didn't say anything though. I didn't want to embarrass him. I looked at George and decided to run my hand through his hair. "That is so weird?"

"What?" He questioned, looking at me.

"That it's short." I said. "I'm not going to get used to it, you know."

"You better have to 'cause this is staying." He smiled. "Going long-haired was a dumb decision."

"The dumbest we've ever made." Fred said. "We looked ridiculous."

"No!" I argued. "You looked good!"

"I can think of a couple dumber things you've done, actually." Kathleen spoke. "All the pranks you've made on teachers, getting yourself in trouble. That is much dumber than growing your hair out and I agree with Liz, you looked good with it."

"We don't without it?" Fred joked.

The rest of the train ride was like this. The four of us casually talking and joking with each other. When we got to Hogsmeade, we walked to the carriages together and once we got to the castle, we sat down by the Gryffindor table at the spot where we usually sat.

I was excited to see where my brother was going to be sorted. Hopefully it was going to be Gryffindor. That way I could keep an eye on him.

George and Fred were talking about something while my eyes landed on a lady in pink clothing, sitting with the teachers.

"Do you think that's our new defense against the dark arts teacher?" I asked Kathleen, causing her to turn to look at the pink lady as well.

"I don't know." She replied. "Probably. I don't really care. I'm not taking that class this year."

"Why not?"

"It's not my favorite one." She shrugged and as she spoke, Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with all first-year students behind her and I smiled when I saw my brother.


	48. Chapter 48

"I beg a few moments of your attention, as I have a few start of term announcements." Dumbledore spoke into the air of the room. "Right off, our caretaker, the good Mr Filch, has reminded me for what he says is the four-hundred and sixty-second time that he had an annually updated list of various banned items, usually introduced by our humor experts Fred and George Weasley..."

Kathleen and I looked at the boys who both grinned in satisfaction, loving the attention they got. Then they both stood up as people in the room cheered and they bowed over dramatically.

"...which are posted in an expensive list on the door to Mr Filch's door." Dumbledore continued as George and Fred sat back down. "Also, we have two staffing changes this year. Professor Grubby-Plank will be taking the post of care of magical creatures post as Professor Hagrid is on... extended leave. Additionally, we have Professor Umbridge, who has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts—"

Dumbledore was interrupted by the woman in pink who stood up and cleared her throat. "Hem, hem, headmaster, if I could address the school?"

Professor Dumbledore gestured for her to step forwards while he himself stepped back. Now would probably be a good time to say that Benjamin was sorted into Hufflepuff which actually fits very well. Our mother was in Hufflepuff and so was Badger. I was probably only put in Gryffindor myself because my dad was and I share his genes.

"Thank you, headmaster." Umbridge said, folding her hands as she walked forward and looked over the room. "Now, how are we all doing tonight? I thought I would just say a few words. I am here at the Ministry of Magic's bequest, under Educational Decree twenty-two, which states that if the Headmaster of Hogwarts is unable to fill any teaching post, the Ministry shall select one for the position."

"I already hate her." I whispered to George who sat next to me.

"Same." He whispered back, his hand comfortingly caressing my knee under the table.

"The Ministry has always considered the magical education of our children to be of vital importance, and the passing down of this ancient and noble art must be given to the next generation, lest it be lost forever... without progress, stagnation. But progress for progress' sake is to be discouraged, for our art requires no tinkering... A balance must be attained, the new and the old, permanence and change, tradition and innovation, order and chaos. There are large changes coming soon, changes walking the fine line between order and chaos. Know only that these changes are for the best, and to prevent the destruction of our civilization from it's own decay. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." George and Fred said in unison, their tones full of sarcasm. Umbridge had finished her speech and went back to the table. After Dumbledore got to finish his own speech, he announced the start of the feast and we all started eating.

"She sounds like a horrible woman." Kathleen said. "Glad I won't be in her class."

"Well, we are in her class." I said with a sigh. "Unfortunately."

"She'll be fun to prank." Fred said.

"No." Kathleen immediately protested. "She's from the ministry which means she has a lot of power. Don't do anything to her. Your punishment will be much worse than if it was Snape or Filch."

"Fine." Fred said. "We don't prank Umbridge."

"Thank you." Kathleen breathed with relief.

"But only because I love you." He said, giving her a sideways hug. I looked up from the table and noticed Umbridge's eyes on me from where she was sitting. I couldn't recognize the emotion on her face but she sure wasn't happy about me and I had no idea why.

"What're you doing?" George asked me, gently nudging me with his shoulder.

"I feel like Professor Umbridge knows who I am." I said. "And I don't think she's happy to see me."

George glanced towards Umbridge and then looked at me again with a small smile. "Maybe you were kidnapped as a baby and she's your real mother."

I chuckled, swatting his arm. "That's not funny, Georgie."


	49. Chapter 49

"He's coming! Run!" Fred shouted and in a second, all four of us sprinted down the hallway to hide. We had actually managed to get Kathleen to join us on one of the prank on Filch.

This time we filled every drawer and closet in his office with dirt while putting glue on the entire room so when he tried to empty the dirty onto the floor, it would get stuck. The same if it hit the walls or the desk.

We hid behind the same wall as we always did and now just waited for his outburst. When we heard Filch scream in anger, George quickly clamped a hand over my mouth, knowing I wouldn't be able to contain my laughter.

It was always the same. I'd find it so hilarious to hear Filch freak out over our prank and I always had a loud laugh so George knew exactly when to keep me quiet.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Kathleen hissed in a whisper and Fred smirked, nudging her with his shoulder.

"It's fun, isn't it?"

"You're delusional."

"I always have been." He whispered, his eyes then growing wide and we all turned to see Professor Umbridge, smiling in satisfaction.

"I reckon you four are the reason for Mr Filch's little outburst?" She said but none of us answered. "If you are not here when I get back from checking on him, your punishment will be much more severe than it already is."

She walked around the corner and Kathleen let out a whimper as she dramatically jumped in place.

"See? Now we're getting detention by the pink devil!" She complained. "My dad is going to kill me."

"You have to admit that it was fun." George said, making Kathleen glare at him.

"I don't have to do such thing."

When Umbridge came back, Filch luckily wasn't with him but her eyes immediately landed on me and I felt quite scared from her stare.

"Detention at five o'clock in my office... Miss Blossom."

Then she turned around and left. I pushed myself away from the wall, turning around to look at the three of them.

"Wait." I spoke, watching their confused faces. "Why did I get detention for something we all did?"

"That's odd." George muttered, pushing himself away from the wall as well, looking in the direction that Umbridge had walked.

"I knew she hated me." I said. "At the feast, she looked at me like I had killed her dog— or cat in this case. I don't know her so I don't know why she hates me so much."

"Maybe you saw wrong." Fred suggested. "She can't possibly hate you if she doesn't know you."

"I don't know." I shrugged. "What I do know is that we all played that prank on Filch, yet she chooses to punish me for it."

"I'll join you." George said, still looking down the hallway. "I'll just find a way to—"

"Don't bother." I breathed. "It's five in like ten minutes. I'll just go now so I guess I'll see you at dinner."

I walked off, leaving my friends who were all just confused as me. This was totally unfair. Giving me detention for something I was only a part of.

When I got to Umbridge's office, I knocked on the door and entered when she called for me to come in.

Her office was bad. Really bad. Walls were pink, the carpet was pink. Curtains, chairs and sofa was pink. Their was a brown table in the middle where she sat and Harry sat in one of the other chairs.

"Miss Blossom." Umbridge said. "Take a seat."

No thanks.

I closed the door behind me and walked over, sliding into the seat next to Harry.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today Mr Potter and Miss Blossom." Umbridge told us. As Harry reached into his bag, she stopped him. "No, not with your quill. Going to be using a rather special one of mine.

She stood up and found some parchment, placing a piece in front of each of us before finding two quills, placing one on each parchment.

"Now, Mr Potter, let's start with you." She said, standing by his chair. "I want you to write; I must not tell lies."

"How many times?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

"Let's say... for as long as it takes for the message to sink it." She said and then moved on to me. "You Miss Blossom will be writing; I must not do pranks."

Umbridge took a few steps before Harry turned. "You haven't given us any ink."

"Oh you won't need any ink."

Harry and I exchanged a glance before we each started writing our lines on our own piece of parchment.

When I was halfway through the first sentence, my hand started to itch. I automatically stretched it a bit to try and make it go away but it got more and more intense to the point where it actually hurt. When I looked at it, my skin was reddening and words were starting to form. The same words I had written on the parchment. I looked at Harry and the exact same thing had happened to him. He let out a hiss and then he noticed the writing on his hand.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked, walking back to stand in front of us. She looked at both of us, watching our faces as we stared up at her.

"Nothing." Harry said as I quickly looked down at my hand again. It was hurting so bad. Felt like someone had carved into me with a knife.

"That's right." Professor Umbridge said. "Because you know deep down, you deserve to be punished."


	50. Chapter 50

That evening after we finished detention, I went straight to the common room, forgetting everything about dinner which was about to start in five minutes.

I felt horrible and to be honest with you, I wanted to cry. That was probably the most painful thing that I had felt and it scared me that a teacher could get away with torturing students like that.

"How was detention?" Fred asked as he was the only one in the common room. I quickly hid my hand behind my back, shrugging as he watched me.

"It was just the regular boring stuff." I shrugged. "At least it's over with now, right?"

I let out a fake laugh before I hurried up the stairs to the dormitory where I was living this year. I found one of my protective gloves made out of dragon skin and I pulled it on, hissing at the sensitive pain that came from it touching the wound.

"Are you joining us for dinner?" Fred asked from the door, making me jump as I was lost in my thoughts. I looked at him, letting out a breath.

"I don't think so, I'm not really hungry."

He hummed, watching me for a moment before his eyes landed on my hand. "What's with the glove? Are you going for a spin around the castle on your broom or something."

"No." I shrugged. "I uh. I get cold easily."

Seriously? That was the best I could do? Fred frowned at me, obviously seeing right through me.

"You get cold easily so you decide to wear one glove?" He questioned as he approached me. "Can I see your hand?"

"You know what, Freddie? I think I'm kinda hungry anyway." I said. "Let's go. We shouldn't miss dinner."

As I walked past him, he grabbed my hand to pull me back and I hissed at the pain, instantly ripping my hand away from him.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Are you sure about that? Nothing doesn't normally come with a look of pain on your face."

"It's nothing, Fred!" I snapped. "Just let it go, alright?"

I turned around and hurried out of the dormitory, continuing out of the common room. When I reached the Great Hall, I sat down next to Kathleen.

"Did Umbridge give you a hard time?" She asked but I simply shook my head.

"Did you figure out why she has taken such a disliking to you?" George asked, looking a bit puzzled that I didn't sit next to him.

"No. I just wrote my lines and got through detention."

"You had to write lines?" He laughed. "How old is that woman? Seventy?"

I only glanced at him which seemed to confuse him even more and that's when Fred sat down next to George.

During the meal, Fred kept looking at me while it was George and Kathleen carrying the conversation. I knew that Fred was onto something but I really didn't want him or anyone else to find out what happened. I didn't want to get into more trouble with Umbridge and be punished even severe. If she could do this to a student, what else could she do?

"Freddie, you wanna tell them about the idea we had?" George asked and Fred hummed, glancing at his brother before going back to watching me. "Alright. Dunno what's up with you but I'll just tell them."

George turned to Kathleen and I, his face lighting up with excitement. "We were planning on pranking Snape during potions class tomorrow. You aren't in potions this year, Kathy so what about you, love?"

I looked at him when I heard his nickname. He waited for a reply but I just simply shook my head, looking back down at the soup in front of me.

"What's going on with you?" He asked. "You're acting strange. Is it because you were the only one who got detention?"

"I'm fine, George." I sighed. "I'm just tired."

"You sure you're fine?" Kathleen asked. "Why're you wearing a glove? We're inside."

"Cause apparently, she easily gets cold." Fred said, still staring at me. "I told her it was ridiculous, especially because she's wearing a glove on one hand and not the other."

"Can you just leave me alone?" I hissed. "I really don't want to talk about it."


	51. Chapter 51

Here I was, standing in the astronomy tower, my hands tightly wrapped around the railing as I stood on the balcony and watched over the courtyard. Students kept walking by on their way the common rooms for curfew which was in less than half an hour.

I wasn't wearing my glove. It was currently lying on the floor up here. It was itchy and it hurt the wound even more.

After dinner, I went straight up here to get away from everything. I wasn't really that sad about detention anymore. I just needed to clear my thoughts and get a chance to calm down.

Of course I was in shock over what happened but I couldn't let Umbridge hold me back from living my life here like I used to.

As I stood there, lost in my thoughts, a thump sounded from behind me. I spun around quickly, my heart skipping a beat but I calmed down when I saw George who had almost tripped over a box on the floor. As he steadied the box, he looked at me from under his lashes and then straightened up while clearing his throat.

"Fred said you might be here."

"Yeah." I shrugged, turning back around to look at the courtyard. "He found me up here before Christmas last year. That's probably why he knew I'd be here again."

George showed up next to me, watching the courtyard as well for a moment before he looked down at me. When I noticed his eyes on my hands, I let it slide off the railing and hid it in my sleeve.

"Harry informed us about what happened in detention."

I turned my head to look up at him. He stared out into the air and he looked quite bothered. His jaw was tense and his eyebrow was were scrunched together into a frown.

"He showed us his hand and said you got the same treatment." George said before he looked at me as well, our eyes meeting. "May I see your hand, please?"

I shook my hand out of the sleeve and wrapped it around the railing but George grabbed it to hold it in his own while he turned his back to the railing.

"I must not do pranks." He read. "How'd she do this?"

"She told us to write lines on a piece of parchment." I said. "We had to use her quill and not our own so I'm guessing it was enchanted."

George sighed, running his thumb over the area around the words and I flinched due to the pain. "Sorry. Does it hurt a lot?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's not supposed to be so red, is it?"

"I don't know." He spoke as he pulled out his wand. "But it's going to get infected if you don't take care of it. Why haven't you gotten it wrapped?"

"If I went to the hospital wing with it, madam Pomfrey would ask and I'd be forced to tell what happened."

"And why is that so wrong?" He questioned, tapping my hand with his wand. "Ferula."

Bandages shot out of the wand and wrapped around my hand, tightly but not too tight and at the same time, the pain eased a little.

"I wasn't aware of that spell." I said, looking up at George while he pocketed his wand again.

"Growing up as a wild child, it was something I eventually learned." He told me. "It wraps a wounded spot and helps with the pain as well. It's pretty brilliant, isn't it?"

I offered him a small nod, looking at my hand which he was still holding. George placed his hand under my chin, lifting my head to make me looked at him again.

"We need to go see McGonagall."

"No."

"Liz, stop being so stubborn for once. We have to go see Professor McGonagall and tell her what Umbridge did to you and Harry."

"George—"

He pushed some hair behind my ear and rested his hand against my jaw, kissing me gently.

"Elizabeth—" he mocked in the same tone, brushing his nose against mine.

"Why are you so darn good at convincing?" I groaned, throwing my head against his chest. George let out a quiet laugh, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're just easily convinced and that's because you know I'm right." He said. "Plus, Professor McGonagall is going to dislike this very much. C'mon. Better get to it before you change your mind."


	52. Chapter 52

The next couple of days were stressful for me. Umbridge definitely did hate me. I had been close to getting detention every day because everything I did was foolish and breaking the rules somehow?

I didn't sleep well at night but that was for a completely other reason. I was basically buried in work. Trying to get top grades in all my classes was really tough and it was my seventh year so now was when it really mattered.

"Hey, Liz!" Someone shouted, making me wake out of my half slumber, a grunt leaving me as I sat up straight, looking around in confusion until my eyes fell on Ron who made his way over, wearing a quidditch uniform.

"Oh." I muttered, rubbing my face. Apparently I had fallen asleep in the arched windows of the hallway around the courtyard. "It's you."

"You know you're not allowed to sleep here." He said and I nodded slightly, letting my legs slide over the edge, dangling just above the ground. "I hate to be the Percy of my family but I'd get in even more trouble if I let it slide."

"I completely forgot." I yawned. "You're a prefect now. I believe I've forgotten to congratulate you and Hermione."

"There's no need for that." He said, offering me a crooked smile.

"I see you made the quidditch team." I told him. "What position do you play?"

"I'm the new keeper." He told me. "Wood graduated so they had an open position."

"Who's the captain then? Angelina?"

"Yeah." He nodded and I nodded back in response, sliding off the arched window.

"I'll see you later Ron. I gotta go."

I walked away, finding my way to the common from where the twins would be after quidditch practice. When I walked through the painting, Fred was changed out of his uniform and was back in uniform while George was telling some crazy story that got him really enthusiastic.

"Did you know it wasn't allowed to sleep in the arched windows?" I asked while the painting closed behind me.

"Lizzie!" George exclaimed when he saw me. "You should've seen me out there! I took a trip around the stadium on my broom and I swear I've gotten faster."

"That's great, Georgie." I chuckled.

"You were sleeping in one of the windows?" Fred asked me. I hummed in response and joined him by the table. "You're supposed to be sleeping at night."

"True, but I've been doing my homework at night so—"

"You could just do it during the day." He told me. "We're in most of your classes and there really isn't that much."

"I'm also studying a lot." I said, defending myself. "Like, a lot. I have to ace my exams so every day counts."

"We've been back for nearly one and a half week." George said, approaching the table. "The exams aren't until June."

"As I just said... every day counts."

"But you need your sleep, Lizzie." George said, frowning slightly at me. "You can't mess up your sleeping schedule because of studying. You are going to absolutely smash those exams even if you don't study at all."

I sighed, leaning back in the chair while I looked at my lovely boyfriend. "Are you going to change out of that uniform?"

"Maybe." He smirked. "Don't you like a guy in uniform?"

I playfully rolled my eyes at him, making him laugh as he made his way up the stairs to get changed in his dormitory.

"Is Kathleen in class?" I asked Fred as he grabbed a book from the table, opening it on a random page.

"I believe she's got divination."

"Ahh, alright." I nodded, pulling myself out of the chair. I followed George into his dormitory and he shortly looked at me as he stood there in his trousers from the uniform while shirtless, his hair being a bit messy. "Can you show me the spell to you know... bandage my hand? I think it needs changing."

"One second." He said, grabbing his shirt. He put it on but left it unbuttoned as he found his wand and approached me.

George reached for my hand, turning it over as he unwrapped the bandage and put it on one of the beds while getting a firmer grab on his wand.

"Ferula." He told me, looking at my eyes. "That's the spell. "You tap the target with your wand while saying the word."

He demonstrated by gently tapping my hand, repeating the word and again, bandages shot out and wrapped around my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled and tilted my head back to look up at him. He repaid the smile, cupping my face as he leaned down and kissed me. "Most people are in classes right now, aren't they?"

George looked at me, nodding before kissing me again. "Why?"

"Just wondering." I shrugged, my lips pressing more firmly to his as I tiptoed to reach him better. George let out a small grunt at my sudden move and dropped his wand, his hands running down to my waist. While he kissed me back, he undid the button on my robes and gently pushed it off my shoulders. It landed on the floor and as the kiss grew more deep and intense, George ran his hands down to the back of my thighs.

"Jump." He whispered and so I did. I wrapped my legs around his waist and soon after I was being laid down on his bed. He broke the kiss to reach for his wand on the floor and I watched with a giggle as he pointed it at the door, making it shut and then lock.

He then looked at me and smiled, leaning down to reconnect our lips while he placed the wand on the bed, above my head. His left hand found mine, intertwining our fingers as his right hand ran up my thigh to rest on the bare skin of my hips. My skirt had fallen up to my hips so I was pretty much exposed right now.

George ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for access. I granted it and our tongues slightly met. I ran a hand into his hair, tucking at it which made him groan against my mouth.

"You're such a tease." He whispered, breaking the kiss to look at me. "Do it again."

I smiled, tucking on his hair again, knowing that he enjoyed it. I remember when I first found out he had a kinky side. I found it so amusing and kept teasing him about it. Gosh that was a long time ago. Almost two years.

"Let's get this off of you." I said, pushing the shirt off his shoulders before throwing it on the floor. George leaned down again but instead of his lips touching mine, his lips touched my neck while he made a thrusting motion, causing me to moan softly.

"We have to be quick about this." I whispered. "People could get back from class at any moment."


	53. Chapter 53

"Professor but what exactly are you insinuating?!" Umbridge's voice sounded from outside of the staircase. Kathleen and I looked at each other before we got up and joined other students on their way out to see what was happening. George and Fred stood a few feet from the door, watching as Umbridge and McGonagall walked up the marble staircase. We walked over and I placed myself next to George.

"I am nearly requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." McGonagall argued as they both stopped walking halfway up the stairs. I knew instantly what this was about and automatically grabbed George's hand.

"So silly of me but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva."

"Not at all, Dolores." Professor McGonagall talked back. "Merely your medieval methods."

"I am sorry dear but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

McGongall looked stunned as she took a step down the stairs, staring straight at Umbridge.

"Disloyalty." She scoffed lightly.

Umbridge took a step up and turned to look over all the students that had watched their little argument. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius Fudge will want to take immediate action."

With that said, she turned around and walked up while McGonagall went the other way.

"Immediate action?" Kathleen questioned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." I replied. "But I don't believe it's anything that would benefit any of us."

"I don't think this year''ll be better than the last." She honestly told me and I shrugged.

"Probably not." I said, letting out a sigh. "Whatever. I don't have time to think about that right now. I need to go write a letter so I can have it sent by tonight."

I let go of George's hand and hurried up the staircase, leaving the area of the great hall.

Molly had sent me a letter yesterday, mainly asking me how things were and wanting to make sure that George and Fred weren't getting into too much trouble.

As I got to the common room and sat myself down by the table with a piece of parchment and my quill, the painting opened again and in walked George.

"Who're you writing to?"

"Your mum." I said as I dipped the quill in some black ink.

Dear Molly,

"My mum?" He repeated as he sat down across from me. "She's been writing you?"

"She writes me every months. Has been for the past few years."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" I chuckled. "To make sure you and Fred behave but also to know how we're doing and it seems like you two are a bit too busy sometimes to write her back."

"We might have to do better on that part." He admitted before he stood up and slowly moved behind me. He leaned down, placing his hands on either side of me on the table and I felt him press a kiss to right under my jawline as he whispered. "Traitor."

I chuckled as he bit my earlobe, trying to act all tough with me when it in reality just made him even more adorable.

"Telling on us to our own mother." He commented as I noticed he read what I had written. "Such a traitor you are, my love."

I smirked but didn't reply. George continued to watch as I wrote the letter to his mum while he stayed close the me and kept planting kisses on either my jawline or my neck.

"Are you bored?" I asked. I tilted my head to give him more access and I knew he appreciated it because he started smiling against my skin.

"No." He whispered in reply as he started loosening my tie. "Just wanting to keep you company."

"Well I like this type of company." I smiled as I wrote my signature at the bottom of the parchment. The ink just needed to dry now before I folded the parchment to send it.

George placed a hand on the chair, the other one still resting on the table as he was hovered over me, looking straight into my eyes. "Do you want to know one of the reasons I love you?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"It seems silly but you always say; George and Fred instead of; Fred and George like everyone else."

My smile grew as I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I planted a soft kiss on his lips before I turned to fold the parchment.

"It's not silly." I told him. "It's adorable."


	54. Chapter 54

"Can I see your homework for potions class?" George asked as we walked towards the great hall the next morning.

I handed him my textbook and he opened it, scrolling through it until he got to the last page I had written on.

"You should start doing your homework." I told him as we reached the end of the stairs.

"You're probably right." he chuckled. "But why do my homework when I can read yours and prepare myself that way?"

I chuckled, shaking my head at him. "I need to know what to answer if Snape asks a question."

"You'd know what to answer if you did your homework." I told him. He nudged me with his shoulder, laughing lightly as if I was being ridiculous.

When we reached the doors to the great hall, some students were gathered, watching as Filch put something up on the wall.

"What's going on?" I asked, causing George to look up, closing the textbook. Kathleen and Fred we're watching it too, standing by the marble staircase.

"Guys." I spoke when we reached them. "What is Filch doing?"

"Putting up educational decrees." Kathleen told me. "Umbridge's work."

I frowned and then saw Filch start to hang up another frame.

"What kind of decrees?" George asked.

"Dunno." Fred replied. When Filch finished, he walked away and George handed me my textbook before pushing through the crowd to read what it said inside both frames.

"Umbridge is going to ruin our final year, isn't she?" Kathleen asked, earning a nod from both Fred and I.

When George came back, we all looked up at him, seeing his annoyed facial expression.

"The first one is saying that Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts high inquisitor, meaning that she has a lot more power."

"And the second one?" Fred questioned.

"Students are not allowed to discuss the events of last year." He said. "If she catches anyone doing so, they'll be punished."

"What?" I scoffed. "That's bloody ridiculous. So she wants people to just bottle up their emotions and fears? A boy was killed. The Dark Lord returned and then this pink devil shows up and acts like a dumb bitch, telling us what we can and can't talk about."

"You should probably stop talking." Fred suggested, making me look at him with a frown.

"What? It's true, isn't it? She just shows up on Hogwarts with her old annoying voice and her stupid rule!" I exclaimed, pointing towards the frames on the wall.

"Seriously, Liz." George whispered. "Stop talking."

I looked at him in confusion before a familiar voice sounded behind me. "That'll be one week of detention, Miss Blossom. Five o'clock in my office."

And then she walked away, leaving me embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Tried to warn you." Fred said, looking over his shoulder as Umbridge walked away. "Who wears that much of the same color?"

"You're not going up there at five." George told me.

"What other choice so I have? I've got one week of detention and it's only gonna get worse if I don't show up."

"Look what she did to you the last time!" He spoke, gesturing towards my hand. "It's barely healed!"

"What do you think she's gonna do to her if she stays away from detention?" Kathleen asked. "None of us like what she's doing but it's only going to get worse."

"Exactly." I agreed. "And it's going to hurt just as much but I need to get it over with. Let's just get to breakfast so we can eat before classes."

I turned around on my heal and walked into the great hall to the Gryffindor table. I sat down and shortly after, my friends followed, George sitting next to me while Kathleen and Fred sat on the other side.

"You shouldn't have to take this." George told me, looking at me as I started taking some food, preparing it for myself. "Let's go to Dumbledore about it."

"We already went to McGonagall and she couldn't do anything. Umbridge is hired by the Ministry. She works for them so she has more power than any professor or headmaster."

George folded his arms on the table, looking down as he looked like he was thinking about something. I looked at Fred who sat across from me and we exchanged a glance before both looking at George again.

"You don't need to worry about me, Georgie." I said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine."

"Fine." he scoffed. "The woman is torturing you."


	55. Chapter 55

The next week, I kept writing lines in detention and my old sentence didn't get to heal before another one was written. It hurt even more when a new sentence was carved into the one from the day before because it was still sore. On Monday, Umbridge entered our charms class to inspect Professor Flitwick and she was being very stuck-up, looking like she was very amused and full of herself at the same time. Today was September 15th and it was Friday. It was also my last day of detention so that made me quite happy but I was still dreading five o'clock when I had to write another line and feel the pain even more.

My hand didn't even get to heal because words kept being carved into my skin so I was happy to finally be able to rest and let it heal. No words could ever explain how much I hated that woman. I had just finished drawing Fred with the sketchbook that George gave me last year and Fred had been really excited to see the drawing of him come to life.

"I told you you shouldn't have drawn me." Fred commented when he noticed how I opened and closed my hand afterwards, hurting from having the hand wrapped tightly around the sketchbook. "Could've waited until it was healed."

"Don't pity me." I said, looking at him and seeing how bad he felt for me. I sent him a reassuring smile. "It's fine."

I pushed myself up from the sofa and walked into the dormitory. I put away the sketchbook before finding my textbook for muggle studies and my quill. I had to write an essay about muggle money for in about two weeks.

"Have you finished your essay yet?" I asked Fred when I joined him in the common room again. I glanced at him as I sat down by the table and placed my textbook in front of me along with my quill.

"I haven't even started it."

"Well that's irresponsible." I said with a little chuckle.

"It's boring, Lizzie." He groaned, rolling his eyes as he dramatically threw his head back and slid down the sofa until he landed on the floor and he just stayed there.

"What in the world are you doing?" I laughed, earning a groan from him before he stood up and made his way over, jumping onto the table where he sat.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." I nodded, opening my textbook onto an empty page.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone though."

"I promise." I told him and looked up to meet his eyes. "What's up?"

"Well... I—"

He scrunched his face up as if he was in pain and then jumped off the table. "Never mind."

"What? Fred!" I called as he walked towards the painting. "It's that bad? Fred! You okay?!"

The painting closed behind him and I sighed, leaning back in the chair. What was that all about?

I decided to brush it off and maybe ask him later but right now, I needed to start writing my essay and make sure it was thorough so I'd get top grades for it.

Later that day, I spent detention with Umbridge and my hand was now even more painful than it was this morning. My skin was burning and I didn't have my wand on me so I couldn't exactly hide it when I walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

As I sat down with my friends, they all looked at me, waiting for me to assure them I was fine and that I did.

"Can I see it?" George asked, glancing placing his hand on the table, palm up.

"It's sore." I said, placing my hand in his. "Be careful."

"It looks so bad." He said. "You need to take care of it, Liz. Why haven't you bandaged it?"

"I forgot my wand in the common room." I said. "Otherwise I would've."

He glanced at me before he pulled out his wand and gently tapped my hand. "Ferula."

"Thank you." I said as the bandage wrapped around my hand. He sent me a soft smile before wrapping an arm around my neck, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Now we just need you to stay out of trouble." Fred said. "We've agreed that you're not allowed on any more of our pranks."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Dead serious." George said, dropping his arm from me to grab some food. "You've been in so much pain all week from her punishment. You're not going to be a part of our pranks and you're gonna stay out of trouble. Don't talk back to her, don't disobey the rules, show up in class at time and do nothing but what you're supposed to."

"Alright." I scoffed. "Dad."


	56. Chapter 56

"What's this now?" I asked as I walked down the marble staircase a Tuesday morning in late September. Filch was hanging up another decree and I was curious as to how Umbridge had found a new way to make life suck at Hogwarts.

"Any student found in possession of a spell-check charmed quill will be severely punished." Fred quoted, staring at the wall where the decree was being put up. "What should I do now?"

"Study." I suggested with a small laugh and Fred glared at me. I playfully nudged him with my shower before my attention turned back to Filch. "I can always help you out, Freddie. Especially if you find it hard to concentrate on studying. Just say so and we'll have some tutoring sessions in the library."

"Seriously? You'd be up for that?"

"Course." I smiled. "You're my friend and I'd love to help you if that means I get to see you graduate."

"I think that's a bit of a stretch."

"Oi!" I exclaimed, slapping his chest. "Don't talk like that! You're smart, Fred. If you just put your mind to it, you'll get some good grades and graduate in June."

"You know, Liz." He smiled. "You're a great person."

"I know." I smiled cheekily. He laughed, rolling his eyes at me before looking past me. "Did you see the new decree?"

I turned around and my smile grew when I saw George. He made his way down the stairs and joined us, his eyes focused on the wall where the three decrees were hanging together.

"No, what is it this time?"

"Spell-check charmed quills are now banned." I said. "I mean, with good reason but she's ready to punish anyone in possession of one."

George looked at me and then at his brother. "We gotta get rid of ours then."

"The black lake should do it." Fred suggested and George nodded in agreement.

The very next day, a new decree was put on the wall, making everyone dread the future of our school.

Any student found in possession of sweets from unauthorized suppliers will be expelled

I feel like the decrees keep getting worse. No unauthorized sweets? Why would that even be a problem?

"Last time, we talked about the origin of wandlore." Professor Binns said, his see-through self standing in front of the chalkboard. "Now, can anyone give me an example of people that are known to have studied wandlore?"

A few hands were raised and both Garrick Ollivander and Mykew Gregorovitch were mentioned.

"The wood that a wand is made of can say a lot about the wizard or witch it belongs to." Binns continued. "Miss Blossom."

I looked up quickly at the mention of my name and saw people looking at me.

"What wood is your wand made of?" Binns asked.

"Dogwood." I told him and he gave a small nod before looking over the whole class.

"Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous." He spoke. "They normally choose owners that are fun and excited about life. Some believe that wands made out of dogwood aren't capable of producing serious magic but that's not the case. They can be pretty great when it comes to most type of Magic. A negative thing about them though, is that most of them refuse to do non-verbal magic and often they are pretty noisy."

Not in my case. My wand is great at non-verbal magic and I don't believe it's that noisy.

"Ollivander once stated that dogwood is his favorite as it's so much fun to see the wand match with its owner." Binns told the class as he floated back to his desk.

I looked at George, raising my eyebrows to question him when I saw he was playing with my hair and making himself a mustache.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, making him noticed I had noticed him. He quickly let go of my hair and looked at Binns as if I hadn't just caught him playing with my hair. "You're a dork."

"Am not." He whispered, smiling as he stared straight ahead. He then slowly turned his head to look at me and I felt his hand by the hem of my skirt, playing with it which gave me goosebumps. George noticed 'cause then he let out a small chuckle and glanced at me before running his fingers over my skin.

"Stop doing that." I whispered, swatting away his hand.

"Stop doing what?" He asked, acting clueless with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not doing anything, love."

"You're a jerk sometimes." I told him. "A big jerk."


	57. Chapter 57

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked as the two of them plus Ron entered the pub. A lot of us were sitting in here, hoping that Harry would teach us defense against the dark arts after Umbridge didn't want to teach us the defense part of it all.

Apart from George, Fred, Kathleen and I, Dean Thomas, Neville, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchely, Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Ginny, Lee, Zacharias Smith and Susan Bones were also here so we were a lot of people in one room.

"These are some people I mentioned my Defense Against the Dark Arts idea with." Hermione said, gesturing towards the crowd.

"You mean about us teaching ourselves?" Harry questioned.

"Hey Harry." Neville said as the three of them sat down.

"Hey Neville." He replied before Luna spoke.

"It's good to see that the hornet snorkle-stacks haven't gotten you yet, Harry."

"Uh... same to you, Luna." Harry replied and I wanted to laugh at how awkward it was. The crowd was all talking to each other and so was my friends but I just sat here and waited for the "meeting" to start.

Suddenly Hermione hit the table and stood up, the crowd going quiet.

"Hi, everyone." She spoke. "I thought it would be good if we met and talked over how we wanted to teach ourselves Defense Against the Dark Arts because we need to learn it properly, not the rubbish Umbridge is doing."

"Hear, hear!" Fred exclaimed, raising two fingers, making me laugh.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before she continued. "Obviously, this will help us pass our O.W.L.s, but more importantly, it gives us the ability to protect ourselves from...Lord Voldemort."

Certain people in the crowd flinched or jumped a little at the mention of his name while my eyes just dropped to the ground. George grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze, making me look at him to see a comforting smile on his lips.

"That's the first time you've said his name." Harry commented and Hermione took a deep breath in response.

"How do we know you-know-who is back?" Zacharias asked.

"Dumbledore believes he is." George spoke, his jaw tense as he looked at Zacharias.

"You mean Dumbledore believes him." Justin spoke and nodded in Harry's direction.

"That's true." Hermione said. "But I think we're drifting from the purpose—"

"It's okay Hermione." Harry said and looked at the crowd. "I believe Voldemort's back because I fought him last year. Dumbledore's already told the school that. If you didn't believe him, you won't believe anyone."

"Well—" Hermione spoke. "Anyway...uh, I think that in order to learn properly we'll need a teacher."

"But we're all students." Neville said. "None of us has the experience—"

"Someone here does." Ginny said. Everyone looked at her to see her staring at Harry.

"Me?" He questioned.

"I for one would like to know why Potter's qualified and the rest of us aren't." Michael said.

"Well, he's only confronted you-know-who himself four times and lived to talk about it." Ginny said in defense.

"One of the portraits said you'd killed a Basilisk in the chamber of secrets with that sword in Dumbledore's office." Susan said.

"Uh...well yeah, I did." Harry replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Blimey, Harry." Lee said as everyone looked at Harry in shock.

"Wow..." Lavender mumbled.

"Can't forget that he saved the sorcerer's stone from you-know-who in his first year." Fred told everyone.

"And last year he got through the Triwizard tournament." Cho said.

"Not to mention you dueled with you-know-who all alone and he still couldn't kill you." Ron then said.

"And—" Ginny continued. "You fought off those dementors that attacked you this summer."

"So all in favor of taking lessons from Harry?" Hermione asked, raising her hand and everyone slowly followed her action, me included. "Where're we going to meet?"

"What about an unused classroom?" Neville suggested.

"That might work." Harry said. "I'll look into that."

"Ok, good." Hermione nodded and pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag along with a quill. "I think we should put our names down so we know who was here."

"I don't know—" Ernie said. "If it were found... I mean, Umbridge wouldn't like what we're doing."

"Honestly, Ernie." Hermione sighed. "Do you think I'd just leave it lying around? Besides, it's enchanted."

George and Fred were the first to write their names, followed by me, then Kathleen and then slowly the rest of the group followed lead.

"Also, what should we call ourselves?" Hermione asked.

"What about the anti-umbridge league?" Angelina suggested.

"We need something that doesn't give away what we're doing." Hermione told her.

"I think it should be Dumbledore's army." Ginny then said and Harry smiled at her, nodding.

"Dumbledore's army it is." Hermione said after noticing the excitement about the name around the room. "The D.A. for short. We'll let you know when we're going to meet."


	58. Chapter 58

"Another one?" Kathleen groaned, approaching me as I stood and watched Filch put up another one of those dumb decrees.

By order of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor: All student organizations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs are henceforth disbanded. Permission to reform must be approved by High Inquisitor Umbridge. No student organizations can exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to be part of an illegal organization will be expelled immediately.

Kathleen walked past me and approached the decree to see what was written and then she walked back to me, a scoff leaving her mouth.

"What does that mean for the quidditch teams?" she asked.

"Dunno." I muttered but at the same time, the Gryffindor team came marching down the hallway and down the marble staircase.

"This is ridiculous!" Angelina exclaimed. "She can't cancel quidditch. It's not fair!"

"There's not much we can do about it." Ron said.

"Oh, but there is. I'm gonna go to Umbridge and apply for quidditch to be resumed immediately." Angelina said and stormed off.

George and Fred noticed us and walked over, both looking sad over what was happening.

"I'm sure you'll get quidditch back." I said, trying to comfort them the best way I knew how to.

"I don't think we will." George said. "It's our last year and last chance to play properly and she's cancelled it."

I really wanted to do something. Quidditch was important to a lot of people at school and especially to George and Fred. It kinda broke my heart to know it was cancelled and that they couldn't play.

"I gotta go." I said as I got an idea. The three looked at me out of curiosity as I hurried up the marble staircase and towards Dumbledore's office. I said the password that I had heard from McGonagall before and the secret stairs showed.

Seconds later I was standing in Dumbledore's office. He looked up from whatever he was doing and looked back down.

"Miss Blossom. What can I do for you?"

I frowned, wondering why he didn't question me just walking into his office, knowing the password and all.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing anything, Professor."

"No, not at all." He said and gestured towards the chair opposite of his desk. I walked over and sat down. He glanced at me, nodding to let me know he was listening.

"I don't know if you've heard but Professor Umbridge has cancelled quidditch. Well, she's cancelled al kind of social events, clubs and whatsoever."

"Continue." He simply spoke.

"Quidditch is a very important sport to especially the teams and I don't believe it's fair that it's being cancelled."

"You're right." He said and looked at me. "It's not fair. I will let Umbridge know that cancelling quidditch is not in her power and that she shall let it resume immediately."

"Thank you." I breathed as I stood up. Dumbledore nodded at me and went back to what he was doing. "Again, I'm sorry for disturbing you, Professor."

He didn't say anything else so I left his office, making my way to the great hall for lunch. When I reached the staircase, George was standing at the top, leaned against the wall, facing me.

"Where'd you go?" He asked with a smile.

"Needed to talk to someone." I shrugged, approaching him. "What're you doing up here?"

"I wanted to wait for you." He told me. I stopped in front of him, leaning against the wall myself. "So who were you talking to? It's nothing serious, right?"

"No." I smiled, shaking my head. "Nothing serious."

George hummed lightly as he reached out and wrapped his hand around my tie, pulling me closer. I smiled at him and his hand left my tie and ran to the back of my neck.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I laughed, tilting my head as I watched his deep brown eyes.

"I think I can recall a few times where you might have mentioned it."

He raised his eyebrows in a cocky expression and I felt his hand run back and forth on my neck.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" I asked. "Or are you just gonna stand there and look at me?"

"If you want to kiss me, why don't you take the lead?" He smirked and I chuckled before tiptoeing to reach him but as I did, he straightened up, lifting his chin so I couldn't kiss his lips.

"Oh piss off!" I exclaimed, hitting him in the chest. He laughed loudly as he looked down at me and I acted like I was gonna forget about it as go get some lunch so when I walked past him and he didn't expect it, I jumped him which caused the both of us to tumble onto the floor.

"Ow." George groaned, closing his eyes for a moment to regain his breath before he looked at me. "Woman, you've gone absolutely mad, haven't you?"

"Don't call me woman." I told him, pinning his wrists down to either side of his head. "I've told you to stop teasing me, George Weasley. You know it gets me grumpy."

"Oh, I know that very well." He said, frowning at me for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Now, about that safe word? It can't be bloody or Merlin since you tend to scream that a lot. Can't be George or Georgie either."

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked, honestly confused by the sentences leaving his mouth.

"Remember last year?" He asked. "I asked if I was in need of a safe word and then Ginny walked in as we were about to have sex."

"What?" I asked in a high-pitched voice. "We were not about to have sex, George. If you haven't noticed, I'm not too fond of having sex in public places after what happened in our first month of dating."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. "What about the library then?"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"It was after curfew and everyone were asleep." I said. George smiled again but this time it was more sweet than cocky.

"Just kiss me." He spoke and with that order, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He let out a grunt against my lips, moving a hand into my hair but we were quickly interrupted by footsteps.

"What on earth do you think you two are doing."

Christ. I got off of George as quick as I possible good and he hurried to stand up next to me while Umbridge approached us.

"That is not only inappropriate but it is also disgusting!"

She had raised her voice a lot, violently gesturing towards the floor.

"That'll be a month worth of detention Miss Blossom and Mr Weasley. My office, five o'clock, every single day until November eighth."


	59. Chapter 59

"I can't believe I got you into this mess." I groaned as George and I waited for Umbridge to be back with the quills that she had left somewhere in he castle.

"Who got who into this? I refused to kiss you."

"I attacked you." I argued.

"But I ordered you to kiss me afterwards."

"This is not your bloody fault, George!"

"Well it isn't yours either!"

"Fine. Then it's both of our faults!"

"Or neither!"

The bickering continued until Umbridge was back, sending us a look that told us kindly to shut the hell up. She put a quill on either of the parchments and then I looked at her.

What would happen if I just refused to do it? If both of us refused? She could continue to punish us but we could continue to refuse.

"You are going to have the same sentence." She spoke and looked between us. "I must not act inappropriately."

Was she serious? Was this old hag serious? As she walked over to one of the walls to look at the moving cat pictures on the wall, George leaned closer. "Does it hurt?"

"Like a bitch."

"Well thanks. Now I feel better."

"Well what would you have wanted me to say?" I asked. "Lie and say it doesn't hurt at all?"

"Yes!"

"That would make you disappointed." I told him, looking into his eyes. "I can tell you it hurts and it will continue to be sore for a couple of days before it starts to heal but in this case, we won't have time to heal since we have to do it every day for a month."

"Less talking, more writing." Umbridge said and George let out a sigh, ripping his eyes away from mine as we both began to write.

Soon after we started, I felt the familiar itching appearing on my skin, soon followed by a deep pain within my hand. George hissed next to me due to the pain and I placed the now hurting hand on his thigh to comfort him. I had been through this so I had learned to bite through the pain but he hadn't tried this before and the first time is the worst because you don't know what to expect and in my face, I didn't know I was gonna be cut into by a quill that uses blood as ink.

After we finished detention, we found ourselves in the common room, Fred going in about Umbridge who shouldn't be able to get away with torturing people and while he talked, I took care of George who was obviously shocked by the pain. I don't think he'd expected it to be that bad.

"Is that better?" I asked after haven put some ice on his hand and then wrapped it up in bandages.

"A little. Thank you."

"We need to stop her." Kathleen said. "This is out of control. You have to go up there for an entire month and this was only day one which means there's a long way to go."

"Thanks for reminding us." George sighed, placing his healthy hand over his eyes. I gently placed his now wrapped up hand down on his thigh and scooted closer, bringing my bad hand to the side of his neck, caressing his skin to make him feel better.

"She did this for what?" Fred asked. "For you two acting like a regular couple in the corridors?"

"For kissing on the floor." I said. "I was on top of George and she called it inappropriate and disgusting."

"I'll show her disgusting." Fred scoffed and looked at Kathleen. "I'm not gonna hit a woman but you're a girl..."

"No ones hitting anyone, Fred." She replied. "It'll make it worse."

"And it'll get her in trouble as well." I told Fred. "She's probably be expelled."

"Right." Kathleen nodded. "I don't want that."

I removed my eyes from the two of them to look at George.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked, causing him to remove his hand and look at me.

"I'm glad you didn't lie and said it didn't hurt." He told me. "Would've made it so much worse."

He let out a small chuckle which caused me to smile. I pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips before snuggling up to him. I was just happy that he was alright.


	60. Chapter 60

Only a week later, Umbridge had made sure for a new Educational Decree to be hung on the wall.

No music is to be played during study hours.

That decree didn't really affect me, seeing as I like to study in silence but then already two weeks later, another decree was made.

Broomsticks may not be flown on school grounds unless during authorized quidditch practice.

Like, bloody hell! I can't even use my broom now. I don't play quidditch but sometimes my friends and I like to fly around the castle for fun.

Today's November 2nd and in two days, the first quidditch match of the season is held. Gryffindor against Slytherin. Kathleen and I will be sitting on the first row, cheering on the Gryffindor team but mostly the twins and their younger brother Ron but also Harry, seeing as he's basically a part of the Weasley family.

Every Wednesday since the D.A. was formed, we've been meeting in the room of requirement to learn from Harry and it's been going alright. The danger of being caught kinda excites me but I would never tell George 'cause then he'd just suggest we have sex in Filch' office or something.

I was going to be spending Christmas with the Weasleys this year. Molly sent me an invitation yesterday and I happily said yes. Christmas with George's family is always amazing. I love them all and I love the energy.

I heard that Bill will be there, along with Charlie and then of course everyone else but Percy. He's still not talking to his family. It's bloody ridiculous and if I see him sometime, I'd like to say a word or two to him. Kathleen is going to be spending Christmas at the Burrow as well and we'll both be sleeping in the twins bedroom with them. I honestly am so excited to have a sleepover with the four of us again. We haven't had that since before George and I became a thing.

This whole detention thing was getting old. Going in every afternoon to be tortured by Umbitch— sorry... Umbridge.

Today as I walked towards the common after dinner, I saw a little boy in the bench right outside of Umbridge's office. He was crying and his hand was bleeding from the punishment. George and Fred were crouched by his side, comforting him by saying it only hurt for a little while and that he could have some of their candy. Hopefully they were talking about actual candy and not the puking pastels or the ones that makes you nose bleed.

Then when I walked closer, I recognized the boy to be my brother.

"Benjamin!" I exclaimed, causing him and the twins to look at me. "What in the world!"

I hurried over and gently pushed George away so I could access my younger brother, hugging him like I hadn't seen him in a thousand years.

"It's alright Benny." I said, laying my head on his as I rubbed his back. "I know it's hurting. I know it is. It's going to get better. You just need to stay out of trouble and stay out of Professor Umbridge's way."

After I had comforted him as bit, I looked at the twins and motioned for them to take care of my brother while I got up and walked to Umbridge's door. I opened it roughly and she immediately stood from her chair.

"Miss Blossom!" She shouted.

"How dare you!" I yelled, shutting her voice down. "Who gave you permission to teach?! You are torturing students! You are torturing my brother! He is eleven years old! He does not need this to be engraved into his soul!"

"Miss Blossom." Umbridge repeated. "I would suggest you leave before I make you regret it."

"Eleven years old!" I repeated.

"Just like your father, aren't you?"

"Don't mention my father!"

"Your father was a fool, just like you. That's what's got him killed."

As I pulled my wand and pointed it at her, George appeared by my side, wrapping his hand around the wooden material in my hand.

"Lower your wand, Lizzie." He whispered as I felt his hand rub my back. I chose to ignore him. This woman could torture me but she made my brother cry and then started talking about my father.

"Your father was a coward." Umbridge continued. "His loyalty laid with the muggles. He had no idea what being loyal to your own kind meant. He was a rule breaker, just like you are. He'd run around pranking people with Arthur Weasley, just like you and the Weasley boys are doing. Children like you need discipline. Otherwise you don't learn. Your father being killed was his punishment."

"My father was a hero." I said through tears. I tried to keep the water back, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of breaking me with her words. "He fought for equal rights 'cause believe it or not, muggles aren't that different from us."

I lowered my wand before I turned on my heal and walked out of the office. George followed me, closing the door to Umbridge's office.

Ben was no longer sitting on the bench and Fred was gone too.

"Where's Ben?"

"Fred took him back to his common room." George told me and carefully grabbed my arm to make me look at him. "Are you okay?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm not. Those things she said. They—"

"Are not true." He cut me off. He cupped my face to press a kiss to my forehead before he wrapped his arms around my shoulders while I locked mine around his back, my head resting perfectly against his chest. "You don't need to listen to her. She's nothing but a cruel woman trying to break the students."

"It's working." I sobbed.

"No, it's not working." He assured me. "C'mon my love. You're a Gryffindor. You're stronger than breaking because of those words."

He leaned back a bit, his hands going back to my face but this time to force me to look up at him.

"I love you." He said softly. "And you know the real person your father was. He wasn't a coward and he fought for what was right. She doesn't know anything so don't let her get to you."


	61. Chapter 61

"I knew it!" I exclaimed happily after the first quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor won against Slytherin and Kathleen and I were extremely happy about it as we were on our way to congratulate the team.

"Did you see George?" Kathleen asked me. "He was trying so hard to impress you."

I nodded and laughed softly at the memory. There was one point during the game that George saw me and then he tried impressing me which caused Fred to throw a bludger at him. They were scolded by Angelina but the team won anyway.

After what happened two days ago in Umbridge's office, you'd think she'd punish me in some crazy way. Well, crazier than what she's already doing, but the only way she has worsened my punishment is making me write two lines instead of one.

When we got to the room under the stadium, the atmosphere wasn't like I had expected. George and Harry were fighting with Malfoy, being rather loud too.

As we approached the boys, Umbridge did as well and said something which made Fred start shouting.

"That's not bloody fair! I didn't even do anything!"

"What's going on?" I asked Kathleen who shrugged in response. I saw George scoff as he crossed his arms over his chest and Harry walked away in anger

Umbridge walked away again. She looked amused and happy with whatever punishment she had given the boys. Even Malfoy had a smirk on his face as he left and he looked like someone who hadn't been punished himself.

"George." I called as I hurried over to him. "What happened? Why were you fighting?"

"Malfoy was being Malfoy." He replied. "He was being provocative and now the three of us. Fred, Harry and I... are banned from quidditch for life."

"And I wasn't even apart of the fight." Fred complained. "It's like she hates us."

"She probably does." George said before he looked down at me.

"I can go talk to her. She can't just ban you for life."

"C'mon, be realistic. Do you really thing it would help that you went and talked to the same woman you threatened with your wand only a few days ago?" He asked and had grabbed my hand as I had been on my way after Umbridge.

"Well then what?" I asked. "You love playing quidditch and it's our last year at school. She can't just ban you."

"She can, actually." He said. "She has the power to do so."

"She's misusing that power." I told him. "She has no right doing that. What about Malfoy? He was a part of the fight."

"Yeah, well Umbridge has a soft spot for the Slytherin house." Kathleen spoke as she joined us.

"That's because she was in Slytherin when she attended Hogwarts about a hundred years ago." Fred scoffed. "I'm gonna write mum. Tell her it wasn't our fault before she's told otherwise."

He pushed himself away from the beam he was leaning against and I watched as he walked away.

"Let's get out of here." George said, looking from me to Kathleen. "I need to get out of the uniform so I can turn it in."

When we got to the common room. George followed his brother into their dormitory while Kathleen and I sat near the fire.

I opened my mouth to speak but then the painting opened and a very tall figure entered. I could only see it out of the corner of my eye but I didn't look seeing as it was normal that people entered.

"Bloody hell." Kathleen said and I frowned at her, watching her wide eyes staring at the person. I followed her gaze and my lips parted when I saw who the person was.

God I hadn't seen him in a long time. His 6'5 figure was taller than the painting itself, meaning he must've ducked when he entered. His brown curls sat on his head but they were longer than the last time I saw him and his bright blue eyes stared right at me.

He was different but the same. His style of clothing had changed. He was wearing a regular grey v-neck t-shirt and some trousers. Why was he here? He wasn't a student anymore so why had he been let into the castle?

"Professor McGongall said you might be here." He told me. "It's been a while."


	62. Chapter 62

"You can't just show up here after eight years!" I yelled as he followed me outside on the lawn on the path to Hagrid's hut. We weren't going to visit Hagrid but I wanted to get him away from the castle.

"Can you stop walking for a moment?" He asked. "I came here to talk to you, not to have you yelling and shouting."

I stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Why are you here?"

"I heard the rumors about you-know-who being back and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay." I nodded. "Now you can go back to wherever you came from."

I continued to walk, feeling my blood boil inside of me. I was so angry with him. He had no right coming back and showing up at my school in front of one of my best friends who didn't know he existed. Well, she knew he was existed but she didn't know he had something to do with me.

"I'm your brother!" He yelled and I immediately stopped again, turning towards him in one quick moment.

"No!" I yelled. "You don't get to show up after eight years and call yourself my brother!"

He let out a breath and watched me before a small smile appeared on his face.

"What?!" I snapped.

"You've grown up." He commented. "The last time I saw you, you were nine and ran around the garden, playing around with the sticks because you wanted to prepare yourself for Hogwarts."

"Don't." I told him. "I do not wish to be reminded of those times."

My older brother left when he was eighteen. As soon as he graduated, he gathered his things and left us. I was nine and Benjamin was three. I used to look up to him and I was so hurt when he took the decision to not be a part of our family anymore. That's why I've never talked about him afterwards. No people in my life here at Hogwarts knows I'm related to the Sebastian Blossom, famous quidditch player. I've had the question before but I simply said that it was a coincidence.

"We're all better off without you." I said. "I don't know why they let you into the castle. You should just go."

"I'm sorry I left." He spoke. "I was eighteen. I was a selfish teenager but I'm twenty-six now. I'm closer to being thirty than being a teenager. I've grown up."

"Good for you." I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest. "Does mum even know you're back?"

"She does." He nodded. "She was happy. Let me in and we got to catch up."

"She let you in?" I frowned, feeling hurt by my mother's actions. "Well, go see her again then. Don't ever show your face here again. Don't come looking for me and don't come looking for Ben."

I made my way back up to the castle and hurried up to the common room. I had a lot of explaining to do. I think Kathleen had a mini heart attack when she saw the famous quidditch player in our common room.

"What in the world just happened!" Was the first thing she yelled when she saw me re-enter. She stood with George and Fred and according to their faces, she must've told them. "Your brother is Sebastian Blossom?"

"Unfortunately." I nodded in response. George looked at Kathleen, then at me and let out a scoff.

"You weren't going to tell us? You weren't going to tell me?"

"He's only my brother through blood." I told him. "He left before we even met, before we started Hogwarts."

"So?" George asked, approaching me. "You know about my entire family. I told you about Percy who left us and you didn't think maybe that would be a great time to drop the bomb that you have an older brother who by the way is a huge celebrity in the wizarding world."

"George—"

"I thought our relationship was built on trust." He said. "We've always trusted each other and I thought we told each other everything."

"We do but—"

"Apparently we don't."

He walked past me and I sighed, trying to call out for him again but he ignored me and left the common room. Kathleen sent me a glare before she followed him.

When I looked at Fred, he had walked to the table and leaned back on it on his hands, looking at me.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I never meant to keep any secrets from any of you but I've never talked about Sebastian since he left. I don't even see him as my brother anymore. I have Ben and that's enough."

Fred hummed and slightly shrugged before pushing himself away from the table, approaching me.

"It's alright." He told me, opening his arms and I hugged him, feeling him hug back. "They'll come around."


	63. Chapter 63

Sunday came the next day and both George and Kathleen avoided me but Fred didn't. He seemed to understand me a little better when it came to my brother and he was being a great friend. I mostly stayed in my room that day but then came Monday and that's when I saw my brother again.

I thought he had left but as I walked out of charms class, I saw him walk towards the stairs. I chose not to say anything as he hadn't seen me but I didn't know why he was still here and roaming the hallways. I soon figured out what he was doing here. He sat at the teacher's table in the great hall and that could only mean one thing.

Tuesday arrived and Kathleen and George were still ignoring me. The two of them walked together all day and sat at the other end of the Gryffindor table while Fred sat with me, probably out of pity. He kept assuring me that they'd come around and realize why I had never mentioned Sebastian.

Wednesday was a bit of a shock for me really. I had history of Magic at first with Professor Binns but afterwards I had Muggle studies and as I sat down next to Fred, the teacher walked in but it wasn't Professor Burbage like I had expected. I nearly choked on my breath, watching my brother walk to the front of the room.

Fred glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, probably to see my reaction. Girls in the class were gushing and whispering to themselves. They were all crazy about having Sebastian Blossom as their Professor but I was just angry, confused and irritated.

Sebastian picked up some chalk and started writing on the board.

Professor Blossom

"Good morning." He said as he turned towards the class with a smile on his face. "If you haven't noticed already, I'm not Professor Burbage but don't worry, I haven't gotten the wrong classroom."

He walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it, placing the chalk down. He crossed his arms over his chest, scanned the room and for a moment, his eyes landed on me before he looked away and continued.

"Professor Burbage is on temporary leave so I'm only here to fill in for the rest of the year."

Great...

"I want to do things a little different. I want us to feel a little more comfortable with being in a room together for two hours." My brother said. "Let's start of with a round of introducing ourselves. Our name, first and last, one thing we think we're good at and one thing we think we could improve. I'll go first."

He narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare into the room, thinking for a while before smiling again.

"My name is Sebastian Blossom. I'm quite good at quidditch but I'd like to get better at numbers." He said before he pointed to the back row in the right side where Angelina was sitting. He motioned for her to stand in which she did.

"Angelina Johnson." She said with a proud smile. "I'm good at Quidditch too. I'm the captain of the Gryffindor team—"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise while I rolled my eyes at Angelina's ridiculous attempt of impressing my brother.

"But I'm absolutely horrible when it comes to Herbology and astronomy."

My brother chuckled softly at her facial expression, thanked her before moving on to Lee Jordan who sat next to her.

"I'm Lee Jordan, sir. Good at talking—" he said, making the class laugh while Sebastian again chuckled. "— when it comes to quidditch but horrible at the actual playing."

Then it was my turn. I was on the back row in the left side and by the aisle. Sebastian motioned for me to stand but I shook my head.

"You already know my name."

"Well, why don't you try and be a good sport and play along?"

With a sigh, I stood up, resting a hand on the table. "My name... is Elizabeth Blossom. I'd like to believe I'm quite good at drawing. Thought I am terrible at forgiving people who leave."

People in class turned around to look at me while the smile that had spread on my brother's lips, slowly disappeared and I sat back down, leaning back as I raised an eyebrow at him.


	64. Chapter 64

"Remember I want that essay on my desk by next Wednesday!" Sebastian shouted after the clock tower sounded, ending class.

Everyone got up and I did as well. When George walked past me, I grabbed his arm which made him look at me.

"Can we talk?" I lowered my voice so only he could hear me.

"Elizabeth." I heard from Sebastian before George could get to answer me. "Stay behind? I have to have a word with you."

I looked from my brother, back to George who yanked his arm free of my grip. "Looks like you're busy with your brother."

He turned away from me and left the room with everyone else while Fred was still next to me.

"He'll—"

"Come around." I finished his sentence before I looked at him. "You keep telling me that, yet I'm starting to believe it's worse than ever. He's never been so mad at me before."

"I'll talk to him, okay?" Fred said with a smile. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, giving me a squeeze before he grabbed his bag and left me alone with my older brother.

When I turned to him, he sat on his desk, holding an apple in his hand. He was supposed to be a professor but he didn't act like one. He acted way more chill than the others and he taught the class without his robes on. He's wearing a pair of regular black trousers and a white button-up shirt along with a black tie which I recognized to be our dads.

"Which one's your boyfriend?" He asked me. "The one that's angry with you or the ones that not?"

"Is that what you wanted to say?" I questioned. "I have better things to do, Sebastian."

"It's Professor Blossom."

"I'm not calling you that." I scoffed. "Can you get to the point? I have to get to lunch."

"I have to ask you to not bring our personal stuff into the classroom." He said. "In here I am not your brother. I am your professor."

"You're not my brother out there either." I said, motioning towards the door. "I'm not interested in having you in my life again. I thought I made that pretty clear."

He let out a sigh and jumped off the table, approaching me with the apple still in his hand.

"Do you remember when you were around seven or so?" He asked. "You were sick, the doctors thought you were dying. I stayed with you the entire time you were in the hospital. I missed school to stay with you and why do you think that was? Because I love you. You're my baby sister."

"Well I'm not a baby anymore and I see you for what you truly are. You might not have been once but you're selfish. You left us." I said. "And then you show up here and you have the nerve to lie to me."

"What did I lie about?"

"You said you came here to make sure I was alright because of the Dark Lord's return." I said. "You were obviously here to teach."

"What I said was true." He told me. "I just never got to that part."

"You're full of crap." I said.

He let out a breath and chuckled. He shook his head and then looked down for a moment. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

Sebastian looked up, his eyes meeting mine and then he held out the apple. "Here, take this."

"Why?"

"Keep it in your dormitory in case you get hungry past curfew." He said and I grabbed the apple but then threw it at the wall.

"I don't want anything from you." I said before I turned around on my heel and made my way out of the classroom.

Later that night, I had astronomy. Class was at midnight and George was the only one out of the four of us that I had it with. He was walking a few feet in front of me on the way to the astronomy tower and I tried to catch up with him but he was much taller with longer legs.

When we got to the tower, we were the first ones there apart from Sebastian. I stopped in the door, staring at my brother for a moment before I watched George walk to a wall where he leaned against.

"How many other classes do you teach?" I asked Sebastian, causing him to look up from the book he was holding.

"Only the two you've seen me in." He told me. "I thought you'd be here. You've always liked the stars."

Memories of him sneaking me outside at night when I was outside, flashed through my head. I had always loved star gazing so as my big brother, he made sure I could do that when the sky was clearest.

"Where's Professor Sinistra?" I questioned.

"Oh she's still teaching." Sebastian smiled softly. "But fewer classes. She teaches year one through five while I do six and seven."

I hummed slightly before I walked over to George, placing myself right in front of him. He didn't even acknowledge me. He kept staring out onto the stars but when I hit him in the chest, he moved his head to look at me.

"Don't bloody ignore me." I said. "I'm tired of it."

"Do you want to talk about it here?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "In front of your brother."

"I want you to stop torturing me." I said. "I know I was wrong about not telling you but I already feel bad enough about it and I don't need you to walk around and act like I don't exist."

He didn't respond. He stared at me and then the tower slowly started filling with students, making our conversation irrelevant at this very moment.


	65. Chapter 65

A few days passed and it was Friday. I was sat in the courtyard, studying by myself. I hadn't talked to Sebastian after Wednesday and George had kept ignoring me while Kathleen and I went back to talking yesterday. She hugged me as the first thing that morning as she told me she had a nightmare about me dying which made her realize she couldn't lose me.

Today I didn't really bother with how I looked. I had everything planned out. The first three hours after breakfast was free lessons but after lunch I had two times potions and then another free lesson before dinner. So this is how I was spending the last free lesson of the day... studying in the courtyard.

Normally I used contacts. I use contacts every single day and I actually haven't used my glasses since my fifth year but today I had found them and put them one since I couldn't bother with the contacts. My dark brown curls were pulled back into a high ponytail and I was wearing my uniform but without the robes. Though I was wearing my winter coat.

While I finished my essay, a figure sat down across from me and when I looked up, my eyes met a pair of brown ones.

"Don't speak." He said when I opened my mouth to great him. "I need to say something."

He waited for me to write my name on the essay and to pack away my quill and textbook before he continued to speak.

"I know it might seem like I'm overreacting." He said. "But I was really hurt to know you didn't tell me about your older brother. That means you've left out all details in your life that included him while I've told you everything there is to say about mine. We are supposed to completely trust each other and I thought we told each other everything... but I'm ready to listen. I'm ready to hear your explanation."

I let out a small sigh and folded my hands on the table, looking at my boyfriends face.

"Sebastian is... he was nine when I was born. He himself was born in ninety-sixty-nine. Mum and dad were nineteen and had just graduated a year earlier." I said. "Right away, Sebastian helped take care of me and my first memory was actually of him. We were so close and I know it hurt when our dad died. He was eleven and had to deal with that kind of loss while I was too young to quite understand it. He had just started Hogwarts the same year but he refused to go home to grieve so I guess he never really let himself get to that stage. When he was around fourteen and I was five, he'd start to take on the fatherly role. Mum had remarried and she was pregnant so Sebastian was pretty upset because it had only been three years since dad passed. I think the biggest reason for him looking after me was to make sure I didn't start calling Badger dad, and I didn't. My brother would keep telling me all these amazing stories about our dad and remind me who my real dad was. I looked up to Sebastian and I loved him so much but then he graduated from Hogwarts and he left as soon as he could. He didn't even say goodbye to me. The first night back... he was gone in the morning. I didn't see him again until he showed up here last week. Sure, I noticed him in the newspaper and I heard people talk because he joined the British quidditch team as a beater and it did hurt so see the brother who left, live this great life with money and attention while I couldn't even talk about him without getting this empty feeling."

Without saying anything, George stood up and moved over to sit next to me, a leg on each side while facing my left side.

"I never meant to keep it from you." I said. "I just don't talk about him."

"Okay." He nodded. His arms snuck around my waist while he rested his chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"Well I'm sorry for not telling you about my brother." I said with a small smile. He hummed lightly and moved his head to look at the front of me. I frowned in confusion as he snuck his hand into my coat.

"You've left a button unbuttoned." He told me and shortly glanced at my eyes before fully buttoning my shirt only using one hand. "There. Umbridge would go mad if she saw it. Even if it's only one button."

"Thanks."


	66. Chapter 66

"George!" I exclaimed when I felt him pick me up for a moment, putting me down again in the classroom. I pushed him in the shoulder, causing him to laugh. "I've told you so many times that you can't carry me around like that. I'm not a bloody bag!"

"Oh shut your eating hole, Lizzie." He grinned, nudging me with his shoulder before pulling out the chair I usually sat in when we sat together.

"Why thank you, good gentleman." I said, acting all flattered as I sat down. George leaned down behind me, pressing a kiss to my cheek before taking a seat next to me.

Fred had to sent a letter before he joined us in class but Kathleen was sick. She had influenza so she was in the hospital wing until she felt better.

"Do you remember last year?" George asked me.

"A lot of things happened last year, Georgie."

"The first night." He told me. "Before the feast."

"Oh." I smiled, realizing what he meant. "The whooping cushion I put on Snape's chair? Yeah, that was fun."

"He got so pissed." He chuckled. "I just wanted to say that when Fred and I open our shop in Diagon Alley, you'll always have a place to work until you become an auror."

My smile grew and I thanked him before a book was slammed against a desk. We both looked up at the front of the class where Sebastian had been standing all along, hearing our conversation. There was no other people in the room. George and I were early like usual because I liked to be there with time to spare. My brother looked at me, his eyes meeting mine before he turned towards the chalkboard.

"Have you found new ideas for the shop?" I asked George and chose to ignore my brother. We had to spent an entire hour in here for Muggle studies but class didn't begin until in ten minutes or so.

"Extendable ears." He said with a slight smirk. "We're planning to make them look as realistic as possible."

"And... they'll do what exactly? Make you hear someone's conversation."

"Exactly! You have the ear and you have a string that's attacked to the ear. The string you put up to your own ear while you for an example push the fake one under a door to hear a conversation." He said. "It's great for a prank."

"Right?" He chuckled. "We're gonna try and sell them to students around the castle to test it and see if people would want to buy."

I hummed and watched him for a moment, running a hand through my hair.

"It's gonna be big." I said. "I can just feel it. In ten years maybe, it'll be the most famous shop in Diagon Alley. The kids will want to go shop there before school starts so they can have something to prank their friends with at night or in the morning."

"We can only hope." He breathed and tilted his head before reaching his hand out, locking a strand of hair behind my ear.

When the room started filling, Sebastian turned around to look over the class, his eyes landing on me and George a few times and when everyone had sat down, he spoke.

"Miss Blossom."

I looked up from the table, seeing my brother look at me. "I'd like you to trade seats with Mr Towler here in the front."

"What?" I let out a sarcastic laugh and Kenneth as well as the rest of the class turned to look at me. "You're not serious."

"I'd like it to be today." My brother told me. I looked at George who looked at me but shrugged as to say he didn't know why either.

I grabbed my books and my bag before I stood up and glanced at Fred who sat at the table in front of us before I walked up the aisle and Kenneth walked down.

As I sat down next to Alicia, I slammed the books on the table while dropping my bag to the floor. I leaned back in the chair and looked up at Sebastian who started the lesson.

What a moron. He had no reason to pull me to the front of the class. I always sat with George when we weren't fighting but now I wasn't allowed to do that anymore? I didn't understand it. I didn't understand the reason.


	67. Chapter 67

"I dont think Professor Blossom likes me every much." George said when we were on our way to the hospital wing after class so we could visit Kathleen and give her the homework we had to do for next time.

"Don't call him that." I scrunched my name in disgust. "It's weird to hear Professor in front of my last name."

"Professor Blossom." Fred then spoke. "You should consider teaching."

"I should not." I laughed. "I don't even know why Sebastian chose it. He hated school. Hated teaching. The only thing he cared about was quidditch. The guy that teaches us is not my brother. He's got the same face but he's not the same."

"Your brother doesn't make the girls swoon?" Fred teased, poking my side. I slapped away his hand, making him laugh.

"Girls have always been crazy about him. He always came home from school on holidays and talked about his experiences with girls that thought he was hot. I guess that's one of the things that hasn't changed... his big ego."

When we reached the stairs, I realized I forgot my bag in the classroom. I was too busy getting out of there that I just grabbed my books and forgot everything about the bag on the floor.

"I'll have to go back." I sighed, making the boys stop a few steps above from me. They both looked at me, waiting for me to explain. "I forgot my bag. You go ahead and tell Kathleen that I'll be right there."

"Don't let him get on your nerve!" George shouted as I walked away. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the usual grin on his face and when I gave him thumbs up, he simply laughed softly.

When I reached the Muggle studies classroom again which by the way was located on the first floor, I stopped in the door, seeing my brother grade essays by his desk. He looked up when I walked in but looked down again. "I'm currently grading yours, Elizabeth. It's quite good if I have to be honest."

I ignored him as I picked up my bag and placed it on the desk so I could put my books in it.

"I heard your friend is in the hospital wing."

"She's got influenza." I shrugged. "She's only there until she feels better."

I swung the bag over my shoulder and turned around, taking a few steps towards the door before I stopped again. I turned a little to look at Sebastian as he was busy reading through my essay.

"Why did you move me to the front of the class?"

"What?" He questioned without looking up.

"You don't have to play dumb." I said, now fully turning my body towards him. Sebastian looked up at me and pushed the pile of essays further towards the middle of the desk. "You moved me to the front of the class to spite me, didn't you?"

"No, Betsy, I didn't." He said as he stood up. I watched as he walked around the desk to lean against it.

"Don't call me that ridiculous name. Friends and family call me Liz or Lizzie and since you're neither, it's Elizabeth to you."

"I'm your brother." He said. "Me being away for a couple of years doesn't change that."

"Away?" I scoffed. "That's what you're calling it? You didn't take a vacation, Sebastian. You left to live a life without us and it wasn't for a couple of years, it was eight long years."

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment to calm my nerves. "But I do not wish to keep discussing that. I don't want to fight, I want to know why you moved me to the front of class? It's not permanent, is it?"

"It is."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I frowned. "It makes no sense."

"Maybe not to you, Elizabeth but you're sitting next to one of the Weasleys and I wouldn't want you getting distracted because of their disinterest in the subject." He told me, nearly folding his hands in front of him. "I know them. Their parents were great friends with ours."

"So you have something against George and Fred?" I asked. "They're good people. You can't just move me to the front row because you dislike them."

"I don't dislike them." He said. "But I do dislike you spending time with them. I overheard your conversation about him being proud of a prank you pulled on Professor Snape last year. They've got a bad influence on you."

I was honestly taken back by his statement. He really thought he had the right to decide my friends... or my boyfriend for that sake.

"That's not your decision!" I raised my voice. "What is wrong with you?! You haven't been my older brother since I was nine but now you suddenly want to?! You don't know them, they're good people and it's not illegal to have some actual fun in between classes."

"Don't raise your voice at me." He said calmly. "The Elizabeth I knew would never act like this and she'd never play any pranks on anybody."

"The Elizabeth you knew died the day you left!" I yelled at him. "You didn't even say goodbye, Sebastian! You didn't even tell your own little sister that you were going to leave her! Mum was depressed! Yes, she found a new husband and she had another child but I had to grow up fast because suddenly I was the oldest kid and had to take care of my younger brother when my mum was lying in bed all day and my stepdad was working. When I started Hogwarts, I finally got a bloody break from it all and I had the opportunity to relax and have fun when I met those two boys. You have absolutely no right coming here and telling me they're bad influence when they're the only people who has ever let me act my own age!"


	68. Chapter 68

It felt good to tell Sebastian how I really felt about the whole situation and how his absence affected me through the years. Though I didn't really tell him, I more yelled it at him. When I was yelling, I went up to the hospital wing where the boys were waiting by the door. We weren't allowed to go in in case we'd catch the bacterias from Kathleen so then we just decided to go to Lunch after giving madam Pomfrey the homework for our friend.

When we walked down the marble staircase, a few students were gathered as Filch was banging a nail into the wall to hang up an educational decree.

"What's the new decree?" I asked Neville as we stood next to him, watching the scene.

"No one knows." he told me. "We're waiting for it to get up on the wall so we can get a chance to read it."

"It's probably nothing." Fred said. "Probably something like; students aren't allowed in each other's common rooms."

"That's already a rule you dumb twat." George said, earning a push from his brother before he himself pushed back.

"Stop that." I said and pulled at Fred's sleeve since he was closer to me. They glared at each other and I ended up placing myself between them to prevent them from fighting. My arms were crossed over my chest as George wrapped an arm around my neck, lowering his head to look at me.

"You and your brother didn't fight, did you?" he asked, running a finger over my cheek. "You're flustered."

"He's an arse." I simply said with a shrug before I looked at him and just by looking at his face, I couldn't help but smile. That's when I realised I truly had never loved anyone the way I loved him. I mean, George was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first everything but I had had crushes before and it never felt like this. It was to intense, like I would die for him without even thinking about it. I'd even kill for him and not question it. I'd help him hide a bloody body. Not that it was ever going to happen.

"So you did fight?" he asked, running his finger down to my chin before letting it continue along my jaw. His touch was so delicate that it almost tickled. He pushed some hair behind my ear and then focused his eyes on mine again.

"I wanted to know why he moved me to the front of the class." I said. "And I found out it's permanent."

"It's permanent?" he frowned before laughing softly. "He just doesn't like me, does he?"

"You could say that." I nodded. "But he doesn't like Fred either so..."

"Me?!" Fred jumped into the conversation. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. He's being ridiculous so let's just forget about it."

George straightened up, his arm dropping from my neck to my waist instead.

"No, no." Umbridge said and approached us as she walked down the staircase. She had her wand out and gestured for me to back up. As she came closer and closer, I stepped back until I stood about half a feet away from George, Fred and Neville. "The new decree clearly states that boys and girls are not permitted to be within six inches of each other."

Neville looked at the three of us before he walked into the Great Hall.

"Six inches?" Fred asked. "That's insane."

"Any complaints can be written in a letter and sent to my office." Umbridge said. "And any breaking of the decree will results in severe punishment."

When she walked away, George and I looked at each other, both of our looks filled with devastation.

That meant no more cuddling, no more hugging, no more holding hands and no more kissing.

Then I started smiling at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow in question. Though his brow quickly dropped again and he repaid the smile, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

George quickly approached me, placing his hand against the side of my neck, his lips brushing past mine before we kissed softly and passionate yet hungrily. I heard Fred gag at the sight of us which made me smile against his brothers lips.

I ran my hand up over George's shoulder, wrapping it around his neck while my other hand slid into his hair. This was our very own personal fuck you to Professor Umbridge and her stupid Educational decrees. Our very own fuck you to the sexism she's showing by allowing such a rule.

"Okay. It's getting quite disgusting." Fred commented. "You're eating each other. Go have some lunch. I don't want to have to pull you away from one another."

George was pulled away from me and Fred placed himself between us. "You're very welcome. Can't have you two get in trouble with Umbridge again."


	69. Chapter 69

Dear Lizzie,

I would have written one of the twins but as they barely notice my letters, I am writing to you. You are like a daughter to me and I think you'd like to know as well.

Arthur is hospitalized at the St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after he was attacked by Nagini during his work shift at the Ministry.

He's doing alright but the attack was bad and we're lucky he's still with us.

Can you tell the others and go to Dumbledore? I'm sure he'll let you come and visit. I know that would make Arthur very happy.

Love,  
Molly Weasley

I folded the letter as my hands were shaking, my eyes wide with confusion and my eyebrows knitted together.

Arthur was attacked by Lord Voldemort's snake. That came as a shock to me. Never had I imagined that would happen and to the people I loved.

The Weasley's were like my second family. Arthur and I had spent a lot of times at the Burrow, talking about Muggle stuff, his work and my world since I grew up in London and went to an ordinary Muggle school.

I pushed the letter into the pocket of my trousers before hurrying out of the owlery, nearly running until I saw Ron in the hallway by the courtyard.

"Ron." I breathed, stopping when I reached him. He looked at me, then looked past me in confusion before looking at me. "Do you know where Harry and Hermione are?"

"In the library, why?"

"Go get them." I said, placing my hands on my hips as I was out of breath. "If you see Ginny, get her too. Meet me in the common room, alright?"

I didn't let him answer before I continued to run. I needed to tell Arthur's kids as soon as possible and I knew they would also want Harry and Hermione to be there.

Kathleen had told me earlier she was gonna be studying in the Great Hall and I believed the twins were with her so I ran in, got glared at by Snape which made me go from running to walking.

When I reached the table where the three of them sat, Kathleen a bit further away due to the rules, I placed my hands on the table, letting out a breath.

"What's got you in such a hurry?" George asked, looking up at me as well as Fred and Kathleen.

"All three of you... come with me."

I stood up straight, watching their confused expressions. "It's important."

"Love..." George said, closing his book before he stood. "What's wrong? Did something happen."

"Yes. Something with your dad. I just received a letter."

After that, the three of them followed me up to our common room where Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were now waiting, the trio sitting together on one of the sofas, Ginny on a chair.

"Sit." I told my own friends. Kathleen was the first one to sit on the opposite sofa and soon, Fred joined next to her.

I looked at George but he didn't move. He stood about a feet from me, arms crossed over his chest. "Georgie?"

"I'm not sitting." He told me. "Tell us what happened to dad."

"Something happened to dad?" Ginny asked and now all eyes were focused on me. With a sigh, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the letter. As I began to unfold it, George had approached and grabbed it out of my hands to read it.

"Dear Lizzie." He read out loud. He continued to read the first part in his head before getting to the place their dad was mentioned. "Arthur is hospitalized at the St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after he was attacked by Nagini during his work shift at the Ministry. He's doing alright but the attack was bad and we're lucky he's still with us. Can you tell the others and go to Dumbledore? I'm sure he'll let you come and visit. I know that would make Arthur very happy."

George looked up from the letter, his eyes meeting mine as he slowly handed me back the letter.

"What?" Ginny suffocated on the word, tears peaking in her eyes and Hermione went over to comfort her.

Other than Ginny's cries, the room was quiet but I could tell everyone were shocked. Especially the ones with Weasley as last name.


	70. Chapter 70

Kathleen was staying behind as well as Hermione while the rest of us went to the hospital. We were actually already there. Dumbledore let us travel through a port key.

Bill had come in from Egypt and Charlie from Romania. Everyone but Bill and I were in the hospital room with Arthur. We were watching everything from the other side of a window.

Arthur was bruised all over his face from the snake that had attacked with its teeth. Doctors told us that he was lucky to still be alive.

When we went through the port key, we had ended up in Sirius' house where the headquarters for the order was. I'm glad Kathleen wasn't with us as she would've been pissed to find out we held that from her.

We spent the rest of the night with Sirius and the next day Molly arrived at five in the morning and then we left after lunch to see Arthur.

"I'm sure he has a good explanation." I said as Bill and I discussed the fact that Percy hadn't shown up nor written to anyone to ask how his father was doing.

"I think Percy has a hard time with who he can trust." Bill said. "He's always been very focused on his schoolwork and now his work at the Ministry. If just he'd show his face so that I could have a talk with him. I failed him."

"How did you fail him exactly?" I asked, looking up at him. "It's not your fault that Percy turned his back to you."

"No... but I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to keep everything together and I should've showed Percy that having fun wasn't illegal. Instead I joined our other siblings in teasing him during his entire life."

"Do you think that's why he chose the ministry over you guys?"

"It's a theory." He shrugged before looking at me. "Would you care for a cup of tea in the cafeteria? It's on me."

"Sure." I smiled before I followed him down to the cafeteria. After we got our tea, we sat down by a table together.

"How is school?" Bill asked me, sipping some of his tea. "Are the twins worse or better when it comes to their pranks."

"Somewhat better." I admitted. "But that's only because of Umbridge and her stupid punishments."

"Like what?" He questioned. "Making you write lines with a quill that uses blood for ink?"

I frowned at his words, lifting my cup to my lips. "How'd you know?"

As I drank some of my tea, he motioned towards my hand. I had completely forgotten that the scars weren't completely healed from last weeks detention.

"I noticed George had the same thing on his hand." Bill told me. "I've seen it before but definitely not as a punishment in school."

"As I said... Umbridge and her stupid rules." I said. "So yeah, I guess they're taking it a bit slow when it comes to their pranks, mostly because they know I'm gonna want to be a part of it and they are very protective, especially after the first time Umbridge punished me."

"I heard about some of her rules, actually." He said. "Ginny told me about the newest one."

"The six-inches-apart rule?" I asked and he nodded in response before Charlie suddenly joined us.

"So dad is fine." He said. "He's a bit tired, we left him to sleep but mum is staying by his side."

"Well that's good." I said. "That he's fine."

"Yeah." Charlie breathed. "Well, I heard you're staying at the burrow for Christmas."

"Oh yes. Definitely. There is no way I'm going home." I said. "Not right now at least."

"Why not?" Bill questioned. "Family trouble?"

"You didn't hear?" I asked. "Sebastian decided to return to teach both Muggle studies and astronomy at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Charlie asked. "Is he still as big as a twat as he was back then?"

"Even bigger." I told him. "He told me he didn't want me near the Weasley twins because they're bad influence. So ridiculous. The man hasn't seen me for eight years."

Both Bill and Charlie went to school with my brother so they knew him. I remember being eleven years old and meeting the twins family for the first time. I practically begged Molly as I was crying. Begged to not tell the twins about my older brother because I hated talking about it and I didn't want to explain it all. She must've told her oldest boys to not mention him either.

Sebastian was two years above Bill but only one year older so my brother graduated while Bill was in year five and Charlie in year three.

"He never quite liked our family." Bill said. "Something about us not being as wealthy."

"He said that?" I questioned. Bill shrugged in response, sipping off his tea. "He's a bloody disgrace to our family. I know for a fact my parents didn't raise him like that."

"I bet fame got to his head." Charlie said. "He was very popular in school. The best quidditch player there was and girls would swoon over him."

"Didn't help that he then went and played quidditch professionally." Bill said and looked at his brother. "If you decided to play, you could've beat him and shown him success without being a jerk."

"Well, my heart belongs to the dragons." Charlie chuckled, turning to me again. "To get back on track... Dumbledore gave you all permission to go on Christmas break a couple of days early due to this situation with our dad so I promised mum to take you back to Hogwarts so you all can pack what you need. I just wanted to tell you 'cause we're leaving tonight."


	71. Chapter 71

"Elizabeth!" Sebastian called as I walked down the hallways with Charlie, George and Fred.

Bill decided to join us and had gone ahead with Ron, Harry and Ginny. We all looked at my brother came walking towards me but then he saw Charlie and I noticed they both nodded slightly.

"Charles." My brother greeted coldly.

"Sebastian." Charlie greeted back. Sebastian eyed him one last time before looking at me.

"I have to talk to you about your essay." My brother said, standing with it in his hand.

"Can't it wait until after the holidays? We're leaving early and I don't wanna spend the last moment here with you."

He sighed, raising his eyebrows while looking at me with a look that told me it had to be now.

"Fine." I said, opening one arm to show him he could talk. "What? Is my essay completely terrible?"

"We're gonna be in the common room." Charlie told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. He gave it a small squeeze and when I nodded at them, the three of them started to continue, George's hand leaving mine.

"Actually, it was completely terrible." Sebastian told me, handing it to me. "I know you can do better than that. You're a smart girl with a talent and I know you want to try and aim for the auror career which means you need high grades."

"Not in Muggle studies I don't." I said. "And why do you think it's terrible? I can't exactly concentrate with the person I hate the most in the room."

I handed the essay back to him, taking a step back. "I don't care that it's horrible. Just fail me, I don't care."

When I turned around to walk away, I was stopped again by his voice. "Why are you leaving early? I thought that maybe we could go home together. Mum and Badger invited me for Christmas and Ben is pretty excited to go with me instead of the train."

"I'm not going home." I said without turning to look at him. "I'm spending Christmas with the Weasleys."

"Why? We're your family."

"Gosh, Sebastian." I groaned. I then decided to look at him, frowning at his little comment. "Now you care about family? You didn't when you left."

"I told you I've changed." He said. "I've apologized, I've admitted I was a stupid and naive boy. Just come home for Christmas and we'll all be together again like the family we once were."

"No." I simply told him before I left him in the hallway, hurrying to catch up with the boys. When I did, I grabbed George's hand and he plus his two brothers looked at me.

"What did he say?" George questioned.

"Nothing that's worth talking about."

"You seemed to know him." Fred commented and looked at their older brother as we reached the moving stairs.

"We attended Hogwarts together." Charlie said. "I was in my third when he was in his seventh. I believe Bill and he shared a dormitory during Sebastian's last two years."

In the common was both Kathleen and Hermione. Hermione was joining us today but Kathleen was going home to her own family for Christmas so I had to give her a big hug when it was time to say goodbye.

I weren't supposed to be this close to George or Fred but I kept forgetting the decree that told us to stay six inches apart. We had gotten a lot of detention since it got put up three weeks ago because we all kept forgetting and kept hugging and whatsoever.

Kathleen chose to help me pack. We walked around the dormitory, talking about everything while laughing softly and as I zipped my bag, I heard George and Charlie talk outside of the door, somewhere near the stairs.

"We're only seventeen."

"That wasn't what I asked." Charlie said. Both Kathleen and I were listening now, standing behind the door so they couldn't see us. "I asked if you wanted to marry her after you graduate."

"Of course I do but I don't want to rush it and I don't want to rush her."

"You know, mum and dad married only the year after they left school."

"But I'm not dad and she's not mum." George laughed softly. "When the time is right, I will ask her but first I want to focus on continuing our life together outside of school."

Kathleen started punching my arm with both fists out of excitement and I bit back a laugh as I pulled her away from the door.

"I have to be a bridesmaid." She whispered, making me roll my eyes.

"There's no wedding that need bridesmaids."

"Not yet but you heard what George said. First he wants to continue your relationship outside of school which probably means living together and then he wants to marry you." She said but then frowned at me. "Or do you not want him to propose? Do you not want to marry him?"

"Of course I want to someday." I chuckled. "But someday, not today."


	72. Chapter 72

After saying goodbye to Kathleen, hugging her ever so tightly, we were on our way to the burrow. We had been going with the apparition method today and I had felt nauseous when we apparated so I wasn't exactly looking forward to trying it again.

First Bill left with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny and then Charlie, George, Fred and I were left back in the common room. Charlie held out his arm so that we all could hold onto him and I smiled at Kathleen who watched.

In the next second, we were standing on the lawn in front of the Burrow. I had dropped my bag to the floor and was now leaned forwards, hands on my knees as I tried to get over the nauseous feeling.

I hated the feeling. The two times I had tried it, it was awful. It felt like being pressed very hard from all sides, not being able to breathe. It felt like your chest tightened as if someone stood on you while your eyeballs were pushed into your head and your eardrums into your skull. That's how it felt and it was not pleasant.

"Are you okay?" George asked and placed a hand on my back, the other on my arm to try and support me.

"I am never going to like that." I told him, lifting my head to see his soft smile.

"Hopefully you won't have to do it again."

Arthur had to stay in the hospital for a couple of more weeks and the doctors had sat up a bed for Molly as well so they had given Bill and Charlie the reigns while they were gone.

Everyone were walking towards the house but George and I stood on the lawn until I felt okay again. When he started laughing, I straightened up so I could look at him properly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He laughed, shaking his head. "C'mon. Let's head up with our stuff."

I playfully nudged him with my shoulder, smiling sweetly at him which made him narrow his eyes at me. "What do you want?"

"A piggyback ride." I pouted. He watched me for a moment before chuckling lightly and pulled out his wand. I watched as he flicked it as it was pointed to the window to his room and then made our bags float up and through the window.

"Hop on." He told me as he pocketed his wand. He turned his back to me, crouched a little in his knees and I placed my hands on his shoulders. As I jumped onto his back, he was quick to grab my legs, helping me to stay on.

"This is why I love you." I said as he started walking towards the door.

"Because I give you piggyback rides?"

"Because you don't question my intentions." I said. "You couldn't know if I was feeling sick or just lazy."

"You are feeling sick." He told me. "From apparating."

"It's not as bad anymore though." I said as we walked through the door that stood wide open. George put me down and I smiled, watching as he closed the door. "Thank you for the ride, my love."

Ron. Harry and Hermione were all sat in the living area, talking while Ginny was with Bill in the kitchen. Charlie was walking around, looking at the house but I suppose he haven't been home for a while. Fred was probably in his room as he wasn't to be seen down here.

I always loved coming back to the Burrow. Everything here was so cozy and it was my second home. I walked further into the room. The big clock in the family room had all the Weasley's faces on them. It even had mine which was a new addition. I hadn't been on there the last time. I was pointed to home, along with everyone else here while Molly and Arthur was pointed to London where the hospital was and Percy was pointed to the Ministry.

"Mum made yours during the summer." George spoke from behind me. "Said that it only made sense to have her daughter-in-law on the clock as well."

"I'm not exactly her daughter-in-law." I smiled. "You'd have to be married, wouldn't you?"

"No matter what you are to me—" George breathed, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. "You'll still always be a part of the family."

I placed my arms on top of his and we watched the clock together. Well, I didn't know if he watched the clock but I watched our reflection in the glass. Charlie, Bill and Ginny were moving around in the background, helping each other get ready for lunch but no one seemed to notice that we were standing here, hugging like this. I mean, sure, we do this a lot when we're here so they must be used to it.

"Do you want to join me upstairs?" George asked, placing a soft kiss on my cheekbone.

"Gross!" Ginny exclaimed, obviously having heard him. "We just arrived. Can't you wait 'till you get back to school?"

"That's not what I meant, Ginny." George smiled, straightening up, his hand finding mine. I laughed softly and sent Ginny a wink before George led me upstairs to him and Fred's room.

Fred was crawling around in the top bunk, making his bed but looked at us when we entered. "What're you doing Freddie?"

I walked to the bunk bed, grabbing the bars as his eyes followed me. "You'd end up begging me to sleep up here so I'm doing it voluntarily this time."


	73. Chapter 73

I always loved waking up in the house of the burrow. I loved hearing the sound of everyone awake, chatting away downstairs.

It felt homey. My own home at home was quiet. Mum was quiet. I know that's something that happened after my dad died. She told me stories about before. Stories of all the laughter and happiness. She's happy with Badger but her true love always was my dad and he knows and accepts it. Ben had always been a quiet child so on his part the house wasn't loud either.

"Already awake, are we?"

I looked at Georg who laid down in the bed while I sat on the edge. His eyes were closed but he had a faint smile on his lips.

I placed my hand on his chest, gently tapping my fingers against his skin.

"It's ten o'clock." I told him. "Everyone else are awake and downstairs."

That made George sit up, banking his head into the top bunk. I clamped a hand over my mouth to refrain myself from laughing as he held a hand to his forehead. "Ow."

After rubbing his forehead for a moment, his eyes met mine and I couldn't help but laugh behind my hand. "Think it's funny, do you?"

"A bit." I smiled, dropping my hand to the bed. I laughed again but this time I didn't stop. Him bumping his head, followed by that little ow way to funny to me but adorable at the same time and as I laughed, George grabbed me, throwing me on the bed.

He got on top of me and immediately started tickling me which made me scream in laughter while trying to push him off of me but he was stronger than me. I moved under him, trying to wriggle lose from underneath his body.

"George!" I screamed, hitting his arms and pushing him in the chest.

"Oh, are you ticklish?" He asked, playing dumb. He definitely knew I was. He had done this a lot over the past three years. He'd tickle me because he loved the mood I was in afterwards. That's what he said at least. "I had no idea."

I got a hold of his wrists and he automatically stopped. His eyes flicked up to mine, watching as I tried catching my breath.

"I hate you sometimes." I said, making him chuckle. He leaned down, planting a hand against my jaw as he softly kissed me and then the side of my head, my cheekbone and then my jaw.

"I hate you too." He smiled cheekily. I raised my torso to meet his lips, my hand running into his hair all the way to his neck where I rested it.

George kissed me back, parting his lips against mine to trap my bottom lip. He groaned against me and suddenly we lost balance and fell out of bed, landing on the floor with a loud bang.

We both started laughing as he now laid on his back with me on top of him. His hands had gone to my waist as soon as we had taken the fall, probably to steady me and make sure I wouldn't get hurt.

"Do you think they heard that?" He asked and sat up, me straddling his lap.

"I think they heard when you made me scream by tickling me." I said, wrapping both my arms around his neck. "I swear to Merlin, Georgie. If you ever do that again, I'd have to kick you. Right where it hurts the most."

"Ouch." He spoke, his brows coming together at the thought. I smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his shoulder.

"We should head downstairs." I said before I stood up. I went to lock the door while George got up from the floor as well.

When I was fully dressed in a pair of light blue mum jeans and a plain white t-shirt which I tucked in before putting on a black belt, George was still struggling with buttoning his blue button-up shirt with a lot of small white flowers.

"Do you need any help?" I asked as I brushed through my wavy hair. George looked at me with a soft smile and soft eyes, shaking his head. "You look like you're struggling."

"My fingers are... fat."

"Your fingers aren't fat." I laughed and put my brush down before approaching him. I swatted away his hands and buttoned his shirt myself, one button at a time. "This is a new one, isn't it?"

"I got it during the summer break." He told me. "Mum had saved up some money to buy us all a new shirt that wasn't hand-me-down."

"And you haven't worn it yet?"

"I was scared to get it dirty or ruin it." He said. "It's my first shirt that hasn't been Bill's, Charlie's or Percy's."

I looked up at him as I finished, placing a hand on the side of his neck, my thumb stroking his jawline. He leaned into my touch, placing his hand on mine.

"I knew I loved you in year four." He told me out of the blue, his eyes watching mine. I stayed quiet, willing to listen what he had to say. "Might seem random but I've never told you."

"Year four, eh? Been chasing me for a long time, haven't you?"

George laughed. "You must've noticed. I started growing nervous around you. Hell I even stopped talking about my life because I felt ashamed out of lack of money. Especially because your family had enough."

My smile disappeared and my eyebrows came together in a frown.

"I knew it was crazy to think like that, especially because you never cared, even when we were just friends but we were fourteen, you were the only one I'd ever loved. I didn't even understand the meaning of the word at that age."

He moved both of our hands down between us, intertwining our fingers as he spoke. "You are the definition of good, my darling. You've always assured me that money doesn't matter, that family and love is more important. You taught me that Lizzie, and I am forever grateful."

"You're gonna make me cry." I pouted, resting my forehead against his chest. He laughed, wrapping his arms around my shoulders while he planted a kiss on my head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."


	74. Chapter 74

When we got downstairs, Fred, Ron and Harry couldn't stop laughing about what they had heard. Me who screamed and the bump of us falling out of bed.

Bill told us there was breakfast for us on the counter since it was close to half past ten in the morning and everyone else had gotten up earlier to eat.

"I'm thinking about going to Diagon alley later." Bill spoke as he stood up, pushing his chair backwards. He grabbed his cup and made his way towards the kitchen where George and I were heading to. "Does anyone want to come with?"

I was about to respond with a yes when my eyes landed on the calendar in the kitchen, making my entire body freeze.

December 15th

It was today? I had forgotten all about it. How could I forget?

"Liz?" I heard Bill ask but I was too focused on the calendar to answer. "Are you alright?"

"I uh—" I managed to say but that was all. I forgot my father's death. I had completely forgotten.

"Lizzie?" George asked, walking over to me. He followed my gaze to the calendar and then seemed to understand. When he placed a hand on my cheek, I looked at him. His eyes met mine and I could read his look. I nodded to assure him I was fine.

I took a step back and looked at Bill. "I'd like to tag along to Diagon Alley."

He nodded slightly, sending me a smile of comfort before looking back at the rest. "Anyone else?"

George's eyes stayed on me as my own eyes went back to the calendar. I felt better than I did last year on this day. I was a little confused that I forgot but I felt better. I was okay. I felt okay.

Hermione and Fred both spoke up about wanting to go to Diagon Alley and soon after, so did George. The rest were staying, so after George and I had eaten our breakfast, we left.

We traveled with floo powder through the fireplace which I was happy about. I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle another travel through apparition.

"Right." Bill spoke when we were all through and stood in Diagon Alley. "I am going to go see Fleur but meet me back here in two hours and we'll go back home."

After we all agreed, Bill walked out. "What are you three planning to do?"

I looked at Hermione as she spoke. "I have to buy something."

"And we can't exactly tell." Fred said.

"It's a surprise." George added and that made me wonder. I looked at the two identical boys, wondering what in the world they were up to.

"Well, I will go then." Hermione said with a smile. "There's this book I wanna have a look at."

She walked out the same way Bill had done, leaving me with my boyfriend and one of my best friends.

"I'm not even going to bother asking." I said as the two of them watched me. "Whatever you're doing, I will want to take no part of."

"You will be part of it at one point." George smirked and the two of them exchanged a glance that confused me even more.

"Right." I chuckled. "I'll see you back here later. Two hours, okay? None of us wants to wait for you for an extra hour like last time."

"That was two years ago!" Fred argued. "Can't blame us for that this long after!"

I rolled my eyes playfully at him, patting both of their chests before I walked out into the fresh air of Diagon Alley. It was filled with people like always, making the streets very crowded. I felt like there was more people than usual but that was probably because Christmas was in two weeks.

I had lied to Hermione. Well, kinda did, kinda did not. I did have to buy something. I needed a new quill after breaking mine last night when I was drawing. Then I also had to pay someone a visit. Someone I hadn't seen for a very long time. My uncle Terry.

He moved to a small flat above a restaurant here in Diagon Alley when my aunt Abelia chose to divorce him because of his drinking problems. That has been quite a few years. When my father died, he started drinking and I believe it's been five years since aunt Abelia finally gained the courage to get a divorve.

They had one son together. My cousin King Blossom. He's twenty years old so we did get to attend Hogwarts together over a small time. He graduated two years ago when I finished my fifth year.

He was done with both his parents. He grew up with a dad who drank most of his life and a mother who defended his actions so when he graduated from Hogwarts, he moved to Scotland. I haven't talked to him since.

When I reached the restaurant, I went through and was allowed to walk upstairs after telling them I was Terry's niece. The door to his flat was opened slightly, making me stop. I frowned. I didn't find that normal... to just leave your door open but maybe it was hot in there and he needed to get in some fresh air.

I knocked two times with the back of my hand, my knuckles hitting the wooden door. When there was no response, I knocked again. "Uncle Terry?"

I gently pushed the door open and stepped inside. A strong scent of alcohol immediately hit me, giving me a headache.

My uncle had been sober for about four and a half years. After the divorce he decided to quit it so regain the trust of King but according to the smell in his flat, it was likely he had regained that stupid habit.

"Uncle Terry." I called again as I stepped into his living room.

There he was. Sitting in his chair, a flask of pure vodka in his hand.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked, approaching him. He looked up at me as I grabbed the flask from his hands. He didn't say anything as I walked into the kitchen and poured it all out into the sink. I didn't care how expensive it was and I didn't care if my uncle was going to get mad at me.

"You owe me a bottle of vodka." I heard my uncles drunken voice in the doorway to the kitchen. I turned to him, placing the now empty flask on the counter.

"You're almost five years sober!" I said. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing. Sitting in your flat at noon, getting wasted?"

"It's none of your business, Elizabeth." He said. "What are you even doing here? Are you already on school break?"

"I'm staying with my boyfriend and his family for the holidays." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Boyfriend?" He frowned. "You're fourteen."

"I'm seventeen." I corrected him, letting out a sarcastic laugh as I shook my head. "You're so drunk so can't even remember my age. Gosh. Look at you, Terry!"

I stepped closer to him, watching him. He was a mess. An absolute mess. The uncle that had played with me during his sober periods when I was a child. He looked like crap.

"I think you should go, Elizabeth."

"No." I spoke. "I know what today is. It's his birthday and I know it hurts but it's the fifteenth anniversary so why is now worse than the others? Why do you choose this one to ruin your progress?"

"Elizabeth!" He warned, raising his voice. "I am ordering you to leave. You are a child. You shouldn't be here."

"What do you think my dad would say?" I asked. "If he saw you like this? This is disgusting and my dad would be so disappointed to see his brother—"

His hand flung up and came in contact with my cheek, not letting me finish my sentence. I let out a surprised breath, feeling my skin sting. I lifted a hand to my cheek, stepping back as I watched my uncle through the tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Elizabeth." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." I said. "It doesn't matter. Have a good day killing yourself with all the drinking."

I quickly made my way past my uncle and out of his flat. I continued through the restaurant with people looking at the pace I was walking.

Just as I walked outside, I stumbled into George. He quickly grabbed onto my upper arms of keep me from falling and when I looked up at him, I felt a wave of relieve.

Fred was standing opposite of the restaurant, looking through a boutique window and hadn't noticed me yet.

"What happened to your face? Are you okay?" George asked, taking my face in his hands to get a look at the cheek which was still stinging from getting slapped.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked, ignoring his question. He had been on his way into the restaurant so he obviously knew I was here.

"I used a tracking spell." He said. "I don't know how but so got this feeling that you were going to get yourself in trouble somehow so I used this to track you."

He pulled out the necklace I had given him a few years back. My first ever gift for him. He had been so embarrassed because he couldn't afford something for me but I didn't care. I wanted to give it to him because I loved him.

The necklace was a simple silver cross. Other than embarrassed, he had also been so happy and he loved the gift.

"I'm gonna ask you again." He said, turning my head to look at my cheek again. "What happened to your face?"

"I uh—" I started, letting out a small breath. "I visited my uncle. He's drinking again and I said some things that I shouldn't have."

"He hit you?"

"Yes but I—"

"Doesn't matter what you said or did not say." He told me. "He hit you!"

"I want to go, George. I just want to go."

"Where's he at?" He asked me before he leaned his head back to look up. "Up there? That's his flat, isn't it?"

"George—"

"I am going to bloody murder him. I'll—"

"George!" I exclaimed, tucking at his shirt to get him to look at me. "George please. I don't want to make a fuss out of it. I just want to go."

"Okay." He nodded, pulling me in for a hug. "I want to show you something, okay? I think it'll cheer you up."

"What?" I whispered as he brushed his hand over my hair.

"You'll see when we get there." He told me. He broke our hug but kept an arm around me as we walked over to Fred. He glanced at us before looking at the boutique window again but then as quickly as he looked away from us, he looked a me again.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

Without replying, I looked up at the flat above the restaurant, seeing my uncle in the window of the kitchen. He looked at me, a new flask of some type of alcohol in his hand.

"That looks painful." Fred commented and I flinched when he touched my cheek. "Sorry."

"My uncle's a drunk." I said. "He had been sober for almost five years but due to the anniversary of my fathers death, he got himself drunk."

"And he hit you?"

"Was my own fault." I shrugged. George sighed and looked up at the flat where I was looking just seconds ago.

"Doesn't excuse him."


	75. Chapter 75

The boys allowed me to buy myself a new quill before we headed to whatever they were wanting to show me.

George held my hand the entire way. He had refused to let go of me after he saw my cheek and heard that my uncle had hit me. Fred was walking on the other side of me, hands hid away in the pockets of his trousers.

They were still refusing to tell me what had got them so excited, what they had bought. That's all they told me... they bought something.

After walking for a short moment, the twins stopped, making me stop too. We were stood in front of an empty boutique on the corner between two streets.

Fred pulled out a set of keys, dangling them in front of me with a grin. I watched the keys for a second before I looked up at George. He stated up at the building with a smile on his lips.

"Come on." Fred said as he approached the door. He unlocked it and we followed him inside.

"This is ours." George explained, closing the door, leaving the three of us alone in this big boutique with several floors, stairs that led up to small hallways surrounded by railings.

"No way." I laughed, letting go of George's hand to cover my mouth and nose. I moved around the ground floor, taking a look around the shop before I made my way up the old grey dusty stairs. "You bought your joke shop?"

"We did indeed." Fred spoke as he followed me up the stairs.

"It's ready for us when we graduate." George said as he stayed downstairs. I looked at Fred before looking down to where George stood.

"This is bloody amazing. No, amazing's not the word. This is fantastic."

"You haven't seen the best part." Fred told me. "George, should we show her?"

"We sure should, Fred." George replied before joining us up here. The two of them led me up another set of stairs, then another.

Fred opened a wooden door and behind the door was another set of stairs. As Fred went up to, George turned to me and reached for my hand. I gladly accepted his hand and he led me up the stairs to a small hallway that led to a second door.

"This..." Fred spoke as he unlocked the door and then pushed it open. "Is going to be our home."

We entered through the door and my eyes scanned the room. It was a small square room that looked like a small entre with an arched door frame that led to another square room on the left side of us and on the right side of us was an open kitchen with no walls and no doors.

Next to the kitchen was a door that faced the entre and across from that door, next to the living room, was another door. There was also a third one but that was on the wall across from where we were standing now, the wall that connected the two rooms on either side of the entre.

"Your home?" I questioned with a smile as I walked further into the flat, walking to the window in the kitchen that had a view over the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Ours." George said, causing me to look at him. "The three of us."

"The three of us?"

"Only if you want to, of course." George hurried to say. "It would mean we'd have to live together so if you don't feel like you're—"

He didn't get to say anything else before I had jumped him, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"I told you she'd love the idea." Fred spoke while George wrapped his arms around my back, hiding his face in the crook of my neck. "But can you wait to get freaky until I'm not around?"

I slid down to my feet and chuckled as I went over and threw my arms around Fred as well.

"Oh." He said in surprise, stumbling back as he hugged me back. "I like this. Haven't had a proper hug from you in ages."

"Keep your hands over the waistline and we're cool." George spoke, making me laugh against Fred's chest.

When I pulled away again, I walked back to the window to look out.

"How did you manage to buy a whole bloody shop with a flat? You're both seventeen."

"We actually quickly visited the hospital with the lease." George told me. "Traveled there with the floo powder and managed to convince mum and dad to sign it for it to stand in their name until we turn eighteen and they can transfer it to us."

"This is bloody brilliant." I said, looking at them again. "How much did it cost you?"

"A thousand galleons." Fred explained. "It was perfect, really. Just the amount that Harry gave us which means we still have the money we saved ourselves and we can use them to renovate and make the place extra nice."

"How much do I owe you then?"

"Owe us?" They asked in unison.

"Well, if I'm gonna be living here, I'm gonna have to be a part of the payment."

"You've paid us enough." Fred offered a smile as George continued. "By believing in us and helping us test out products at school the past year and a half."


	76. Chapter 76

"My father would have absolutely loved you." I told George as we were together outside of the burrow, standing in the snow that had started falling after we got home from Diagon Alley.

"You believe that?"

"It's not just something I believe. It's something I know. He did like you, actually. I talked to mum about it in the summer. She told me about what your mum told me. About the times they babysat you and your older brothers and the time your parents babysat me and Sebastian." I said. "My dad was crazy about you and Fred. Said that you were very active and crazy in a good way. Hell, you were two years old and you were already being difficult."

George's soft laugh was like honey to my ears. It made me smile automatically like it always did.

"He would've loved to see the persons you've become." I said. "And I bet he's up there right now, telling all his other heaven friends that his daughter scored the most amazing guy out there."

George stopped walking, making me stop as well. I turned towards him, smiling.

"You're a dork." He chuckled. He tilted his head, watching me with an intense stare that made me blush.

"Stop doing that!" I exclaimed, turning away from him.

"I'm not doing anything!" He laughed.

"Yes you are! You're doing it again. That thing with your eyes."

"What thing with my eyes?" He asked as I felt his arms sneak around my waist from behind.

"That thing." I repeated as I tilted my head so I could look up at him. "Like I'm the most important thing in the world."

"Well you are the most important thing in the world." He said with a smile. "You're the most amazing thing in the world."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I giggled quietly, turning around in his arms to bury my face in his chest. A kiss was now being pressed to the top of my head as George swayed back and forth from side to side with me in his arms.

"Look." He whispered. I looked up at him before looking in the direction that he was pointing. Towards the trees.

"What?"

"Can't you see it?" He asked. "It's an owl. It's sitting right there, Liz. On the branch."

"I literally can't see anything." I told him. He ran his hand down to my lower back, gently pushing me forward.

"Go closer." He said. "It's right there. It's completely black so it should be easy to see."

I walked forward, narrowing my eyes as I tried to get a look of the owl he so wanted me to see. As I continued walking forward, I was suddenly hit with a snowball on the back of my head and I shrieked when the cold snow went down under my coat and down my back.

When I turned to look at George, he was grinning widely, raising his eyebrows at me before dropping them.

"Ouch." He spoke, pointing at me for a moment. "That looked like it hurt."

"George Fabien Weasley!"

"Elizabeth Chrissy Blossom." He mocked the tone of my voice, making me gasp dramatically.

When I leaned down to grab some snow, George stepped back. "Liz... Lizzie, I'm sorry okay? You do not need to—"

He was interrupted as I threw the snowball with as much power as I had and it hit him straight in the face even though he tried to avoid it.

"Don't start a war you can't finish." He told me but when he leaned down to form another snowball, I started running towards him. He screamed in a high-pitch tone but as he tried to run from me, he slipped in the snow and landed on his stomach.

I laughed loudly, watching as he rolled onto his back, a groan leaving his throat.

"That was great." I laughed, standing over him with a foot in either side.

"That was your fault." He grinned. "You made me slip."

"You made yourself slip." I smiled at him, offering him a hand. He took it and so helped him up. "Let's go inside. It's getting darker and that means colder."

We went back inside where Bill was making tea in the kitchen as Charlie, Fred and Ginny sat in the living area. Charlie was reading a magazine and Fred was showing an invention to Ginny.

"Tea?" Bill asked us as we got off our coats and boots.

"I gotta go wrap presents." George told his older brother before he made his way towards the stairs.

"I'd like some tea actually." I said and approached Bill in the kitchen. He glanced at me with a soft smile before he turned his attention back to the tea.

"George told me a little something." I said, leaning against the counter. "Leaving Egypt, are you?"

"I believe that I could help Gringotts better behind a desk in the actual building than in Egypt as a curse-breaker." he said. "It also gives me the chance to be closer to the family."

"Family is important." I nodded.

"If you think so, why on earth are you ignoring your brother's apology?" he asked and handed me a finished cup of tea.

"What... you said it yourself. He's a jerk."

"He's still your brother. He might've hurt you but I believe everyone deserves a second chance. If Percy were to show up, I'd welcome him with open arms. Maybe Sebastian really has changed... apart from his feelings towards my family of course. He might never learn to respect us."

"He's going to have to." I shrugged, taking a sip of the cup. "Thanks for the tea."


	77. Chapter 77

"I'm ticklish, George." I giggled as he planted another kiss on my stomach, just below my bellybutton. "You know that."

"That's what makes it so much fun." He joked, another kiss being planted near my bellybutton. "Don't you think?"

"I think you're being a tease."

He hummed against my skin, making goosebumps rise.

"I think you're right." He whispered. "But you're enjoying it."

"Is this how it's going to be when we all love together?" It came from Fred, making both George and I stop what we were doing and sat up.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" George asked, punching up into the mattress that Fred laid on.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "I'll come down there and beat your butt!"

"I'd like to see you try." George argued. "Go back to sleep, Fred. It's five in the morning."

"Why would I go back to sleep? So you two can have sex in my bunk? Forget it."

George opened his mouth to continue argue but we were all distracted when an owl showed up by the window, trying to get in.

"What in the—"

I got out of bed and made my way across the room. I opened the window and the owl flew in, dropping a letter before leaving again.

"I think that was Deanne's owl." I said and closed the window again. George had picked up the letter, looking at the front of it.

"For you." He told me, handing it over.

"What does it say?" Fred asked. I looked up at him as if he was stupid. "What?"

"I'd have to open it first." I said, my eyes dropping to the letter in my hands. I opened it, then pulled out the paper and unfolded it.

Dear Lizzie,

I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're spending Christmas with Fred and George which is good because Fred probably needs to know too.

I just got hired to work at Hogwarts for the rest of the school year. I'll be working for the ministry while teaching arithmancy.

I'm not going to have any of you in my classes but I thought you should know with time to spare. I don't want things to get awkward, especially between Fred and I with our history and stuff.

I also heard you paid uncle Terry a visit and that he hit you? If you want, I'll pay him his second visit and shove my foot where the sun doesn't shine. Write me back and be sure to let me know if you want me to beat up Terry.

I hope everything's well.

Love,  
Deanne

"So?" Fred asked. "What does it say?"

"You're awfully curious to know about Deanne, huh?" George teased his brother, earning a slap with a pillow.

"Deanne has been given the position to teach at Hogwarts the rest of the year as a job for the ministry. The same as Umbridge."

"What?!" Fred shouted. He leaned on the bars of the bunk bed but instead of actually leaning on the bars, he accidentally leaned in the one area without bars. The area with the ladder and seconds later, he was on the floor, groaning.

"That's probably the dumbest thing I've witnessed you do." George said, standing there while I helped Fred get to his feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Deanne's going to be teaching?" He asked, ignoring my question. "The bloody woman's been writing me since she graduated. I've been writing back obviously but she chooses to let me know through your letter?"

"I didn't know you had been writing her." I said with a smile and playfully nudged him with my shoulder.

"I tried to tell you once." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. "But... I got scared and ran away."

"Was that the time you dramatically slid onto the floor because you thought our homework was boring?"

"Yes."

"Wow." I laughed. "You like Deanne, don't you?"

"What, I—"

"You've liked her for a while. Wasn't just sex like you told us." I said. In the background, George leaned against the bunk bed on his side, watching the both of us.

"It did start out like that." Fred told me. "But then feelings got involved. Doesn't matter, Liz. I haven't seen her since she graduated and now she's going to be a professor at our school. She never liked me back anyway."

"I'm not sure you're right about that." I said and handed him the letter. "She wanted to warn you for a reason. Doesn't want you to feel awkward which means she cares."

"How am I not supposed to feel awkward?" He scoffed and leaned back against the ladder to read the letter.

"I should do this for a living." I said and looked at George who was grinning at me. "There's something satisfying about telling someone the feeling is mutual. I could totally be a matchmaker."

"A matchmaker?" George laughed. "Who'd you match then? Fred and Dianne but who else?"

"I don't know." I shrugged and approached him. With a breath, I snuck my arms around his waist and in response, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I'd have an office in Diagon Alley where possible clients could come talk to me about their dream man or woman."

"Isn't that what your aunt works with? Deanne's mother?"

"Maybe I'd get a job at her office then." I shrugged, smiling up at him.

"It's good to have dreams." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to my forehead.


	78. Chapter 78

Once again, we were on the Hogwarts express on our way back to Hogsmeade. I was currently in the restroom, changing into my uniform.

The holidays had been great. Molly and Arthur came home from the Hospital on December 27th so then we celebrated a late Christmas.

January 7th was today. We were officially in 1996 and I was excited to get back to school but still a bit nervous because Umbridge was still there, my brother was still there and oh... my cousin was going to be there.

We were between five and six months away from graduation and then I'd get to live with my two favorite guys on the planet. My boyfriend and his twin brother. I was going to spent the rest of my life with George... I just knew it. We had been together for over two years and we rarely had serious fights. When we did fight, we'd always end up apologizing and make up. We were loyal to one another and would never hurt each other on purpose. We trusted each other and we had also always been very protective of each other.

If it did happen to end someday, it would be the worst thing to happen. He meant everything to me and losing him would be a nightmare. That goes with Fred too. One of my best friends so having to not see him everyday anymore would break me.

The sound of the door opening, both pulled me out of my thoughts but also made me jump. George stood there, cheeky as ever.

"I've still got it." He smirked and entered, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Everyone can do that." I chuckled. "I mean, everyone who knows the spell."

"Don't ruin my special moment." He frowned, acting serious when I knew he wanted to smile.

"You know—" I breathed, pointing at the door. "You can't keep doing that."

"I can and I will." He now smiled, running a finger up my shoulder and across the bra strap. I was only wearing the trousers of my inform so far. George had interrupted me just as I was about to reach for my shirt.

"Wait a minute." George said, his eyes landed on my hair and he gently ran his fingers through it. "Your hair is longer than the last time we stood here, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is. That was a year and a half ago."

"Time goes by fast, doesn't it?" He smiled, moving to behind me. "You haven't grown though."

"Oh shut it!"

George laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to my shoulder. I watched him in the mirror. Watched as his hands ran down my sides to rest on the bare skin of my hips.

"Remember when you said you'd never have sex in a restroom?" He whispered as he now pressed a kiss to the side of my neck and gently sucked on my skin while he placed one of his hands on my jaw.

"I remember." I smiled. I knew where this was going and I couldn't say I didn't like it.

"Is that still an active opinion?"

"What if it is?"

"Then I won't do anything more than kiss you." He said, now planting a kiss on the crook of my neck. "I'd never try and force you to anything you aren't comfortable with."

I turned around, leaning on the sink as I looked up at him. "I love you."

"And I love you." He smiled, bopping my nose. I grabbed his hand gently, studying it.

"So much." I told him. "I love you so much. I rarely tell you but I do... love you."

"You tell me enough." He said and when I looked up at him, he was smiling. "I know you love me, Liz. You show me all the time and that's more important than saying it."

"You." I said and pointed up at him. "Are gonna make me cry. You're so sweet."

"Am not!" He argued. "I am very much not sweet. Would a sweet guy leave a bruise on your neck?"

"What?" I questioned and turned back to look in the mirror. The spot he had kissed only a second ago, now had what looked like was going to turn into a hickey.

"Merlin." I groaned, running my fingers over it. "What are you? Thirteen?"

"I'm offended!" He gasped. "I think it's quite beautiful actually. You've got a quill? I should sign my name next to my work of art."

"Real funny, aren't you?"

"I believe I should be a comedian."

"Oh yeah. Would fit you perfectly." I smiled as George played with the hem of my trousers. His fingers slipped inside and then ran across the material of my underwear on my hips. "To answer your question, no. The opinion is not still active."

His eyes flicked up to meet mine through the mirror. A small smile formed on the corner of his lips. "Really?"

"When was the last time?" I asked. "In the broom closet after curfew in the start of December?"

"I think so." He nodded. "It's been a month."


	79. Chapter 79

During the feast, I made eye contact with Deanne who sat at the professor's table. She sat next to Sebastian and the two of them mostly just talked together but then at times they'd look at me as if they had been talking about me.

I could tell that Fred was nervous for the rest of the time at dinner. He had been sleeping with one of the professors. My cousin. I mean, they slept together when she was still a student last year.

This was so weird. To see both my brother and my cousin up there at the Professor's table.

"Ow!" George exclaimed when Fred had hit him over the table. "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk!" Fred argued. They had been bickering throughout dinner because George found it amusing that Fred liked Deanne who was now basically our professor apart from the fact she didn't actually teach our classes.

"Can you two stop?" Kathleen asked, pulling George's hands away when he was about to hit Fred back. "It's bad enough that we have to listen to you two fight often but the whole school?"

"You've gotten a lot bossier over the holidays." Fred commented, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm just not in the mood for your bickering."

"Why?" he asked with a frown.

"Did something happen?" I asked her. It was true. She did seem different. Normally she was just being the mature one, the one to look after us and make sure we didn't get hurt but now she just seemed plain angry.

"Someone vandalised my mum's grave." she said. "That's all."

"How did they vandalise it?" George asked, crossing his arms on the table. The three of us looked at Kathleen, waiting for her response.

Her mother died in a train crash sixteen years ago, the year before my dad died. She never got to know her but just like me with my dad, she has the stories from her father. The only difference between us is that Kathleen had a better time growing up without her mum. I grew up hurt with a hole in my heart that I knew was there because of my dad.

I feel guilty just thinking about it. Badger was there, treated me like I was his own but I refused to ever see him as more than my mum's husband. I felt it would be as if I turned my back to my dad.

"It was broken." Kathleen told us. "Someone broke the tombstone. It's going to get replaced but I just hate how there are some people out there with absolutely not respect for the dead people."

"Unfortunately, the world works like that." I said. "It's not okay. It's unacceptable but we can't do anything about it. It sucks."

"Big time." she agreed. "And don't worry. Your dads tombstone was untouched. The only one ruined was my mums."

I just gave a little nod before I looked at George who looked like he was daydreaming about something, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. I wanted to move closer to him and hug him but because of Umbridge's decree, I couldn't. Girls had to sit in one end of the table, boys in the other but we had sat down at the middle of the table where it changes from boy to girl and we made sure to sit with the six-inch-distance.

When we left the great hall after the feast, Filch was putting up another nail in the fall so he could hang a decree on it.

"Does it never stop?" I heard Ginny say to her group of friends as she stood a few feet from where we was. Umbridge was here as well, currently forcing Hermione away from Ron and Harry as they had been caught in standing too close.

Professor Umbridge then walked up a few steps on the marble staircase and turned to look over everyone. "Can I have everyone's attention!"

Everyone who were talking stopped so they could hear what she had to say. I crossed my arms over my chest, shortly glancing at George before I looked at Umbridge again.

"This decree is a very important one." she told. "It helps restore order that we are so in need of at the moment. All Weasley products will be banned immediately."

At her words, my eyes widened and Fred choked on the air while George didn't make a sound. I looked at him, he wasn't there but he was on his way down the corridors, walking fast, the robes flowing in the air behind him.

"Everyone who's found with the products will be expelled with no warning. You have until tomorrow to turn everything you have from them, in."

"She's a bloody lunatic!" Fred exclaimed after Umbridge had left. "How are we supposed to advertise our shop if she won't allow our products?"

"I don't know." Kathleen honestly said, a sigh leaving her mouth.

"Lizzie, can I talk to you?" Deanne approached us from the crowd. The three of looked at her as her eyes were mostly focused on me, sometimes glancing to Fred who stood about six inches behind me.

"No." I told her. "You came here to work for the ministry, you said that yourself. The ministry are the ones who also sent Umbridge and see how that went. Are you supposed to be here as her assistant apart from the teaching job."

"What?" she laughed. "I'm only here because they had an open position and I wanted it."

"Well, I can't talk to you right now." I shrugged. "I have to go and make sure George is alright."


	80. Chapter 80

"It's ridiculous." George scoffed, throwing a rock at the frozen lake. "Weasley products will be banned? They don't harm anyone. Well, they do but not in a serious and dangerous way. They're fun. They are for fun."

"I'm afraid Umbridge doesn't see it like that."

"Well... I'm afraid Umbitch can go jump off a cliff." he said, making me chuckle softly.

"Charming." I smiled. "Should we change the subject? I feel like this one will only get us bummed. How was your day, my love?"

"Apart from the classes we had together?" he turned to me, picking up a new rock from the ground. "It was alright. Ancient runes was boring though."

"I can imagine."

"And you? How was your day?"

"I only had charms today." I said. "That was the only time I saw you apart from meals as well. I missed you."

"Yeah?" he smiled, turning around to throw the rock onto the ice. "I missed you too."

"Guys!" Kathleen shouted before she came running down the small hill, a newspaper in her hand. George stopped in his action to pick up another rock and watched as Kathleen joined me by the stones. "I have something to tell you."

She handed me the newspaper. On the front page was a moving picture of Bellatrix in chains, struggling while she laughed in a very creepy way.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

"What is it?" George asked.

"The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals. 'We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped,' said Fudge last night. 'Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think its likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as a leader. We are, however doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no accounts should any of these individuals be approached."

I looked up at George after I finished reading it. Our eyes met and I instantly knew we both knew Sirius had to be warned if he hadn't seen it already. We couldn't talk about it in front of Kathleen, she still didn't know about the order.

"This obviously has something to do with you-know-who." Kathleen said. "But do you think Sirius Black is a death eater?"

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Well, he knew how to escape. They said it themselves. Sirius must've been the one to break them out. He was probably working for the Dark Lord."

"I don't think so." I said with a shrug. "Something doesn't seem right."

Kathleen hummed before she stood up and I handed her the newspaper. "I'll find Fred and inform him. We all need to be prepared if Black shows up in the castle like he did two years ago."

George and I were silent as Kathleen left but when she was no longer nearby, we looked at each other.

"This sucks." I said. "She's our best friend and we can't tell her about the order so she has to walk around and think Sirius is a murderer."

"I know where you're going with this." he said, shaking his head. "And no. We're not telling her. Not only because we're not allowed to but also to keep her safe. If she finds out, she'll be in just as much danger as the rest of us when you-know-who...-"

"Voldemort."

"What?"

"His name is Voldemort." I said and stood up. "Why have we always called him you-know-who? What does it help to be scared of his name?"

George leaned down to pick up a rock again and threw it on the ice with even more stenght than before. "We have to warn Sirius."

"I know." I replied, folding my arms over my chest. I watched George's back muscles as he stretched his arms, watching the water in the lake. "George."

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

George turned around quickly when he heard my words and then dropped the rock he had just picked up. He walked towards me with fast steps, pulling me in for a hug. I hugged him back, burying my face in his chest.

"I am too." he whispered against my hair. "But I'm here, remember? I once told you I'd never let anyone or anything hurt you and I meant it. It still applies here."


	81. Chapter 81

Over the next month, another Educational Decree was hung up. The six inch rule had been moved to eight inches and I swear I would want to strangle Professor Umbridge. I hated her more than anyone.

This morning, George and I had sat outside of her office and had a make-out-session just to tell her we didn't care about her rules. She had been absolutely pissed and gave us detention. Luckily, Sebastian had walked by and told her he'd watch us in detention. He had found out what she's been doing to the students. I still hate him though, but here we were. Sitting in my brother's classroom.

George was making faces at me, trying to make me laugh while I tried my best to not fall into his trap. Sebastian was grading essays so he didn't notice anything. I had a hand clamped over my mouth, telling George to stop with my eyes. He laughed silently, leaning back in his chair. He looked at me with a smile but at least he stopped making faces at me.

He sent me the infamous Weasley wink, making me roll my eyes playfully, sending a kiss through the air. He acted like he got shy and this time I couldn't help but laugh. Sebastian looked up and we both immediately acted like we had looked at our desks the whole time.

"Hey, Sebastian?" I asked. His eyes flicked from George and to me. He hummed and licked his lips to show he was listening. "I just wanted to say that I think I'm done being mad at you."

His eyebrows came together in a small frown, his eyes shortly flickering to George before looking at me again. "No, it's fine. George knows everything. He doesn't care as long as I'm happy with the decisions I make and one of the decisions I want to make is to forgive you for leaving. You probably had your reasons."

Sebastian put down his quill and folded his hands on the table as the door suddenly opened and Deanne walked in with a pile of textbooks. She walked up through the aisle and placed it on Sebastian's desk.

"Thank you, Deanne." my brother spoke, looking up at her before looking at me. "What made you change your mind? You were very upset the last time we spoke."

"I had a chat with Bill over the holidays. Bill Weasley." I said. "He reminded me that family is more important than anything else. Even disagreements."

"What disagreement?" Deanne asked. Sebastian sent her a look and she held up her hands in defence before she walked out of the classroom.

"I should've forgiven you earlier." I said. "George taught me the very same thing. That family is the most important thing in the world."

"It's true." George said. "I did teach her that."

I laughed softly at his comment, seeing the proud smile on his face. Sebastian stood up and walked around his desk to lean on it while pushing up his sleeves to his elbows.

"Bill is the one with the long hair, right?" he asked and looked at George.

"Well, right now he's the only guy in our family with long hair but we've kinda all had it at one point."

"The oldest of you." my brother commented and George nodded slightly.

"Bill's the oldest." he confirmed.

"Right." Sebastian nodded. "I think I shared a dormitory with him in my last year. He was awfully organised."

He jumped onto his desk, sitting there with his legs swinging over the edge. He grabbed the edges with his hands and looked between George and I.

"I think now would be a good time to play the role of the older brother to question whatever this thing between you is." he said, looking at George again. "Are you in a relationship or is it just fun?"

"Sebastian..."

"I was talking to Mr Weasley over here." Sebastian interrupted me.

"We're together." George answered his question. "Sir."

Oh my Merlin. George looked absolutely terrified. I knew that I had just apologised to my brother but he had no right trying to question my boyfriend whom I got together with while Sebastian was out of my life.

"And how long has it been going on?"

"Two years and three months."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"What are you planning to do after finishing school?"

"Well." George said. "My twin brother and I have bought a building in Diagon Alley where we'll start our own joke shop."

"Joke shop?" Sebastian asked. "Do you think that'll make enough money for you to support my sister."

"Hey!" I spoke and stood up, both of them looking at me. "Don't do that. George and Fred are great at inventing joke products and they were selling good before Umbridge banned them, plus, I don't need anyone to support me. I'll support myself, thank you very much."

Sebastian ignored me and the smile on George's face dropped when he looked at him again.

"If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you."


	82. Chapter 82

"What're we doing for valentines?" George whispered as he showed up behind me in the library, hands on either side of my body and his face so close to mine that I felt his breath. I turned my head to look at him and as I placed a hand on the side of his head, I kissed him. He hummed against my lips, deepening the kiss. Every time my lips touched him, it felt like the first time again. Fireworks shot through my stomach and it felt better than sex.

Sure, sex was great but kissing him was everything and I could do it all day, every day for the rest of my life.

"We could do that for valentines." he suggested and pulled away to look at me. I smiled, shaking my head gently before kissing him again, this time shorter, yet still as passionate. "No but seriously, what do you want to do? We can stay in the castle, hide away somewhere and just spent the day together, I can plan a nice picnic on the quidditch field..."

"It's February." I told him. "There's still snow out there."

"We could also go to Hogsmeade and find somewhere to eat or to drink." he said, brushing some hair behind my ear. "What do you think?"

"Hogsmeade date it is."

"Great." George smiled, kissing me before he sat on the table right next to my textbook. "What're you doing?"

"Our essay for History of Magic. Dissolving of the Wizard Council, remember?"

"No." he mumbled. "I don't remember. We have to write an essay?"

"George!" I exclaimed. "Yes! For tomorrow. Go get your textbook and I'll help you get started."

"You're a treasure." he breathed while pushing himself off the table. He quickly pecked my cheek before he ran off.

The library is one of the places where Umbridge never really goes so we can actually get a bit closer to each other and I like that. When George came back, he had Fred with him and they both sat across from me. "Don't tell me you both didn't know we had an essay due."

"We weren't listening." Fred told me. "We were planning a new prank."

"Of course you were." I sighed. "Guys, we have four months left of school so right now would be a good time for you two to get your stuff together and work for your grades."

"We aren't really gonna need it though, are we?" George commented.

"Doesn't mean you can't try. I love you both and I love your pranks. Heck, I'm bloody excited to see your joke shop but right now, school is what counts and I myself don't want to get in more trouble with Umbridge. She can fail me in Defence Against the Dark Arts which is the most important class for me if I want to become an auror."

The two looked at each other before both opening their textbooks. With a smile, I closed my own. I had convinced them to do their homework which was a victory for me.

"It would be a good idea to start off the essay by writing what it's all about. What is the dissolving of the wizard council. What is the wizard council and then afterwards go into detail, look into the council, look into the transfer from the wizard council to the Ministry of Magic."

As they both individually started writing, I finished my own essay and then decided to just stay in their company as I had nothing else to do. I ended up catching myself smiling like an idiot as I watched George's concentrated face, his eyebrows knotted together and his lips slightly parted, the quill moving across the paper.

When he reached to dip the quill in some ink, he noticed my staring and our eyes met. I winked at him, making him chuckle and that caused Fred to look up.

"You're doing it again!" he told us. "Thought you said we had to focus on our schoolwork."

"Don't be rude." George said and pushed him in the shoulder. I laughed softly and stood up, gathering my stuff.

"I'll leave so you can focus on writing. Don't get distracted, okay? It's due tomorrow."

I turned around and walked out of the library, making my way to the common room. I felt happy. It may sound cheeky but sometimes I just look at the people in my life and realise how lucky I am. How lucky I am to have George, my lovely boyfriend. To have Fred and Kathleen, my best friends.

"Blossom." someone who passed me spoke before I felt a hand around my wrist, pulling at me with so much force I stumbled backwards and dropped my stuff on the ground.

Cassius Warrington.

Slytherin's chaser for the quidditch team. He's the same year as me, I know him very well. He's not exactly a pleasant guy.

"What do you want, Warrington?" I asked and crouched down to pick up my books and quill.

"I have to pass astronomy and I've seen you in action. You've got the best grades in our year."

"I'd love to help you but..." I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes as I shook my head. "No, I actually don't want to help you."

"Don't be a prat." he said as I stood back up.

"I'm a prat because I simply do not wish to help you?" I asked with a sarcastic laugh. "I remember very well that little stunt you did in year five. Hitting George with the bludger on purpose? He was in the hospital wing for a week because of you."

"Oh c'mon, Blossom." he laughed. "You're still mad about that? It was two years ago."

"And if it was an accident, I wouldn't still hate you for it." I said. "Find someone else to tutor you and leave me alone."

When I turned around to walk away, he grabbed me again but this time even harsher, my stuff dropping again, hitting the floor with much more force.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I yelled and pushed him violently in the chest before I crouched down again to pick up my stuff. My quill was broken. Great. Thank you Warrington.

"I wasn't talking about tutoring." he told me once I stood up again. "We have an essay due next week about those star chart. Professor Blossom is your brother, right? I'm sure he'd give me top grades if you just asked."

"Who do you think you are?!" I shouted. "I will do no such thing!"

"It's either that or I'll tell your other half that you and I had a little fun in his bed when you weren't at breakfast this morning." he said and stepped closer to me, lowering his voice while grabbing my wrist for the their time. "You invited me into the common room and you were all over me. You didn't even notice that it was your boyfriend's bed."

"You're seriously messed up." I laughed sarcastically. "Let go of me."

"Fine. Have it your way. Where is he? The library? Why don't we go tell him the slag his girlfriend is?"

"Okay." I nodded. "Shall we?"

He frowned at me but let out a scoff as he led the way into the library. When we approached the table, George and Fred looked up, confusion written all over their faces.

"Which one is George?" Warrington asked, pointing between them. George eyes flicked to me, an eyebrow raising.

"Liz?"

"You must be George then." Warrington said. "Your girlfriend and I have something to tell you."

"We certainly do." I acted, walking over to stand next to George. I placed my arm on his shoulder, tilting my head as I looked at Warrington. "Go ahead. Tell him."

"Why do you not care?" he asked me. "You should be doing everything to stop me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I told him. "I can't carry this guilt anymore, Cassius, tell him. We have to tell him the truth."

"What truth?" George asked and Warrington looked at him again.

"Weasley." Warrington spoke. "I would hate to be the one to break your little heart but I of course think you deserve better and I see what you see in her. Good in bed she is."

He barely got to finish the sentence before George stood up so abruptly that his chair fell over. I had to grab his arm so he wouldn't jump Warrington over the table.

"It seems as if she wasn't pleased enough by one man. She had to have two." Warrington continued. "You must've wondered why she wasn't at breakfast. The truth is that she was with me and unfortunately, we fucked in your bed. I thought it was wicked too, and not in a good way. Did you know she's into hair pulling?"

Fred sat with a grin on his face, obviously knowing it was all just a story made by Warrington. It was pathetic, really. George watched Warrington for another moment before he laughed, his arm sneaking around my waist. "For a moment there I almost thought you believed yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a good liar, I have to give you credit for that." George chuckled. "But you see, there's two holes to that story. If you hadn't noticed, I wasn't at breakfast either. I was with her all morning in Hogsmeade. Oh, and no, hair pulling is actually a big no. It's awfully painful, isn't it my love?"

George looked at me at the last sentence and I nodded with a smile. wrapping my arm around his neck.

"It's a turnoff." I agreed. "But nice try Warrington. I'm sure you'll manage to convince someone else that you slept with their girlfriend."

With a scoff, he turned to me. "You manky maggot."

"Manky maggot?" I laughed. "What a great insult."

He rolled his eyes at me before he turned around and stomped out of the library. George looked down at me before he took my hand that rested against his chest. He pushed up my sleeve to look at my wrist which was a bit red and sore from how hard Cassius had grabbed me those three times.

"Did he do that?" Fred asked when he saw the redness. He stood up to stand next to us and looked at my wrist again.

"What was that all about?" George asked.

"He wanted me to tell Sebastian to give him top grades in astronomy. I said no and he went on about wanting to tell you I had slept with you in your own bed." I said with a shrug.

"And you let him walk straight in here and humiliate himself." Fred smiled and raised his hand. "Good job. That's how it's done."

I laughed softly and connected my hand with his in a high-five. George looked down at my wrist again, running a few fingers over it.

"Fred." he spoke. "I think I found a new victim for the rest of the year."

"Heck yeah!" Fred nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"This wasn't how I wanted valentines day to turn out." George told me, his eyes meeting mine. "For you to end up with a bruise like this."

"Oh it's fine." I smiled. "I had fun this morning so I don't care about this."


	83. Chapter 83

"What's happening?" I asked and pushed my way through the crowd to get to George, Fred and Kathleen. Fred moved so I could stand in front of them which only made sense since I'm the shortest. In the middle of the courtyard stood Professor Trelawney with her trunks as Filch approached with another one.

"I think she was fired." Kathleen told me. The area, the hallways were filled with students who all watched the scene in front of us. A group of Slytherin and Gryffindor who stood together in the courtyard, moved and made space as Professor Umbridge approached.

Trelawney walked towards and almost tripped over one of her trunks. She looked broken, shaking more than usual as she clutched onto her bag.

"S-Sixteen years..."Trelawney spoke, stumbling towards Umbridge "...I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this."

"Actually, I can." The toad also known as Professor Umbridge spoke, holding up a rolled up parchment.

Trelawney looked like she was about to break into years and that's when McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd and hurried over to comfort her. When she wrapped her arms around Trelawney, she then broke into actual years and I looked up at Fred who wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Something you'd like to say, dear?" Umbridge asked McGonagall, her head tilted in a provoking way.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say." Professor McGonagall spoke with a shaky voice.

The big door opened, the sound making everyone turn as Dumbledore walked through and approached the three professors on the middle of the courtyard.

"Professor McGongall." He spoke. "May I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?"

Trelawney let out a cry of happiness and thanked Dumbledore a lot of times before McGonagall led her back inside of the castle.

"Dumbledore." Professor Umbridge said. "May I remind you that under the terms of educational decree number twenty-three as enacted by the Minister—"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers, you do not happen to have the authority to banish them from the grounds." Dumbledore cut her off. "That power remains with the headmaster."

"For now." Was all Umbridge said before Dumbledore turned around, walking back towards the door.

"Don't you all have studying to do?!" He shouted and soon after, the students started moving their way inside again. The sound of chatting filled the air along with Harry shouting after Professor Dumbledore.

"She actually fired Professor Trelawney?" Kathleen asked. "Why has no one punched her yet? I am genuinely asking."

"Well you're welcome to try if you've got the guts." George said. "Liz already tried hexing her once, remember?"

"She talked ill of my father." I defended myself. "She should've known better to not talk about Adrian Blossom like that to his daughter."

"I can't wait for the year to be over." Fred said. I thought about his words for a moment before I signed and jumped up to sit in the arched window.

"This is not how it was supposed to be." I complained. "Our last year, guys. It was supposed to be fun. We were supposed to have fun and enjoy it, then this pink toad comes and ruins it all. We're finishing our years at Hogwarts in such a bad way."

"The only normal years we've had was the first two." Kathleen said. "Every single year after that, something happened. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be Harry Potter."

"Mustn't be fun." Fred said. "In his first year, he was almost killed by Quirrell who had you-know-who on the back of his head."

"In his second year he was almost killed by a giant snake that was controlled by Voldemort's younger self... Tom Riddle." George continued.

"Third year..." Fred spoke. "He was almost killed Lupin who apparently was a werewolf."

"In his forth year, he almost got killed along with Cedric." George said. "And this year, the death eaters escape and Voldemort is probably planning an attack."

"Gosh." Kathleen said as she got chills. "I don't even want to think about that. It's terrifying."

"Do you want to go get some tea from the kitchen then?" Fred asked. "I could drink something and you look quite pale."

"Sure." Kathleen nodded, intertwining their arms before they walked down the hallway. George moved closer to me, gently spreading my legs apart so he could move in between them.

"Hi." I breathed, grabbing the collar of his robes to pull him closer to me.

"Hi." He cockily said back, ducking his head to meet my gaze. "You alright?"

"You're right. Voldemort probably is planning an attack. He's the person who killed my father. I'm scared he'll kill someone else that I really care about. My family, your family, Kathleen... you."

"Hey." George whispered and took my face in his hands to force me to look at him again. "I can't promise you that he's not going to kill anymore people than he already has but I can promise you I will protect you until the day I die, if that's today, next week, next year."

"Don't say that." I ordered. "I'm just going to get caught in that thought. You dying. That's terrifying."

"I know." He nodded, lowering himself to give me a proper bear hug.

In the last two weeks, Umbridge had come up with three new decrees.

Any items deemed not of educational value are henceforth banned

Boys must be seen to keep their hands on the outside of their school capes

Non-educational toys and games are banned

The latest one was yesterday. This had probably been the worst school year so far. Professor Umbridge was ruined it completely.

"Can I have a kiss?" George asked and pulled back. I chuckled, nodding before he leaned down to kiss me.


	84. Chapter 84

"Miss Blossom."

I looked up at the sound of Professor Umbridge. She stood in front of me, holding out her hand. I raised an eyebrow in question and she tilted her head. I wanted so badly to punch her straight in the face to make her nose bleed.

"You know the rules. Hand it over."

"What?" I laughed sarcastically, looking down at my father's pocket watch in my hands. "No way."

"Do I need to remind you of the educational decree number thirty-five? Any items deemed not of educational value are henceforth banned."

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed. "This is my fathers watch!"

"I wouldn't care even if it was your grandfathers watch." She said. "Rules are there for a reason."

She pulled out her wand and in a flick, the watch flew out of my hand and landed in hers.

"You can't do that!" I yelled when she walked away with it. I let out a shaky breath, raising a hand to my forehead as I thought about what to do.

That was one of my most prized possessions and she just took it because of those stupid decrees that she was responsible of.

I stormed through the castle and ended up barging into the Muggle studies classroom where Sebastian was currently sitting, grading essays like usual.

"Elizabeth." He sighed and looked at me. "I don't really have any time right now to talk."

"Why is that woman allowed to do stuff like that?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. "Why is she allowed to put up these decrees, torture her students and steal their belongings? What kind of system is that?!"

"Did something happen?" My older brother asked as he stood up and walked around his desk.

"Umbridge took dad's watch from me." I said. "It was that pocket watch he gave to Arthur before he died and it had that picture of dad and I in it."

"Elizabeth." Sebastian repeated, making me look at him. "What do you want me to do? That's how the rules are. I can't change that."

I scoffed, blinking a few times as I stepped backwards. "Are you being serious right now?"

He opened his eyes and dropped them by his sides again while shrugging.

"I don't want you to change it. Trust me, I know you don't possess that kind of power but you could at least be there for me, say something to cheer me up, I don't know. Be a brother for Merlin sake!" I yelled at him. "I thought we were over this, Sebastian. That maybe I could have my big brother back. You convinced me you wanted me back in your life but here you are, looking at me with coldness in your eyes while telling me you can't do anything about it. I just wanted a hug, to be comforted."

He didn't say anything as I turned around and walked out of the classroom.

"Do you see that star?" Sebastian asked and pointed up at the brightest star on the sky. I leaned my head back to see where he was pointed and I gave a little nod to let him know I saw it. "That's the North Star, also called the pole star. It's the brightest star there is. It seems as if it stands still, right? All the other stats revolve around it which is one of the things that makes it so special. People used to use it to find their way. That's how you knew if you were going north or south."

"That's so cool."

"Isn't it?" My big brother smiled, nudging me with his shoulder. "It's the prettiest star up there and you're the prettiest star in my life."

"Caleb says I'm ugly."

"Well you shouldn't listen to Caleb." He told me. "You're way more special with him. He's a Muggle and you're not. In a few years, you'll leave that school and you won't ever have to see him again."

"That's so far away." I pouted and leaned against my brothers arm.

"I know it is, Betsy." He sighed. "But listen to me. When things get hard, I want you to look up at the North Star and think that even if I'm not here with you physically, I'm only one owl away. You will always be my priority, little one and I'll always be your big brother to protect you from bullies like Caleb."

Where did it turn wrong? Where did Sebastian change his mind about what he said that day? He promised to always be there for me but right now he wasn't. He was acting like a teacher and not my brother when I needed it.

"Right, so I just got out of class."

I jumped as Fred appeared by my side. "It's a bit late to drop a class, isn't it? It's so boring and I wish I never chose it."

"I suppose."

"Yeah." He breathed and looked at me. "What's got you looking like a depressed cloud?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, sorry." He held up his hands in defense. "Depressed angel, I meant."

"Umbridge took my fathers pocket watch." I said. "Picture and everything."

"When did she do that?"

"Ten minutes ago perhaps? I don't know." I shrugged. "She can't just take our stuff. She shouldn't be allowed to."

"No, she shouldn't." He agreed, wrapping his arm around my neck. "Don't worry. You'll get it back."


	85. Chapter 85

"You're making so much noise." I whispered to George and shushed him. "C'mon. We need to be quiet. If we get caught we get detention."

"I'm well aware of that, Liz." He whispered back as I grabbed his hand and guided him towards one of the classrooms. He made sure to intertwine our fingers, following me along the wall until we reached the door. I straightened up and he planted his hands on my waist. "Is anyone in there?"

"Why would there be—"

I stopped talking as soon as I had opened the door, seeing who was in there. The two of them looked at me and I quickly closed the door, turning to George who were standing against the wall.

"So that classroom might not be available."

"Why? Who's in there?" He smirked, trying to get past me but I placed a hand on his chest to keep him here.

"Let's just say that Fred doesn't care about the policy revolving around a student sleeping with a teacher."

"What?!" He exclaimed in a whisper. "Fred and Deanne are going at it again?"

"Well, they were making out, nothing more than that." I said. "Thankfully I didn't get to see any parts."

"You are going to see some parts." He whispered with a smirk on his face before leaning in to kiss me. I chuckled against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He guided me around the corner and pressed me against the wall without breaking the kiss. My hands went up to loosen his tie and that's when we heard someone clear their throat, making George jump back at the same time as I pushed him away.

Anthony Goldstein

"And what are you two doing out of bed at eleven at night?" he asked, looking at us with a bored look.

Anthony is a fifth year but he's one of the prefects for the Ravenclaw house which means it isn't the best idea to be caught by him out of bed after curfew. He's also in Dumbledore's Army so we do know him a bit.

"You see, Goldstein." I started without knowing what I wanted to say. I looked at George, hoping he had some kind of excuse.

"Yep." he spoke, folding his arms over his chest. "I've got nothing."

I rolled my eyes and looked from him to Anthony who still had that bored look on his face. "I'm pretty clear on what you were doing."

"Then why'd you ask?" George questioned, earning an elbow in the side from me.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for wandering the corridors at night." Anthony said. "Each. Also, five points for talking back to a prefect. Go to bed or I'll round that twenty up to a fifty."

Anthony walked past us and I moved closer to George, lowering my voice. "What about Fred and Deanne? She's a teacher. If Anthony sees them, they're in trouble."

"I'll take care of it." George whispered. "I'll meet you in the common room."

I watched him walk around the corner to run after Anthony. I didn't know whether I trusted him enough to let him do it alone so I ended up following him just as an explosion sounded. George had used a firework he had in his pocket and then ran away, Anthony chasing him.

I hurried to the door to the classroom and opened it. Fred and Deanne were no longer making out and as I opened the door, they looked at me.

"What on earth was that?" Fred asked as he buttoned his pants. Well, this was awkward. Looked like they had been taking it a step further while George and I had gotten caught.

"That was George."

"And why is George blowing up the school after curfew?" Deanne questioned.

"To save you too, professor."

My lovely cousin rolled her eyes at me and took on her robes.

"Anthony Goldstein was roaming around the corridors on the lookout for students out of bed. Imagine him finding a seventh year who's about to graduate and a professor who was a student here only nine months ago."

"I bloody told you!" Deanne exclaimed at Fred. "Next time it can't be in a classroom. They get checked by the prefects."

"Next time?" I questioned. "You sound like there was a last time."

The two of them didn't say anything which made me realise this had probably been going on for a while. Probably since January when Deanne took the job.

"Fred, hurry up so you can get back to the common room before Anthony decides to stop chasing George and comes back here." I said and walked out, closing the door behind me.

I hurried my way up to the common room and paced back and forth until Fred entered. "Did you see George on your way up here?"

"He's not here?"

"No, he's not here!" I yelled/whispered. "Why would I ask you if he was here?!"

"Well alright. Sorry." he held up his hands in defence. "You think he got into a lot of trouble?"

"He lit a firework in the corridors after curfew." I said. "He'll be in a whole lot of trouble. Oh gosh. What if Anthony goes to Umbridge about it? She's gonna... she's gonna..."

"Are you having a panic attack?" Fred cut me off. I narrowed my eyes at him, shaking my head as I ran a hand through my hair. "Because you need to breathe."

"Thanks for the advise, Fred." I rolled my eyes. "If you hadn't been too busy shacking my cousin, he wouldn't have had to made a distraction to save you two and he wouldn't be getting expelled at this very moment."

"He's not going to get expelled." he told me. "And we never really got to the shacking part."

"One day Fred, you are going to die and it'll be me who bloody murdered you." I said.

"Alright." he breathed. "I'm gonna take any offence to that. You're freaking out because George isn't back, right? That doesn't mean he's getting expelled. That simply means he's running around, trying to get rid of Goldstein."

I took a step closer to Fred, opening my mouth to speak as the portrait opened and George walked through.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" I exclaimed. "You told me you'd take care of them, not light a firework!"

"I saved their butts, didn't I?" he smirked and I hurried over, punching him in the chest. "Ow!"

"I thought you were getting expelled."

"Not expelled." he smirked. "But I did lose Gryffindor another seventy points."

"Oh bloody hell." I groaned, closing my eyes with a sigh as I ran a hand over my face. "Well this was great. I'm going to bed!"


	86. Chapter 86

The next day started off with History of Magic where we just had started a new topic revealing around ancient runes. I was sat next to Kathleen because of the stupid eight-inch-rule. We had been split up in every class. Girls on one side and boys on the other.

I was drawing in my textbook and wasn't really listening. I was trying to plan how to get my father's pocket watch back and that was also what I was currently drawing. The pocket watch with the picture inside of it.

"Psst, Liz."

I turned to see George as he crouched down by my desk, folding his arms on the edge of it while he watched me. "Are you still upset with me?"

"Go back to your desk." I told him. When I tried to push off his arms, he placed a hand on top of mine and my eyes flicked up to meet his.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out." he whispered with a soft smile. "Forgive me?"

I watched him for a moment, hating myself for not being able to be mad at him for too long. I repaid his smile softly and his smile then grew.

"Love you." he sang in a whisper and leaned up to kiss my cheek before he hurried back to Fred.

"Please tell me I'll be the bridesmaid at your wedding." Kathleen whispered. I glared at her and she chuckled, shrugging. "I'll just crash your wedding then."

"Oh shut up." I whispered. "There's no wedding. We're seventeen."

"They'll be eighteen in less than a month." she informed me. "And then we'll turn eighteen in two."

"And do people always get married as soon as they turn eighteen?" I asked. "We aren't getting married anytime soon. I don't even know if he wants that."

"Are you kidding me? You heard him yourself before Christmas. When he talked to Charlie. He wants to marry you, he's just scared you'll think it's too fast to get married after school."

I glanced at her and bit my lip while continuing my drawing. I had almost forgotten George's talk with Charlie. He wanted to marry me. My boyfriend wanted to marry me. We're seventeen. We're young. We don't need to rush anything.

I turned my head to look at George and Fred who sat on one of the back rows, listening while they both looked bored out of their minds. George noticed that I was looking at them and a smile spread across his lips as he locked his eyes with mine. When he noticed I wasn't smiling back, his own smile dropped and his eyebrows came together for a quick second before relaxing them again. It was his way of asking if I was alright when he couldn't use his voice.

I just shook my head and turned my attention onto professor Binns who was currently asking Angelina a question.

After class ended, I gathered my stuff and Kathleen and I walked out of class together where George and Fred waited.

"Eight inches boys, remember eight inches!" it came from Professor Flitwick as he made his way down the corridors. George and Fred stepped back to keep the distance from us and I couldn't help but role my eyes at the whole eight inches rule.

"This is getting ridiculous." Kathleen said. "Eight inches? What does she think we'll do? Jump each other and shack in the halls?"

"Well, I think someone almost did shack in the halls." Fred commented, eyeing George and I. George pushed him before looking at me.

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"You know what about." he said and looked around before he took my hand, guiding me away from our friends.

"Where're we going, Georgie?"

"Somewhere we can't be scolded for being too close." he told me before he opened a door to one of the broom closet. He looked at me and I sighed but then entered, George entering behind me. He closed the door while I searched for my wand in my pocket.

"Lumos." I whispered, a light shining from the end of it. I looked up at George who smiled softly.

"Something wrong?" he questioned. "You seemed... down."

"Nothing's wrong." I shrugged. "I was simply thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Kathleen reminded me of something we heard before we left for Christmas break." I said. George's eyebrows came together in a frown.

"Spit it out woman. Be straight with me." He demanded. I raised my wand closer to his face in a warning and he leaned back.

"Don't call me woman."

"Alright! Sorry!"

"Before Christmas, Kathleen and I heard you talk to Charlie." I said, George's face immediately dropping. "Kathleen just reminded me because I had completely forgotten about."

"Oh, please let it stay forgotten." He begged. "I'm sorry I said that to Charlie."

"What?" I frowned. "Why would you apologize? Didn't you mean it? Cause I swear you told me before that you wanted to marry me one day."

"Of course I meant it." He said. "I am just trying to prevent you from freaking out and push me away."

"I'm not going to push you away." I scoffed. "If you haven't noticed, I've grown better at telling you how I feel."

"Depends on your mood." He joked, making me shove him in the chest. "But yes. I did mean it, Lizzie. I wanna marry you someday."

"Okay." I hesitated, stepping back. I still kept my wand between us so that we could see each other in the dark. "How does this summer sound?"

"What?"

"Well why wait? We've been together for two and a half years, we spend every moment we can together, I love you and you love me." I said. "We both want to be married to one another so why wait? If we get married this summer, we have more years together as husband and wife. We turn eighteen soon so it's not that crazy... is it?"

"Elizabeth Blossom." He smirked, leaning on the wall. "Are you proposing to me?"

"I suppose I am." I said. "Will you... marry me?"

As a response, he cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine, making me drop my wand but I didn't care. George pushed me against the wall, a hand traveling down to the back of my thighs. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I planted a hand on the back of his neck, deeming the kiss and feeling his tongue gently against mine. I groaned against his lips, arching my back as his hand found its way down between my legs.

"George." I moaned, hiding my face in the crook of his head. Luckily, I had just gone from wearing trousers to wearing a skirt since it was mid-march and even though it was still a bit cold, it was warming up. "Protection?"

"Oh fuck." he groaned. I raised my eyebrows, not being used to him swearing with that exact word. "We used the last one a couple of days ago."

"Merlin." I whispered and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall as I tried to control my breathing. After a moment, I looked at him again, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm gonna guess and say that was a yes to my proposal?"

"It was a heck yeah." he smiled, planting a kiss on my jaw before he put me down, my skirt falling down to cover me again. "This summer, eh?"

"Yeah." I repaid his smile. George leaned down and picked up my wand, handing it to me. The line was still shining from it but once I turned it off, I pocketed it. "Go get some condoms in Hogsmeade and meet me here in an hour. Don't get the muggle kinds, they're weird."

"What kind then?"

"Dragon bladder." I breathed before I looked around. "Where are our books?"

"Our books?" he questioned and looked around as well before he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh. I think we left our bags on the floor where we stood with Fred and Kathleen."


	87. Chapter 87

"What's got you so red in the face?" Kathleen asked when I entered the common room. She pointed towards the table. "You and George's books are there."

"Thanks." I muttered, approaching the sofa which I plumped onto.

"Where's George?"

"Hogsmeade."

"What's he doing there?" she asked. "You have muggle studies now. You are aware of that, right?"

"What?!" I exclaimed and sat up straight. "Oh no. I forgot about that and I sent George to hogsmeade for... condoms."

I pouted slightly as I pulled myself up from the sofa again. Kathleen watched me, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"The sex is that good?" she asked. "You'd rather send him after condoms than meet up in class?"

"I forgot we even had class now." I said. "Sebastian is going to absolutely murder me."

I hurried over to my bag on the table and swung it over my shoulder. "George is going to murder me even more."

Somehow, this was actually funny. We had been too riled up in the broom closet to remember we had Muggle Studies. It was the same schedule as all year so it was pathetic really that we could forget.

"I'll see you later." I told Kathleen and she gave me a small nod before I hurried out of the common room. The Muggle Studies classroom was on the first floor so I had to walk for a while but when I finally got there and stumbled into class, all eyes landed on me, including Sebastians

He had a piece of chalk in his hand while his other hand was hid away in the right pocket of his trousers. Again, he wasn't wearing his robes, only his trousers, a white button-up shirt and dads old tie.

"Miss Blossom." he spoke. "I believe class started twenty minutes ago. Do you yourself think it is appropriate to be that late for class and then stumble in here and interrupt?"

"I'm sorry." I said. "I forgot..."

"You forgot about a class you've had at the same time of day all year?" he asked. "Is there any chance that Mr Weasley will be joining us?"

"I... I don't know." I admitted and closed the door behind me before making my way over to sit next to Alicia.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Sebastian spoke. "And I'll see you in detention after class."

"But that's lunch."

"Guess you should've been here when class started, then." he told me and then continued to talk about Muggle oddities. I looked at Fred who sat on the other side of the room. He sent me a questioning look in which I shrugged.

Only forty minutes later, class ended and everyone left except from me as Sebastian had given me detention right in the middle of lunchtime. As the room emptied out, my brother looked at me, disappointment in his eyes.

"Where were you that was so much more important than my class?"

Proposing to my boyfriend and getting touched by him.

"Nowhere." I shrugged. "I just forgot I had class."

"Sure." he breathed. "Thats believable."

He pulled out a chair and placed it on the opposite of his desk before pointing at it. I stood up from my current seat and walked over to sit in the one he wanted me to.

"You're gonna help me grade papers." he said, grabbing a pile of textbooks before he dropped them in front of me. "Do you have a quill?"

"Mine's broken." I said. "I've been borrowing an extra one Kathleen has but I don't think I've got it with me."

"Broken you say?" he asked, opening a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a quill and an ink bottle, placing it in front of me. "What happened?"

"This guy was just being a jerk. He grabbed me and that made me drop my stuff." I said and opened the first textbook which happened to belong to Fred. He'd get an 'O' no matter if the essay was good or bad. 'O' for outstanding, seeing as he's my best friend and well, he may not be the best at schoolwork but he's an outstanding person and I'm lucky to have him.

"Well, you can keep that one." he said and pointed at the quill as I dipped it in the ink. "It belonged to dad."

As the mention of our dad, I looked up at him, my eyebrows coming together in a frown. He had dad's old quill?

"It's dads. Sure you would like to.."

"He had a lot of them." he told me. "I inherited them all."

"The only thing I have from dad is... the watch." I said before I looked down at the essay again, scrolling the pages to the last thing Fred had written. "But Umbridge took that one."

"Yeah." Sebastian sighed. "I'm sorry for how I reacted, by the way. This... seeing you all grown up is very new to me. I'd have to get used to it."

"You didn't see me for eight years." I shrugged. "I was nine. I'm seventeen now, almost eighteen."

"Eighteen." he breathed. "Basically an adult. You want to be an auror, am I right?"

"Yes." I told him. "I believe I have a good shot."

"I think so too." Sebastian nodded while he sat down in his chair. "I'll be spending easter holidays with mum, Badger and Ben. Are you coming home this time or are you staying with the Weasleys again?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I'm thinking about going home."

"Good. I know mum misses you, Badger too."

"You've been talking to them lately?"

"Mum and I sent letters regularly." he informed me. "I feel so terrible about having left and I want to make it right. I want to be back in your lives for good."

I glanced at my brother after I had finished reading Fred's essay and wrote an 'O' at the top of the page. Sebastian was grading as well. Hopefully George was in my pile too so he could get the same grade.

"How is it to be a celebrity?" I asked, having Sebastian look at me for a short moment. "I mean. You played quidditch for a living for many years and girls swoon over you. Must be tiring."

"I don't mind the attention." he shrugged.

"Of course you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked and put down his quill at the same time as I put down mine.

"Just that you've always been a fan of the attention you get from girls." I said. "Wouldn't surprise me if you made a girl or two pregnant when you were in school."

"Elizabeth!" he snapped.

"What?" I shrugged. He sighed, running a hand through his dark brown curls.

"I happen to be in a happy and committed relationship... with a man."


	88. Chapter 88

I did not expect that.

My eyes were wide and my lips were parted as I did not know what to say. My brother stared back at me before blinking a few times and looking away.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"Wait why?" I frowned. Why would he apologise for telling me about his boyfriend? That didn't make sense at all.

"You're obviously not comfortable with it." he spoke, standing up and I scoffed loudly, pulling myself up from the chair.

"Please. You may not have known me for eight years but assuming I'm homophobic? That's insulting." I said before walking around the desk. I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He hesitated but then hugged me back, resting his head on mine.

"If you're happy, that's all that matters." I said. "Are you happy?"

"Very." he told me. "Mum's met him already. I introduced him during the holidays. He spent them with us at home."

"What's his name?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Emmett." he told me. "Emmett Dime."

"Emmett Dime." I repeated. "Is he your age?"

"Twenty-seven." he nodded at me. Sebastian himself turned twenty-seven in February. It's a good age. I was definitely looking forward to when I was the one being in my twenties. "He'll be spending easter with us as well. Hopefully you'll be home so that you get to meet him."

"I definitely have to come home, now." I smiled.

Later that day, I was in the common room with Fred and Kathleen. George still wasn't back from Hogsmeade and it had been a few hours so I would lie if I said I hadn't started to worry just a bit. I mean, something's probably just gotten his attention, kept him occupied. They do get distracted a lot, those twins.

"Easter is just around the corner." Fred commented, leaning against the table that Kathleen and I sat by. "Are you two joining us at the Burrow? It's our last chance for a holiday together. Well with you Kathy. I'm going to be seeing Liz a whole lot more after school."

"I can go." Kathleen nodded. "I'll just send my father an owl."

"Yeah, I would love to go to the Burrow for easter but I'm gonna go home. Sebastian want to introduce me to his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Kathleen asked. "He's gay? Now I never have a chance. Gosh. He's so hot and..."

I hit her in the back of the head, making her yelp as she looked at me in confusion.

"My brother is not hot. That's disgusting."

"Aren't you with Lee?" Fred asked her. "What do you think he would say to you drooling over your professor?"

"Well, for your information, Fred. Sebastian Blossom is not my professor. I don't take his classes." she responded. "And Lee and I have yet to make anything official."

"Seriously?" I groaned. "You've been going at it for almost two years. How are you not official?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend and I'm scared to ask him to be my boyfriend."

"That's ridiculous." I said. "You like him, right?"

"Yes."

"Then bloody ask him! I asked George to..."

Both looked at me as I stopped my sentence. Fred raised an eyebrow, leaning closer as he urged for me to continue.

"My point is... ask him or you might regret it."

"What were you about to say?" Fred asked. "Asked George to what?"

Luckily for me, Lee arrived in the common room at the very moment and I knew exactly what to do. "Lee! Jordan! Lee Jordan!"

He looked at me, slowly making his way over. "I'm not deaf, Elizabeth. No need to shout."

"You like Kathy, right?" I asked, motioning to Kathleen next to me who was currently hiding her face in embarrassment.

"I mean... y-yeah." he stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Great!" I smiled and stood up. "She likes you too. Now kiss and you're official. Congratulation Lee, you just got yourself a very beautiful and fantastic girlfriend."

He looked at Kathleen who looked up at him with an apologetic expression. The portrait opened again and now it was George who walked in.

"Where have you been?!" I shouted, making him stumble back in surprise to hear my voice so clearly.

"Geez, Lizzie. Think you've been spending a bit too much time with my mum." he joked as I rushed over to him. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Did you get the condoms?" I asked, ignoring his question. He looked over my head before looking down at me again and nodded. "Great. Also, you might've missed the whole hour of Muggle Studies."


	89. Chapter 89

April arrived with the leaves coming back on the trees. It was beautiful. George and Fred turned eighteen and heck, they did not try to hide it from us. They were too full of themselves, enjoying the fact that they were older than Kathleen and I again.

Eighteen years old. In a month or so it would be us. All four of us would finally be eighteen and George and I would both be able to marry. Though we weren't doing that until this summer. We had decided on August. We had talked about it a lot, even started planning what we wanted it to be like.

We were of course gonna get married at the Burrow, his home, my second home. A lot of people were gonna get invited. Both of our families. Both intimate family and extended. We would also be inviting some friends from school but first we had to actually tell our families we were wanting to get married in only four months.

It all seemed to crazy but it still seemed right. I had never felt stronger for a person so it was only right that he was the one I was going to marry. I felt so excited, yet nervous. Not nervous about the wedding but nervous about telling my family.

Some new decrees had been made in the last week. On March 30th, Umbridge made a new one that stated that if students used spells outside of class, their wands would be confiscated until further notice.

On April 2nd, she made a decree that said to maintain dress code at all times. She had been roaming the corridors lately, flicking her wand to fix if someone's tie were loose, if their shirts weren't tucked in, stuff like that.

"Ow!" Fred exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts. It looked like George had tripped him on purpose for some reason. I swear, if they were fighting again, I'd kill both of them. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Do what?" George asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Lizzie!" Fred called, looking at me. "Tell your boyfriend to stop being a jerk."

"George, stop being a jerk." I said, looking down at my book again. I scrolled to the next page, leaning back in the chair as my eyes read the words on the first line.

"Well, tell my brother that he needs to stop teasing me about loving my goddamn girlfriend."

"Fred, stop teasing George about loving his goddamn girlfriend." I said, quoting George. Fred scoffed and suddenly I heard the two of them, tumbling on the floor, fighting. "Goddammit. Not again."

I put down my book, the bookmark placed between the two pages I was currently on. I got up from the chair and made my way over where the two identical creatures were playfully fighting. They would never fight seriously and they'd never hurt each other but still, I didn't like it.

"Right, break it up guys." I said, grabbing Fred by the arm to pull him up. He was stronger than George and always ended up being the dominant one in their fights.

"Bloody hell, Fred Gideon." George cursed and pulled himself up from the floor. "I swear I'll beat you up the next time!"

"I'd like to see you try." Fred scoffed.

"What were you two fighting about this time?" I questioned as I continuously looked between them.

"He called you beautiful." George said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well she is beautiful." Fred said before he looked at me. "I called you our beautiful little dove. It's not like it's illegal to compliment your best friend. Apparently George doesn't agree with me."

"What?!" George exclaimed. "I call her beautiful every day!"

"Right, so you two are fighting because of...me? Merlin, I'm getting tired of this." I said and approached George. I patted his chest. "If you pick a fight with him again at our wedding, I will personally murder you."

I immediately realised what I just said and my eyes widened as well as George's. He was the first to look at his brother and then I turned around to look at him as well.

Fred watched the two of us, wide eyes and his lips parted. He moved a hand up to his hair, ruffling it a bit. "Wedding? When the bloody hell did that happen?"

"It hasn't happened yet you git." George said. "We're thinking August."

"You're actually engaged?!" he exclaimed. "Holy cow! What...how...Kathleen!"

"This is going to be good." I breathed and walked to the sofa to sit down. Kathleen came stumbling out of our dormitory, hair messy and her shirt buttoned wrongly while Lee came after. My jaw dropped and I ran a hand up to cover my mouth.

"Okay so first these two are getting married and now you're having sex? I can't even have sex with who I want to have sex with 'cause she's a bloody teacher!"


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT

"Have you told your families?" Kathleen said as she was cuddled up in Lee's arms. The five of us sat by the fire in the common room, it was past curfew and everyone else were asleep. We had waited to have this conversation to right now for a reason.

"Not yet." I said. "We're scared they'll think it's crazy."

"It is crazy." Kathleen told us. "But that's alright because it's you. You do crazy things but it's out of love. You're practically already married so I'll be there as your biggest support."

"Think again dear Kathy." Fred spoke. "You'll be their second biggest support. I'll be number one."

Then he turned towards us. "I think mum will be thrilled. One, she's going to be allowed to host a wedding and two, her and dad got married when they left school and then had Bill only two years after they graduated."

"Lee? You've been awfully quiet." George spoke, catching Lee's attention from playing with Kathleen's hair.

"No, I'm cool with it." Lee said with a shrug. "You two would be one of those fun married couples that people never grow tired of."

"Not true." Fred stated. "I'm already tired of seeing them snog each other in the hallways when there're no teachers around."

"They are fucking adorable!" Kathleen exclaimed. "So shut your mouth and let them be you...twat."

"Not this again." Fred groaned as he let himself fall back onto the sofa before turning around to look at George and I who sat next to each other on the floor. George had his knees bended, his arms resting over them and his hands meeting, fingers intertwined while I sat in a tailor position, my knee touching his leg. "If I have to be honest, I am your biggest fan. Mostly I'm surprised that George managed to find such a good catch."

I rolled my eyes at him and George reached over to hit him but I grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on my knee instead. He squeezed gently before his arm went up around my neck.

"My parents married in ninety-sixty-eight." I said. "The same year they graduated. Had my brother a year into marriage. I don't think my mum would mind this. The question is my brother. Sebastian, not Benjamin."

"Oh Merlin." George spoke. "I completely forgot about that. He almost already strangled me that day in detention with all those questions. He's gonna actually strangle me when we tell him this."

"Don't worry." I smiled. "He'd get fired for murdering a student."

"Thanks." he said flatly, looking at me. "That's the only worry there? Not that I'd be dead? Your boyfriend?"

I smirked at him, grabbing his hand that hung over my shoulder. I intertwined our fingers, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I'm tired." I said. "I'll go to bed."

As I got to my feet, George's arm slid off my shoulder. I brushed off the invisible dust on my trousers, making my way towards the stairs after telling them goodnight.

"Kathy." I heard George say. "Why don't you stay with Lee for tonight?"

This was going to be good. Shortly after I entered the dormitory, George entered it as well and closed the door behind him. I turned towards him, smiling cheekily as I started unbuttoning the buttons on my blouse.

"We'll have to be quiet." I whispered while George locked the door, not keeping his eyes off of me. "Angelina and Alicia are both very much asleep."

"I can be quiet." he whispered. "The question is... can you?"

I raised an eyebrow, letting the blouse fall off my shoulders and hit the floor. George's eyes lowered but then came back up to my eyes before he pulled off his jumper, throwing it on the floor while making his way towards me.

He attacked his lips with mine, his hand resting against my jaw. He grabbed behind my thigh, lifting me up and throwing me on the bed, making it creak. I broke the kiss and shushed him while I hit his chest. He ignored me but instead smiled as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"George." I groaned against his mouth, forcing the kiss to break again. "We need to hurry. If we take too long, we risk waking Angelina or Alicia up. Hurry."

"Hey, hey, hey." he spoke, placing a hand over my mouth. "Let me do my magic."

I bit my lip to not laugh at his comment, shaking my head before I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him down to meet my lips. George's right hand ran down to the back of my thigh, urging it to go around his hip and once I had both legs wrapped around him, he thrusted against me, causing a soft moan to fall from my mouth and mix into the kiss.

George always focused mostly on my bottom lip when we were making out before sex, paying extra attention to it because he knew I was more sensitive there. He'd lick the inner side of my bottom lip, while thrusting against me, having me a crumbling mess underneath him.

My free hand found its way to his hair, getting tangled in it as I tugged his head back to look at him, both of us panting.

"Condom." I whispered. "We always forget, and I do not want to end up pregnant."

I nodded towards the nightstand next to my bed, letting him know that I had one there. He hummed softly in acknowledgment. I studied his face as he reached over to pull out the drawer to find a condom. When he looked at me again, our eyes met and we both started smiling. He placed the condom on the bed as he leaned down to kiss my lips softly.

He trailed kisses from my lips to my jaw and continued down to my neck. Pretty quickly he found my pulse point, sucking and lapping his tongue against it. I quickly threw a hand over my mouth, moaning into it to suffocate the sound.

George continued down over my collarbone and planted kisses on either one of my boobs before he signaled that he wanted it off. I lifted my torso, making access for him to slide his hands underneath my body to undo it. Once my bra was off, he threw it on the floor, then continued his trail of kisses down my cleavage to my stomach.

He looked up at me, making eye contact with me, then smiled as he kissed my skin right below my belly button. As he stood up between my legs, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my trousers, pulling me towards the edge in such a quick motion that I had to cover my mouth to suffocate the shriek that dared to leave.

George chuckled softly, his fingers undoing the buttons on my trousers. I flipped him off – my way of telling him he couldn't pull me like that without some type of warning.

I lifted my hips to allow him to pull off both my trousers and my knickers at the same time. George leaned down over me, placing a hand next to my head as he kissed me, but at the same time as his lips found mine, his fingers found my clit, making me moan into his mouth as he circled it.

Shots of electricity were sent through my body, my hips rocking against his hand for some more friction. George sensed how eager I was, smiling into our kiss as he then ran his fingers down and through my folds that were already soaked with arousal.

I had to break the kiss to throw my head back against the mattress as he dipped his middle finger into me slowly, teasing me. Then he pushed the entire finger inside of me, making me gasp. George's other hand clamped over my mouth, suffocating the sounds coming from me.

"Be quiet, remember?" he whispered with an annoying smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes but in response, he then inserted another finger, pumping them in and out as I moaned and whimpered into his hand. My right hand came up to hold his wrist of the hand that was pressed against my mouth and my other hand was clutching the blanket that was covering my bed.

His thumb was rubbing my clit in circles while his fingers were thrusting in and out of me at a pace, hitting my g-spot that had my eyes roll back into my skull. The wet sounds filled the room and if George hadn't been covering my mouth, I'm sure I would've woken up my dear roommates along with every other Gryffindor student that was currently sleeping.

Suddenly the sensations stopped, and George pulled out his fingers while removing his hand from my mouth. I breathed deeply, watching him suck his fingers clean while keeping the eye contact with me.

"Knew it." He then grinned as he leaned down to kiss me. "Haven't tasted you in a while. Just as good as I remember."

If this boy doesn't stop talking and fuck me already...

As if he could read my mind, he went to undo his trousers, watching me with an expression that expressed love as well as lust. I picked up the foil package next to me, smiling cheekily at George as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Better fuck me good." I spoke.

He raised his eyebrows at me, his lips forming a smile.

"Don't I always?"

I didn't respond, but instead watched as he grabbed the foil package from between my fingers, ripping it open before he rolled the condom onto his already hard length.

His left hand grabbed the back of my thigh while he used his right to line himself up to my entrance. When his right hand then came to grab my other thigh, he slowly pushed himself into me, filling me up and stretching my walls.

I accidently let out a loud moan, causing George's eyes to flick to my face while I clamped a hand over my mouth. He looked at me for a second, then he looked back down between us while slowly pulling out, then thrusting back into me with so much force that the bed creaked.

He started to form a steady yet fast pace and while his right hand stayed behind my thigh, his left hand came up to grab the frame of my four-poster-bed, giving himself some support as he thrusted in and out of me, grunting under his breath while I moaned into my hand.

The bed kept creaking with every thrust, but it wasn't loud enough to wake up anyone. At least I hoped not. The way he with every thrust hit so deep inside of me, stroking over my g-spot, made my legs shake slightly while I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was definitely on cloud nine.

"Shit – Lizzie." He moaned softly into the room. "Fuck... you take me so good, darling."

In response, I moaned loudly into my hand while my other hand ran into my hair, tugging at it. My eyes closed; my head tilted back against the mattress. It felt like George kept hitting me deeper and deeper with each thrust. Like he was seconds away from reaching my cervix.

I removed my hand from my mouth, biting my lip instead while I reached for George to pull him down.

"Kiss me." I breathed. Immediately he let go of the frame of the bed and leaned down, kissing me deeply with a hand pressed to the mattress. He hummed against my lips, sucking gently on my bottom lip before our tongues met.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, one staying there while the nails on my other hand dug into his skin and dragged down his back. He moaned in response, confirming what I already knew.

He loved the pain because it mixed perfectly with pleasure, making the sex so much better. I couldn't judge him. I was the same.

George's free hand slid down between us to rub my clit and add to the sensations that were already going through my body. The only thing I could do in response to that, was moan into his mouth and tighten my arms around him.

"Fuck." I breathed, breaking the kiss. He rested his forehead against mine, both of our eyes closed. "George – faster."

I didn't actually know that it was possible, but George sped up, his hand going back to hold my thigh as a kind of support while he now thrusted even faster, hitting even deeper than I knew was possible. Our lips met again – our way of drowning out the sounds we were both making.

I was already getting close, feeling the familiar knot start to form in the lower part of my stomach. I squeezed my legs around his hips, urging him to get even deeper than he already was.

Our tongues met again, mixing saliva.

I ran my hand back up his back, letting it run into his hair, my fingers getting tangled up in his ginger locks. At the same time, I had to break the kiss, the pleasure getting so intense as I was getting closer and closer to the edge.

I tilted my head back into the mattress, biting my lip. My legs began to shake around him and the way he immediately sped up, were telling me that he knew I was close.

My orgasm hit me like a wave. I didn't make a sound. My toes curled, my mouth opened, and my eyes rolled to the back of my skull while my back arched off the bed, my boobs being pushed against his chest.

I dug my nails into his back again, my other hand tugging at his hair. George rode me through my orgasm, panting slightly against my neck. He started to slow down, signaling that he was close too, and with a few slow thrusts, I felt him twitch inside of me as he came, filling the condom with his semen.

A heavy breath left my mouth as soon as I got down from my high. I placed a hand over my forehead, my eyes closed as I tried to catch my breath and get back to normal. I heard George chuckle softly, thrusting very slowly to empty himself from the last spill.

Then I felt him press a kiss to my shoulder before he pulled out slowly. He grabbed around my legs, carefully putting them down. He got rid of the condom with a spell and got his underwear back on before I felt him slide my knickers up my legs. He patted my hip, urging me to lift them. I did and he quickly slid my knickers up so I could put my hips down again to relax.

"You okay?" he checked, brushing his knuckles over my cheekbone. I hummed in response, smiling weakly at him as he went to lie on my bed. I moved up to cuddle him and he made sure to pull the covers out from under us to cover our half-naked bodies He pressed a kiss to my forehead, holding me tightly. "Good."

Her tighten his arms around me while I nuzzled my nose against his shoulder, closing my eyes to get comfortable to sleep. Then Angelina's voice filled the room, making my eyes shoot open. "I wish to never hear that again."


	91. Chapter 91

The next morning, I could barely walk. I was so sore between my legs and Fred and Kathleen had both noticed, teasing me about it all the way down to the great hall while George walked next to us, a small grin on his face.

We had a D.A. meeting tonight and I hoped my legs and definitely my vagina would feel better by then because I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of all those people, especially not Ron and Ginny, seeing as they're George's younger brother and sister.

When we reached the stairs and I stepped onto the first step, my knees almost gave in, causing me to grasp onto George who gladly helped support me.

"Looks awfully painful." Fred joked. "Is it? Painful, I mean?"

"Shut your mouth, Fred."

"Of course it's painful." Kathleen commented as she looked up at Fred. "Didn't you hear them? We slept in the same room. We should be able to hear the same things."

"Oh I clogged my ears with tissue." he told her. "I've heard them too many times to count and I didn't want to add to those."

"Can you two stop talking?" I groaned. "George, I'm going to need a piggyback ride."

"Love, you're wearing a skirt." he told me. "I don't want everyone to get a look at your groin."

"Well I don't care because I am bloody sore." I argued. "If you could have been a little gentler—"

"No, none of that!" He said and pointed a finger at me. "You can't beg me to go faster and then complain when you feel the consequences the day after."

"Oh shut up you—"

"Elizabeth!"

I immediately stopped walking at the sound of my brother and got out of George's grip to turn around.

"Sebastian, hello." I said. George rested against the railing of the staircase while Fred and Kathleen stepped to the side to let other people past. "Can I help you with something?"

I rested my arm on George's shoulder, trying to stand in a way that didn't hurt me but I probably looked awkward as hell since George snickered into his hand.

"Well..." he stopped and narrowed his eyes at me. "Why are you standing like that?"

"Standing like what? This is how I usually stand."

"You... never mind." He breathed. "I have to talk to you about something later in my classroom. According to your schedule you have a free lesson after lunch?"

"Yes. Right. I'll see you there." I nodded. Sebastian eyes me a last time before turning around but he only walked a few steps and then turned towards us again.

"As I can see, you two are guys and you two... are not." He said, pointing between the four of us. "I hate to be the one to say this but distance... if you let Umbridge catch you, you'll get detention and I hate to see her torture methods."

I gave him a small nod before he walked away again. Finally I could let out the breath I was holding, leaning my entire body on George and he simply let me, wrapping an arm around me to hold me steady.

"It's because we went so bloody fast." I whispered against his neck. "Next time we go somewhere where we can take long about it."

"Are you done discussing your sex life?" Fred asked. "We kinda want to get going so we can eat before class."

"Let them talk sex if that's what they want." Kathleen said and swatted Fred's chest. "C'mon."

She tugged at his arm and he followed her down the stairs, leaving George and I against the railing.

"We should go too." George told me, locking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"We totally should." I nodded. "Please carry me."

"No way." He laughed. "I told you I don't want people looking up your skirt."

"Oh bloody hell Georgie. You think I'm gonna go shag everyone who looks at my arse?"

"Of course not. It's not about you. It's about all the perverts at this school." He said and wrapped an arm around my waist to lead me down the stairs.

When we reached the entrance to the Great Hall, we had to step away from each other and keep that eight-inch distance. It sucked but that's how it had to be.

I sat down across from Kathleen while he sat across from Fred. The room was filled with chatter, laughs, bickering over different stuff like food for an example. Some girls at the Gryffindor table were arguing over boys which was ridiculous.

Friends shouldn't be fighting over boys. If you're truly friends, you'd leave it alone and decide that no one could have him. Unless one of the friends are already in a relationship with this boy. Then it's the other friend who needs to withdraw.

"Fred!" Kathleen shouted suddenly and I noticed the two of them had started bickering too. "Hand me the goddamn bacon! Stop being such an annoying troll!"

"That's not very nice." Fred pouted. He grabbed the bowl of bacon and as he reached it towards Kathleen, George also grabbed some on the way, placing it on his plate.

I quickly grabbed a piece from his plate, him watching as I ate it. "What?"

"That's my bacon." He simply said. "You don't see me stealing your food, do you?"

"Don't act like you don't love me stealing it."

Fred tried to steal his food as well but that didn't go well as George slapped his hand away, hard enough for Fred to mumble an 'Ow'.


	92. Chapter 92

That day in the D.A. meeting, I successfully produced my patronus which turned out to be a young stallion. George had picked me up and spun me around, telling me how proud he was of me.

Then as he had pressed a kiss to the side of my head and a few patronuses ran around the room, everything shook, making us all stop what we were doing.

The room shook again and the sound of something large filled the air. I couldn't put my finger on what but it was exactly but something was happening.

The chandelier shook, the sound of the crystals making me look up. We all gathered as we slowly approached the wall where the sound came from. George wrapped his arms protectively around my waist, keeping me locked against his chest while Fred held an arm out in front of Kathleen in an act to protect her as well from whatever was happening.

The mirrors on the wall suddenly shattered in a thousand pieces and all fell to the floor. Both George and Fred raised their wands, preparing to defend themselves and slowly, Kathleen and I followed the act.

The wall behind the mirror had a small hole in it and my little brother whom I so didn't want to be a part of this, approaching to see through the hole.

"Ben!" I hissed. He looked back at me but continued.

"I'll make short work of this." Umbridge's voice spoke loudly on the other side of the wall. Harry approached behind Ben and looked through the hole as well before he quickly pulled my brother back who then ran over to us.

Umbridge said a spell that I didn't quite hear because I was focused on making sure Ben was okay but then a blast sounded and the crushed bricks were flying everywhere.

George covered both me and Benjamin, making sure we didn't get hurt by it while Fred protected Kathleen.

When all the dust cleared off, we straightened up and saw who was on the other side.

Umbridge at the front with Filch, Crabbe, Warrington, Pansy Parkinson and some other Slytherins. As they walked closer, Draco Malfoy stepped in between Umbride, holding onto Cho Chang who looked awfully regretful.

"Get them." Umbridge ordered Filch and before I knew of it, Filch walked into the room and out of nowhere came Percy.

"What in the world." Whispered Fred as we all watched their brother grab Harry and guide him out where he also grabbed Cho.

Later the same evening just before curfew when I walked the corridors, I saw Percy again, standing and talking to Malfoy for some reason and the conversation did not look pleasant.

"You're a real knob!" I exclaimed as I approached them. Both turned towards me. Percy's expression didn't show much. Just that he didn't want to bother with whatever was going to happen. Malfoy on the other hand looked pleased.

"I believe you need to go back to your common room, Blossom." He told me.

"Shut you filthy mouth, Malfoy!" I snapped at him. "Go suck some fucking cock!"

"You will not be talking to me like that. I am a prefect and could easily deduct some points!"

I didn't know what came over me but in the next moment, I had punched Malfoy in the nose as I was tired of his bullshit.

He yelped, stumbling back and I felt Percy grab onto my arm to pull me away.

"You filthy little—"

"What?" I urged. "Mudblood? Check the difference between half-blood and muggleborn."

"Half-blood is just as filthy." He spat before he hurried away from the scene, hand covering his nose.

"It's almost curfew." Percy simply said, causing me to look at him.

"The twins told me about your decision to cut your family out of your life." I said, folding my arms over my chest. "Don't believe in them, do you? You're a terrible person, Percy. I don't care what they say, I don't care that they keep defending you. You are not worthy of them. You do not deserve a good family like them. They support the people they love, they protect each other and you just turn your back on them because they believe in something you don't? Your loyalty truly does lie with the Ministry."

"I'll warn you to not talk to me like that." He said coldly. "Keep your nose out of my business, Elizabeth."

"Your family is my business, Percy Ignatius Weasley! By the time summer is over, I'll be your sister-in-law so you better get used to me telling you when you're wrong when no one else seem to want to stand up to you!"

His eyes slightly widened at my statement and he moved around on his feet, a bit uneasy.

"You're marrying George? You're seventeen."

"I'll be eighteen next month." I shrugged. "That's not what I wanted to discuss. I wanted to tell you to stop being so stuck-up. Stop being so proud and tell your goddamn family that you love them and that they are your priority but while we're at it, don't say it because I tell you to. Say it because you mean it."


	93. Chapter 93

When you didn't think things could get any worse at Hogwarts...

Dumbledore took the fall for Dumbledore's Army and was being arrested so he fled the scene and now Umbridge was appointed the new headmistress.

"Is that the letter from mum?" George asked when he stepped into the owlery and saw me with a letter in my hand. "Did she respond about our engagement?"

"I think she did." I told him. "I'm still waiting for my mum's reply though."

I handed the letter to George. "Do you want to read it?"

He opened the letter, pulled out the parchment and unfolded it.

"Dear George." He read. "Tell Lizzie just how delighted we are about the news that we'll be officially welcoming her to the family. I always thought Bill would be the first to marry but here you are, my handsome eighteen-year-old boy, wanting to marry your long-term girlfriend. I will make sure to start planning immediately. During the break we can discuss the guests list. I love you my boy and I hope you're well. Love, mum."

George looked at me, our eyes meeting and we both smiled at each other.

"Thank god that is over with." He let out a relieve sigh, making me chuckle.

"I can't believe it." I said. "We're getting married in about four months."

"Four months." He nodded. "Feels like a lifetime away, don't you think?"

"Yet it feels like it's just around the corner."

George let the letter fall to the floor before rushing to me, attacking our lips as his hands grabbed my waist.

George and I... married, living together. Having his brother, my best friend.. our best friend... live with us. It was a dream come true and I was more than excited to start that part of my life.

"Come." He whispered against my lips. "Fred and I have something planned."

"What?" I questioned and watched him pick up the letter from the floor. He handed it to me before he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the owlery.

"The fifth years are currently having their O.W.L.s for charms class." He told me and lead me towards the great hall where the exams took place.

Fred and Kathleen were waiting by the marble staircase and I had this weird feeling in my stomach that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked when Fred motioned for me to sit down. I pushed the letter from George's mum into the pocket of my robes, glancing at Kathleen next to me who looked absolutely distraught while the twins placed themselves in front of us.

"In a moment we're gonna use some fireworks we've invented." Fred said. "We're going to use them in the great hall and hopefully chase Umbridge away but it also means that we can't stay."

"What?" I questioned. "Can't stay, what do you mean?"

"What wouldn't Umbridge do when we pull this off?" George asked. "We're leaving school. We don't believe we can learn anything more here and we've got the shop to get started."

I blinked a couple of times, narrowing my eyes as I felt myself tear up at the thought of them leaving. It was only April. We had two months left of school and Kathleen and I had to spend them without George and Fred?

"It also means we have to say goodbye now." Fred told us. "Once we've set off the fireworks and it's finished, we're flying away. We don't have time to stop and say goodbye."

"Wait..." I mumbled, rubbing my hands on my knees before looking up at them. "You're leaving?"

"It's only two months." George assured me as he crouched in front of me. "Then we'll get to see each other again."

"You can't be bloody serious." I scoffed, looking from him and up to Fred who was still standing. "You're actually leaving school?"

"We're very sorry." Fred said as he locked eyes with me and reached into his pocket. "I do have something for you before we get started."

I watched as he pulled my fathers pocket watch out of his pocket and handed it to me. Even George looked surprised.

"It took some time but I managed to get it back for you." He said and I got up, throwing my arms around him, thanking him countless times.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered, hugging him even tighter.

"I'll miss you too, Liz." He whispered back, gently swaying me from side to side.

When I pulled back, we shared a soft smile before he turned to Kathleen who just said goodbye to George and I now turned to my boyfriend, my eyes now letting the tears roll.

"Aww c'mon." He pouted and pulled me in for a bear hug. "Don't cry. I will miss you very much but we'll write each other and it's only two months until we see each other again. I'll be right there on kings cross station, alright?"

I pulled back a little to look at him, pressing my lips to his. Our last kiss for two months. Gosh this was odd... to have to say goodbye for now.

"Oh, and Deanne will be staying with us for the summer." Fred informed me and that was the last either of them say before they went to get their brooms, leaving us to watch their big prank and their final goodbye to Hogwarts.


	94. Chapter 94

The twins left after they had flown out into the courtyard and written an 'W' on the sky which obviously stood for Weasley. Kathleen and I had joined the students as they walked out to watch and George and Fred gave us a wave before they flew away, their bodies getting smaller and smaller in the air.

The prank had been big. The fireworks had also smashed every single educational decree on the walls, making Umbridge angrier than ever.

I couldn't believe that we now had to spend two months left here, celebrate our birthday without them. We were both sad as we walked back to our common room, heads hung low and a sad silence between us.

We ended up on the sofa, somehow cuddled up in a hug that was supposed to comfort the both of us.

Gosh we bloody loved those two. Ever since we first met in 1989 when we started school. They had a way to charm their way into our hearts and they freaking stayed there.

That night both Kathleen and I packed for the Easter holidays. Kathleen was lucky, she got to spent Easter with them so she wasn't exactly sad about not seeing them for a while. She was sad because they had left school and we had always imagined the four of us would finish together.

The next day, we spent the six to seven hours on the train, talking over every memories we had with the twins.

At King Cross station, Molly came to pick up the remaining kids she had at Hogwarts, plus Kathleen and I also got to say hi. She wished me congratulations on being engaged to her son and told me couldn't wait to see us get married.

After that I went home with my mum, my stepdad and my younger brother. Sebastian was waiting at home and when I entered the living room, so was his boyfriend.

"You must be Elizabeth. I've heard so much about you." The tall and handsome man said when they saw me enter. He was quite opposite of Sebastian. Sure, he was as tall but his hair was a blonde color and his eyes were brown. His face was smoothly shaved and he had dimples when smiling.

"And you must be Emmett Dime." I replied as I shook his hand. "My brother had told me about you once, but to his defense, I haven't been the easiest to talk to lately."

After chatting back and forward, getting to know Emmett while Sebastian stood next to, I finally decided to tell my family at dinner.

So that night as Badger asked Ben to pass the potatoes, I put down my fork and finished chewing the food in my mouth.

Sebastian and Emmett stopped talking and my older brother looked at me. "Is everything okay, Betsy?"

"I have an announcement." I spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. The talking stopped, the sound of the knifes and forks stopped and all eyes landed on me. "All right. This may come as a shock, especially because I have yet to turn eighteen but I am getting married in August."

I didn't think it was possible but the room fell even more quiet. Some eyes had widened while others just kept staring at me.

"George's family already knows." I said. "It'll be held at the Burrow, in the garden. Before anyone judges me, I want to say that this is the right thing. George and I really want to get married and we've been talking about our future a lot so we thought; why wait?"

"Didn't George just drop out of school?" Sebastian asked. "How do you expect him to support you?"

"For the last time, Sebastian. I can support myself." I said. "Also, I'm moving in with George and Fred in a flat above their shop in Diagon Alley."

My mum's jaw dropped. Great, she never responded when I wrote home about getting married and she didn't comment one it when I came home but moving out is what she decided to react on?

"Why are you moving out?" Ben asked as he shoveled some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Well, Ben. That's what some people do when they grow up. They moved out from their childhood home and since I'm also marrying George, it only makes sense that I go live with him."

"When are you deciding to do so?" Badger asked.

"Sometime after school ends and the flat has been renovated and furnished." I said. "I'll have to talk to George and Fred about it."


	95. Chapter 95

It must've been awkward for Emmett to meet his boyfriends little sister and then have to hear my confession about getting married and moving out.

Sebastian wasn't happy about it but mum explained to me how she hadn't responded on my letter because she wanted to wait until I was home and she could talk to me alone. She was being very supportive of George and I marrying in August.

Badger wasn't too happy about it but Ben said he couldn't wait to meet George's family. Even Emmett congratulated me.

I sent Kia to the Borrow after dinner with a letter for George. I explained to him that I had told everyone, I told him their reactions and that I already missed his face and his lips.

"Do you never use spells for that?"

I turned and saw Emmett enter the kitchen in a new shirt after Ben accidentally spilled juice on him at dinner.

"I like washing dishes." I smiled. "Helps me think."

"Ahhh. Thinking about your fiancé?" He asked and leaned against the counter next to where I washed the dishes.

"Actually, I am." I chuckled. "I just sent him a letter with who from my family needs to be invited to the wedding. You're obviously also invited seeing as you're Sebastian's boyfriend."

"Well that's an honor."

"You just need to know something about my fiancé and his twin brother." I said and Emmett raised en eyebrow to show he was listening. "Ever heard of the Weasley family?"

"I believe I have."

"The Weasley twins are pretty popular at school for all their pranks and jokes. Usually I was a part of them and we all got detention all the time. Even Sebastian has given us detention at times." I said. "I just wanted to warn you because I know they might prank you as a way of welcoming you, though I will try and keep them from doing so."

"What kind of pranks? They can't be that horrifying." He said, making me laugh.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" I asked in which he nodded. "Right, so you know Filch. Well, we covered his floor with glue and put dirty in every drawer and cabinet in there."

"You're not scaring Emmett off, are you?" Sebastian's voice sounded as he entered the kitchen again, placing himself next to his boyfriend.

"We were simply talking, love." Emmett replied. "You never told me your sisters boyfriend was a Weasley. We knew Bill very well."

"Yeah, well you know how I felt about the Weasleys." Sebastian replied.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked. "I mean, you went to Hogwarts together and you both knew Bill."

"We started dating in our last year." Sebastian told me. "It was one of the reasons I left afterwards. I was scared of coming out to everyone. Eighteen years old and the only gay man in the family. Homosexuality was even worse looked at back then than it is now."

I hummed before I went to grab a towel to dry the dishes I had just washed.

"The only thing that matters is that you love each other." I said. "To hell with everyone who has a problem with it. Doesn't effect their life in any negative way."

"Lizzie!" I heard mum call. "It looks like George got your letter."

"Did he write back?!"

"Try and come here for a second!" She called and I sighed before throwing the towel at Sebastian while pointing at the dishes to show he had to dry them.

When I walked into the foyer, it wasn't a letter I saw. George stood there, tall and handsome.

"George!" I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your letter." He smiled. "I thought it would be easier to make the guest list together."

"I'll leave you two alone." Mum smiled and patted George on the shoulder, telling him it was good to see him again before she made her way into the living room.

"How is it already miss you?" I asked. "I saw you yesterday before your big exit from Hogwarts."

"I kinda have that effect on people." He joked before I pulled him in for a hug. He tightly wrapped his arms around my back, burying his face in the crook of my neck. He planted a kiss on that specific ticklish place, making me giggle as I squirmed in his arms. George responded by chuckling himself and I felt the smile and vibrations through my neck.

"It's good that you're here." I said and pulled away. "Before we sit down to write a guest list, I want you to meet my brother's boyfriend and no pranks, alright? He's off limits."

"No pranks." George smiled in agreement before he pushed his right hand into the pocket of his trousers. I grabbed his left one, guiding him into the kitchen.

"Look who showed up." I spoke and both Sebastian and Emmett looked but while Emmett smiled, my brother just looked down at the dishes again as he dried them. "Emmett, this is George, my boyfriend... or, fiancé. George, this is Sebastian's boyfriend Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you." Emmett said and held out his hand. "I heard about you when you were a young boy. I was friends with Bill."

"Oh really?" George asked and pulled out his hands from the pocket. "It's nice to meet you too."

Immediately I noticed he had a handshake buzzer on his hand. The one that gives the other person electric shock.

"Give me that!" I said and grabbed his wrist quickly. I pulled the buzzer off and looked up at George who looked at me. "I said; he's off limits."


	96. Chapter 96

"Right so we've got my side of the family." George said, watching me as I bit the end of my pen. "Your family is quite big, isn't it? I never remember all of them."

"Well, let's start off with my nearest family." I said. "My mum obviously. Badger, Sebastian, Benjamin. Emmett also has to be invited because he's my brother's boyfriend."

"Then write it down woman."

"What did I say about calling me woman?" I asked and nearly hit him on the back of his head as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry my love." He pouted, making me roll my eyes.

"Why don't you write it down?" I asked, pushing the piece of parchment over to him while placing the pen on the table.

"Okay." He picked up the pen. "Your mum..."

"Chrissy Evergreen."

"I know what your mothers name is."

"Well I am truly sorry then." I rolled my eyes and George laughed softly.

"Then Badger." I said. "Badger Evergreen. Also my two brothers and Emmett."

"What's Emmetts last name?"

"Dime."

"Dime." George repeated, writing it down. "Who else."

"Alright. My mum's parents... Clyde and Aurelia Grouse. My mum's brother Alabaster Grouse, his wife Melvina Grouse and they're children, Aline Dovetail, Roland Grouse and Cliff Grouse. Aline's husband Gregory Dovetail and Cliff's wife Haven Grouse."

I waited until George finished writing before I continued.

"My mum's other brother, Marsh Grouse and his wife Ira." I said. "Then there's my father's side. His parents Aloysius Blossom and Winnie Blossom. My dad's brother Terry—"

"Terry?" George asked and looked at me. "You want to invite him?"

"He's my uncle."

"He hit you."

"He was drunk."

"Exactly."

"George." I sighed.

"What if he gets drunk at the wedding and hits you again? I don't know if I'd be comfortable with him there."

"George, please." I sighed, closing my eyes for a minute before looking at him again.

"Okay, but if he hurts you, he leaves." He said and wrote down his name. "Who else?"

"Terry's ex-wife Abelia. She's still family to me but we might want to warn her that Terry's invited." I said. "Their son King. He might not show up, I haven't seen him for years but I'd like for him to be invited."

"King." George muttered. "Same last name as you?"

"Yes. King Blossom." I nodded. "Then there is my dad's other brother, Sam Blossom and his wife Erica Butters. She kept her maiden name. They don't have any children."

"Sam Blossom and Erica Butters."

"My dads sister Sandra is also invited." I said. "She's married to—"

"Andrew Ravens." George nodded. "Parents of Deanne."

"Right." I nodded. "And Lula and Everett."

"And Lula and Everett." He repeated. "Neither of them are married?"

"No. They're both very single and completely jealous of us."

George laughed, glancing at me as he wrote their names. "That was the family part. Kathleen is already written on as your maid of honor. Actually... she wrote that herself."

"Of course she did." I smiled. "Harry and Hermione are obviously also invited, right?"

"Of course." He nodded. "Who else from school? The whole Gryffindor house from year five and up?"

"Is there space for that?"

"Either way, we'll make space for it." He told me and I nodded, motioning for him to write it down. "I'm sorry I had to leave."

"Huh?"

"School." He told me, putting down the pen to turn towards me. "I'm sorry I dropped out."

"I mean, if you felt like you didn't belong there anymore.... it's fine. I have no right to be upset over it."

"You have every right to be upset." He assured me, reaching for my hands. I placed mine in his and he gently rubbed them with his thumbs. "It's only two months and then we'll move into the flat together with Fred."

"I'm very much looking forward to that." I smiled. "To wake up next to you every single morning."

George stood up and made his way closer to e without letting go of my hands. I tilted my head back to look up at him and he gently pulled me up.

"Stay with me tonight?" I asked, running a hand up to the back of his neck. "It's already pretty late. I think it would make sense."

"I came here through a port key." He chuckled.

"Georgie." I groaned, tucking at his jumper. "Please?"

"Of course." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed me. "I have no clothes, Liz."

"Oh, I do!"

George let go of me so I could walk over to my closet. I pulled out one of George's jumpers and some of his sweatpants.

"I've been looking everywhere for those two!" He told me and I turned around to face him. "When did you have time to steal my clothes?"

"I would say it was an accident but that would be a lie." I smiled. "It's just so comfy and it smells like you. I like to wear it when you're not here."


	97. Chapter 97

On April 27th, we went back to Hogwarts. Kathleen and I obviously sat together and under the feast as well. It was sad to not have George and Fred next to us.

Sometimes I forgot they weren't there and turned to joke with them. It definitely took some getting used to.

As soon as the feast ended, we found a new educational decree on the wall. The ones that had been broken by the twins had been replaced.

Any literature by non-wizards or half-breeds is banned forthwith

The very next morning when we left for breakfast, another one was already put up there.

Students must consent to have their post checked for illegal contraband

Kathleen and I discussed how ridiculous the whole thing was. We discussed that a lot of times throughout the year. Kathleen had Lee. They were a couple now so some times I'd sit alone.

I would lie if I said I wasn't extremely lonely. School wasn't fun anymore without George and Fred to cheer me up. I never thought this was how my last year would be but I was so excited for it to end.

On May 2nd, another decree was hung on the wall.

Any complaints about Hogwarts or its staff must be made in writing to the High Inquisitor

And a few days later on May 5th, we once again saw Filch hang something on the wall.

Students must observe new restrictions regarding library and common room access

Today was May 10th. It was Friday and I had just finished having potions all alone. It was a class I used to share with George and Fred but now they weren't here, I was just plainly bored.

In my free lesson after potions, I sat in the courtyard with Kathleen. She was talking about my wedding and how amazing it was going to be.

"We turn eighteen in seven days." I interrupted her. "George always kisses me as the first thing when I leave the dormitory in the morning and then he gives me my present."

"You're talking about like him he's dead."

"Oh c'mon. Don't you miss them?"

"Of course I do." She smiled. "It's been a month since they dropped out and their letters are great but I miss their ridiculous jokes and your ridiculous pranks."

"Gosh we've had some great times." I laughed softly. "Like the time when the boys pranked you for the first time. You were so pissed."

"And you just laughed!"

"It was funny!" I continued laughing. "Your face was priceless!"

"They made my hair green!"

"It wore off after an hour!" I argued and she nudged me with her shoulder.

"What about the time we walked in on you and George doing the dirty?"

"Oh Merlin." I groaned. "Don't remind me. That was almost as embarrassing as Angelina hearing us."

"At least you were under the covers." She shrugged. "It wasn't very pleasant to look at though."

"We should've remembered to lock the door." I said. "It's odd because normally we do."

"Fred is probably going to walk in on you two a lot more. After all you will be living together."

"And we'll be close to your workplace." I smiled. "We'll come visit you at work and see how busy you are."

"And I'll come visit you at the flat." Kathleen replied with a nod. "How crazy is it all huh? Graduating in a month. Getting careers and moving out from home. You and George are getting married."

"Married." I muttered. "Marriage. Two people who exchanged vows and wear rings. That's so bloody odd to think about."

"Elizabeth Weasley." Kathleen smiled. "I like the ring of that."

"Elizabeth Blossom-Weasley." I corrected her. "I'm still keeping my maiden name even if I'm adding his."

"Elizabeth Chrissy Blossom-Weasley." She said. "Are your children getting both names as well?"

"Why are we talking about children, Kathy? I'm seventeen years old. Children won't come into the picture for another five years or so."

"They're going to be so beautiful." Kathleen gushed. "Little Weasleys running around with red hair."

"If they do get the red hair." I smiled. "Maybe it'll be a browner color."

"You don't want them to have the red hair?"

"Oh I'd love for them to have the red hair!" I exclaimed. "Would be so adorable!"

"Right? Especially with the brown eyes— you both have brown eyes so there's no way around that. Brown eyes, red hair. Imagine the hair being curled like yours."

"Mine's more wavy, isn't it?"

"Waves are in family with curls." She said. "And I believe it's a mix between those two."


	98. Chapter 98

Cold...

It was cold. Wherever I was it was freezing. My head was pounding and my body was hurting. I didn't know where I was.

I was lying on something hard. It was a cement floor. With a groan leaving my lips, I pulled myself up to sit and looked around. The room was dark, only a little light shin through the bars that had replaced the door.

The room was quiet, the only sound was the sound of my breathing. Heavy, hard, uneven.

"Hello?" I called out. My voice was raspy and hoarse. I was scared, I couldn't lie and say I wasn't.

I pulled myself up to my feet and took a few steps but then I fell and my face hit the hard cement, making a painful scream leave my mouth and echo through the four walls. I laid there for a moment after my scream died. My head was hurting even more. I had a chain around my ankle.

The first thing I did was to check if my teeth had been damaged but luckily, they hadn't. Though I was bleeding from my eyebrow, my nose and my upper lip.

The last thing I remembered was waking up in the middle of the night, the same day Kathleen and I had talked in the courtyard.

I'm a light sleeper and I woke up when I heard a sound by the window. The next thing I knew, a pillowcase or something like that was pulled over my head, suffocating me until I blacked out.

When I realized I had been kidnapped from my bed in the middle of the night, I started crying and I didn't stop.

I cried because I was scared. I cried because I didn't know why I was here. I cried because I didn't know who took me. I cried because I wanted to go home and I cried because I was scared that they were going to kill me... whoever it was that kept me here.

"There's no need for that." A familiar voice spoke. "I cried too the first night I was here but now I've been here... I don't know how long. Down here, a minute feels like an eternity. There's no way to tell time."

"Sebastian?" I cried into the room.

"Wha— Betsy?"

Then I broke down again. I cried and I cried and I cried. What was happening? I was held captive in some kind of cellar and my brother was here too. My older brother.

"Betsy, hey. Don't cry. Please don't cry." My brother begged. "If you cry, they'll—"

He got interrupted as the bars to the room opened and a tall male figure walked in and approached me quickly.

I sat up straight and hurried to move back until my back hit the wall.

"Stop." The man simply spoke. "Why are you wailing? That's an annoying sound. I can't think straight with you filling the building with your cries."

"I'm sorry." I cried. "Please don't hurt me."

He did the exact opposite of what I asked him. He grabbed me by my throat and pulled me to my feet, pressing me against the wall.

"Don't fucking hurt her!" Sebastian yelled from the other end of the room.

"Did I say you could speak, Sebastian?!" The man yelled into the room without taking his eyes off of me. He was scary. He looked evil, strict. I couldn't tell the color of his eyes in the darkness but his hair was short.

"I swear to Merlin if you hurt her, I will kill you." Sebastian said, his voice weak and full of pain.

"Speak when spoken to!" The man roared and out of fright, I did the first thing I thought of that I had taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I kneeled him in the balls.

The man groaned and fell to the ground, letting go of my throat. I finally could breathe properly and my chest was heavily rising and falling.

It didn't take long for the man to get up again and put his hand back on my throat.

"I think it's time you're taught a lesson, Betsy." He growled before his hands started roaming my body.

I tried pushing him away but he quickly grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, using only one hand to do so.

"Stop!" I cried. "Please stop."

As his hand found its way into my pyjamas pants, another person stepped into the room but this one was a woman.

"Amycus." She spoke and the man sighed before letting go and stepping back. "He wants to see the both of them... now."


	99. Chapter 99

"Where are we?" I whispered to Sebastian as the both of us were led out of the cellar and into a big and open room, windows that showed it was currently daytime.

"I don't know." he whispered back. "Just stay quiet, okay? Let me talk."

We were forced into two chairs where we got tied up before the two people stood behind us. It looked like they waited. My entire face was hurting and my face was still wet and swollen from crying. Sebastian looked like a mess. His brown curls were sticking to his forehead because of sweat and his face was dirty.

I couldn't think clear. My mind kept racing between all the people in my life and school that I needed to finish. I know it's silly to worry about school when I'm practically kidnapped but it revolved around my future... if I did have a future. What if we were going to get killed.

"Welcome to my manor." A voice spoke, making both Sebastian and I snap our heads in the direction of a tall and familiar man who entered the room, a wide smile on his face.

"No." I heard Sebastian speak while I just stared at the man, eyes wide. "No, no... no."

"Sebastian." the man spoke. He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of us. "You've completely grown up... and Elizabeth. My beautiful girl. A true copy of me you are."

My heart was currently racing and my throat was dry. I was dreaming. That was the only explanation. I had had dreams like these before, just not with me being kidnapped by him, but good times, good times where he was still alive.

The man kept smiling at us, his familiar brown eyes watching the both of us, his brown curls showing just how similar he was to the two of us.

"Amycus, Alecto." the man then spoke and looked up at the man and woman behind us while pointing at me. "Who did that to her face?"

"She fell, sir." Amycus said. "She must have. She looked like that when I entered."

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked, trying to get out of the ropes that held our arms behind the chairs we were sitting on.

"Well Sebastian, don't you remember me?" the man asked. "You were eleven when I died. You must remember me."

"You're not him!" Sebastian snapped. "Who are you?! How dare you take the form of our father. How dare you!"

"Still short-tempered, I see." the man sighed before he looked at me and smiled. "Betsy. Beth. Bessie."

"Don't call me that." my voice came out small and fragile. "Who. Are you?"

"It must be hard to believe, my children." he said, folding his hands over the back of the chair as he sat opposite on the seat. "Adrian Blossom. That was my name."

"Was?" Sebastian asked.

"I changed my name after the incident. I am now Jonathan Ibex."

"What incident?!" I yelled. "You are obviously here!"

The man looked back up at Amycus and Alecto and nodded towards the door which made them leave. The man pulled out something from his pocket. Father pulled out something from his pocket. It was the pocket watch. His pocket watch.

"They found this on you, Bessie." he said with a smile. "Arthur gave it to you, huh?"

"Stop acting like everything is fucking fine!" I screamed at him. "You are supposed to be dead! You're not supposed to be here and you fucking kidnapped us!"

"I had to see you." father said. "Fifteen years I haven't seen you, my children."

"That was your choice." Sebastian said. "You obviously didn't die so you could've chosen to stay."

"It wasn't that simple." he said. "You were better off without me."

"Bullshit." it was my turn to speak. "I was two years old. I barely remember you. I have one single memory of you, the night before we thought you died. One memory...I needed my father. I needed my dad."

He looked at me for a second before he closed the pocket watch and stood up before approaching me, pushing it into the pocket of my pants.

"Get away from her!" Sebastian shouted.

"It's yours." father told me. "It always will be."

"What do you want?" I asked. "You can't keep us here. People will be looking for us."

"That's true." he nodded. "You're getting married, Bessie and you, my son. You have a boyfriend but no one will know where to look."

"They'll look for us." I said. "I have friends at school, they'll notice that I'm gone and Sebastian teaches muggle studies."

Father groaned as I mentioned the subject before he sat back down. He looked disgusted. I was so confused, I was scared and I just didn't understand a thing.

"Muggles. Should all be killed, really." he said. "I'd gladly do it if it didn't wake too much attention."

What. He always fought for muggle rights. He fought for them and believed on equality. That's what everyone told me. Sebastian told me, mum told me, Molly... Arthur.

"You married a Muggle-Born." Sebastian spoke. "You worked with muggles."

"Biggest regret of my life." he breathed. "Trust me, I truly loved your mother but I couldn't stay with a mudblood."

"Shut your mouth!" I yelled. "Don't talk about her like that. Don't even talk about her! Let us go you fucking psychopath!"

"There, there dear Betsy. No need for that language." he spoke. "I want to explain it to you. Everything that happened from that day but you need to listen. No interruptions or you'll go straight down to the cellar."

I guess we both wanted an explanation. We both kept quiet and our father smiled, showing us that he was grateful.

"There was a time where I did pity those filthy muggles." he said. "Then I really looked into them and they are disgusting... a disgrace to this world. The Dark Lord sought me about two weeks before I faked my own death. Wanted my help on a task and so he gave me the dark mark. That's the best decision I've ever made. It did come with he consequence of having to leave you two behind. My eleven-year-old boy and my two-year-old daughter. The body you found, Sebastian wasn't me. That was a muggle. I made sure to burn him so badly that he couldn't be recognised. Then the Dark Lord was killed when he tried to kill that Potter boy but luckily, he came back to life last year. Just you wait and see. It's going to be good."

I was crying again. I was crying and I was sobbing. My whole life I had looked up a man who faked his death and had lived in hiding while being a death eater.

I felt absolutely disgusted. Disgusted with him and disgusted with myself. No more was said. The only sound in the room was my cries and even that, I felt disgusted with. Why couldn't I just shut up?

It had to be a dream. It had to be. I'd wake up and I'd be in the same room as Kathleen. I would be able to hug her and tell her how much I love her.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to let it all out but I couldn't do anything but cry. My life had been one big lie. Everything I had told people about my father was a lie. None of it was true. He didn't die trying to save the muggles. He lived trying to kill them.

"Amycus! Alecto!" father shouted and the two people reentered. "Take them back down to the cellar but keep them together. They could use the company."

"Don't touch me!" I yelled when the woman of them grabbed me. "Don't fucking touch me!"


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 chapters! Here we go...

I didn't know how long I had been here. All I knew was that I was hungry most of the time. We only got a piece of bread every day and a glass of water. Father told us we wouldn't get proper food until we agreed to get the dark mark. Today he had told us that Voldemort would be here tomorrow to give us the dark mark anyway. That we no longer had a choice. I felt absolutely sick to my stomach. I had been crying so hard and Sebastian was holding me as he sat together in the cellar, both having an ankle tied to the wall.

"I'm scared, Sebastian." I whispered and my brother's arms automatically tightened around me. "I don't want to be a death eater."

"I'm sorry." he spoke. "I should've been protecting you."

"How would you have done that? You didn't know this was going to happen and there's not much you can do about it. We're in the same boat."

I sat up straight, moving out of Sebastian's arms to look at him. He looked even worse than the first time I woke up down here. We had both been beaten by the Carrows multiple times. Merlin how I wanted to get out of here. To get back to school and finish the year, to be back with Kathleen but I also just wanted to...

My thoughts were interrupted when someone appeared in the room, obviously having used apparition as a form of transport. A very familiar person stepped into view and in a split second, I got to my feet and threw my arms around him.

"We have to be quick." Molly said from behind him as she went to help Sebastian get out of the chains.

"You're here." I whispered against Fred's shoulder. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You aren't." he assured me. "As mum said, we have to be quick. George is waiting at the head quarters along with everyone else. We've all been absolutely terrified."

Molly muttered something under her breath and the chain around my ankle broke. Sebastian was already out of them and thanked Molly multiple times. In the next moment we had traveled from the cellar to the dining room of the headquarters of the order. My knees gave in from the pressure of traveling mixed with the hunger and weakness from being trapped. Fred quickly wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me up and once I was steady, I got attacked by Kathleen who I did not expect to be here.

"I'm no sorry!" she exclaimed. "I was right there. I should've... I don't know. I should've done something!"

"You were asleep." I excused, hugging her back. "Please don't blame yourself."

"Elizabeth." I heard mum's voice which made me full away from Kathleen. "Sebastian. Oh Merlin. I thought I had lost the two of you."

Mum cried as she pulled my brother and I in for a hug together. Sebastian was the tallest so he was the one who took the lead of the hug and wrapped his arm around the both of us. Suddenly Benjamin came running and joined the group hug, making me laugh softly.

Nothing could explain how happy I was in this very moment. I was back with the people I loved and I was safe.

"It's good to see you two are still alive." I heard Bill say and I looked at him as Molly stood next to him, smiling sweetly at us.

"Where's George?"

"Upstairs." Fred said. "Sleeping in the room. He has been an absolutely mess. It's the first time he slept for a whole week."

"A week?" I asked. "It's been that long?"

"It's your birthday." Kathleen said, making me frown. Sebastian and I had been held hostage in that cellar for an entire week?

"I uh... I'll go see him." I said before I started making my way up the stairs. When I pushed open the door to the room, I started crying quietly. George was lying on the bed on his stomach, sound asleep and just the sight of him made me break.

I closed the door behind me and approached the bed, sitting down on the edge. I ran my hand through his hair, resulting in him humming slightly and that told me he was only half asleep.

"I miss you." he whispered into his pillow, burying his head further into it. I felt my heart absolutely break. He looked like a mess and I understood why. If he had been the one kidnapped for a week, I would just be as broken and scared about whether or not he'd be alive.

"George." I whispered, running my hand down to his neck, caressing his skin. "I'm right here, my love. I'm here. I'm safe and I'm okay."

"Fuck." he whispered, placing a hand over his ear. "Make it stop."

"George." I said a little lighter, shaking him. "Look at me. I'm alright."

He removed his hand and opened his eyes to look at me. His eyes scanned my face for a moment before he realised I was actually here and he sat up quicker than ever. He looked at me, nervously moving his hand towards my face. When he cupped the left side of my face, I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I thought it was my imagination again." he whispered. I looked at him again. He was crying. His eyebrows were knitted together. He looked broken. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not." I replied. "I'm right here."

When a sob left him, I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head against his chest, feeling him wrap his arms tightly around me to hug me back.

"I love you so much." he cried against my hair. "I'll never leave you again. Never."

I decided not to tell him just yet that I actually was planing to go back to Hogwarts to finish. I knew it was stupid but I still needed to think about my career and I couldn't let my father ruin my entire future.

"Come." George whispered after a while of hugging me. He held my hand tightly as he led me into the bathroom, lifting me up by my wait and placed me on the counter next to the sink but I flinched at the contact, hurting from the times I had been kicked.

George eyed me, knowing something else was wrong and then he started unbuttoning the pyjamas top I was still in. I had been wearing it the whole time in the cellar so it was pretty dirty.

"We have some of your clean clothes here." he said. "Kathleen brought it from Hogwarts. It's under the bed you slept in back in August. I couldn't bare look at your trunk when knowing there was a chance you weren't coming back."

"I don't think he would've killed me." I said when George pushed the material of my pyjamas top over my shoulders. His eyes landed on the big bruise that spread from my stomach to my right side. He gently brushed his fingers over it and I flinched again.

"Who's he?" George asked as his eyes flicked up to meet mine.

"You didn't know who had kidnapped us when your mum and Fred went to get us?"

"Mum and Fred went and got you?" he asked. "I didn't know they had found you. I thought I was imagining things again when I heard your voice and felt your hand and when I saw you, I didn't dare ask how you got here, I just wanted to hug you."

"Sebastian and I were captured for a reason." I said. "Turns out my dad never died."

"What?"

"He uh..." I knitted my eyebrows together to try and say this without crying. "He faked his own death. He wasn't the hero I thought he was. He joined the death eaters, he changed his name and he's been in hiding for almost sixteen years and the worst thing... I look exactly like him."

George studied my face for a moment, probably trying to process what I said before he cupped my face and ran his thumb over my bottom lip, his eyes focused on the bruise on my top lip.

"You may look like him on the outside... but I can assure you, you are nothing like him." he said and let go of me to walk into the room. Shortly after, he came back with his wand. "I'm going to heal that split lip, yeah?"

I gave him a small nod and he cupped my other side of my face to keep me steady. "Episkey."

I felt a cold sensation in my lip and then it got hotter but when I looked in the mirror, my lip was completely healed. I looked like absolute crap. My eyebrow was also split and there was stained blood around my nose, mouth and forehead, mixed with dirt.

"Liz." George called me back to look at him. "One more. We just need the eyebrow too."

He repeated the spell and I felt the same sensation again but then my eyebrows was healed too. George put down his wand, his eyes dropping to the bruise on my abdomen again.

"I'll get you some clean clothes and a towel so you can have a bath. How does that sound?"

"Sounds bloody amazing." I breathed and grabbed his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	101. Chapter 101

"Do you want to talk about it?" George asked as he gently rubbed my arm with the cloth while I sat in the tub, my knees pulled up to my chest. "I respect it if you won't but I know you might feel better if you do."

Maybe it would be best if I talked about it. I knew I could trust him so why shouldn't I? I also knew he would listen and not interrupt. He would be there for me.

"I was scared." I sighed. "When I first woke up in that cellar. I didn't remember who exactly grabbed me. I remember waking up because of a noise by the window and then something was pulled over my head. They choked me until I fell unconscious and then I remember waking up in that cold and dark room. I got up and I tried to walk away but I didn't know I was chained to the wall so I fell and hit my face. I think that's where I got the split lip and eyebrow from."

George ran a few fingers back and forth on his lower lip, watching me while he still helped washing me. He was too good to me. I didn't deserve him.

"When I realised Sebastian was in there with me, I cried even more. I don't know if that was because of this terrified feeling or if it was because I was in it with my brother." I said. "Maybe I felt relieved that I wasn't alone. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No." he spoke firmly. "Definitely not. Of course you were relieved you weren't alone. That's only understandable."

"I feel like a horrible person."

"Don't." he said and placed his hand against my jaw, making me look at him. "You are not a horrible person."

I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch. It felt amazing to be here, back in his presence. I felt George lean in and his soft lips pressed to mine. Merlin had I missed this. The butterflies from kissing him. It may only have been a week but it felt like years without him.

"I'm going to tell mum to postpone the wedding." he whispered when he pulled back. "You need time to heal from this."

"No." I protested. "I don't want to postpose."

"Darling, you were just kidnapped."

"That doesn't mean I want to wait with marrying you. I want to be married to you, George. I wanna be your wife and I want to be that after I finish school."

"Finish school?" he frowned. "You're not actually thinking about going back, are you?"

"Of course I am."

"You were kidnapped from your dormitory."

"I know that!" I exclaimed. "Of course I know that. I was the one bloody experiencing it. My own fucking father held me hostage because he wanted me to be a death eater. If Molly and Fred came a day later, it would've been too late."

"Too late?"

"My father was planning on having the Dark Lord come over next day to give us the dark mark." I said, calming down. "I-I was going to be a death eater and I was so fucking terrified."

I had used that word a lot in the past week. Before, I barely used it but I was so angry that this had happened that it felt like the right word. George who had tensed up a moment ago, relaxed and ran his hand through the side of my wet hair.

"I don't like the thought of you going back to the same school you were taken from." he softly said, his eyebrows coming together in a frown. "I just want you to be safe and if you go back, I can't be a hundred percent sure that you are."

"I know it's scary." I told him. "I'm scared too but this is my future we're talking about."

"You can work in the shop with Fred and I."

"And I would absolutely love that but my plan has been to become an auror and that's still what I want." I said. "Maybe some day I'll even be able to earn money from my drawings."

George let out a sigh, watching me with frustration in his eyes. "I never knew loving someone could hurt so badly."

"Does that mean you're okay with me going back to Hogwarts?"

"No but can I stop you? Kathleen will just have to keep both eyes on you at all times." he said, leaning in to kiss me. Kathleen wouldn't be able to keep her eyes on me at all times. Most my classes were without her but I wasn't going to remind him of that.


	102. Chapter 102

Three months later

-

"Where do you want the guests to put their presents?" Kathleen asked as she watched me from the doorway to the room. I turned to look at her while Molly and my mum were still fitting my dress to make sure it wasn't too loose or too tight.

"Can you ask Charlie?" I asked. "He's been so good at knowing where everything goes."

Kathleen gave me a thumbs up and smiled happily at me before she walked away and my eyes flicked back to the window to look at the tent being raised by Fred, Bill, Ron, Sebastian and Emmett.

I couldn't believe that I was getting married today. The last months had been crazy. June month was the craziest. Thought I passed all of my exams with an 'O' for outstanding, Voldemort officially returned and killed Sirius. The second Wizarding war has officially begun and I'm scared but for today, I just have to focus on my happiness with George and our plan of getting married at the age of eighteen.

The shop and our flat is almost ready and it's opening later this month while we're also moving in at the same time. That means we've been staying here at the Burrow all summer.

So, apart from Sirius being killed and Harry losing the last family he had, Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts and actually got sentenced to life in Azkaban for what she did towards some of the muggle-born students, seeing as not all of them survived her torture.

Telling everyone about my father was difficult. Mum broke down, terrified and broken that she had lived on that lie for almost sixteen years. We all thought he was dead when he in reality was a terrible man who left us to serve Voldemort.

A smile crept on my face when I saw my cousin King appear outside from using apparition as transport. I had not expected him to show up but there he was.

"Can I go say hi to King?" I asked and looked at mum before looking at Molly. They exchanged a glance before both looking at me.

"Of course you can." mum said with a smile, giving my arm a squeeze.

"We just gotta get you out of this dress first."

When I was out of my wedding dress and had jumped back into a cozy jumper and some sweatpants, I hurried out of the room and down the stairs before running out of the house, past George who looked at me with confusion.

King was currently talking to Bill. They looked like they knew each other which they probably did. King was in his first year at Hogwarts while Bill was in his last. I interrupted the conversation they had by throwing my arms around my older cousin's neck. He was taken back but laughed and hugged me back.

"Congratulations on the engagement."

"I didn't think you'd come." I told him, giving him a squeeze before letting go so I could look at him. "Oh, and happy belated birthday! Twenty-one... you can drink in America."

"Can't see why I'd need that when England's alcohol is better." he smiled. "Also happy belated birthday to you, though that was three months ago."

"It's never too late." I smiled. "Merlin. I can't believe you're here. Haven't seen you for years. How many... I don't know."

"I think it's been three." he said and I pulled him in for another hug. "Yeah, I was just talking to Bill here. You're lucky to be marrying into the Weasley family."

I pulled back again and looked at Bill with a smile. "Yeah. I am pretty lucky, huh?"

"You must be King." George said as he came up to us, holding out his hand that King shook.

"And you must be the groom." my cousin replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." George smiled, his arms sneaking around my waist. "I'm glad I finally got to meet the favourite cousin."

I swatted George's chest before looking at King, lowering my voice. "Don't tell Deanne I ever said that."

"Heard that!" Deanne shouted from inside of the tent, making the four of us laugh. She approached from the tent and shrieked when she saw King, running towards him and attacked him even harder than I did.

"What is it with you girls and bloody attacking me?" King asked, hugging Deanne back while trying not to fall over.

"We've missed you, you bastard!" Deanne said and once she pulled away, she hit him in the chest. "Next time you move out of the country, bloody come and visit sometimes."

Deanne backed up, pointing a finger at King with a serious expression on her face, showing she was being serious. Then she smiled and let out a chuckle, turning around to look at Fred who was still helping with setting up the tent. She wrapped her arms around her waist and I smiled when I saw them exchange a kiss. That's another thing that has happened. The two of them are a couple and they're very cute together. She's been staying with us all summer at the Burrow to get to know the Weasley family and I believe they've grown to love her too.

"Aren't you supposed to get your dress fitted?" George asked me when Bill and King fell back into conversation.

"I did already." I smiled. "Our mums finished so I could come greet King."

It's still hard after what happened in May with my father kidnapping Sebastian and I. At first, I had nightmares every single night and some nights I still do but George is right there and Fred is in the top bunk with Deanne so all three are there to comfort me. It's nice to have them and it's nice to know they are there.

Throughout the day, guests kept arriving. My uncles, aunts, cousins and grandparents and George's family too. I got to meet all of his and he, mine.

The ceremony was beautiful and everything I ever wanted. Bill was in charge of the ceremony, being the one to wed us. Fred was the best man and all the other Weasley brothers along with my younger brother Ben were groomsmen. I had Kathleen, Deanne, Hermione and Ginny as my bridesmaid and everything was just perfect. Even our vows.

"Elizabeth, I knew from the very moment I laid eyes on you that you were my forever. Someway, somehow, I was determined to make you mine. Sure, I might not have exactly known at the age of eleven but when I look back, we always had a special connection and from this day forward, my heart is entirely yours... As we continue to grow in our lives together, I promise to give you all of my words when needed, and to share in the silence when they are not, to pick you up if you are down, to love you unconditionally, to lay my bare skin you when needed most, to care for you and our families for as long as we live, to adventure with you always, to say I love you before falling asleep each night, to be the best father I can be as we grow a family together, and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that when challenges arise we will always find our way back to one another. Lizzie, you are my everything and this is my promise to you."

I cried.

"George, Georgie. Why marriage? Because to the depth of me, I long to love one person, with all my heart, my soul, my mind, my body... Because I need a forever friend to trust with the intimacies of me, who won't hold them against me, who loves me when I'm unlikable, who sees the small child in me, and who looks for the divine potential of me. Because I need to cuddle in the warmth of the night with someone who thanks god for me, with someone I feel blessed to hold... Because marriage means opportunity to grow in love in friendship... Because marriage is a discipline be added to a list of achievements... Because marriages do not fail, people fail when they enter into marriage, expecting another to make them whole... Because, knowing this, I promise myself to take full responsibility for my spiritual, mental and physical wholeness I create me, I take half of the responsibility for my marriage. Together we create our marriage... Because with this understanding, the possibilities are limitless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sequel that you can either read on here or go to my Wattpad: Stylesobsession where I originally wrote them.

**Author's Note:**

> To all the first time readers: welcome to the story and you are up for a wild ride!
> 
> And to all the read readers: welcome back. I hope you enjoy going through the emotional rollercoaster again.
> 
> New or old, I don't care. I love you all equally as much!
> 
> \- Julie


End file.
